Tortura Sexual
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Bella é muié máxo, Eddie é uma ninfeta de calçadão e Emmett é um cafetão compreensível. No plot, lap dances à base de DORGAS que as ripadoras não conseguiram identificar e garotas com bocas de vuvuzelas. DILIÇA TOTAU.
1. A 1ª lap dance não se esquece

**Tortura Sexual**

**Título Original:Brinquedo Sexual**

**Tradutora:** Yohanna Lima

**N/T:**_ A história é da Oriana de la Rose, os personagens da Stephanie Meyer , a mim só pertence a tradução para o português._**(Dinga: Autora, tradutora, e quem mais? Fala o nome de alguém que te encorajou que eu vou colocar na lista da macumba!)(Gareth: Autora, tradutora, ursinho de pelúcia, madrinha do Fundo Cristão, dentista, líder comunitário, servente da escola...)**

**Capítulo 1. Aniversário Surpresa****(Gareth: Tenho MEDO de surpresas em fics trash.)**

**BPOV****(Gareth: Eu já disse mil vezes! DIGAM 'PONTO DE VISTA', Trashers idiotas! Aqui NÃO É os EUA! #espumando#)**

"Feliz Aniversário"**(Dinga: Começou mal.) (Gareth: Pra mim? QUERO PRESENTE!)**

Os gritos explodiram logo que eu abri a porta do meu minúsculo apartamento.** (Gareth: Imaginar gritos explodindo dá uma PUTA dor de cabeça...)** Eu gemi quando vi Alice, Rosalie, e Ângela**(Gareth: Esse acento não existe, beijos.)** dispararem por trás do meu sofá e várias outras peças da mobília.** (Dinga: Bella teve um orgasmo porque suas amigas fizeram uma faxina em seu apê. Xokata.) (Gareth: 'Ângela' saiu de dentro da gaveta da escrivaninha, Rosalie saiu da privada e Alice do abajur. FALEI.)**

"Cara, vocês não deveriam ter feito isso"**(Dinga: Disse a mesma coisa pra Gareth quando ela abriu uma conta no Fanfiction de 'Seguidores da Mãe Munda'.) (Gareth: Eu não me arrependo disso! #risadénha#)**, eu falei, perfeitamente séria. Eu odiava aniversários - Eu sempre odiei - e hoje não era uma exceção. A partir de hoje, eu não era mais uma adolescente.** (Gareth: "... não podia mais ouvir Restart nem Cine. Puta falta de sacanagem! Vou xingar muito no Twitter!") (Dinga: Tadjéhna... Nem pode mais usar calça colorida, IhAggOraHH?)** Eu era uma mulher de vinte anos de idade na faculdade e a caminho de me tornar uma jornalista**(Dinga: Por que a Bella trash é sempre jornalista?) (Gareth: #pega bombinha para asmáticos, pois teve crise alérgica de clichê#)**. Então olhei em volta do meu apartamento transformado e suspirei. Eu deveria ter percebido Alice completamente.** (Gareth: QUÊ?/?/) (Dinga: Tá, e como se faz isso?)** Havia correntes de papel crepom por todo o lado,** (Gareth: CA-FO-NA-NA-NA!) (Dinga: Pobreza mandou lembranças e disse que jamais esquecerá a noite que vocês passaram juntas.)** e alguns presentes na mesa de café. Um bolo tinha sido colocado no balcão da cozinha, velas presas no suave glacé **(Dinga: Aaahh, vou deixar pra próxima ripadora, me recuso.) (Gareth: E eis-me aqui. Hehe, 'glacé' é uma espada mística inca, que destrói cabarés e bebe sangue de gogo-boys.) (Dinga 2: Odeio essa espada.)**. Havia algo rosa em cada superfície do meu apartamento - velas rosa, guardanapos e pratos rosa, flor rosa, _tudo _rosa!** (Dinga: #faz cara de nojo# Cor-de-rosa, eca!) (Gareth: Rosa, Rose... FAIL pra mim.)**

"Você está finalmente nos vinte!" Rose disse entusiasmada. "Pensar é ter você por muito tempo suficiente?"** (Dinga: Rose falar alemão? Eu não compreender nada.) (Gareth: Rose falar ARAMAICO.)**

Eu ri, com despeito de mim mesma.** (Gareth: PUTA MERDA! Vírgula sobrando! Snape Çedussaun Feelings!) ** "Eu não posso ajudar se eu sou mais jovem que vocês por alguns meses. E porque esse olhar como se tivesse vômito pelo meu apartamento?"** (Dinga: Continuo sem entender. Bella on drugs.) (Gareth: Bella total on LSD, véi.)**

"Hora dos presentes", disse Ângela**(Gareth: #usa o acento desnecessário como presilha#)** quando Rose ignorou a minha pergunta. "O meu primeiro!"** (Dinga: Aposto dez centavos que é um vibrador!) (Gareth: Eu aposto cinco como é o Jacob de tanguinha!)**

Eu suspirei. "Eu pensava que o bolo vinha antes dos presentes."** (Dinga: Nada vem na ordem natural em trashs UA.)**

"Não, é por aqui.** (Gareth: TODO MUNDO ON DRUGS. Conecte aquela frase ali em cima com essa, infeliz!)** Agora comece a desembrulhar", Alice ordenou alegremente. "O meu é o ultimo!"** (Dinga: 'último' é um modelo de sapato fabricado durante o regime socialista no Conguizistão. Possuía um bico muito largo e era utilizado de maneiras impróprias por mulheres que tinham perdido seu marido na 1ª Guerra Mundial da Eslovênia Oriental.) (Gareth: #pega uma placa com os dizeres "ACENTO JÁ" e sai às ruas, protestando#)**

Rose me forçou á sentar no sofá**(Dinga: Quem olha assim acha que a Rose meteu um cabo de vassoura na Bella...) (Gareth: ACENTO INFERNAL! AAAAARGH!)**, enquanto elas ansiosamente sentaram ao meu lado. Respirando fundo, eu segurei o presente de Ângela com minhas mãos.** (Gareth: 'Ângela' só pode ser uma OC, dels, só pode...)** Eu deveria pelo menos tentar ficar animada, já que elas compraram presentes e decoraram meu apartamento. Era o mínimo o que eu poderia fazer. Eu comecei a desembrulhar um dos presentes.** (Dinga: VIBRADORVIBRADORVIBRADOR!) (Gareth: Pote de KY! Pornô! Pênis de borracha! Kama Sutra!)**

"Ah, Bella, Vamos!** (Gareth: "... Assim! Isso! Delícia! Tá gostoso!") (Dinga: Vamos O QUÊ? Que a siririca comece! #toca um gongo#)**" Alice me encorajou. "Eu juro, eu nunca vi ninguém na sua idade _se desdobrar_ com um presente. "Basta rasgar essa maldita coisa! "**(Dinga: Nemli.) (Gareth: Ela SE DESDOBROU? Bella é um origami? Ou ela desdobrou O EMBRULHO? Cara, autora on LSD.)**

Eu soltei um beijo pra ela e continuei com cuidado desfazendo o presente, tirando a fita de modo que o papel não rasgasse. Ela suspirou. "Obrigado Ângela"**(Dinga: 'Obrigado Ângela' é uma comida típica do noroeste da Perzergóvinia feito à base de pelo de coala, folhas de cannabis e uréia de moluscos.) (Gareth: #manda mais uma de suas vírgulas para a frase#) **, eu disse sinceramente, honestamente**(Gareth: Além de serem sinônimos, a iluminada os coloca um ao lado do outro. E não abuse do sulfixo –mente, senão... #amola o machado de incêndio#)(#Dinga passa nitroglicerina sobre sua torrada e a come#) ** contente com seu presente. Era uma gracinha, um top-azul-escuro parecido com os que as modelos usavam**(Dinga: Ah, eu achei que era um vibrador. Sem graça.) (Gareth: Top bem "eu rodu bousa mermo, aí! I tenhu orguiu da minha prufissaun!")**. Eu nem queria pensar quanto custou á ela.** (Gareth: Acento do INFERNO!)** "É _lindo,_ muito obrigada!" Eu dei-lhe um abraço apertado antes de voltar pra o presente de Rosalie.** (Gareth: Óia a sacanage...) (Dinga: Lá vem! VIBRADORVIBRADORVIBRADOR!)**

"Esses dois são meus"**(Gareth: "... Disse Rosalie apontando para seus próprios seios.") (Dinga: HIUAHIUFHIUASH! Eu ri muito alto aqui.)**, Rose começou, empurrando os dois últimos presentes com um embrulho colorido em minha direção. Seu sorriso malicioso me disse que estes não seriam tão inocentes como o de Ângela. De repente eu temi abrir o embrulho vermelho**(Dinga: VIBRADORVIBRADORVIBRADOR!) (Gareth: Lingerie que não tapa nada! Soutien que não tapa os mamilos! Calcinha com pênis embutido!")**. Eu sabia que ia me arrepender disso, logo que eu os abrisse. Eu rapidamente - mas com cuidado – **(Gareth: E ISSO INTERESSA?)**desembrulhei o presente.

Eu olhei para ele curiosa. Tinha o formato de cilindro e feito de algum tipo de plá **(Dinga: PLÁ? UÁTI IS IÇU, MININA?) (Gareth: PLÁ É O APELIDJÉNHO CARINHOSO DA TERRA DA MUNDA. KAKAKKAKAKA!)**por volta de dois centímetros de largura e seis ou sete centímetros de comprimento.** (Dinga: Bella devia ter feito Matemática Financeira... Com uma rápida olhada ela mediu o objeto fálico em questão de segundos!) (Gareth: É um cone de trânsito pra tu enfiar no cu, sua vadia de merda.)**

"Eu comprei, novo, é claro"**(Dinga: Não, você usou umas três vezes com caras desconhecidos e deu de presente pra amiga idiota.)**, explicou Rose. "Eu o tirei da caixa para que você não possa devolver."** (Dinga: Duvido que ela queira devolver. Bella é fafadinha.)**

Não que eu tivesse alguma idéia do que era isso, eu pensei de mal humor.** (Gareth: No caso, use 'mau', querida. Já ouviu falar em 'bem humor'?)** O virei em minhas mãos, ainda tentando descobrir o que era.** (Gareth: Mas não é óbvio?) (Dinga: A merda do presente tem forma fálica. Pra colocar no nariz é que não seria. Morre, Bella.)** De repente ele começou a vibrar em minhas mãos.** (Gareth: FALEI.)** Eu gritei e deixei a coisa cair como se fosse um ferro quente.** (Dinga: Ferro quente. Só eu percebi a conotação muito sexual?)** Ele caiu direto no meu colo e eu rapidamente o joguei pra longe.** (Dinga: É coisa do Dimônhu!) (Gareth: XÔ SATANÁÁÁS, XÔ SATANÁÁS, NA CASA DO SENHOR... #Vovó joga dardos tranquilizantes#)**

Alice and Rosalie burst into laughter while Angela giggled shyly**(Dinga: Ops, esqueceu de traduzir essa frase.) (Gareth: Tradutora, revisão, ok?)**. Alice e Rosalie explodiram na gargalhada, enquanto Ângela ria timidamente.I turned to glare at them. Virei-me olhando furiosamente para elas.** (Dinga: Confessa que você jogou a fic no tradutor do Google e postou no Fanfiction dizendo que tinha traduzido!) (Gareth: Cara, uma vez eu perdoo, mas duas é burrice! #pega a Titansteel Destroyer de Mary e avança contra a autora#)**

"Honestamente, Bella", Alice disse, curvando-se para pegar a maldita coisa."É apenas um vibrador".**(Dinga: Até parece que ela não sabia o que era...) (Gareth: Nossa, eu ri. "É apenas...", Rose tá acostumada com o tranco...)**

"Eu apenas**(Gareth: Quer parar de usar esse "apenas"?) (Dinga: Quer morrer? #banha um osso pontiagudo em veneno de rã#)** pensei que você poderia querer... liberar suas frustrações", Rose acrescentou maliciosamente. "já que você não tem um namorado para lhe ajudar com isso."** (Dinga: Chamou de encalhada na cara. Pressinto luta na lama entre mulheres.) (Gareth: "AI SUA PUTINHA DE ESQUINA! VOU TE MOSTRAR QUEM NÃO TEM NAMORADO! #roleira de putas#")**

"Ele é muito discreto, você sabe", disse Angela.** (Gareth: ELA ACERTOU, WEEE... Mas possivelmente ela só esqueceu o acento, merda.)** Oh não, ela também! Todas minhas amigas sabiam mais do que eu sobre esse tipo de coisa?** (Dinga: Experiência prórpia, qtau?)** "Você ficaria surpresa do prazer que pode ser obtido usando um vibrador."** (Dinga: E como... #se abana#)(Gareth: Nossa, é uma sensação indescritível! #enxuga o suor#) **

"Wooh! Angela!" Rose se animou, a cutucando nas costelas. Ela corou quase tão forte quanto eu.** (Dinga: Parece que algumas pessoinhas têm exagerado no blush ultimamente...) (Gareth: Comofas para corar forte? Levando um murro?)**

"Oh Deus"**(Gareth: "Oh, sim! Oh, Deus! Oh, isso! Oh!" #piada from A.I.) (Dinga: Oh, shit.)**, eu murmurei, escondendo o meu rosto com minhas mãos. Fiquei vermelha de vergonha. Certamente eu sabia que diabo isso era.** (Dinga: Sabia! Cê nunca me enganou, garota!) (Gareth: AH, DANADA! #entrega Prêmio Freira Picante à Bella#)**

"Não esqueça do meu outro presente!"** (Gareth: KY!) (Dinga: Motumbo!)**

Eu cerrei os dentes e cautelosamente**(Gareth: Mente, mente, mente!)** abri outro presente de Rosalie, esperando que não fosse outro vibrador... Ou pior. "Mas tudo isto era um recipiente rotulado como ' limpa brinquedo '"**(Gareth: LIMPA CU LOOOOOOL! #cai de tanto rir#)**. Corei ainda mais tinha certeza que eu nunca mais seria normal novamente, que o meu rosto seria desse tom de rosa permanentemente.** (Dinga: MENTEMENTEMENTE...) (Gareth: FALEI #2. #joga machado na autora#)**

Então olhei curiosa pra Alice. "Onde está o seu presente?"** (Dinga: No seu cu! Você se distraiu por 3 minutos e ela já fez uso dele...) ** Eu soltei. Então eu me senti culpada. E se ela não tivesse dinheiro para comprar alguma coisa?** (Gareth: Alice Cullen? SEM DINHEIRO? Olhem onde trashers conseguem chegar, puta merda!) (Dinga: Os trashs são capazes de levar qualquer personagem ao fundo do poço.#Afoga a autora e a tradutora no poço em questão#)** Mas isso era estúpido porque eu sabia que Alice era uma pessoa muito rica**(Gareth: Então COMO ela não teria dinheiro, dels? Bella se contradiz demais!) (Dinga: Vai ver ela acabou com tudo comprando drogas e gigolôs!)** - ela gastava dinheiro tão facilmente como ela respirava. Mas e se ela não tivesse tido _tempo_ ...** (Gareth: Caraaaaaaaaalho, essa autora usou TDOAS as drogas conhecidas pelo homem!) (Dinga: E inventou algumas de quebra.)**

No entanto, Alice riu muito de mim e sentou-se no seu lugar animadamente. "Vai estar aqui em poucos minutos", ela me assegurou. "Lembra que eu falei que seria o melhor presente que eu já te dei? Você pode me agradecer mais tarde."** (Dinga: Nem quero saber que presente é esse... Mas pelo título da fic...) (Gareth: UM ÔNIBUS CHAMADO PRISCILLA?)**

Quando ela terminou de falar, as sirenes da polícia soaram lá fora.** (Gareth: Ônibus sem documento. É uma cilada, Bino!) (Dinga: O gigolô é menor de idade? Foge, Bella! É uma cilada!)** Eu pulei da minha cadeira e corri para a porta que dava para a minha varanda. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Exceto o carro que não parecia com um carro de policia. Era apenas um carro branco com uma sirene barulhenta em seu interior. Alguém estava tentando invadir um apartamento e a polícia veio com esse carro pra não ser notado.

Mas isso não explica o _Deus_ que desceu do carro.** (Dinga: Não põe Deus no meio. E o Edward nem é tão bonito assim.) (Gareth: Dinga quebrou o crimax. Malvada.)**

**EPOV** **EPOV****(Gareth: Duas vezes?)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mais cedo naquela noite - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**(Dinga: Tá parecendo novela da Globo.) (Gareth: De repente eu me pego lendo uma história em quadrinhos?)**

"Você tem uma festa de aniversário hoje á noite ás dez que você tem que ir," Emmett disse. "aprisionar".**(Dinga: Olha a baixaria aí geeeeeeente!) (Gareth: PUTA. QUE. PARIU. Meu, existe uma diferença NOTÁVEL entre crase e acento agudo, autora. CADA UM ESTÁ VIRADO PARA UM LADO. #coloca seu colar de ameixas secas e faz um círculo de macumba#)**

Concordei. Então, eles queriam um policial pra entrar e prender a aniversariante... ou o aniversariante.** (Gareth: OOOOOOOOH! Edward gay? Bella máxo méim? Essa fic, tsk tsk...)** Estremeci com aquele último pensamento. Eu tinha regras pessoais que nunca eram quebradas - 1) Nunca qualquer coisa com um menor e 2) nada remotamente homossexual**(Dinga: Ahãm, finjo que acredito.) (Gareth: Nada REMOTAMENTE homossexual, e sim ABERTAMENTE homossexual. Hehe.)**. Eu sabia que Emmett não me daria um trabalho que eu não quisesse. Ele tem sido meu chefe por três anos e ele sempre foi atencioso.** (Gareth: CAFETÃÃÃÃO! EMMETT? POOOOOOORRA! #agoniza#)**

"Apenas um show?" Eu perguntei, buscando em meu armário um uniforme policial.** (Gareth: Sabe o que eu imaginei?) (Dinga: Não quero saber. #amordaça Gareth#) (Gareth: #se livra da mordaça# EDWARD NO CLIPE DO YMCA, F-A-L-E-I! #apanha#) (Dinga: AHUSHUAHSHA)** "Nada mais tarde?"

"Você ficará com uma Bella Swan por vinte dias. Já chequei tudo sobre ela - nada. Ela é tão limpa como um assobio."** (Dinga: Que comparação escrota.) (Gareth: Existe assobio sujo? Quando a pessoa acabou de comer farofa com ovo?)**

"Quanto?"

"Vinte e dois mil".**(Dinga: Dinheiros? Simoleons? Sicles? Nuques? Ienes?) (Gareth: Grãos de areia? Fios de cobre? Dildos? Filmes caseiros? Cmofas/)**

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.** (Gareth: Atitude TÍPICA de galãzinho trash.) (Dinga: Bem Hermione Granger.)** "Isso é um pouco barato, você não acha?"** (Gareth: FILHO DE UMA... #leva chicotada#)**

"Acho que você vai gostar dessa garota", ele respondeu com um sorriso. "A mulher me deu uma foto dela. Here**(Dinga: Ooooops, de novo.) (Gareth: Here? Isso é uma risada? Me lembrou mais "ASEREHE, RÁ, DE HE, DEHEPETUDEREBERO SEYBIOUNOUBA, MAHAPI ANDEBUGUI ANDEBUGUI DE PI!"#Rouge -perdoem-me, não sei a letra-)**." Aqui." Ele me deu uma pequena fotografia. Eu peguei apenas com a intenção dar uma olhada, mas meus olhos foram detidos. A moça na foto parecia ter uns dezenove anos**(Dinga: Até parece que ele iria acertar o palpite... Clichê digno de fic trash.)**. Era apenas uma foto do seu rosto, então eu não fui capaz de ver o seu corpo. Ela era bonita - Eu daria isso a ela.** (Gareth: Tradução FAIL.) (Dinga: FIC EPIC FAIL, Gareth.)** Seus olhos chocolate riam do fotógrafo,** (Gareth: Cmofas/)** seus lábios estavam espalhados em um sorriso ansioso.** (Gareth: Lábios espalhados em um sorriso? Desisto. #pega sua seringa de morfina#)(#Dinga imagina Bella arrancando os lábios do rosto e esticando-os formando um fio#)** Ela tinha os cabelos longos e castanhos que enrolavam em torno de seu rosto.** (Dinga: Tanta coisa pra se observar e o cara olha pro CABELO. Tu é gay, tu é gay que eu sei!)**

'A mulher'?" Eu repeti suas palavras.** (Gareth: Não, anta, a capivara cega que tu pariu.) (Dinga: Não, a virgem alien que exorcizou a sua mãe durante seu parto.)**

"O nome dela é Alice... Alice Caldier, eu acho."** (Gareth: De Cullen pra Caldier... Mágico!) (Dinga: Caldier me lembra caldo, que me lembra sopão. Vixi.)** Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um envelope. "Eu peguei os meus honorários, é claro, mas aqui está o seu salário por este próximo trabalho. Ela pagou para essa Bella Swan's vinte dias no paraíso".**(Dinga: Ouuuuuu no inferno, já que ela tinha uma queda pela Rosalie.) (Gareth: Bella Swan's? Nome de restaurante? Mary e Janão, minhas queridas, podem matar. #oferece metralhadoras#)**

Eu espiei dentro do envelope e contei dezenove mil dólares. Emmett sorriu para mim. "É o aniversário de 20 anos da garota."** (Gareth: E gigolô lá quer saber disso?)**

Estávamos no meu apartamento, como de costume, discutindo minhas próximas ações. **(Gareth: E o infeliz diz isso agora por...?)**Olhei para meu relógio. Eu tinha meia hora pra estar lá. Esta noite era a primeira noite dos vinte dias. A primeira noite da minha servidão a Bella Swan.** (Dinga: Lerê, Lerê, vida de vampiro prostituto é difííííííícil!) (#Gareth sufoca de tanto rir da Dinga#)**

Emmett deixou-me para que eu pudesse começar a me preparar intimamente.** (Gareth: Cafetão testa o produto antes de começar a vender, DICONA.) (Dinga: Obrigado por compartilhar isso comigo, Gareth.)** Eu passei óleo no meu peito e meus braços e coloquei um modelo normal de G-string* antes de vestir o uniforme**(Dinga: Uniforme. Pra bater ponto na esquina. Putz, cadê o sentido?) (Gareth: Sentido? ISSO NON ECZISTE!)**. Era um autêntico també eu saia pra trabalhar **(Dinga: 'també' parece nome de leite...) (Gareth: #capota de tanto rir#)**- como eu chamava - Eu sempre pagava uma atenção especial aos detalhes, isso me dava as melhores indicações. Eu sai**(Gareth: ACEEEEEENTO!)** com o carro branco que Emmett me deixou usar para Shows como este. Eu segurei o endereço na minha mão esquerda, enquanto eu dirigia com a minha direita, olhando para os poucos quarteirões. Hoje à noite, Los Angeles estava especialmente lotada, e eu desviei mais de uma vez para evitar de ser atingido por um motorista bêbado.** (Dinga: E que diferença isso faz pra fic?) (Gareth: Cara, eu tô fechando os olhos pra não ser processada...)**

Liguei a sirene quando entrei na rua à direita, não querendo realmente atrair policiais até a mim**(Gareth: Até A mim? Tradução FAIL! #2)** por eu representar um oficial. Estacionei ao lado do prédio, e desliguei a sirene. Emmett tinha comentado uma vez que as sirenes dão um toque a isso. Eu saí do carro, descansando a minha mão sobre a arma descarregada no coldre***(Gareth: Tem que pôr asterisco? SERÁ que ninguém sabe o que é um coldre?)** na minha cintura**(Dinga: Aaaah, até onde eu me lembre, o coldre não é guardado aí... Pelo meu grande conhecimento de go-go-boys estilo policial, seu figurino foi FAIL. Pergunte a Vovó.) (Gareth: Hmm, coldre na cintura e pistola no cu...)**. Pensei ter visto algo se mover em um balcão três andares acima, mas eu ignorei. Este edifício é extraordinariamente um dos mais antigos e você não precisa ficar tonto em olhar pra cima.** (#Dinga foi varrer o terreiro#)(Gareth: Extraordinariamente OQQQQQQQQ?/?)**

Antes de bater na porta eu respirei fundo, preparando-me.** (Gareth: Ai, olha a moça!) (Dinga: Hun, tem que se preparar pra comer uma mulher... Ih, se entregou.)** Nesse curto espaço de tempo, ouvi a voz de uma garota do outro lado da porta.** (Dinga: Não abre a porta, menina! É çeqestradô!) (Gareth: "ABRE A POOOORTA, MARIQUIIINHA!")**

"Você me trouxe um _stripper_ para o meu aniversário?", Ela gritou. _"Alice!"_** (Dinga: E eu grito "Jonhny Deep"!) (Gareth: E eu grito "Tom Welling!")**

"Ele vai estar aqui a qualquer segundo para ficar com você", disse outra. "Você vai gostar, não se preocupe."** (Dinga: E quem não gostaria? Até um cara pálido e magrela me excita!) (Gareth: Robert Pattinson? Náh, nem é.)**

"Alice, como você pode _fazer_ isso comigo?"** (Gareth: Ênfase no FAZER. "Alice, como você pode FAZER isso comigo?" Alguém fala assim?)**

Essa garota devia ser a Bella, pensei com um sorriso**(Dinga: O cérebro dele deu um sorriso. Comufazê?) (Gareth: Nemsei.)**. Ela não soa como o tipo de garota que gosta de ver homens tirando a roupa diante dela. Ia ser divertido ver como isso iria funcionar.** (Dinga: O que iria funcionar? Seu pingulito?) (Gareth: O vibrador embutido.)**

Eu esperava que a porta estivesse destrancada... ou talvez eu devesse esperar que _estivesse_ trancada,** (Gareth: Bipolarzéééénho! #oferece tarja preta#)** podia tornar a entrada mais impressionante**(Dinga: Vai dar uma de Madonna, neném? Causando logo na entrada(UI!)!) (Gareth: AI, ARROMBA, MEU TOTOSO! OH! ARREGAÇA!)**. Então eu decidi o oposto disso.** (Gareth: QQQQQQ/?)** Ela estava trancada e eu quebrei a porta, eu teria que pagar pelos danos. Pegando a arma descarregada do meu estojo, eu girei a maçaneta e estourei completamente.** (Gareth: Estourou o quê? Os miolos da Bella? ÊÊÊ! #dança#)**

"Todo mundo, no chão!"** (Gareth: VÍRGULA INDEVIDA DEMONÍACA!)** Eu gritei. "Policia, no chão!"** (Dinga: Policiais não gritam assim... #Relembra a vez que foi presa por tráfico de frangos pretos colombianos#)(Gareth: Não, eles não gritam "policia", e sim "polícia", com acento.)**

Eu vi quatro meninas se jogarem no chão, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos em uma débil tentativa de se protegerem. Como se eu pudesse simplesmente atirar nelas com esta arma vazia ou algemá-las.** (Gareth: ELAS NÃO SABEM DISSO, SEU IDIOTA!)** Segurei a arma na minha mão, e pronto.

Uma menina levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim.** (Dinga: Então não era menina. EPIC FAIL.) (Gareth: LOL! Era Hômi!)**

"Eu disse pra abaixar a cabeça!" Eu ordenei.** (Gareth: Ui, assume o controle da çituassaun, garanhão!) (Dinga: Um Edward fodão controlador. #suspira# Ai, que canseira. #Coloca um pouco de Estomazil na Catuaba#)**

Olhei para a mesa do café onde tinha um vibrador em cima, aberto,** (Gareth: VIBRADOR ABERTO, COMOFAS/?)(Dinga: Isso me lembra a maldita geometria espacial. Autora, eu te odeio.)** com um papel de embrulho amassado. Eu sorri. Então, qual era a aniversariante?** (Dinga: A mulher vestida de professora do 4º ano.) (Gareth: A de pijama de zebra.)**

"Onde está Bella Swan?" Eu usei minha voz suave.** (Gareth: Leia-se GAY.) (Gareth 2: Primeiro chega todo "eu vô fudê essa bagaça toda si num ficá nu châum" e agora é a passiva? Comofas/)(Dinga: Bipolaridade Rules!)**

"É ela aí!" Uma menina loira apontou para uma morena que estava tremendo embaixo de suas mãos.** (#Dinga imagina Bella sofrendo de Mal de Parkinson#)(Gareth: Dedo duro do demônio!)**

"Cale a boca, Rose!", Ela gritou.

Agarrei um punhado de seus cabelos, delicadamente,** (Gareth: E isso é possível, delsmel?) (Dinga: Tecnicamente, não há uma maneira delicada de se fazer isso. Isso me faz lembrar do meu primeiro namorado: Um neanthertal que quase me deixou careca.)** e levantei sua cabeça. "Levante-se e faça o que eu digo." **(Dinga: Ueeeeeepa! Lá vem a baixaria!) (Gareth: "Bota a mão no joelho, dá uma agachadinha, e vai descendo gostoso, balançando a bundinha!")**Seus olhos grandes e aterrorizados olharam para os meus e fiquei impressionado com sua profundidade.** (Gareth: Como uma poça d'água. Ou uma tábua.)** Ela se esforçou para levantar, mas tropeçou e caiu em meu peito.** (Gareth: DE PROPÓSITO! AH, DANADA!) (Dinga: Carente, nem é.)** Ela então corou fortemente e eu sorri pra ela. "Agredindo um oficial," eu comecei, empurrando-a na cadeira apoiada no canto. "Isso é uma ofensa séria, Miss Swan. Tenho medo de ter que te levar sob a minha custódia."** (Dinga: Essa vai sofrer com um vampiro brochante nas mãos...) (Gareth: Puliça EPIC FAIL!)**

Eu coloquei a droga**(Dinga: Sabia. Não há maneira de se escrever algo tão ruim estando limpo.)** da cadeira no meio da sala, com ela ainda sentada. Suas mãos agarraram-se à moldura da madeira para se equilibrar.

"Vou ter de puni-la,** (Gareth: #procura o acento na garganta de Fulano#)** e ensinar-lhe algumas maneiras."** (Dinga: Ensine-a como se escova os dentes também.) (Gareth: Creeedo, Dinga! Imagem mental escrota!)**

"WOOH! Bella!" As meninas em volta dela gritaram com a minha provocação. Risos nervosos e gritos em volta da sala.** (Dinga: Um vampiro gay está querendo te comer... Zizoga, bee! Não é sempre que alguém tem essa coragem!) (Gareth: É platéia de talk show, só pode.)**

"Alice, eu vou _matar _você!", Ela rosnou.** (Dinga: Se você não morrer antes nas minhas mãos...)**

Fui pra atrás dela, algemei firmemente seus pulsos.** (Gareth: E a poucos parágrafos ele disse que não podia algemar ninguém... Bipolar, fato.) (Dinga: Tirou a algema do cu, só pode.)** "Ninguém vai salvá-la agora"**(Dinga: Nem o Chapolim Colorado?) (Gareth riu)**, eu disse, com minha voz baixa e perigosa. "Você está completamente à minha mercê para o que eu desejar".**(Dinga: Aãããã, acho que você se repete muito, vampirão prostituto gay.) (Gareth: B-D-S-M.)**

Um coro de gritos e assobios explodiu das meninas atrás de Bella**(Dinga: Todo mundo atrás da Bella? Socorro!) (Gareth: Um coro? De igreja? Oh! Quero entrar! Eu sei cantar "CRISTO TEM PODEEEEER! ALELUUIIA, TEM PODERRRR!") (#Dinga joga balas de canhão em Gareth#)**. Eu tracei o cano da minha arma até o interior de sua coxa.** (Dinga: Pistola de plástico, aposto. O bilusquito dele nem fica duro...) ** Eu a vi tremer quando eu o coloquei na costura de seu jeans entre suas pernas.

**BPOV** **BPOV****(Gareth: Duas vezes? #2)**

Alice estaria morta após esta noite.** (Dinga: E você está morta desde que peguei esta fic pra ripar.)**

Mas Deus, ele era o mais _sexy,_** (Gareth: Vírgula, não, e sim conectivo.)** _quente_ homem que eu já vi na minha vida**(Dinga: Edward. Quente. Vampiro. Sem metabolismo. Tem certeza que postou no fandom correto?) (Gareth: AUTORA ON DRUGS! #9736345)**. Eu podia sentir o frio do mental da pistola através do meu jeans e pressionando a calcinha contra meu núcleo**(Dinga: Centro da Terra?#Explode#)(Gareth: QQQQQ/?;/:/?)**. Ele girou a arma uma vez em sua mão - como um famoso canhão lançador do oeste selvagem**(Dinga: Canhões manuseiam armas. Canhões tem membros. #Sai correndo apavorada pela falta de noção da fic#)(Gareth: DOOOOOOOOOOOORGAS! DORGAS! DORGAS! DORGAS GRÁTIS! BASTA CHEIRAR ESSA FIC!) ** - e a colocou novamente no coldre. Atingindo mais, ele ligou a música que ele trouxe em seu iPod**(Dinga: Fala que é da Apple que o merchan sai mais caro!) (Gareth: Puliça de IPod. Tokantch.)**, que foi ligado a um conjunto de pequenos alto-falantes.** (Gareth: Que ele tirou do c... #Dinga quebra uma telha na cabeça de Gareth#)**

Ele estendeu a mão e afrouxou a gravata, lentamente, puxando para baixo e tirando-a**(Dinga: Puta coordenação motora que o rapaz tem. Como foi que ele conseguiu fazer isso? #Morre de tanta ironia#)(Gareth: Puxando-A e tirando-a. Se vai falar de um jeito, fala TUDO!)**. Minha respiração não era a mesma - você pensaria que eu tinha corrido cinco milhas de distancia a toda velocidade**(Dinga: Bella Swan. Correndo. Chamem os jurados, acho que temos uma nova ganhadora do prêmio de fic mais sem noção.) (Gareth: DISTANCIA é uma subunidade métrica correspondente ao tamanho do pé de um anão.)**. Ele envolveu o laço azul em volta dos meus ombros, arrastando a mão do meu peito para o meu mamilo. Apesar de ter sido apenas um toque, eu podia sentir o calor da palma de sua mão pela minha blusa e meu sutiã.** (Gareth: Epa, se você tá de sutiã, COMO ele tocou seu mamilo? Minsplik.) (Dinga: Ele é muntati! KittyPrydeFeelings** Eu engasguei de surpresa e lutei contra as amarras nos meus pulsos.** (Dinga: Ele nem passou a mão nela e a periquita já tá em chamas... Que decadência.) (Gareth: Ih, eu também me reviraria de nojo com um puliçiau tosco desses me iztrupãnu!) (Dinga: Iudhiufhauidsfhiuh! Desse jeito eu vou ter insuficiência respiratória!) **

As meninas em minha volta gritavam assassino-sangrento.** (Dinga: O Bandido da Luz Vermelha? O Itachi? O Caderudo? O Voldemort?) (Gareth: Quem ele matou? A coerência? Tá.)**

Satisfeito com a reação que ele tinha sobre mim, ele ficou em pé e rapidamente abriu os botões da camisa em um único movimento,** (Gareth: Como? Ed é ninja, só pode.) (Dinga: Crossover Twilight x Naruto.)** expondo peitoral duro e um estômago de tábua de lavar.** (#Dinga está morrendo de tédio e ignorou a frase enorme#)(Gareth: TÁBUA DE LAVAR? EXPOR O ESTÔMAGO? COMUFAZÊ, MEUDEUZ?)**

Eu quase desmaiei.

Minhas amigas gritavam, era quase ensurdecedor.** (Gareth: Cara, são três mulheres. Quase um estádio repleto de vuvuzelas.) (Dinga: Nem final de Campeonato Paulista tem barulho assim, só pode.)** Eu não poderia manter meus olhos descaradamente rastreando os músculos rígidos.** (Gareth: Rastreando? Cmofas/)(Dinga: Bella virou um pastor alemão?)** Por que aqui ficou tão quente de repente?** (Gareth: É o meu lança chamas, se incomode não.) (Dinga: Tem vazamento de gás no apartamento e com todas essas piriguetchis em ponto de bala, aconteceu um pequeno acidente. Meu sonho.)**

Ele se inclinou para mim e eu percebi que minha calcinha já estava molhada**(Dinga: Molhada é bondade sua. Devia estar encharcando o carpete.) (Gareth: DILÚVIO!) **. Como isso podia estranhamente me deixar excitada?** (Gareth: NOSSA, COMO SERÁ? Um gostoso te iztupãno, POR QUÊ SERÁ?) (Dinga: Bella finge que nunca teve um orgasmo, só pode.)** Ele dançou a gravata por debaixo dos meus ombros, até que estavam em volta dos meus quadris,** (Gareth: Seus ombros? EM SEUS QUADRIS? AAAAAH! Fic bizonha confusa e estronga MASTER!)** nas extremidades em suas mãos. Ele tirou a gravata,** (Gareth: Ele já não tinha feito isso? #Gareth está tonta#)** fazendo com que meus quadris se levantassem quando ele pressionou sua pélvis em mim, girando em pequenos círculos contra mim. Eu gemi e mordi meu lábio.** (Dinga: Bem, a Bella dos filmes vive sempre com tesão mordendo a beiçola, então não vejo novidade.) (Gareth: Bem, os ombros estão nos quadris, então ela mordeu os lábios da... #Vovó a esfaqueia#)**

"Você foi uma menina má, Bella", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com uma voz que literalmente pingava sexo.** (Gareth: Velho, nem a Vovó Mafalda é tão drogada como essa autora. VOZ QUE PINGA? E PINGA SEXO? MINSPLIK MODEUZU!) (Dinga: Uma voz que pinga já é assustadora, mas uma que pinga sexo?)** "Eu sou apenas o homem para puni-la. E eu vou puni-la. Você estará gritando por misericórdia, quando eu estiver dentro de você."** (Dinga: Poupe-me. Nunca vi um go-go-boy tão brochante como este.) (Gareth: Nossa, total. Com um pinto pequeno desse ela vai é dormir!)**

"Oh _Deus!_" Saiu da minha boca antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo.** (Dinga: Ele meteu o pau na boca dela sem preliminares?)**

Wooooohhhhh! Foi tudo à minha volta,** (Gareth: CRASE CRAZY!)** acompanhado de risos nervosos.

"Se você for boa e se comportar, eu vou deixar você ir, Isso é.** (Gareth: Isso é? TRADUÇÃO EPIC FAIL!)** Depois que eu punir você. Entendeu?"** (Dinga: Castigo. Realmente.)**

"Ss-sim",**(Gareth: Lembrei agora do Harry ofidioglota em Câmara Secreta.) (#Dinga joga um bule de cobre em Gareth#)** eu gaguejei, minha voz soando baixa e aterrorizada. Eu esforcei-me mais uma vez contra as algemas que prendia meus pulsos. Não adiantava, eu estava presa diante deste homem sem camisa, que estava prestes a fazer sabe-se lá o que para mim.** (Gareth: SABE-SE LÁ. TÁ.) (Dinga: Ele vai te comer, não é óbvio?)** Meu coração pulou uma batida.** (Dinga: Morre! Morre! Morre! #Munda lança uma caneca de aço em sua cabeça#)(Gareth: DIE, BITCH! #atira chinelos explosivos em Bella#)**

"Sim, _o quê?_"** (Gareth: VÍRGULA INFELIIIIIIIIIZ!)** Sua voz era cheia de autoridade**(Dinga: Primeiro a merda da voz pinga sexo, agora pinga autoridade. Isso me lembrou uma musiquinha muito sem noção: "Na pia tinha um prato, um pinto e um gato, pinga a pia para o prato, pia o pinto, mia o gato!")**.

"Sim, ss-senhor!" Eu chorei, tremendo.** (Dinga: Parkinson. Diagnóstico perfeito... Contemple meus poderes paranormais.) (Gareth: Dá Gadernal pra ela!)**

"Bom Bella.** (Gareth: AGORA A MALDITA DA VÍRGULA NÃO APARECE. DILIÇA.)** Tenho a sensação de que você vai ser uma detenta... muito_ sensível_ ".**(Dinga: Dá umas pauladas nela que a bichinha conserta!) (Gareth: Bizaaarro.)**

A maneira como ele disse aquela palavra fez minhas pernas ficarem ainda mais fracas e as borboletas fracassarem no meu intestino**(Dinga: Aaaaaaaah, nem tendi.) (Gareth: DOOORGAS.)**. Eu tinha certeza de que se eu estivesse de pé, minhas pernas teriam falhado. Alice e Rose estavam gritando em incentivo, tanto pra mim quanto ao stripper na minha frente. Fiquei vermelha de vergonha, assim como minha excitação.** (Gareth: Sua excitação ficou vermelha? Caralho, essa autora INVENTOU uma droga nova, não é possível!) (Dinga: Espero que disponibilize no mercado. Autora, viva de comercio de alucinógenos, não de fics.)** Eu me odiava naquele momento. Eu estava doente!** (Gareth: "E era AIDS!")** Como eu poderia deixar isso... um stripper... me fazer sentir tão excitada?** (Dinga: Bem, ele é pago pra isso.) (Gareth: E ISSO É A TAL DOENÇA? EXCITAÇÃO? Essa Bella é de Marte?)**

Ele lentamente tirou o chapéu policial que estava colocado em sua cabeça e pousou na minha própria cabeça, permitindo que sua mão passasse em meu rosto suavemente, emitindo faíscas diretamente no meu núcleo**(Dinga: Puthaquepaliu. O cara nem pegou nela e já começa esse exagero. Quando ela tiver um orgasmo há um grande risco de fissura nuclear!) (Gareth: FAÍSCA e NÚCLEO. DOOOOOOORGAS.)**. Suas mãos tocaram de leve a frente da minha camisa, brincando com o decote antes de mover mais pra baixo. Eu engasguei e lutei.** (Dinga: Rauindi uani! Faiti!) (Gareth: Pra quem não entendeu, a Dinga quis dizer "Round ****One****! ****Fight****!")**

"Não adianta lutar contra isso", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Você é _minha_ agora."** (Dinga: Já disse isso trocentas vezes.) (Gareth: "My precious...")**

Ele tirou o cinto da arma que estava em volta da sua cintura, colocando com cuidado no chão perto da minha cadeira. Eu assisti todos os seus movimentos, incapaz de fazer o contrário.** (Gareth: Passou pela sua cabecinha... FECHAR OS OLHOS?)** Então ele ajeitou-se de volta, em seguida, muito lentamente, desabotoou e abriu o zíper da calça azul marinho.** (Gareth: DESABOTOOU o ZÍPER?/?/ Comofas, qiso, minsplik agora!) (#Dinga lê a frase e entra em desespero absoluto#)** Eu assisti seus dedos abrindo o zíper, expondo duramente,** (#Dinga bebe todos os líquidos que vê pela frente#) (#Gareth chuta a vírgula para fora da frase#)** um pouco da pele oleosa enquanto ele se movia.** (Gareth: SEBORRENTO!) (Dinga: Seboso Ranhoso!)**

Até agora, eu estava ofegante na cadeira. Meu peito era exigente, mas eu tentei esconder por estar tão profunda**(Dinga: De quantos quilômetros estamos falando?) (Gareth: Caraaaaaaaaio. Daqui a pouco a Bella vai dizer que Eddie virou um macaco rosa e começou a se masturbar usando o lustre de cristal.) (#Dinga está assustada com as palavras de sua discípula#)**, respirando por mais tempo para me acalmar. Os gritos femininos aumentaram em um segundo,** (Gareth: Gritos com vaginas? Tocantch.)** mais ele se movia lentamente.** (Dinga: Não vem com esse 'mais' pro meu lado não! #joga uma granada na frase#)(Gareth: MAAAAAAAAAAIS! PORRA! #pega seu Sniper#)** Notei descontroladamente que ele não estava de sapatos ou meias. Quando ele se livrou disso?** (Dinga: Mentementemente...) (Gareth: Como se nota algo descontroladamente? E isso de ele estar sem meias importa para o enredo? Se não, corte.) (Dinga 2: Bem, tem gente que não gosta de transar de meias. Cada um com seus fetiches estranhos.)**

Ele rapidamente saiu da calça e eu estava grata por ele não ser o tipo de stripper que literalmente arrancam suas calças. Eu sempre achei que era Hollywood... Demais.** (Dinga: Eu sempre achei que era... Clichê demais.) (Gareth: Ai, TODOS os stripers são pagos para fazerem um SHOW, sabe?)**

Logo as calças deixaram seu corpo, os gritos quase me ensurdeceram**(Dinga: As calças criaram vida e saíram do hospedeiro. ****RUN OF YOUR LIVES!#desesperada#) (Gareth: EDWARD PARIU A CALÇA! DELZMEL, O QUE DIABOS ESSA MENINA CHEIROU?)**. Eu pensei que eu tinha apagado por um instante, o suor começando a formar debaixo da minha axila**(Dinga: Cecê. Ri altão aqui.) (Gareth: Começando a SE formar, ok?)**. Este sinal não era bom.** (Gareth: Futum é sinal? Não saquei. Mel Gibson, vem cá!) (Dinga: É mais um trabalho para o Robert Langdon!)** Minha mente parou de trabalhar quando eu olhei para ele, completamente nu, exceto por aquele pequeno pedaço de tecido preto**(Dinga: Isso é nu, não?) (Gareth: Então ele NÃÃÃÃO tá nu.)**. Oh meu Deus, eu poderia dizer só de olhar para ele, que ele era maior do que o normal. Ele jogou as calças para o lado e vi Angela mergulhar atrás delas.** (Dinga: Tá parecendo show do Wando as avessas.) (Gareth: AH DANADA!)**

Eu não podia culpá-la, eu faria a mesma coisa se eu não estivesse algemada!** (Gareth: Piriguetch dos infermos! Ah, putinha!) (Dinga: Confessa que cê tá adorando, Bella!)**

Seus lábios estavam um pouco enrolados em um meio-sorriso perigoso**(Gareth: DORGAS. TOTAL. ULTIMATE.)** quando ele olhou para mim, divertindo-se vendo eu me contorcer.** (Gareth: VENDO EU?/ #respira lentamente# Para não perder a pose, vou fazer graça: Vai si vendê, Bela, vai? Vai virá puta, vai?) (Dinga 2: Bella vai colocar anúncio no Mercado Livre?)** Minha respiração ofegante ficou ainda mais evidente quando ele olhou para mim. Ele se virou e começou a caminhar para o lado direito da minha cadeira. Moveu-se como um gato da selvagem, com poder e graça**(Dinga: Ah, para de babar nele! Que saco! #emburrada#)(Gareth: Gato? #observa Fulano por alguns segundos# De quatro, rebolando e empinando o rabo? Só pra saber. #ri de Eddie#)**. Movendo ligeiramente os ombros e os quadris da mesma forma sedutora, me excitando de novo, eu percebi que ele sabia exatamente como fazer pra me deixar molhada.** (Dinga: Aaah, rebolar na boquinha da garrafa não é xékissi.) (Gareth: MORENA DO TCHAN DETECTED. Cara, nem crack é tão forte assim. Acho que só o... EI, FULANO, ONDE VOCÊ ANDOU, HEIM? Tava com a aurora, né, filho da mãe? Vem cá! #conjura vassoura para bater em Fulano#)(#Dinga morre de tanto rir#)**

Olhando-me, ele desceu suas mãos lentamente em meu peito.** (Gareth: Cê só tem um?) (Dinga: Peitinho!)** Eu era incapaz de fazer algo para detê-lo, mas eu continuei a lutar nesta maldita cadeira**(Dinga: Bella luta com a cadeira por mais de 10 parágrafos. Não creio.)**. Eu não conseguia me decidir se eu ia matar Alice ou beijá-la quando isso acabasse.** (Gareth: LÉIXBICAH!) (Dinga: Nuss. Nem vou comentar. Gareth disse tudo.) (Vovó surge: The Brother's Surubas Feeligns!) **Então ele foi para trás de mim e eu não pude vê-lo mais.

De repente, minha freqüência cardíaca aumentou. Isso era tão ruim, essa ansiedade, quando eu não podia vê-lo**(#Dinga coloca adubo no copo cheio de Montila#)**. Senti seus dedos acariciando meu cabelo e movendo-se pra meu pescoço. Seus lábios pressionaram a área logo abaixo da minha orelha, eu arfei, e então gemi.** (Dinga: Ao mesmo tempo? Cê tem quantas bocas, praga?) (Gareth: "OHHHHH, OOOOOOOH, UHHH, OOOHHH...")**

"Eu sabia que você era uma menina desobediente, murmurou sexy no meu ouvido para que eu pudesse ouvir**(Dinga: Se ele disse perto do seu ouvido ERA pra você ouvir, anta!)(Gareth: DICONA: Separe as falas da narração.)**. "Eu gosto de meninas más".**(Dinga: Pega a Amy Whinehouse, então.) (Gareth: Pega a Vovó Mafalda, então.) (Vovó aparece de novo: Opa, eu não!)**

Todo o pensamento racional ficou impossível**(Dinga: Analfabella Anta Swan 4evá.) (Gareth: E EXISTE PENSAMENTO IRRACIONAL?)**. Eu tive que me focar em lembrar de respirar**(Dinga: Essa aí é suicida, viu! Como um ser humano consegue se esquecer de RESPIRAR?)**. Em algum lugar dentro de mim, eu queria dizer a ele que eu não era uma menina má.** (Gareth: Quem sabe ainda sou uma garoteeeeenhaaaa...) (#Dinga joga um galão de azeite de dendê em Gareth e lança um palito de fósforo sobre ela#)** Eu era a garota idiota que sentava na frente e tinha boas notas. Eu era a garota que nunca se meteu em confusão ou se embebedou.** (Dinga: Então você não viveu até hoje. Acorde pra Matrix, neném!) (Gareth: #limpa lagriminha#)**

Mas depois ele se moveu para meu lado esquerdo e eu pude vê-lo novamente. Isso é um cuidadoso G-string* que mal estava cobrindo seu pênis.** (Dinga: Ela "SUPOSTAMENTE" era uma boa menina, então COMO ela sabia sobre o modelo da cueca do stripper? Olha, nesse angu tem caroço.) (Gareth: E eu com isso?)**

Oh meu Deus, ele estava _duro._** (Dinga: O que Deus tem a ver com o pilulito dele?) (Gareth: E eu com isso? #2)**

Nesse momento, eu tive certeza de que _ia_ desmaiar.** (Dinga: Aproveita e morre, beijos.) (Gareth: Oh, que dó. A excitação de Bella me assusta.)**

Ele subiu em minha cadeira, sentando de pernas abertas, mas mantendo seu peso descansando sobre as pernas.** (Gareth: E eu com isso, inferno? #3) (Dinga: E eu com isso, inferno? #4)** Rose e Alice estavam realmente começando a gritar. Assim como Ângela, eu poderia dizer.** (Gareth: Então POR QUE DIABOS não diz "Angela, Rose e Alice estavam gritando."? Enchendo lingüiça?) (Dinga: Querendo que a fic tenha mais de 2000 palavras, só pode.)**

"Bella!", Elas gritavam. "Wooh!"** (Gareth: Na minha época as garotas gritavam assim: IIIIIIIIIIIH! AAAAAAH! ÉÉÉÉÉÉ!) (Dinga: Gareth, isso me lembrou a cópula dos felinos. Ai, que medo.)**

Ele sorriu para mim enquanto eu lutava contra ele**(Dinga: Ela poderia ir pro WWE. Nunca vi alguém resistir tanto tempo em uma luta de vida ou morte com a cadeira...) (Gareth: Bella soa quase como um Hulk, ou um Undertaker.)**. Ele levantou-se sobre os joelhos de modo que eu tinha que olhar para cima para ver seu rosto. Oh Deus, eu podia sentir o cheiro dele agora**(Dinga: Ela recuperou o ofalto! É um milagre, irmãos!) (Gareth: NA CASA DO SENHOR NÃO EXISTE... #leva sapatada na fuça#)**. Droga, ele cheirava totalmente á pecado.** (Gareth: ACENTO DO CÃO!)** Ele pressionou seu pênis duro contra o meu estômago**(Dinga: Deu uma joelhada sexy no queixo dela. Gonganthi.) (Gareth: NOSSA, SÉCSI ATÉ NÃO PODER MAIS. ATÉ GOZEI AQUI.)**, quase saindo do minúsculo tecido preto. Em seguida, ele correu para cima e para baixo a minha barriga,** (Gareth: Véio, qnoju.) (Dinga: Fez a tradicional rota da infelicidade.)** puxando a minha camisa no processo. Suas mãos brincaram com o pouco da pele exposta acima do meu jeans. Eu dei um pequeno gemido.** (Dinga: Essa mardita geme o tempo todo! Coloquem uma fronha na boca dela!) (Gareth: Uma meia suja, fazendo favor.)**

"Alice me ajude!" Eu gritei quando ele apertou sua mão na minha virilha.** (Dinga: Quer que ela enfie o seu presente no c... #Munda joga uma havaiana de pau em sua boca#) (Gareth: Esse stripper é O MAIS BROCHANTE EVER.)**

"Eu lhe disse antes e vou dizer de novo", ele rosnou. "Você é minha pra fazer o que eu desejo. E você vai gostar, pequena Miss umidade." **(Dinga: #RosanaJatobáFeelings.) (Gareth: KJAAAAAASJAHGagysgdy, Dinga, você é doida.)**Ele sorriu da minha expressão chocada. "Sim, eu sinto como está molhada agora e vai virar um oceano aí antes de eu terminar com você".**(#Dinga faz birra e se recusa a comentar#)(Gareth: É SECSI DEMAIS, NOSSA. #boceja#)**

"Oh meu Deus!"** (Gareth: NÃO PÕE DEUS NO MEIO!) (Dinga: Põe a vírgula, poha!)** Meus olhos rolaram quando ele pressionou o rosto em um lugar entre os meus seios,** (Gareth: Em um lugar? Um vale encantado? Um cemitério de pandas? Um recife de corais?) (Dinga: De quanto espaço estamos falando? Bem, seus seios estão um ao noroeste e o outro a sudeste?)** suas mãos passando para cima e para baixo em minhas coxas, nunca tocando esse ponto em particular novamente.** (Gareth: MATRIX MAXIMUM EXTREME ULTIMATE! Se ele passa a mão em suas coxas, COMO ELE NÃO AS TOCA? #Gareth bebe o xampu Mamãe e Bebê de Munda#)(Dinga: Caríssima autora, o que você andou bebendo? Dá um pouquinho pra mim?)**

"Você agora é minha prisioneira, Bella Swan"**(Gareth: JÁ – SABEMOS – DISSO.) (Dinga: Trate ela à moda antiga de Azkaban.)**, ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido, esfregando-se em mim novamente. Desta vez, o gemido que vinha crescendo dentro de mim foi solto. Ele manteve seus movimentos no ritmo da música, lento e erótico.** (Dinga: Caralho, ele é pago pra te excitar, então porque não transam logo e acabam com este suplício?) (Gareth: #vai assar um panetone#)**

Seus lábios foram duramente pressionados contra os meus**(#Dinga imagina Edward lançando pedras na boca dela#)(Gareth: Beijo, lhe apresento.)**, movendo-se novamente de maneira estranha contra a minha boca. Ele mordeu meus gemidos e me deu o pequeno sabor de sua língua **(Dinga: Ele mordeu uma onda sonora. Tenham medo. #foge de Edward#)****(Gareth: Ele deu o sabor. E o sabor era pequeno. Comofaz. #se contorce#)**. Suas mãos estavam em concha nos meus seios e apertavam rudemente antes de se separar**(Dinga: Comuançim ele separou seus seios? Comufazê?)**** (Gareth: Cirurgia?)** . Eu estava arfando e arquejando, meus pulmões queimavam por causa longo beijo.** (Gareth: Cadê o DO? KDKDKDKD?)**

Ele moveu-se para embaixo do meu corpo, pressionando beijos em meus seios, sobre a minha camisa. Uma ou duas vezes eu senti o calor de sua língua, abafado pela camisa. Ele respirava o ar quente sobre meus seios e entre minhas pernas**(Dinga: Edward tem duas bocas. FATAÇO.)**** (Gareth: Sexo Matrix me brocha.)**. Eu gritava, gritos de surpresa**(Gareth: "Eu gritava, gritos de surpresa" PLEONASMO DO DEMO!) (Dinga: Fic do Demo.)** e lutava contra as algemas.** (Gareth: Cara, essa luta é eterna? Tipo a do bem contra o mal?) (Dinga: Nem Yu-Gi-Oh! tem lutas demoradas assim, caráio!)** Então, ele lambeu entre as minhas pernas.** (Dinga: Ela tá pelada por acaso? Se não, isso não seria possível.)**** (Gareth: Lambeu o jeans, então. Excitantch d+)**

"Deus!" Eu gritei, sentindo a umidade que estava escorrendo de mim**(Dinga: Bella Cachoeira. Eu ri muito alto aqui.)**** (Gareth: MARIA MIJONA.)**. Ele continuou a beijar as minhas pernas, o interior das minhas coxas, antes de voltar para cima.** (Dinga: A língua dele furou o jeans dela. Agora eu fiquei apavorada.)**** (Gareth: Ná, essa Matrix me apavora. #corre desesperadamente em círculos#)**

"Isso não vai ajudar você sabe. Você está sendo punida por mim"**(Gareth: Caralho, NÓS JÁ SABEMOS DISSO!)**, ele disse, me puxando para um beijo profundo nos lábios**(Dinga: Quantos metros de profundidade tem a caçapa da Bella?)**** (Gareth: ELE ENFIOU A LÍNGUA NA GOELA DELA! AAARGH! #vomita seu baço#)**. Os gritos estavam começando a doer meus ouvidos agora. Ele fez uma concha em meu rosto com as mãos, sua bunda nua estava sentada levemente no meu colo enquanto ele assumia o comando da minha boca**(Dinga: Que. Coisinha. Mais. Cuticuti. Bella é a ativa da relação. Ri muito.)**** (Gareth: LOOOOOL! Bella come, Eddie dá. LUXU.)**. Sua língua girava em torno da minha sensualmente.** (Gareth: Nojo, véi.) (#Dinga acabou de dar retorno no lanche da tarde#)** Eu beijei ele de volta, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa**(Dinga: Contradições à vista!)**** (Gareth: Miss Contradição, oi.)**, mas tentando tomar o controle do meu corpo. Eu tinha certeza de que eu estava vermelho brilhante agora.** (Dinga: Bella é a garota propaganda dos Sete Vermelhos Capitais, só pode.)**** (Gareth: Nem é, ela faz propaganda da massa de tomate Pomarola.)**

"Prove-me, Bella", ele ordenou. "Prove-me onde quiser."** (Dinga: Ooooopa! O NC já vai começar! #Pega um balde gigante de pipoca#)****(Gareth: Bella vai shoopar o cuzim de Ed. GREEK KISS, BLERG.)**

Ele olhou nos meus olhos. Percebi, então, como brilhante e sobrenatural o verde era**(Dinga: Tudo é inumano nesta poha de personagem. Cansei disso. #Fica nervosa e quebra um copo#)****(Gareth: Frase mal construída a vista!)**. Eles eram diferentes de alguns que eu já vi. Corei em doze diferentes tons de vermelho e rosa.** (Gareth: Ela CORA porque viu o OLHO de um cara. EPAEPA, O OLHO? O CU? ED FÊMEA, BELLA MACHO!) (Dinga: Bella ficou olhando fixamente para um olho. Conotação sexual pura e simples.)** "QQ-quê?" Eu gaguejei como uma idiota.** (Dinga: Quelida, você é idiota. Se aceitar é o primeiro passo pra felicidade... #FilosofiadeButecoFeelings.)**

Ele sorriu para mim. "Me prove."** (Dinga: Morra. #Joga pedras de gelo no casal#)****(Gareth: Tá, mas pode ser picado e cozido? #sorri#)**

Estava completamente claro o que ele quis dizer, mas eu não poderia fazer essa açã estava congelada nessa cadeira.** (Dinga: Aaaah, faltou uma letra, não? Por isso, vou fingir que nem li a frase.)**

Ele colocou a minha cabeça lentamente mais perto de seu peito. Hesitante, eu inclinei e lambi levemente seu peito, ao sul de seu mamilo.** (Dinga: Peitinho! Huahauhauu!)**** (Gareth: Lick!)**

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Estourou em meus ouvidos.** (Dinga: As putinhas de plantão estavam o tempo todo buzinando do lado do ouvido dela. Ah, que povo sem o que fazer.)**** (Gareth: Vuvuzelas, repito.)**

Corei e puxei minha cabeça para trás**(Dinga: Como se você estava algemada há linhas atrás? #confusa demais#)****(Gareth: Bella trash cora por QUALQUER coisa, puta merda.)**. Mas maldição, ele tinha um gosto tão _bom._** (Gareth: Chuuupa, chuuupa, chupa que é de uuuuva!) (#Dinga joga meias sujas sobre Gareth#)** Gostaria de saber o que ele colocou em seu corpo antes de vir aqui porque o seu gosto era melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha comido antes.** (Dinga: Tá na cara que nunca experimentou o melhor da vida... #Tem pensamentos cabulosos# Vovó que o diga... #é fuzilada pela Vovó#)****(Gareth: Olha o requinte, Mestra! #repreende#)**

"Então,** (Gareth: #chicoteia a vírgula#)** _há_ um demônio dentro daquele anjo inocente**(Dinga: Uma puta, eu diria.)**", ele ronronou, sorrindo.** (Dinga: De vampiro pra gato. Ai, quero uma aspirina. #mistura detergente com cola escolar e bebe#)****(Gareth: AIN MEOL SÉREBRU! #ingere nitroglicerina com água da chuva#)**

Corei ainda mais forte e olhei para baixo**(Dinga: Pro pinto do rapaz. Bella, contenha-se, mulher!)**** (Gareth: Cara, é TÃO tosco ficar vendo essa Bella idiota corando! #pinta a cara de Bella com tinta azul-cobalto#)**. Ele me fez gemer de novo, soprando ar quente na dobra do meu jeans. Eu já estava ofegante e encostada molemente contra as costas da cadeira.** (Dinga: Essa aí é fraca, viu? Nossa, nem aguenta as preliminares e já quer morrer!) ****(Gareth: MENTE, MENTE, MENTE! Molemente, PUTA MERDA!)**

Um tempo depois, ele decidiu que eu tinha tido o suficiente **(Dinga: Vixi, quase morreu só com uns amasso, imagina na hora cabulosa?)**. Ele tinha me dado a *lap dance mais provocante e sensual que eu já tinha experimentado**(Dinga: Ahãm, senta lá, Cláudia.)**** (Gareth: NEMLI.)**. Eu tentei não pensar que aquele era a _única_ lap dance que eu tinha tido. Eu estava tão excitada nesse momento, eu sentia tesão como um rapaz púbere***(Dinga: Ih, gastou o Português todo.)**** (Gareth: Você SABE como um rapaz púbere se sente? Oh! Bella é macho!)**. Porra, ele era tão bom!** (Dinga: Poderia ter dormido sem essa. Obrigada, autora, por me propiciar essa imagem mental bizarra da Bella Boca Suja Swan.)**** (Gareth: Ai, velho, essa fic me dá dor de estômago. #vomita na tela do PC#)**

Depois ele tirou minhas algemas, me levantei, tentando não balançar meu jeans com minha calcinha muito molhada. Oh Deus, isso foi embaraçoso.** (Dinga: Ah, foda-se.# Ignora a frase#)****(Gareth: #faz torta de folha de coca com suco de LSD#)**

Alice riu para mim e gritou: "Feliz aniversário, Bella!" Corei,** (Gareth: ... #esfaqueia Bella#)** segurando minhas pernas tão molhadas cuidadosamente juntas para não mostrar. "E adivinhem?" Ela continuou.** (Dinga: "... virá um matador de aluguel amanhã de manhã para lhe poupar maiores aborrecimentos! Feliz último dia de vida!")**

"Que?" Eu disse, precisando desesperadamente me trocar.** (Dinga: E?)**

"Há mais!"** (Dinga: E? (2))**** (Gareth: NÃÃÃÃÃ...)**

"Mais? O que você está falando?" Eu disse, olhando o Deus em pé ao meu lado.** (#Dinga joga café fervente no casal#)****(Gareth: ...ÃÃÃOOO!)**

"Bella, esse é Edward"**(Gareth: SABER O NOME DO STRIPPER É ESSENCIAL.) (Dinga: Ah, depois de shoopar o cu dele é que se conhecem? Pachoney cum eça finqui!)**, disse Rose, me apresentando ao homem incrivelmente sexy, sensual ao meu lado.** (Gareth: CONECTIVO, NÃO VÍRGULA! #agoniza#)** "Eu ajudei Alice á planejar isso tudo.** (Gareth: CRASE, NÃO ACENTO AGUDO! ALIÁS, NEM CRASE! AQUI NÃO! #morre#)** Você não está feliz?"** (Dinga: Ah, estou entediada, sinceramente.)**

"Eu... Eu... preciso de um segundo", eu murmurei antes me virar pra sair.** (Dinga: Virar. Com um go-go-boy solicitado para te dar um créu ao seu alcance. Fuja, Bella! Preserve a sua suposta inocência!)**** (Gareth: INOCÊNCIA, AHAN.)**

"Você ainda não descobriu qual é a parte a "mais"!", Disse Ângela. Virei-me no meu calcanhar. Nem mesmo ela! Eu acho que Ângela não era tão inocente como eu pensava, ela ajudou Alice e Rosalie nesse plano.** (Dinga: Agora aparece o Charlie e diz que ajudou também. Ah, quero parar de riapar essa fic, desisto.)**** (Gareth: Até a Renesmee tá no complô.)**

Sem esperar a resposta delas, Edward andou em minha direção e pressionou duramente seu corpo contra o meu.** (Gareth: MENTE.)** Ele tinha vestido de volta a calça, mas ainda estava sem camisa. Eu estava literalmente derretendo em seus braços agora.** (Dinga: Morre! Morre! Morre! Morre!)**** (Gareth: Nossa, comassim literalmente? Cê tá escorrendo? Ou isso tudo é só pra usar mais um –mente da vida?) (Dinga 2: Onde está o ralo quando se precisa dele?)**

"Eu sou o seu brinquedo agora"**(Gareth: Leia-se BONECA INFLÁVEL, ou DILDO ORGÂNICO.) (Dinga: Alguém manda esse Edward idiota pra Gana. Ele nunca mais vai querer ser prostituto.)**, ele disse em meu ouvido, a voz mais suave do que chocolate derretido.** (Gareth: Conhece 'meio amargo', demônio?)** "Durante vinte dias, eu vou fazer você gozar tão duramente que vão ouvir o seu grito de êxtase até a próxima semana."** (Dinga: Imagem mental bizarronha. NOJONOJONOJONOJO...)**** (Gareth: COMO – SE – GRITA- 'DURAMENTE' ?/ Tudo isso por um –mente, PQP.)**

Meus joelhos desabaram imediatamente, mas ele me pegou. "Ah... meu Deus..." Eu engasguei.** (Dinga: Morra com seu veneno, me faça esse favor.)**

"Nos próximos vinte dias, serei seu brinquedo. Seu brinquedo sexual pessoal."** (Dinga: Meu pesadelo se realizou. Ah, nem. #Bebe Merthiolate com Gelol e Ice#)****(Gareth: #desolada, come um pedaço de sua torta#)**

"E-Eu preciso me t-trocar," Eu consegui.** (Dinga: Oooooohhh! Como ela conseguiu esse feito incrível? #Ironia pura#)****(Gareth: #oferece medalha de ouro à Bella#)**

Eu poderia ter me dado um tapa na cara então**(Dinga: Eu também! #Dá um murro na cara dela#)****(Gareth: EU QUERO! #se oferece como voluntária#)**. Eu tinha acabado de admitir que eu estava encharcada - e na frente dos minhas amigas também! Eu ouvi as risadas divertidas, mas tentei ignorá-las.** (Dinga: E eu ignoro o plot sem sentido, posso?)**** (Gareth: HA. HA.)**

Ele estava falando sério? Ele era meu por vinte dias? Ele tinha que estar brincando. Por que isso... Deus... eu não suportei que ele me tocasse por uma hora, muito menos por cerca de três semanas?

"Eu acho que tenho cumprir meu trabalho", ele disse, sorrindo para mim. "Eu sempre mantenho minhas promessas".**(Dinga: Promenta que essa fic não tem uma segunda temporada, eu te imploro.)**

Vinte dias? Oh Deus, isso ia ser... oh céus!** (Gareth: OH SIM! OH DEUS! OH CÉUS! Bella me enoja.)** Belisquei-me para me certificar de que estava acordada e que esta não era uma das minhas fantasias.** (Gareth: Mais uma? ...Hmmm.) (Dinga: Ih, se entregou.²)** Edward ia ser meu brinquedo sexual por quase três semanas.** (Dinga: Já disse isso, ameba.)**

Meu jeans de repente estava um pouco mais úmido.** (Dinga: Isso é meio impossível, não?)**** (Gareth: Ele VIROU água, prontofalei.) (Dinga 2: Cadê o ralo, meldeuzu?)**

**N/T:** Alguns significados que auxiliam no entendimento.** (Dinga: Ahy, é agora que a autora começa a interpretar o plot. #Vai pegar uísque#)****(Gareth: Posso recusar? #tenta fugir#)**

*** G-string = **_É um tipo de roupa interior um pedaço estreito de tecido, couro ou plástico, que cobre ou detém a genitália passa entre as nádegas e está ligada a uma faixa em torno do quadris usado como banho ou roupas íntimas de homens e mulheres._** (Dinga: Nem quero imaginar a tripa escorrida do Robert Pattinson com uma dessas...# Apanha de fãs loucas#)****(Gareth: Cara, bastava dizer CUECA. Frescalhagem do dimônho!)**

*** Coldre** = _Lugar onde coloca o revólver._** (Dinga: Não, onde guardam o seu cérebro.)**** (Gareth: Boa, Dinga.)**

*** Lap Dance** = _Geralmente é feito por uma mulher em um homem, onde ela dança provocativa, esfregando sua bunda no colo dele e tal e normalmente é paga para fazer isso._** (Dinga: Não, fazem de graça. São apenas ninfomaníacas... Nem têm sentimentos.)**** (Gareth: Acho que depois dessa fic TODOS sabemos o que é uma lap dance, amor.)**

*** Púbere** = _Chegar ou que tenham alcançado a puberdade_**(Dinga: Gastou todo o Português, digo e repito.) ****(Gareth: Aurélio marcando presença!)**

_**Gostaram?**_** (Dinga: Ah, não.)**** (Gareth: NÁÁÁÁ.)**

_**quero reviews !**_** (Dinga: E eu uma bebida. Você paga a conta do bar.)**** (Gareth: Problema é seu.)**

_**até o proximo capítulo.**_** (Dinga: Uma ameaça? #Pega Michael Jackson e o usa como adaga#)****(Gareth: NEM VEM, BRUACA! #corre#)**

_Yoh. xx _**(Dinga: Ainda bem que ela não colocou 'xoxo'. Eu tenho medo dessa palavra.)**** (Gareth: Q.)**

**Dinga recebeu uma caixa enorme de saquê, vinda de um admirador secreto. Desde então, passa os dias trancada no quarto fazendo as misturas mais absurdas com a bebida e tentando descobrir quem é essa alma caridosa. Foi internada com cirrose aguda antes de descobrir.**

**Gareth foi vista descendo o Everest rolando. E usando um fio-dental.**


	2. Compras no sex shop

**N/T:**_ A história é da Oriana de la Rose, os personagens da Stephanie Meyer , a mim só pertence a tradução para o português. _**(Dinga: Uma tradução... Era tudo o que eu precisava para acabar com meu dia.)(Gareth: Nem isso. É TUDU MEU, COMPREI-MI TUDU! #LadyKate)**

**Capítulo 2. Compras no Supermercado ****(Dinga: Que supermercado é esse? Onde já se viu vender calcinhas comestíveis em meio às hortaliças? Credo.) (Gareth: Título totalmente instigante e interessante. #vai dormir#)**

**BPOV[/b]**** (Dinga: HTML. Tokantchi.) (Gareth: #solta fogos#)**

"Eu lhe disse que você iria adorar o seu presente!"** (Gareth: "... disse Alice, referindo-se ao novo vibrador de Bella.")** Alice gritou entusiasmada quando Edward me deixou essa noite**(Dinga: Esse aí trabalha bem... deixa a pobre virgem na vontade e sai na calada da noite. É, mas a virgem é a Bella. Não tiro a razão dele.)**. Ele disse que estaria de volta no primeiro momento da manhã, causando no meu estomago um aperto**(Dinga: Causando nas ripadoras um terrível revertério.) (Gareth: Quê?)**. "Eu _disse a _você", ela insistiu.** (#Dinga está lixando as unhas#)(Gareth: #dormiu no berço#)**

"Oh meu Deus, Alice. Eu não posso acreditar que você me comprou uma _pessoa _no meu aniversário." **(Dinga: A Bella tá achando que o Ed virou sua mucamba, né? Quelida, são só alguns dias e favores çequiçuias. Nada com que se preocupar.) (Gareth: Escravidão branca, ADOOORO! Lerê, lerê...) **Agora eu estava em choque. Sentei-me rapidamente no sofá. _"Porquê?"_** (Dinga: Ainda reclama... SUA BURRA, ELA TE DEU UM BOFE DE PRESENTE E VOCÊ FICA REJEITANDO? MANDA PRA MIM ENTÃO, DROGA! Tá certo que ele é uma bichona enrustida, mas...) (Gareth: Se não quiser, Bella, manda pra mim. Faço bom uso dele. #segurando uma Mac 10 Elite#)**

Alice falou ao meu lado e envolveu um braço em volta dos meus ombros maternalmente.** (Dinga: Ela te dá um gigolô de presente e dizem que é uma coisa maternal. Ah, pega na dele e balança.) (Gareth: OI, ela é sua AMIGA, não sua mãe. E 'maternalmente' é o termo mais bonito possível numa fic chamada 'Brinquedo Sexual'.)** "Bella, você é sempre tão tímida e reservada **(Dinga: Isso me pareceu a descrição de um banheiro da rodoviária...) (Gareth: De repente eu imaginei um cu.)**. Sim, você já teve alguns namorados, mas você nunca se deixa..."** (Dinga: "... ser comida! É tão deprimente! São só algumas trepadas para levantar seu astral!") (Gareth: "... ser dissecada viva! Vai, deixa! É uma experiência nova!")** Ela fez uma pausa, procurando uma palavra "... entrar numa relação sexual com ninguém. Correto?"** (Dinga: Colegue, QUEM IRIA QUERER COMER UMA BARAGUENTA TÍMIDA COMO ESSA? Ser feia não é crime, mas ser feia e tímida sim!) (Gareth: Como se entra numa relação sexual, dels? #imagina um sécsu com portas#)**

"Sim", eu murmurei, odiando aquela verdade.** (Dinga: Cara, você odeia a 'verdade'. Vai se tratar, doença.) (Gareth: #se afasta de Bella#)** Eu tinha tido três namorados e nenhum deles durou o tempo suficiente para que pudéssemos chegar a alguma coisa... sexual.** (Dinga: Sabia! Eles fugiram antes de precisar enfrentar o dragão!) **Eu sabia que era extremamente inexperiente sobre sexo,** (Gareth: AHAN, SENTA LÁ.)** mas eu não via como aquilo poderia me ajudar.** (Dinga: Repetindo: ELA TE DEU UM CARA ****MUITO**** DISPOSTO A TE COMER. O que mais você espera? Um príncipe encantado?) (Gareth: Somos duas, quelida. INEXPERIÊNCIA SÓ AJUDA TROUXAS.)**

"Rose e eu queremos quebrar seu escudo"**(Dinga: Escudo = hímen. Só pra saber.) (Gareth: E tenho dito.)**, Alice continuou. "Nós queremos que você se torne mais confiante sobre si mesma e veja como realmente você é maravilhosa. "Talvez isso possa funcionar."** (#Dinga foi plantar arruda#)(Gareth: Aspas dentro de aspas. Tocantch.)**

"Mas quanto você pagou por isso? A contratação de Edward pode ter levado muito dinheiro." **(Dinga: Lá vem a história da menina pobrinha...) (Gareth: Levado, não: CUSTADO.)**Minha voz voltou a desaprovar, eu não gostava que ela gastasse muito dinheiro comigo.** (Dinga: A voz desaprovou. Ai, que medo.) (Gareth: E a autora INSISTE em se drogar para continuar sua 'arte'. Ei, Heroes feelings! #apanha da Vovó#) (#Vovó pega um castiçal e o quebra na cabaça de Garethy por ter sujado o nome da série que ela gosta#)**

"Bella bobinha", ela ignorou a minha preocupação. "Não custou tudo isso. "Foi apenas vinte e dois mil".**(Dinga: #Joga seus tamancos nas garotas# Suas FDP! Eu não recebo isso anualmente! Dorga!) (Gareth: #arranca galhos de suas costas# PLURAL, SUA VACA IDIOTA! FORAM apenas vinte e dois mil, CADELA! ARGH! #Arranca sabonetes de sua pele e os joga em Alice#)**

Eu engasguei. "Você quer dizer em _dólares?_"** (Dinga: Não, simoleons.) (Gareth: Magina, ienes!)**

Ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu suavemente com sarcasmo. "Não, Bella, em ursos de pelúcia**(Dinga: É, foi bem criativo.) (Gareth: Ursos com dildos nas paténhas, fato!)**. Sim, Doláres!** (Gareth: Cumé? Doláres? Essa moeda é de que país? Fudelândia?) (Dinga: Gareth, vai dizer que você nunca fez compras no quintal da Mãe Alquina? Só rola essa moeda lá!) ** Agora, pare de pensar nisso e concentrar-se no homem sexy que vai vir aqui amanhã".**(Dinga: Aaah, eu não acho. Prefiro o Johnny Depp.) (Gareth: JOHNNY... #baba#)**

"Mas, _vinte e dois mil dólares,_ Alice!"** (Gareth: VÍRGULA INDEVIDA! #aperta um botão e Mary vai à caça da autora#)** Insisti. "Você não deveria ter saído da sua conduta como isso só para me dar um presente."** (Dinga: E quem garante que ela também não vai se aproveitar do bofe? Isso é um investimento, quelida!) (Gareth: Caralho, eu não entendi lhufas dessa frase. #coloca óculos de leitura#)**

"Bella, fique quieta.** (Gareth: "... e empina o bumbum! Senão a injeção não entra!")** Como eu estava dizendo antes, isso é muito mais importante. Você precisa relaxar um pouco**(Gareth: Hmmm...)** e Edward pode fazer isso por você. "**(Vovó aparece: Relaxar... Abrir as pernas... Perder as pregas... Quanta apelação xéquiçual, não?) (#Dinga esfola Vovó#) (Gareth: EITHA, essa aí foi direténha!)**

"Ele pode fazer muito mais do que isso", Rose acrescentou, sorrindo para mim. "Ele é um homem-orgasmo total!"** (Dinga: Hun, não acho. Um morcegão pálido e gay brocha até o último fio de cabelo da minha cabeça.) (Gareth: Então ele é esperma vivo? Que medo.)**

**N/A: (peguei de SoIntoItGirl) ****(Dinga: Saúde!) (Gareth: Peguei = plágio. PORRA.)**

Corei.** (Gareth: Matei. #sopra o cano do revólver#)(Dinga: Issaê, Gareth!)** Alice recolheu meus presentes, incluindo o vibrador **(Dinga: Isso é que eu chamo de um bom presente...)**, e voltou-se para mim. "Sugiro que você guarde isso aqui bem longe antes que Edward volte."** (Dinga: Ih, a Bella vai esconder no cu. Já era, tadinho do vibrador.) (Gareth: Esconde mesmo. Sabe onde? No... tolassaun. #joga beijinho#) **

Corei, mais uma vez, e coloquei meus presentes no meu quarto, debaixo da minha cama. Então eu dei um longo olhar para o meu quarto, sabendo que precisava de uma limpeza.** (Dinga: Trocar os lençóis? Acho que essa aí não é mais virgem, não!) (Gareth: As paredes sujas de KY e esperma estão fora de moda!)** Havia roupa abandonada fora do cesto, em vez de estar dentro do mesmo,** (Gareth: #arregala os olhos# REDUNDÂNCIA!)** e minha cama estava desfeita.** (Dinga: Nossa, quanta bagunça... Vem aqui no Terreiro que você vai ver bagunça de verdade, fia.) (Gareth: #desce uma montanha de louça suja esquiando#)**

"Cara**(Gareth: ...lho...)**, eu tenho que limpar isso -"

"Bella!" Ângela me interrompeu quando eu voltei para a sala.** (Gareth: #usa o acento circunflexo como bumerangue e mata Angela#)** "Olhe o que ele deixou para você." Ela segurou um pedaço de tecido preto que eu reconheci imediatamente. Meu estômago caiu por mim e eu fui incapaz de falar.** (Dinga: Mais que merda! Pra quê esse suspense sem graça? Todo mundo sabe que ele esqueceu a bolsa da Polly!) (Gareth: Estômago caiu por você, comofas.)**

"Oh meu _Deus,_ ele deixou pra você seu _G-string?"_ Rose gritou, sorrindo. "Ooooh! Bella!"** (Gareth: "Isso, Bella! Mais forte, Bella! OOOOH, BELLA!")**

Corei mais forte do que já tinha corado em toda minha vida.** (Gareth: Eu não SUPORTO Bella trash. Elas SÓ SABEM CORAR. A porra da personagem é mais do que isso! Ela também... #pensa um pouco# FALA BEM DO EDWARD! E... BABA PELO JACOB! E também... PUXA O SACO(?) DA ROSALIE!)** "Ah... meu..."** (Dinga: Esse negócio de 'corar forte' é muito estranho. Acho que não sou só eu quem pensa isso.)**

As risadas explodiram em volta de mim**(Gareth: Risada explode, COMOFAS GZUIZ/)** quando eu olhei em choque o resto do ébano momentos antes de abranger a dura ereção de Edward.** (Dinga: Espera. A cueca tava no chão ou no corpo do Edward? Tendi não.) (Gareth: Ereção mole é meio impossível, néam? #joga salto agulha em Bella#)**

**EPOV****(Gareth: Ereções Para Os Velhos?) (Dinga: Educação Para Ovelhas Vencedoras?)**

Normalmente, depois de uma festa como essa, eu poderia ficar desde agora como o seu brinquedo. Mas eu não tinha levado nenhuma roupa ou objetos de higiene pessoal**(Dinga: "...Dermacid, absorventes, creme esfoliante noturno, henna...") (Gareth: "... camisola, creme de pepino, touca térmica, chapinha, esmaltes...")**. Eu não tinha tido tempo quando eu estava me preparando á apenas uma hora antes.** (Gareth: #se contorce# CRASE É DIFERENTE DE ACENTO AGUDO, PORRA!)** Agora, de volta ao meu apartamento, eu me lembrei da menina inocente pra quem eu raramente sou contratado**(Dinga: Ah, Edward safadonho! É acostumado com velhotes experientes e excêntricos!) (Gareth: Você só é contratado por UMA menina inocente? Então ela não é mais inocente, champz!)**. Ela era diferente da maioria das mulheres que me queriam. Eu cresci sendo usado por mulheres que gostam de grosseria, dor e um pouco, ou nenhum, romance**(Dinga: Quem contrata um gigolô por romance tem sérios danos mentais.) (Gareth: Ou fetiche.)**. Bella foi uma respiração fresca em relação a isso**(Dinga: Fresca, UI.) (Gareth: TRADUÇÃO FAIL! #656238)**. Além disso, eu vou gostar de vê-la deixar sua timidez.** (Dinga: Sua timidez? Mudou de nome agora? Antes era chamada de virgindade, pregas, inocência... #é atingida por latas de Red Bull#)(Gareth: Também conhecida como HÍMEM.)**

Como eu estava embalado**(#Dinga imagina Edward descendo uma ladeira em uma bicicleta e tem uma parada cardiopulmonar#)(Gareth: #imagina Edward descendo o Everest em uma cadeira de rodas, e, por algum motivo, vestido de Vera Verão#) **, eu queria saber exatamente até onde Bella Swan tinha ido. Será que ela era virgem?** (Gareth: Dik: Bella trash NÉVA é virgem.)** Ela certamente agiu como se fosse, mas eu não podia ter certeza.** (Dinga: As quietinhas são as piores. Tenha medo.) **Fiquei imaginando as fantasias dela. Sorri em pensamento. As quietinhas são sempre as piores.** (Dinga: Não disse?) (Gareth: Mãe Dinga. RSRS.)**

O meu telefone tocou e eu rapidamente atendi**(Dinga: Detalhe importante, zenti!) (Gareth: Tótau féxion, mona.)**. "Alô?"

"Edward, você tem uma sessão de fotos na segunda-feira ás doze em ponto,"** (Vovó aparece do nada: Ponto? Esquina? Calçadão? Augusta? #Munda mete uma granada em sua boca#)(Gareth: CRASE É DIFERENTE DE ACENTO AGUDO, PORRA! #2. Pra traduzir algo, deve-se CONHECER a língua!)** Emmett começou, voz fria como empresário.** (Gareth: Antes era compreensivo, agora é um iceberg... DORGAS.)** "na Vitória's".**(Dinga: ... Original...#suspiro#)(Gareth: Imaginei demais o Ed desfilando no Victória's Secret E RI ALTO!)**

"Ok, obrigado. Eu estarei lá."

"Eu sei que você tem essa garota Swan para atender agora, mas você ainda tem um segundo emprego. Não se esqueça disso."** (Dinga: Gigolô e babysitter?) (Gareth: Ama de Leite, FALEI.)**

"Eu não vou, Emmett," Eu jurei. "Eu posso te prometer isso."** (Dinga: Nossa, quase uma jura de amor. Chega desses exageros, merda! #Atira pinças nos marmanjos#)(Gareth: "Meu amor por ti não será passageiro, ó Julieta!" BLERGH.)**

Ele desligou o telefone sem dizer adeus – como ele sempre fazia,** (Dinga: Ui, que drama. Quase teve um filho só porque o cara não deu tchauzinho. Morre, Edward.) (Gareth: AIÊÊÊÊ, cadê meu adeusinho, tchutchuco?)** coloquei o telefone de volta no receptor**(Dinga: Detalhe importante nº 782345782364.)**. Hoje era sábado, isto significa que eu tinha o dia todo de amanha pra conhecer Bella**(Dinga: Dia de 'amanha'? O que seria isso? Domadores de baleias nem tão azuis?) (Gareth: Dia de masturbar um tubérculo gigante.)**, e descobrir o que ela mais gostava. Meu objetivo era agradar ela,** (Gareth: ÊNCLISE, DEMÔNIO!)** pra então valer a pena o dinheiro dela**(Dinga: O dinheiro não é dela, anta. Você acha que ela pagaria 22 mil só pra uma diversãozinha básica?) (Gareth: Eu compraria um dildo no Munda's por 1,99. Muito mais viril que esse Ed.) (#Dinga explodiu em uma nuvem de arruda e incenso#)**. Eu não gosto de enganar ninguém, especialmente pessoas honestas como ela e Alice**(Dinga: Cara, elas contrataram um gigolô. Isso é contra os Direitos Universais do Homem. O que tem de honestidade nisto?)**. Eu ia descansar o resto da noite, pra ir mais cedo para seu apartamento. Elas geralmente gostavam quando eu chegava cedo.** (Dinga: As velhas caquéticas e carentes que te contratam? #Apanha da Munda e da Vovó#)(Gareth: Dinga, cê não tá lá essas coisas, não... #Gareth é atingida por mísseis#)**

Lembrei-me do vibrador que estava em cima da mesa de café e sorri. Poderíamos nos divertir muito com aquilo...** (Dinga: Geeeeeente! Soltou o lado gay, amico? Controle-se, nega. É a Bella que tem que sentir prazer!) (Gareth: É, claro. ACORDA, ELA NÃO QUER UM PINTO FALSO, NÃO, FOI PRA ISSO QUE ELA TE CONTRATOU, PORR- #um tubarão mecânico devora Gareth#)**

**BPOV****(Gareth: Belíssimas Prostitutas Ovíparas Vivissecadas?) (Dinga: Bundas Peladas Orgia Voraz(?)? Bumerangues Pintados de Orquídea e Violeta?)**

Essa provavelmente foi a noite de sono mais mal dormida em toda minha vida**(Dinga: Noite de **_**SONO**__**MAL DORMIDA**_**. Sei que a expressão está certa, mas não deixa de ser estranha.)**. Minha mente não desligava e eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que Edward iria fazer quando chegasse aqui de manhã**(Dinga: Huuun, pergunte para sua mamãe o que ela fez com o seu papai para você vir ao mundo. Terá uma noçãozinha básica.) (Gareth: Dik: ELE É UM GI-GO-LÔ. Ah é, o Harry de Putão também era, mas era psicólogo dos clientes...)**. Parte de mim estava apavorada com o que ele iria fazer e a outra parte estava gritando de excitação**(Dinga: Bipolaridade. Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?) (Gareth: Carece não, Mestra.)**. Eu ainda estava muito confusa com tudo isso que estava acontecendo.** (Dinga: Confusa estou eu, depois de tanto ler trash. Nem me lembro o que é uma boa fic...)**

Acordei cedo, por volta das quatro da manhã, e não conseguia voltar a dormir. Então eu comecei a limpar**(Dinga: Lavou, tá nova. Já dizia minha tia Louralícia.)**. Lavei roupa, aspirei, espanei, lavei os pratos e limpei a cozinha.** (Gareth: Lerê, lerê...)** Eu esperava que as tarefas ocupassem minha mente, mas, infelizmente, meus pensamentos vagavam.** (Dinga: E quem garante que um trabalho braçal faz a mente funcionar também? Ah, e por falar em 'mente vagante', a autora parece gostar muito do Nick-quase-sem-cabeça...)**

Minha mente voltou à noite passada e minhas mãos tremiam só de lembrar do modo com que Edward me fez sentir**(Dinga: E nem foi um orgasmo. Cara, essa aí morre na primeira investida, pode saber.) (Gareth: Bella, você me deprime.)**. Foi a primeira vez que um homem fez algo parecido comigo**(Dinga: Safada! Então quer dizer que uma mulher já tinha feito?) (Gareth: Ná, Dinga. Um bicho.) (#Dinga morreu de rir#)**. Esta foi provavelmente a razão pela qual eu estava tão hormonal na noite passada**(Dinga: Quelida, hormonal não é uma opção a ser discutida. Vai dizer que você não tem insulina no corpo, beu bem?) (Gareth: Hormonal = molhada. Fato.)**. Eu não sei se foi minha timidez ou o fato de eu sempre ter sido quase - perfeita em relação aos homens lá fora.** (Dinga: #confusa# Se eu disser que não entendi nada posso desistir da fic? #esperançosa#)(Gareth: Essa autora DEFINITIVAMENTE se droga.)**

Entrei na cozinha para pegar uma lata de cerveja da minha geladeira **(Dinga: E eu pensando que você ia pegá-la no cesto de lixo... #VovóFeelings.) (Gareth: Aiê, jura? Pensei que você iria até Marte para buscar uma maldita Skol!)**- Eu estava nervosa demais para comer alguma coisa**(Dinga: E ser comida? Isso não te assusta?)**. Olhei para as prateleiras vazias e suspirei**(Dinga: As prateleiras vazias brocham a nossa amiguinha... #respira lentamente# FOGO NESTA MARDITA! MÁ VÁ PÁ PUTA QUE PARÉL!) (Gareth: "Novamente eu teria de ir para o calçadão para ter o que comer.")**. Eu tenho que ir às compras em algum supermercado antes dele chegar aqui**(Dinga: Colegue, vocês viveram de amor. Pra quê se preocupar com a comida?) (Gareth: Alimente-se de KY. ISSO você tem de sobra, fato.)**. A única coisa que tinha na minha geladeira era uma garrafa de ketchup, duas cervejas, e um vidro de picles**(Dinga: Geeeente, tá mais pobre que a daqui do terreiro!) (Gareth: ENFIA OS PICLES, AS CERVEJAS E O KETCHUP NO RABO! #estressada com a fic#)**. Eu fiz uma lista rápida de todas as coisas que eram essenciais pra viver**(Dinga: "Água, oxigênio, luz solar, sais minerais, vitaminas, amidos..." #é lançada em um fosso#)(Gareth: "Calcinhas comestíveis, dildos, pintos, KY...")**. Joguei meu casaco sobre a minha blusa simples, peguei minha bolsa e me dirigi pra porta.** (Dinga: Imaginei a Bella se vestindo ao estilo Matrix... Jogando o casaco para cima em slowmotion e dando um mortal para colocar as mangas. GZUIS.) (Gareth: Fui mais longe. Imaginei a Bella se vestindo em gravidade zero. GZUIS #2)**

Então a campainha tocou.** (Dinga: PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉM! Entrega de KY!) (Gareth: OOOH! Santo Drama, Batman!)**

Ele estava aqui.** (Dinga: Ele quem, merda? O Frajola?) (Gareth: Não, o polvo profeta.)**

Eu congelei onde eu estava em frente à minha porta. De repente, senti uma coisa ruim no meu estômago**(Dinga: Sabia que misturar pimenta com vaselina não era uma boa idéia... quem mandou não me ouvir?) (Gareth: DIARRÉIA DURANTE O SEXO. MORRI.)**. Será que ele gostaria de mim? Será que ele ficaria enojado quando me visse nua?** (Gareth: Todo e qualquer ser humano ficaria.) (Dinga: Não poderia dizer algo melhor, Gareth.)** Oh Deus, de repente, eu desejei ser o tipo de garota que fazia isso o tempo todo -, então isso seria um inferno de tão fácil!** (Dinga: Colegue, se você fosse assim, a Alice não te daria um bofe de presente.) (Gareth: 'isso'? WOW, DESEJAR SER PUTA É NOVA!) (Gareth 2: Inferno de tão fácil, COMOFAS/)**

A campainha tocou pela segunda vez, me empurrei para fora da minha agitação interna**(Dinga: Nooooooooooossa. Parece que alguém andou se dorgando e não fui eu. #Limpa pozinho branco do nariz#)(Gareth: DOOOOOOORGAS. #lambe pedra de crack#)**. Eu só poderia imaginá-lo do outro lado da porta, perguntando se eu era tão idiota que eu não conseguia nem responder.** (Dinga: Quer saber a minha opinião? Sim, você é muito idiota.)**

Tomei uma respiração profunda**(Dinga: Respiração vem no copo, por acaso?) (Gareth: Issaê, Mestra!)**, dei um passo à frente e abri a porta.** (Dinga: Quelida, você estava de frente para porta. Então, se deu um passo à frente, deu de cara com a porta. CENA HILÁRIA.) (Gareth: Issaê, Mestra! #2)**

Ele estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas quando a porta se abriu, ele sorriu de forma ofuscante para mim**(Gareth: "... e me cegou.") (Dinga: ... Preciso dizer que não estamos em um comercial de creme dental?)**. Todo o fôlego que eu estava segurando dentro de mim explodiu em um _woosh!_** (Dinga: #incrédula# E que onomatopéia do KPTA é essa? Vá de retro, espírito ruim!) (Gareth: Véi, que fic MOBRAL IXKROATA DUZINFERNU!)** Eu não sei o que eu estava esperando **(Dinga: O meteoro do Luan Santana.) (Gareth: Um filho.)**- talvez algum tipo de traje ou roupa sexy - mas não isso. Ele estava vestido com uma blusa preta justa e um jeans de cintura baixa em seus quadris**(Dinga: Cintura baixa em seus quadris? Edward é um monstro! Salvem suas vidas!) (Gareth: Jeans com cintura? DELZ, EDDIE É MUTANTCH!)**. Uma mochila preta pendurada no ombro.

"Bom dia", disse agradavelmente,** (Gareth: Lá vem a festa de –mente...)** sorrindo.** (Dinga: Chega de sorrisos. #liga o maçarico e aponta para os dois#)**

Tudo que eu podia fazer era o comer com os olhos.** (#Dinga tostou as duas antas com o maçarico#)(Gareth: Olhos antropófagos. NEM O FULANO É TÃO ALUCINÓGENO ASSIM, VELHO.)**

"Posso entrar?"** (Vovó: Entrar? UUUUUUUUUIIIIIE!) (#Dinga está expulsando Vovó#)**

"Ah sim, claro." Corei, amaldiçoando-me em minha cabeça por ser uma idiota.** (Gareth: Bella trash SÓ CORA.)** Me movi para fora do caminho, segurando a porta aberta**(Dinga: Descrição chatíssima de uma simples regra da etiqueta: Quando alguém quiser entrar, abra sem oferecer resistência. Entenda como quiser.) (Gareth: Vai à merda, autora.)**. Ele atravessou,** (Gareth: Jura? Pensei que ele olharia pra porta aberta e diria: "É pra entrar?")** e vi seus olhos escaneando meu pequeno apartamento.** (Dinga: Nem sabia que o Edward era multifuncional! LOL pra você, autora!)** "Ele não é muito..."** (Dinga: "...limpo, mas eu não sou chegada a sabão e água. Adoro um cheiro de chulé pela manhã!") (Gareth: "... próprio para o que eu pretendia, já que a posição Gato De Sete Léguas necessita de doze metros quadrados.")**

"É perfeitamente bom"**(Gareth: "... podemos fazer a Diana Foi Às Compras, que só precisa de meio centímetro!")**, ele me assegurou. "Onde você gostaria que eu colocasse minhas coisas?"** (Dinga: Cara, você é uma puta de uma bicha passiva. Como você deixa ela mandar em tudo? Só porque ela é crientch?) (Gareth: "Dentro de meu cu. VOCÊ É PAGO PRA ISSO, NÉNÃO?")**

"Uh..." tudo bem no meu quarto?** (Dinga: E eu achando que ela diria: "no fundim, vai, com força, mais fundo, não para, aaaaaaaaah!")** Eu não queria que ele dormisse no sofá. Talvez seria bom se eu dormisse no sofá e ele na cama.** (Gareth: #abismada#)** Ah, porque eu não tinha pensado nisso antes?** (Dinga: #olhar de descrença# Bella, para de fingir que nunca contratou um gigolô! Já deu, né? Você finge muito mal!)**

"Que tal o quarto?", Sugeriu gentilmente.** (Dinga: Não, ele sugeriu gritando e xingando a sua mãe.) (Gareth: Eddie é uma PUTA DE UMA BICHA PASSIVA #2)**

"Ah, certo. Eu fico no sofá."** (Dinga: #respira lentamente# Olha aqui, nem adianta fingir que é inocente, viu?) (Gareth: NÃO TEM CAMA, NÃO TEM REDE! EU FICO NA PAREDE! NÃO TEM...#um elefante esmaga Gareth#)**

Ele franziu a testa. "Você certamente não irá dormir no sofá. Tenho certeza que uma cama tem espaço suficiente para nós dois."** (#Dinga foi beber suco de pimenta#)(Gareth: Ela mora sozinha e tem uma cama de casal? Luxo.)**

Corei, vendo a lógica desta afirmação**(Dinga: Q.I. de ameba que essa garota tem.) (Gareth: "BAHÃHÃÃ, COMO NÃO NOTEI ISSO? BAHÃHÃÃ!")**. Eu me senti como uma idiota**(Dinga: Quelida, você é idiota. É normal se sentir assim.)**. Claro que ele iria dormir na cama comigo - ele era meu "brinquedo" depois de tudo**(Dinga: Depois, durante, antes, nas pré-pré-pré preliminares, após a ceia...) (Gareth: Depois de tudo? TRADUÇÃO EPIC FAIL, MANO!)**. Eu não tinha experiência com situações como esta**(Dinga: Hãn, sei.)**. Eu o vi entrar em meu quarto colocando suas coisas no chão, fazendo meu coração acelerar.** (Dinga: E por que isso, delzumeu? Ele só jogou a mochila no quarto, anta desmamada!) (Gareth: Se o Ed tocá-la, enfarta na hora.)**

" Você gostaria de fazer o café da manhã?"** (Dinga: Café da manhã é bem sugestivo. Refeições, Bella. Comer, quelida. Não é possível que você não entendeu. Vovó morreria lendo isso.) (Gareth: Desculpa, gente, mas eu só li "Você gostaria de fazer NO café da manhã?")**, Ele perguntou enquanto voltava pra fora. "Eu ficaria mais feliz."** (Gareth: "... Disse Edward, enquanto abanava o rabo e latia...")**

"Não, obrigado." Eu estava começando a ficar um pouco mais confortável com ele, mas eu ainda estava tensa**(Dinga: Desnecessário. #joga a frase em um poço#)(Gareth: Concordo. É TEEENSO.)**. "Eu estava indo á compras de qualquer maneira.** (Gareth: PORRA, MORRI. #se contorce#)** Eu tenho medo de não ter alimentos suficiente."** (Dinga: Já disse, merda! VOCÊS VÃO SE COMER O TEMPO INTEIRO! NÃO PRECISAM DE ALIMENTOS! #espuma#)(Gareth: #louca# Bella foi à feira, sem saber o que compraaar! Comprou uma camisinha para com o Eddie trepaaaar! A camisinha furou, a Bellinha engravidou! Coitadinha da Bellinha, uma DST pegou! #Gareth é devorada por crianças zumbis#) **

"Posso ir?"

"Fazer compras?"** (Dinga: Não, caçar patos de borracha carnívoros.) (Gareth: Comprar camisinhas para com o Eddie trepar! A camisinha furou, a... #Dinga joga um disco de vinil em Gareth#)**

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Claro."** (Dinga: Balançar a cabeça. Vovó, me arruma um drink?)**

"Enquanto eu pergunto algumas coisas á você"**(Dinga: Pergunte como este acento foi parar aí.) (Gareth: CRASE É DIFERENTE DE ACENTO AGUDO, MISÉRIA!)**, acrescentou.

Pisquei**(Dinga: UI, çiduzind jeráu.)**. "Ok, tudo o que quiser." Eu não poderia imaginar o que poderia ser interessante sobre mim.** (Dinga: Nem eu.) (Gareth: NADA. NADINHA.)**

"Além disso", ele começou, pegando minha mão e me puxando para ele. Surpreendida, era tudo o que eu poderia fazer ao olhar como ele apertou seu corpo contra o meu**(#Dinga arranca o lustre e joga no casal chatonildo#)(Gareth: "Senti os seios de Edward e sua vagina quente...")**. Eu podia sentir cada um de seus músculos rígidos através da sua camiseta preta**(Dinga: Minina, deixa de ser exagerada! Chega disso, merda!) (Gareth: Os GLÚTEOS rígidos. Eddie é uma Barbie de academia, fato.)**. "Eu estarei lhe ensinando algumas lições durante o meu tempo aqui. A primeira eu vou dizer agora. Lição número um**(Dinga: "Não apoie os cotovelos sobre a mesa durante as refeições.") (Gareth: "Meias não são brinquedos.") ** - existem três tipos de beijos.** (Gareth: "Beijo grego, beijo francês e beijo espanhol.")** O primeiro um simples beijo puro, apenas um rápido beijo na boca**(Dinga: Puro, sei.) (Gareth: Selinho, portanto.)**. O segundo é profundo e apaixonado, fazendo a derreter em meus braços**(#Dinga joga solvente orgânico nos dois para que derretam juntos#)(Gareth: HÍFEM, CADÊ? ONDE?)**." Nunca tirando seus olhos dos meus. A intensidade de seu olhar fez meus joelhos ficarem fracos e suas palavras causarem um aperto em meu estômago, eu estava começando a reconhecer isso como antecipação.** (Dinga: Eu estou reconhecendo isso como uma diarréia daquelas.) (Gareth: Bella vai peidar. EU RI.)**

Seus braços ainda estavam em volta de minha cintura, os dedos traçando o bolso de trás da minha calça jeans**(Dinga: Quantos metros tem os braços desta criatura horrenda?) (Gareth: Vai batê sua carteira, Bella. FICA ISPÉRTA, MUIÉ.) (Dinga: UHUHUAHUAHUASHUAHSU! #Morre#)**. Ficou de repente muito difícil de respirar. Ele continuou. "E o último é um tipo de beijo que eu vou testar em seus lábios, chupando e mordendo."** (#Dinga ficou entediada e foi jogar bingo#)(Gareth: ajhsuiahdjasuhdi)** Fez uma pausa. "E não me refiro a estes"**(Dinga: Está se referindo aos lábios do vizinho dela, né, safadonho!)**, acrescentou ele, tocando minha boca com o dedo indicador.** (Gareth: Precisa citar com que MALDITO dedo o Ed fez isso?)**

Meus olhos se arregalaram e todo o oxigênio foi esquecido do meu corpo**(Dinga: Morre, praga! Ninguém te quer por aqui! Aproveita e leva este gigolô do Paraguai, sumam no enxofre das profundezas da terra e me deixem em paz!) (Gareth: #2 na Dinga.) **. Era impossível não entender o que ele quis dizer**(Dinga: Oooooooh, indícios da suposta inocência acabaram neste momento! Sabia!) (Gareth: DANADA!) **. De repente, as fantasias encheram minha mente de como Edward iria executar aquele terceiro beijo. Corei fortemente, percebendo que ele estava vendo a minha reação distraidamente.** (#Dinga espanca Bella com um extintor de incêndio para ela ficar 'corada fortemente'#)(Gareth: CHAGA DE –MENTE, FIOTA DE BEUZEBU!)**

Então senti sua mão deslizar em um ponto mais baixo do meu traseiro**(Dinga: #irritada# Que traseiro, delz? Isso aí é reta como uma tábua!) (Gareth: O cu, portanto.)** e roçando de novo em um lugar entre as minhas pernas. Imediatamente, eu gemi, inclinando-me fortemente contra ele.** (Dinga: Tendi nada. Socorro. Fic confusa.) (Gareth: CUMÉQUIÉ?/)**

**EPOV****(Gareth: Eletricidade Para Os Veados?) (Dinga: Elite dos Polvos Originários da Virgínia?)**

Era verdade que eu tinha dezenas de coisas a ensinar-lhe, muitas das quais ela provavelmente não sabia que existiam**(Dinga: Você acabou de usar sinônimos em duas frases parecidíssimas. Só pra saber. #Vai fazer um colar de macarrão#)**. Mas eu também queria descobrir o quão experiente ela era antes de tentar alguma coisa sexual.

Quando eu disse a ela sobre o terceiro beijo, os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela parou de respirar**(Dinga: Ah, para que a autora vai repetir o parágrafo inteiro? Nem brinca, que merda é essa?) (Gareth: Nem senti dó. #lixa as unhas do pé#)**. E ela gemeu quando os meus dedos simplesmente tocaram seu núcleo!** (Dinga: Núcleo me faz lembrar Júlio Verne. Acho que não sou só eu que lembro dele.) (Gareth: Núcleo. AIN MEO ÇENHÔ.)** "Se você acha que vale a pena gemer com isso, você ainda tem muita coisa pra aprender"**(Dinga: Ah, que chatice. #Vai dormir#)**, pensei. Ela era extremamente sensível**(Dinga: Criatura ignorante, você enfia o dedo nela e não quer que ela sinta? Deixa de ser retardado, Edward!) (#Gareth enfia uma faca na traquéia de Bella para ver se ela sente#)**- Eu aposto que ela era o tipo de mulher que tinha orgasmos várias vezes.** (Dinga: Não querendo cortar o seu 'barato', mas todas as mulheres tem orgasmos várias vezes, se estimuladas como gostam. DICONA MASTER.) (Gareth: OI? E não são TODAS assim, não? Existe mulher que só tem um orgasmo na vida e nunca mais?#medo#)**

Eu não podia esperar para descobrir.** (Dinga: Cansei destes dois. #Arranca o suporte da samambaia e perfura órgãos vitais deles#)(Gareth: Ah, pódi sim. Espere até 2012, benhê!)**

Eu ainda a tinha presa em meus braços, minha prisioneira.** (Dinga: Dããããããã? Papo mais retardado não existe.) (Gareth: BDSM, gemt!)**

"Você consegue adivinhar que tipo de beijo eu vou te dar agora?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo. **(Dinga: Edward tem duas bocas? LINDS.) (Gareth: Autora, dica: NÃO USE DROGAS ENQUANTO ESCREVE. Só enquanto ripa. #come mingau de cocaína#)**Vendo seus olhos cheios de possibilidades e pensamentos**(Dinga: Os olhos pensam. Ai, minha cabeça vai explodir.)**. De repente, eu desejei que eu pudesse ver quais eram seus pensamentos.** (Gareth: E ocê num sabe fazê isso não, mininu?)** Seu coração bateu de forma irregular contra o meu peito.** (#Dinga está bocejando#)(Gareth: Bella é tão tábua que dá pra VER o coração dela batendo. ARGH.)**

"Número um?"** (Dinga: #não acredita no que lê# Caráio, ele vai fazer pipi na sua boca?) (Gareth riu)** Adivinhou insegura.

"Adivinhe de novo."** (Dinga: Olha, se ela já eliminou uma possibilidade, então só restam duas. Creeeeeeeeeeedo, a Bella é muito retardada.)** Então, me inclinei em sua direção e apertei minha boca contra a dela delicadamente.** (Gareth: Repito: SELINHO.)** Eu comecei um beijo lento, para ver se ela queria que aprofundasse.** (Vovó surge do além: Aprofundar... Estocar... Ir com tudo... #surta# "Fai tolassaum, acapa komiko! Mi faizi pecar foco!") ****(Gareth: To The Hell With Trash Fics, né, Vovozinha quelida? Plágio é crime, dik.)**

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto suavemente e toquei meus lábios suavemente contra o dela**(Dinga: Colegue, já disse que foi com jeitinho. Não precisa ficar se repetindo, uma vez só já agrava a minha enxaqueca.) (Gareth: PUTA DE UMA BICHA PASSIVA #3)**. Ela foi gentil, tímida e hesitante. Passei a mão esquerda no pescoço e nas costas**(Gareth: Sua mão esquerda tem quantos metros, Edward?)** quando eu pressionei meus lábios mais uma vez nos dela, esperando que a encorajasse**(Dinga: Não faz isso não, Edward! É uma cilada!)**. Ela timidamente colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e beijou-me de volta com alguma força**(Dinga: Bella ativa. Brochei aqui, viu.) (Gareth: ALGUÉM tinha que ser, já que o Ed é uma PUTA DE UMA BICHA PASSIVA #4)**. Mostrei a ela que eu amei sua reação,** (Gareth: "A-M-A-Y!")** eu gemia no beijo e mergulhei minhas mãos dentro do bolso de trás**(Dinga: Edward gemendo. Acabei de descobrir quem é a passivinha.) (Gareth: Comofas pra gemer no beijo? Tu tá DENTRO do beijo? DORGAS, MANO!11)**. Apertei minhas mãos firmemente contra seu pequeno traseiro**(Dinga: Hãm, bondade sua. Aquilo é tão pequeno que quase não existe.) (Gareth: FON-FON! #apanha#)**, unindo nossos quadris**(Dinga: (?) E como você fez isso, quimera do Satã?) (Gareth: BUNDAGE EURI.)**. Ela gemeu e aprofundou o beijo.** (Dinga: Todo mundo geme na fic. Ativos não exitem. Medo extremo.) (Gareth: O ativo é aquele vibrador do outro capítulo. E olhe lá.)**

Eu abri seus lábios com minha língua antes de me concentrar em sua doce-língua**(Dinga: (?) Tendi nada. Nem quero entender. #vai jogar Pacman#)(Gareth: Hífem PARIDO. E língua tem gosto? #morde a própria língua# Tem não.)**. Eu senti sua língua acariciando a minha e quando suas mãos seguravam meu cabelo quase dolorosamente.** (Dinga: Comoançim 'quase dolorosamente'? Quase sentir dor é normal? Sinta dor de verdade, morcegão. #Arranca as unhas dele, e em seguida joga acetona sobre os dedos#)(Gareth: Caralho, você tem nervos no cabelo? TOTÁU FÉXION.)**

Então eu quebrei a distância**(#Dinga imagina Edward com roupa de mineiro e uma picareta na mão, escavando um muro que está entre ele e Bella# DOOOOOOOOORRRGAS!)**, sabendo que precisava respirar.** (Gareth: Carece não, bem! Fique uns dois dias sem respirar! Aí o mundo preserva o oxigênio e você vai conhecer o Papai do Céu! Todo mundo ganha! Não é lindo?)** Ela suspirou calmamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego.** (Dinga: Quelida, se ela estava sem fôlego ela não iria respirar de maneira tão tranquila e ritmada, beeeeeeeeijos!)** Minha própria respiração estava um pouco áspera.** (Dinga: Alguém empresta um esfoliante pra voz do Edward. Tadinha, precisa de uma bela limpeza!) (Gareth: Velho, RESPIRAÇÃO TEM TEXTURA? Caralho, em que mundo essa autora vive? Não é aqui na Terra não, isso eu garanto!)**

"Segundo beijo", eu respondi, ainda segurando os nossos corpos juntos**(Dinga: Comufazê? #VovóFeelings.)**. Eu podia sentir-me já começando a endurecer**(Dinga: Ui, ele virou cimento, foi?) (Gareth: FAIL, mestrinha quelida du meol s2)**. Pelo que eu pude ver - que não era muito devido a sua blusa larga **(Dinga: Construção textual incrível. A autora merece um prêmio. #Arranca duas cenouras da horta e vai à casa da autora#)(Gareth: É nessas horas que eu sou a favor da pena de morte.)**- e que eu pude sentir que ela tinha um corpo bonito, magro e firme, mas suave de alguma forma**(Dinga: ... Nem entendi para comentar.) (Gareth: AHAN, CLÁUDIA, SENTA LÁ. Bella gostosa, AHAN.)**. Eu a vi um rubor rosa claro,** (Gareth: ?/?/ #confusa#)** inundando seu rosto com um brilho cativante**(Dinga: Edward é louco por blush ou gosta de algo exótico.) (Gareth: Bochechas que brilham. Bella é a Cullen por aqui.)**. Eu relutantemente deixei minhas mãos caírem ao meu lado. Ia ser interessante ver o seu progresso de uma menina introvertida e tímida para uma mulher confiante e forte.** (Gareth: OI, você vai COMÊ-LA, não dar uma palestra sobre autoestima.)** E eu era o homem certo para ensiná-la.** (Dinga: Ah, diz isso pro Hagrid. Aposto que ele é mais apto que você.)**

"Pronta para ir às compras no supermercado?" Eu perguntei.** (Gareth: Papo animadíssimo.)**

"Sim". Um sorriso brilhante iluminou**(Dinga: Comercial de creme dental. Oh, clichê miserento!) (Gareth: Se ele é brilhante, ÓBVIO que ilumina. Já ouviu falar de brilho que escurece, miséria?)** seu rosto e ela agarrou a minha mão, me puxando pela porta. "Ah, eu quase me esqueci. Aqui". Ela tirou uma corrente de prata que estava em volta do seu pescoço e me deu. "Aqui está uma chave do meu apartamento. Eu tenho uma outra na minha bolsa."** (Vovó entra(UI) de gaiata: Bolsa... Porta-treco...Porta-malas... Guardar... #frita o cérebro#)(Gareth: Mas é uma DOIDA mesmo! Fia, vai que ele dá uma limpa na sua carteira? Ah nem, fic nonsense do diabo!)**

"Obrigado."** (Dinga: Por nada. O que eu fiz mesmo? Não me lembro de ter te ajudado em algo... #joga laranjas em Edward#)**

Bella dirigia um Toyota Corolla preto que a tinta desbotou dando lugar a um cinza**(Dinga: Descrição bacana e muito completa. Quase posso ver o carro! #ironia pura#)(Gareth: A cor do carro é de suma importância para a fic. Não se esqueçam dela.)**. O interior estava imaculadamente limpo embora, não tinha uma partícula de poeira em qualquer lugar**(Dinga: ... Faltou o som dos grilinhos. Agora a Gareth aparece e começa a dar escândalo por causa da redundância. E lá vamos nós!) (Gareth: E vou mesmo, Mestra. REDUNDÂNCIA DO INFEEEEEEERNO. #roga pragas nível 8 em Bella#)**. Eu suprimi um sorriso - ela era fanaticamente tão orgazinada quanto eu.** (Gareth: organiZada? #pega manual "A Dona-De-Casa Do Século XXI"# Ela possui fetiches com pães franceses?)** "Meu carro é antigo", ela disse se desculpando.** (Dinga: E daí? Quem te perguntou?)**

"É melhor do que o meu."** (Dinga: Edward anda de bicicleta, comprove minha teoria.)**

"O que você dirige?"** (Gareth: Cadeira de rodas. #quebra a espinha de Edward#)**

"Nada. Eu costumo pegar um táxi quando eu preciso ir pra algum lugar."** (Dinga: Táxi... Sei. Confessa que você só anda de metrô e busão, Ed!) (Gareth: Vou de taxi! Cê sabe! Tava morrendo de saudade! #alguém joga uma melancia podre em Gareth#)**

"Oh".**(Gareth: As conversas desse povo também são de suma importância, além de serem MOOOITO interessantes.)**

O resto do trajeto foi em silêncio. Eu decidi que ia começar a questionar-la quando chegássemos lá dentro**(Dinga: Dentro de onde? #apavorada#)(Gareth: QUESTIONAR-LA? AI MEU AURÉLIO! #o dicionário de Gareth se jogou pela janela#)**. Ela levou-me á um grande Supermercado Inglês**(Dinga: Como isso foi possível, já que vocês estão na América? Ai, que medo destes dois.) (Gareth: Ênclise FROM HELL, acento do KPTA e supermercado inglês nos EUA. Velho, essa autora tem paralisia cerebral.)**, e pegou um carrinho. Eu sorri.** (Gareth: Jura? Isso também é de total importância.)** Eu gostei de fazer compras com ela – me fez sentir como se fôssemos realmente um casal, em vez de um prostituto contratado e sua mestra**(Dinga: Ah, quelido. Não fique assim, a realidade é dura como um cano de revólver. #aponta uma Magnun para as costas dele# Não se assuste, quelido. É só a realidade... #risada diabólica#)**. Eu silenciosamente fiquei imaginando o que essas pessoas iriam pensar se soubessem o que eu faço pra ganhar a vida. A mãe andava perto dela com seu filho que não tinha mais de sete anos.** (Gareth: A mãe? Que mãe? A sua mãe? Véi, eu não entendo NADA dessa fic!)**

"Ok, nós precisamos de leite,"** (Gareth: Hmm, leitinho queeeeente... #leva facada#)** Bella falou, voltando-se para o corredor de laticínios.** (Dinga: Não, ela ia procurar leite no setor de limpeza.)**

"Você é virgem?"** (Dinga: Eu sou de Libra!) (Gareth: "Adorei seus sapatos, quer transar?")**

Ela congelou no lugar, chocada, e simplesmente olhou para mim. "Perdão?"** (Dinga: Li 'peidão'. Quase morro de tanto rir.) (Gareth: NOSSA, MESTRA, EU LI 'PEITÃO'! AHSUAHSUAHUSH! #explodiu#)**

Eu sorri com sua reação.** (Gareth: Quando Eddie não é carinhoso, está sorrindo. Brochantch.)** "Eu falei, você é virgem, Bella?"** (Dinga: Eu falei 'Vai tomar no cu, morcegão!')**

Ela corou um vermelho brilhante e focando tentando voltar ao normal.** (Gareth: Corar um azul cobalto é meio difícil, nénão?)** Por alguns segundos ela não respondeu e eu estava começando a pensar que ela estava me ignorando. "Por quê?" Foi sua resposta.** (Dinga: Comoançim, 'por quê'? Ele quer saber o por que de você ser virgem? Ou o por que de você perder a virgindade com ele? Tendi não.) (Gareth: Tá se esquivando. NÉ VIRGEM COISA NENHUMA.)**

"Você disse que eu poderia lhe fazer perguntas"**(Dinga: Interrogatório? Fuja, Bella! É uma cilada!) (Gareth: Ai, vá à merda. ELE É PAGO PRA TE CO-MER, NÃO PRA SER SEU PSICÓLOGO! Cara, Putão feelings!)**, lembrei-me de sua severidade, levando o carrinho já que ela atualmente era incapaz de se mover. Ela tinha parado de novo**(Dinga: Já disse isso, anta.)**. Eu coloquei um braço em volta da sua cintura e usei a outra para guiar o carro. "Você disse que eu poderia perguntar qualquer coisa."** (Dinga: Até se ela já teve apendicite?) (Gareth: "A senha da conta do banco, a senha do cofre, a tamanho da sua calcinha, sua opção cekeçoaol...")**

"Eu sabia que eu ia me arrepender disso"**(Dinga: Falei a mesma coisa quando aceitei este emprego.) (Gareth: Eu ADOGO ler trashs o dia inteiro, quando certamente tenho algo melhor pra fazer. Hehe.)**, ela murmurou.

**BPOV (Dinga: Berenices Para uma Ordem das Vacas?)**** (Gareth: Beijos Paraguaios Ousados e Vingativos?)**

"Você vai responder ou eu posso supor?"** (Dinga: Supositório? ADOOOOGO!)** Ele pressionou.

Meu rubor tinha acabado? **(Dinga: E vem perguntar para mim. Como é que eu vou saber, baleia encalhada?) (Gareth: PARA DE CORAR, SUA FILHA DE UMA PUTA MANCA! #surta, conjura metralhadora e acaba com Coralina... er, Bella#)**"Sim, eu sou virgem..."** (Dinga: Já disse que sou de Libra, merda!) (Gareth: Sou de peixes. IDAÍ?)**, eu murmurei, concentrando-me em encontrar o tipo certo de leite.** (Vovó: Nem creio. #cai da cadeira#) (Dinga: Nem eu. #cai da cadeira#)(Gareth: TEM MAIS DE UM TIPO, VÉI? Leite azul, leite roxo...)**

Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez, como se tivesse catalogado isso na sua memória para futuras referências.** (Gareth: Pra quando ele romper seu hímem, jumenta!)** "Alguma vez você já teve um namorado?"** (Dinga: Só espero que essa aí não venha com aquela piada de 'Suddenly Bitch'... Namorar o tio It, coisa mais sem graça.) (Gareth: Porque TODO MUNDO pensa que a Bella TINHA que esperar o príncipe encantado, em seu cavalo branco pra chegar e desvirginar a Bella? VELHO, ELA TEM 72637834 ANOS E É VIRGEM! ISSO NON ECZISTE!)**

"Sim", respondi com firmeza. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu era totalmente ingênua**(Dinga: Fique tranqüila. Ninguém acha que você é ingênua.)**. Claro que eu sabia de algumas coisas - eu tinha tido aulas e conversei sobre isso**(Dinga: Hun... Bella segue a filosofia de vida 'relaxa e goza'.) (Gareth: Aulas. UI.)** - mas eu sabia que eu era desesperadamente ignorante. "Próximo, pão"**(Dinga: Próximo, chatice.) (Gareth: Bella SÓ NO BAGUETE. Ou no roscão.)** eu disse rapidamente, esperando que esquecesse as perguntas.** (Dinga: Eu quero esquecer como se ripa para fugir de fics assim.)**

"Certo." Ele se virou e eu fui forçada a o seguir**(Dinga: Quelida, rolou um espaço indevido ali, viu, totosa?) (Gareth: Bella, você me deprime. POR ACASO VOCÊ TÁ AMARRADA NELE, MISÉRIA?)**. Eu tinha que admitir, o sentimento de seu braço em volta de mim foi bastante agradável.** (Gareth: Sentimento. SENSAÇÃO, tradutora.)** Enviou arrepios em mim,** (Gareth: Via fax? #Gareth é atingida por granadas#)** o calor de seus dedos movendo-se pela minha blusa e na pele da minha cintura**(Dinga: Mas que exagero do caralho. #foi buscar saquê#)**. Eu me concentrei na lista que eu tinha feito rapidamente. Eu não percebi que estávamos no corredor do pão até que ele disse meu nome. "Bella, nós chegamos."** (Dinga: 'nós chegamos' é seu sobrenome, quelida?)**

"Oh, certo".

"Então, você nunca teve um orgasmo?"** (Dinga: #perde a paciência# SEU MORCEGO ALBINO, ELA NÃO DISSE QUE É VIRGEM? ENTÃO COMO ELA TERIA UM ORGASMO? #Bate com o abajur na cabeça dele#)(Gareth: Mestrinha querida, existe uma coisa chamada 'masturbação', sabe?)**

Eu ouvi um suspiro - mais alto do que o meu - e me virei para ver uma mulher que cobria os ouvidos do seu filho com as mãos, olhando pra Edward**(Dinga: Até parece... As crianças de hoje andam sabendo mais do que eu.)**. Corei marrom escuro,** (Gareth: COMU IÇU É PUÇIVEU?/?/)** mas Edward simplesmente sorriu timidamente para mulher e voltou-se para mim.** (Gareth: Agora Edward é gentil e sorri ao mesmo tempo. MORRA.)** A mulher pegou o filho nos braços, e, literalmente, correu para fora do corredor.** (Gareth: Tem como correr figurativamente? Tipo correr sem sair do lugar?)** Se eu não estivesse morrendo de vergonha, eu teria rido. Será que honestamente ele queria que eu respondesse essa pergunta?** (Dinga: Se ele perguntou, então espera resposta. #joga potes de Amoeba na ChataBella#)**

Quando eu não respondi, ele apenas segurou o pão da minha mão, ele saiu de trás do carro com um sorriso desviante no rosto.** (Dinga: Sorriso desviante... UÁTI ÇER ÍÇU?) (Gareth: O sorriso... desvia. #abismada#)**

Oh meu Deus, ele ia fazer alguma coisa pra mim e eu não sabia o que era.** (Dinga: ... #Vai buscar LSD para colocar no saquê#)(Gareth: #bebe dois copos de Qsuco com ósmio#)**

Meu coração disparou e minha respiração acelerou**(Dinga: Quelida, AÇÃO E REAÇÃO. Já ouviu falar disso?)**, quase ao ponto de hiperventilar**(Dinga: #pensativa# Isso parece comercial de ventilador...) (Gareth: MORRE! MORRE! MO...)**. Ele caminhou para mim com toda a graça de um predador perseguindo para matar**(Dinga: Mataaaaaaaaarrrrrr. Eu quero maaaataaaaaaaarrrrrr!) (Gareth: Predadores. Graciosos. Já ouviu falar de T. Rex, fia do capeta?)**. Meus olhos estavam quase tão grandes quanto o céu**(Dinga: #veia latejando# Não quero mais ripar isso. Não vou.) (Gareth: CARALHO, O QUE PORRAS ESSA GURIA BEBE, VELHO? Não existe NENHUMA droga tão forte assim!)**. "Então, Bella", ele começou devagar, sua voz quase fazendo meus ossos virarem mingau apenas por causa do tom**(#Dinga joga ácido clorídrico nos dois e eles viram mingau#)(Gareth: Ai que diliça! Voz que desintegra ossos, GANHEI MEU DIA.)**, a voz de seda sensual que ele usava. "Alguma vez sentiu um êxtase ofuscante, um prazer abrasador que fez você se sentir como se estivesse decolando?" **(Dinga: Bella é aeronave? S-O-C-O-R-R-O.) (Gareth: Olha, eu nunca decolei, então não sei se me senti assim.)**Ele estava agora, bem na minha frente, seu peito a apenas alguns centímetros de meus seios**(Dinga: ... Que seios, delz?) (Gareth: Os imaginários.)**. Ele colocou as mãos em cada lado da minha cabeça, prendendo-me contra as prateleiras. Seus olhos demoraram momentaneamente em meus lábios**(Dinga: Demoraram momentaneamente. Aiiiiinnnn, que agonia! Essa fic não acaba mais!) (Gareth: MENTE MENTE MENTE.)**. Eu pensei que ia desmaiar. "Você já gritou com a pura sensação de um homem fazendo amor com você?"** (Gareth: Ela ACABOU de dizer que é virgem, porra. E esse striper me brocha.)** Ele inclinou-se lentamente para mim, tão lentamente que pensei que ele ia me beijar.** (Gareth: Se eu chego perto de alguém lentamente, eu TENHO de beijar? Caralho, vou beijar meio universo!)** Mas ele colocou os lábios em meu ouvido e sussurrou sedutoramente para mim. "Alguma vez você já experimentou um orgasmo?"** (#Dinga joga polvilho nos dois#)(Gareth: CARA, ELA JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO, INFERNO!) (Gareth 2: Epa, experimentar o orgasmo? ... BEBER PORRA, ARGH.)**

Eu gemi quando sua mão esfregou suavemente sobre meu quadril, descendo sobre minha perna depois subindo até minha cintura**(Dinga: Movimentos ninjas, FATAÇO.) (Gareth: Edward Shiva ataca novamente!)**. Debrucei-me contra as prateleiras, os joelhos de repente fracos demais pra me apoiar. "N-não." Minha gagueira foi quase patética**(Dinga: Você é patética, fia. #vai pescar#)**. Mas, honestamente, eu não sabia como resistir a ele. Ele era simplesmente bom demais.** (Gareth: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM É, beijosmil.)** Ele sabia o que fazer para eu querer ele.** (Dinga: Querer ele. Puta tradução, essa. Paxoney.) (Gareth: Tradutora, SE MATA. URGENTEMENTE.)**

Ele sorriu, aceitando o desafio**(Dinga: ChataBella é desafio. Desafio de São Jorge. FAIL.) (Gareth: E quem o desafiou? Caralho, um mafagafo comeu um pedaço da fic? Domo-kun, isso vai te dar indigestão, beibi.)**. "Então vou lhe dar o seu primeiro orgasmo, Bella", disse ele humildemente para que eu tivesse a esperança que era seu ultimo interrogatório. "E então, mais três logo depois."** (Dinga: Creeeeeeeeeeeeedo, essa fic não tem fim ou é so impressão minha?) (Gareth: #abraça a vírgula empregada erroneamente#)**

"Próxima pergunta", ele continuou se afastando de mim. Eu ainda estava por um momento tentando endireitar meus hormônios em fúria**(#Dinga joga ferômonio nela e a joga para cavalos sedentos por sexo#)(Gareth: LA FÚRIA ESPANÕLA!)**. Meu cérebro parecia não querer funcionar corretamente.** (Gareth: Isso acontece contigo diariamente, darlin')** Tomei algumas respirações profundas,** (Gareth: Respiração no copo. FATÃO.)** e me empurrei pra longe da prateleira e olhei para o pão na minha mão.** (Gareth: MATRIX RELOADED, VÉI!)** Ele foi esmagado por causa do meu vício de posse quando Edward estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.** (Dinga: O pão teve um orgasmo. MEDO.) (Gareth: DOOOOOORGAS!)**

Corei e o coloquei de volta na prateleira,** (Gareth: Bella cora ATÉ PRA PÔR UM MALDITO PÃO NA PRATELEIRA. VSF.)** a negociação por um pão não parecia funcionar quando alguém o segurava firmemente em sua mão enquanto estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância de um deus do sexo.** (Dinga: Apolo fazendo pontinha na fic?) (Gareth: Apolo não é o deus do sexo, não, é o... AH TÁ, O DOS VINGADORES, SAQUEI, FOI MAL. AHUSAHUSAHSUAH!)**

"Qual é o próximo na lista?"** (Dinga: Quanto a deus do sexo? Vejamos, tem o Johnny Depp, o Will Smith, O Brad Pitt, O Tom Cruise, O Antônio Banderas, O Reinaldo Gianechini, O Cauã Reymond, o David Beckhan...) (Gareth: O William Bonner, o Tiririca... #dardos tranquilizantes atingem Gareth#)**, Ele perguntou conversando**(Dinga: Não ele perguntou peidando.) (Gareth: Não, boba, por código Morse.)**, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Cerrei meus dentes,** (Gareth: Eu li 'corei meus dentes'. Já ia espancar essa idiota. Ah, nem por isso, né? #espanca mesmo assim#)** chateada como ele poderia simplesmente seguir em frente, enquanto eu estava aqui sentada tentando virar meu cérebro de volta.** (#Dinga ajuda a peste, virando o seu pescoço em 360 graus#)(Gareth: Construção DOS DEUSES.)**

"Torrada tostada e grão selvagem"**(Dinga: UI. Çeuvaje.) (Gareth: DA-NA-DÉÉÉÉNHA!)**, eu decidi, olhando para o papel branco na mão.** (Gareth: Se fosse papel crepom não faria NENHUMA diferença, caralho. MORRE.)**

"Torrada tostada?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha com ceticismo.** (#Dinga arranca as sobrancelhas dele#)(Gareth: Aprendeu palavra nova, bem?)**

"O que?" Eu disse defensivamente**(Dinga: Bella é zagueira. Eu ri alto aqui.) (Gareth: ENFIA A PORRA DO SULFIXO -MENTE NO CU! #espuma#)**. "Eles são bons pra qualquer coisa, não apenas para um café da manhã"**(Dinga: Qualquer coisa. MEDO.) (Gareth: UIÊ.)**

"Eu vou viver _de amor_ com você." Ele sorriu para mim e piscou. Corei, sem motivo aparente**(Dinga: ... Essa aí tem distúrbio. Acabou de dar o motivo, quelida.) (Gareth: Função principal da Bella na fic: CORAR.)**. Eu tinha que aprender seriamente a controlar o sangue em minhas bochechas. Corar por tudo estava começando a ficar ridículo!** (Gareth: ÚNICA PARTE SENSATA DA FIC.)** "O que você acha de objetos adicionais?"** (Dinga: Fálicos?) (Gareth: KY, vaselina, manteiga, óleo de máquina, óleo de cozinha, óleo de banho... #Munda a amordaça#)**

Olhei para ele com cautela. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer como você se sente sobre outras coisas exceto eu que lhe dão prazer?"** (Dinga: Pergunta muito bem formulada...) (Gareth: MOOOOITO bem, obrigada.)**

Eu parei de respirar, mas tentei agir normalmente, como se as pessoas em minha volta me fizessem esse tipo de pergunta o tempo todo.** (Gareth: MEDO.)** Eu estava orgulhosa de mim por não ficar completamente roxa de vergonha**(Dinga: E roxa por um murro, você fica?) (Gareth: Essa Bella ME ESTRESSA, CARA.)**. Eu só corei rosa claro.** (Gareth: Queria corar verde-limão, fiadidelz?)** "Estou aberta a novas idéias"**(Gareth: E a caralhos grandes.)**, eu disse, não menti. Eu não podia acreditar que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa pra me machucar - Edward era muito gentil **(Gareth: Leia-se UMA PUTA DE UMA BICHA PASSIVA #4)**- Então, que mal havia em confiar nele.** (Dinga: Pois é, ele é só um gigolô excêntrico. Que mal ele pode fazer a você?) (Gareth: É, né? Ele é só um cara que você não conhece e que pode muito bem te matar e/ou roubar seu dinheiro. Só isso.)**

Ele parecia contente com a minha resposta.

"Por quê?" Eu lhe perguntei.

"Eu tinha planejado algumas coisas ..." **(Dinga: Hun, isso não me parece bom...) (Gareth: "Algemas, chicotes, roupinha de enfermeira... pra mim, é claro.")**ele disse de forma evasiva, contornando a minha pergunta.** (Gareth: Perguntas são sólidas e podem ser contornadas. PARA DE SE DROGAR, AUTORA.)**

Eu não podia deixar ficar curiosa. "E quais são esses planos?"** (Dinga: Curiosidade matou o gato e vai te matar também. #veste-se de Charada e esfola a ChataBella#)**

Ele sorriu. "Você vai descobrir em breve".**(Dinga: Se eu estiver acordada. #baba no teclado#)(Gareth: Suspense: fail.)**

"Agora eu tenho algumas perguntas para você"**(Dinga: "... Você gosta de fio terra? E de chicotes?")**, eu disse colocando a caixa de ovos cuidadosamente no carrinho.** (Dinga: Ovos?) (Gareth: SUMA IMPORTÂNCIA. ESSES TÊM. NO FIM DO CAP A BELLA VAI CHOCAR OS OVOS.)**

"Vá em frente."** (Dinga: UUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIE!)**

"Qual é o seu sobrenome?** (Dinga: "Pocket.") (Gareth: Eu SEMPRE pergunto o sobrenome dos Gogo-boys que contrato. No muito, se são soropositivos.)**

Ele riu. "Cullen".**(Dinga: Que tem de engraçado em um nome com o fonema 'cu'?) (Gareth: "... Astolfo Reginaldo Felipo Luisão BrunyUrie Berenice Fagner Quem Me Dera Ser Um Peixe Para Em Seu Límpido Aquário Mergulhar.")**

"E quantos anos você tem?"** (Dinga: "... 16, mas não conte a assistente social.") (Gareth: Pergunto SEMPRE também. No muito (2) o tamanho da cueca.)**

"Vinte e três."** (Dinga: Hun, perto da idade da decisão...)**

Eu não poderia fazer a pergunta que eu mais queria saber. Gostaria de saber quando ele tinha começado este primeiro trabalho como stripper / prostituto**(Dinga: Sinônimos, benhê.) (Gareth: Cara, ELE SÓ VAI TE COMER. CHEGA. XIU.)**. Parecia uma vida tão triste para mim**(Dinga: Parece uma vida tão prazerosa para mim...) (Gareth: DILIÇA!)**. Mas o que eu sabia? Eu era apenas uma menina que tinha sido protegida quase toda a sua vida e freqüentou uma escola católica durante doze anos, antes de ir para a faculdade. Isso não iria desaparecer tão cedo.** (Dinga: Clichê, nem é. Vou dar uma pedrada nessa garota chata.) (Gareth: Cara, eu não tô nem aí, e agora? #bebe Maracujina com leite de burra do Chaves#)**

Quando chegamos ao balcão para pagar, a menina na caixa registradora piscou brincando com Edward e jogou os cabelos por cima dos ombros como se estivesse em um filme**(Dinga: Esqueceu de completar 'um filme adulto.') (Gareth: ÇEDUZIMD JERÁU.)**. Eu estreitei meus olhos, mas ela não me notou - ela só tinha olhos para Edward. Felizmente, Edward ficou me olhando e falando, não percebendo a loira morango**(Dinga: Ah, não! Meteram a Tanya no meio da história como caixa de supermercado? Oh, shit.) (Gareth: Morango loiro. AUTORA, PARA DE SE DROGAR #2)** que não parava de olhar para o seu peito coberto pela camisa apertada preta e seu rosto de anjo**(Dinga: Rosto do demo, isso sim.) (Gareth: AIÊ! Que bicha, mano.)**. Eu não poderia dizer que eu a culpava. Se eu visse Edward em algum lugar. Eu provavelmente estaria olhando e babando o tempo que ele estivesse por perto.** (Dinga: Quelida, você está babando nele neste momento, beijos.) (Gareth: PONTO FINAL DO INFERNO! ENFIA O PONTO NA PANELA DO SEU COOOOO! #urra#)**

"Eu vou pagar por isso", ele disse, quando a moça anunciou o preço dos mantimentos.** (Dinga: Ela já disse quanto custa o programa? Zeeeente, que rápida!) (Gareth: Mantimentos... comida... comer... Vovó me contagiou.)**

"Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso", contestei.

"Bella, eu estou vinte e dois mil dólares mais rico agora**(Dinga: Dar a bunda rende um dinheiro bom. Deixei de ser ripadora. #pega a bolsa e vai pra encruzilhada próxima ao terreiro#)(Gareth: E eu estou trezentos e noventa e quatro mil neurônios mais pobre.)**. Pelo menos deixe-me pagar por alguns mantimentos. Ou eu vou fazer o que está esperando por você em casa muito pior."** (Gareth: Tortura israelense? ADOGO!)**

"O que está me esperando em casa?"** (Dinga: O Garibaldo.) (Gareth: Uma Gareth furiosa que sabe rogar pragas nível 8.)**

"Uma _surpresa_".**(Dinga: A Xuxa vestida de pamonha.) (Gareth: O Patrick Estrela bêbado.)**

Quando ele disse aquela palavra, estendeu a mão - onde a moça do caixa não podia ver - e brincou com o botão da frente do meu jeans**(Dinga: E como a moça não percebeu?) (Gareth: CEGA, VÉI.)**. Ele levou lentamente os dedos na frente da minha calça até que ele estava diretamente abaixo do meu núcleo**(Dinga: Digo e repito: Como a moça não percebeu?) (Gareth: E essa MALDITA parte fica onde? Eu não tenho isso não, fato.)**. Ele me tocou em concha com a mão inteira, sorrindo para mim.** (Gareth: Tocar com a mão EM CONCHA não é excitante não, abigo.)** Eu dei um pequeno gemido de volta, envergonhada por causa da menina que estava a poucos pés de nós**(Dinga: Gemido de vergonha. Bella tem um estoque de gemidos especiais, tá na cara.)**. Então ele começou a esfregar a mão em mim e eu me apoiei sobre o balcão. Meu jeans atrapalhou a sensação de modo que não foi tão intenso quanto teria sido sem obstáculos, mas eu ainda me sentia como se voltasse a ser uma gelatina.** (#Dinga incorpora Alexandre Magno e arranca a cabeça dela#)(Gareth: EIS QUE BELLA CONFESSA QUE NÃO É HUMANA.)**

O caixa disse o preço mais uma vez,** (Gareth: Mudou de sécsu.)** estava ficando irritada,** (Gareth: Voutou ao sécsu original.)** eu estava agarrada ao balcão e Edward parecia estar apenas sorrindo agradavelmente para mim.** (Dinga: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH, que nojo, cara!) (Gareth: SEXONOSUPERMERCADO, SEXONOSUPERMERCADO.)**

"Aqui", disse ele, entregando o dinheiro para ela. "Obrigado."** (Dinga: Edward virou a bundjénha para a atendente e pagou a dívida do jeito mais antigo...) (Gareth: Aiê, brigadim, migaaaa!11!)**

Ela vibrou com os olhos animadamente**(Dinga: Vibrar os olhos... Comufazê?) (Gareth: #injeta LSD para compreender a fic#)**, mas ele não percebeu. Eu estava muito ocupada tentando organizar meus pensamentos dispersos para me preocupar em estar zangada com ela.** (Dinga: Fique zangada comigo. #coloca formigas saúvas na boca de Bella#)(Gareth: E ficaria por...? Ed é seu marido por acaso?)**

"Hora de ir para sua casa, para sua surpresa, Bella", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido quando ele empurrou o carrinho cheio de mantimentos ensacados para as portas elétricas deslizantes**(Dinga: Detalhe féxion.) (Gareth: MORRE! MOOOORRE! PARA DE ESCREVER! #roga Praga Da Necrose nos dedos da autora#)**, me puxando junto com ele pela minha cintura. Era um milagre eu conseguir sair do lugar sem me envergonhar por tropeçar ou cair na minha cara devido ao meu estado atual**(Dinga: Estado de merda. #Joga a idiota na jaula de camelos antropófagos famintos#)(Gareth: Estado gelatinoso. Bela não é humana.)**. "E eu tenho um sentimento muito forte de que você vai gostar do que eu tenho planejado para você."** (Gareth: SENTIMENTO, NÃO. SENSAÇÃO.)**

"O que é?" Eu perguntei, minha voz tremendo ligeiramente.** (#Dinga a joga em uma fissura tectônica para que ela conheça o que é tremer de verdade#)(Gareth: Voz é material e treme. DOOOOORGAS.)**

"Se eu lhe dissesse não seria uma surpresa, seria? Agora vá sentar no carro."** (Dinga: Sentar no carro. Na minha época tinha outro nome.) (Gareth: SEEEEENTA NA BONECA!)**

E com isso, ele abriu minha mala**(Dinga: Abriu a mala dela em público? SOCORRO.) (Gareth: DANADÉNHO.)** e começou a colocar os mantimentos no seu interior.** (Gareth: Mantimentos = BAGUETE, OVOS E LEITE. Lembram da listinha?)** Fui para o banco do passageiro e subi, minha mente ocupada demais para pensar se eu queria dirigir ou não. Eu pensei sobre sua mão no meu núcleo,** (Gareth: Autora, você é do Brasil, logo sabe que aqui NÃO SE DIZ núcleo, e sim VAGINA. Usa-se também BOCETA, XOXOTA E PREXECA.)** o calor percorrendo o meu jeans, nos mais íntimos lugares**(Dinga: Tradutora quelida do meu tolaçaum, inversão só é comum nos EUA. Não se usa muito isso no Brasil, beeeeeeeeeeeijos!)**. Lembrei-me de como ele tinha me pressionado contra as prateleiras quando eu não respondi se alguma vez eu tinha tido orgasmo ou não.** (Gareth: E isso sem ninguém notar. Qlimds.)**

Então, um pensamento me atingiu como um trem de carga.** (Dinga: Trem... Tradutora from Minas.) (Gareth: #invoca um trem de carga, pinta 'PENSAMENTO' na frente dele e o manda em Bella#)**

Será que ele... ... Seria possível que ele poderia... ...** (Dinga: Enfiar reticências assim no meio da frase não é legal...) (Gareth: RETICÊNCIAS INDEVIDAS AAAAAAAAARRRGH! #explode em mil pedaços radioativos#)**

Deus, eu não podia nem sequer pensar sem gaguejar! … Mas talvez a surpresa que ele havia planejado era...** (Dinga: "...chicote e camisinhas com espinhos? Será que ele iria realizar meu sonho e se vestir de árvore de natal assassina?") (Gareth: "... se vestir de Barack Obama?")**

O terceiro beijo?** (Dinga: A terceira facada? #limpa o facão ensanguentado#)(Gareth: DRAMA FAAAAAIL!)**

**Dinga participou da promoção "Torpedão do Além", exclusiva para idosos paranormais. Recebeu o espírito da Saori e convocou todos os Cavaleiros para uma suruba sem igual. **

**Vovó, que ficou fazendo pontinha o tempo todo na fic tentando escapar da sua cota de ripagens, foi submetida à tortura. Munda a levou para uma sala escura e cheia de emos coloridos. Vovó percebeu que era a concentração para o show do Restart e se matou antes da primeira música.**

**Gareth foi fazer a reserva da autora numa casa de recuperação de DORGADOS. Depois disso, foi canonizada.**


	3. Ê nojeira

**N/T:**_ A história é da Oriana de la Rose, os personagens da Stephanie Meyer , a mim só pertence a etradução para o português.**(John: Que, pelo que vimos nos capítulos anteriores...É UMA MERDA!)(Jairinho: Calma, John, os Trashs também são criaturinhas lindas de Deus.)(John 2: NÃO SÃO!)(Jairinho 2: São sim...)(John 3: SEU CU!)**_

**Capítulo 3. O Terceiro Beijo**

**BPOV (John: Bananas de Pijama Odeiam Veados?)(Jairinho: Bartolomeu Proclamou Outra Vez?)**  
Logo um cheiro delicioso começou a vir da cozinha para a sala**(John: Quem peidou?)(Jairinho: Alguém peidei, não sei quem fui...)** de estar onde eu estava sentada assistindo a um show transformação**(John: "Drag queens AHÁZAUM!")(Jairinho: Show da Fé é muito bom! Não perco um sequer.)**. Eu inspirei profundamente, fechando meus olhos.**(John: "... Sem saber se o peido tinha cheiro de ovo ou repolho.")(Jairinho: Nenhum dos dois, é o sopão da igreja!)** Qualquer coisa que ele estivesse cozinhando cheirava absolutamente **(John: MENTE! MENTE! MENTE! Começou cedo hoje!)**delicioso**(Jairinho: Isso é a tentação de Satanás! Essa comida não é de Deus, foi feita por um prostituto oco possuído pelo demônio! Corre, Bella, é uma cilada!)**. Em resposta, o meu estômago roncou alto.**(John: Imaginei a barriga da Bella fazendo uma barulho de carro uaehauheUHEAUHEAUH.)(Jairinho: É o chamado do coisa-ruim!)**  
Como se tivesse dado a deixa**(John: Eu li "Gueixa"... Comecei cedo também!)(John2: AGORA QUE EU VÍ GAYxa EUHAUEHAUHEA LEGAL!)(Jairinho: Eu juro que se você tivesse uma alma eu te exorcizava, John!)**, Edward falou, "Eu espero que você esteja com fome".  
"Faminta".**(John: Apetite sexual não conta, Bella.)(#Jairinho reza o terço vinte vezes pedindo piedade pela alma de Bella#)**  
"Bom, porque eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que eu possa satisfazer**(Jairinho: Leia-se "possuir".)** a você, Bella."**(John: Uma vírgula empregada corretamente! Não creio!)(Jairinho: Uma vírgula empregada corretamente! SÓ PODE SER OBRA DO DEMÔNIO! Não existe isso em fic trash!)**  
Eu deveria ter imaginado o duplo sentido em suas palavras porque seu rosto não mudou**(John: E como mudaria? Plástica instantânea? Careta? Acidente de carro?)(Jairinho: E PORQUE MUDARIA? EIN? ME RESPONDE! EM NOME DO SENHOR! PORQUE O ROSTO DELE MU-DA-RI-A?)**. Ele falou isso como se simplesmente me falasse que estava fazendo sol lá fora.**(John: Que código estranho foi usado nessa fic?)(Jairinho: FAZENDO SOL? Comofas? Quem fez o sol foi Deus, meu bem! Peraê... meu bem? Vovó feelings... Peraê... peraê? John feelings. To convivendo muito com esses ocos!) ** Ele continuou a picar os tomates na placa de corte**(John: A famosa "Tábua de bater bife"! Como diria mamãe Queiroz "Pobre com lombriga de rico é uma desgraça!")(Jairinho: Tomates = Órgãos genitais de bebês cavalos mortos abusados sexualmente. #interna) **, com a face ilegível**(John: Ler a face? Comofas?)(Jairinho: Braile?)(John 2: Faz sentido! -N)**. Tentei limpar os pensamentos**(John: Como? Bebeu soda cáustica e virou de cabeça pra baixo? Se desentope pia, deve tirar essas merdas na sua cabeça.)(Jairinho: Enfiou um espanador no nariz até chegar no cérebro e começou a rodar?) ** confusos que dispararam em minha mente, eu me concentrei na mulher loira da TV **(John: Xuxa? Eliana? Ana Hickmann?)(Jairinho: Hebe? Dercí? Adriane Galisteu?)**que estava ocupada aprendendo os diferentes tipos de máscara de olho.  
Decidi pôr a mesa na pequena sala de jantar que eu tinha.**(Jairinho: TODO MUNDO JÁ SABE QUE A CASA É PEQUENA! VOCÊ PASSOU O ULTIMO CAPÍTULO INTEIRO FALANDO ISSO! PAAAAAAARA PELO AMOR DE DEUS PAAAAAAAAARA!)(John: AAAAAI PAAAARA! STÚPIDO! #Internas)** Fui para a cozinha e vi o frango e os legumes cozinhando em uma frigideira**(John: COZINHANDO EM UMA FRIGIDEIRA? PARA DE USAR DORGAS!)(Jairinho: Ahã, Bella, senta lá.)**, enquanto ele trabalhava atualmente na massa**(Jairinho: TRABALHAVA ATUALMENTE? #Dá um gole na água benta# Decida-se, minha queria, você tem que escrever a frase num tempo só!)(John: Isso ficou tipo "Amanhã eu vou lá hoje" ou é impressão minha?)**. O molho de tomate estava colocado em uma tigela sobre o balcão e eu me perguntei se ele mesmo tinha feito**(JohTn: O balcão? Tenho certeza que não.)(Jairinho: A tigela? Tenho certeza que não.)**. Se Edward decidisse deixar seu emprego atual, ele poderia se tornar um chefe gourmet.**(John: Trabalho atual: "Comer" Trabalho proposto: Cozinhar! Isso é o que eu chamo que extremismo.)**  
"Cheira delicioso"**(John: "Cheira delicioso" Só eu que achei isso esquisito? Tenho que parar de usar dorgas! Vou colocar fogo em tudo! #Coloca todo seu estoque de dorgas no cachimbo de crack e põe fogo# Acho que só mais uma não faz mal.)(Jairinho: Sem querer cortar a sua onda, mas já cortando... só você achou isso estranho, John.)**comentei, pegando dois pratos e alguns talheres**(John: "...e mandei tudo na testa dele.")**.  
"Obrigado." Ele relampejou**(Jairinho: Ele relampejou "Obrigado"? comofas?) (John: Antigamente usava-se falar ao invés de relampejar.)** pra mim com um sorriso rápido e meu coração reagiu rapidamente, acelerando e enviando sangue para meu rosto mais uma vez.**(Jairinho: Ela só inventou um jeito novo pra dizer que corou.)(John: Você não vai despistar, ta fácil assim. #Relampeja uma machadinha na testa de Bella#)(Jairinho 2: Fail.)** "Vai estar pronto em apenas um segundo. Então, sente-se à mesa que eu vou levá-lo".**(John: Uma crase empregada corretamente! Não creio #2)(Jairinho: Preciso repetir? Porque, né.)**  
Eu coloquei a mesa corretamente**(John: Imaginei uma mesa escrito em uma das pernas "This side up" heauheUAHEUAHEA.)(Jairinho: MENTE MENTE MENTE MENTE!)** e fui ansiosamente **(John: MENTE MENTE MENTE! Vá a puta que te pariu!)(Jairinho: MINHA NOSSA SENHORA DO PERPÉTUO SOCORRO!)**para o meu lugar. Eu assisti quando ele trouxe tudo para a mesa. Eu estava quase babando porque **(John: "...Não tinha tomado o meu Diazepan da manhã!")(Jairinho: Viaja ni mim não, Dilza. #internas)(Munda surge do nada: PUTA QUE PARIU VOCÊS, parem com essas internas! #dispara loucamente com sua bazuca#) **cheirava tão bem. Quando ele colocou um pouco de vinho no meu copo eu sorri para ele**(John: Sorriu porque? Por um acaso ele ta fantasiado de Vovó?)(Jairinho: Essa Bella ta sobre o efeito das dorgas, ta achando graça em uma taça de vinho.)**"Obrigada pelo vinho maravilhoso" eu disse sarcasticamente, sorrindo.**(Jairnho: Mais um MENTE! PELO AMOR DE DEUS! PAAAAAARA!) (John: VTNC. Ainda não descobri porque quando não tenho nada pra falar eu sempre mando alguém tomar no cu!)**  
"De nada, Senhorita Swan" ele respondeu. "Só o melhor para uma mulher tão bonita como você".**(Jairinho: Como você? Meeedo.)(John: SEU VIADO! BICHA PASSIVA! VOCÊ FOI CONTRATADO PRA COMÊ-LA! NÃO PRA COZINHA PRA ELA!)**  
Sua voz ficou séria em sua última frase. Corei com prazer**(John: Porque isso me lembra menstruação? PORQUE, MELDEEEELS?)(Jairinho: Não coloca Deus no meio disso, John.)**, sabendo que ele estava errado. Eu não tentei negar isso - estava claro se eu tinha gostado ou não.**(John: E DO MEU PAU, VOCÊ GOSTA?)(Jairinho: E de Deus, você gosta? JESUS TE AMA, MININAH!)(John 2: HÃ?)**  
Durante o jantar, eu não podia evitar, mas apenas olhar como ele rodou o macarrão em volta do seu garfo e colocou-o em sua boca**(John: "Este comentário foi censurado porque contém palavrões em 46 línguas proibidas do Cudumundistão.")(Jairinho: "Esse comentário foi censurado porque contém todos os exorcismos existentes em enoquiano.")**, seus lábios macios fechando sobre o garfo. O frango e os legumes ficaram surpreendentes quando foram misturados com o molho de tomate e macarrão quente.**(John: Para de fumar crack!)(Jairinho: VOCÊ TÁ COMENDO E NEM AGRADECEU A DEUS? NÃO ACREDJEEEEEEETO! HANAMANCATARAVASUIA!)** Ele era verdadeiramente**(John: Vou deixar esse "MENTE" pra quem quiser, eu estou cansado.)(Jairinho: XUUUÔÔôÔÔ! TIRA A TAMPA, TIRA A TAMPA! ASCENDE TUTO!)(John 2: HAHAHAHAHA MORRI! #Cai da cadeira#) ** um gênio da culinária.**(John: É que ele entende muito de comida! Se é que você me entende...)(Jairinho: Tentação do Demônio, mininah! CORRE BELLA! É UMA CILADA #2)** Mas não foi isso que ocupou meus pensamentos. Ele ficou em silêncio, então eu estava livre para deixar minha mente vagar e logo ela entrou em território perigoso.**(John: Na Faixa de Gaza? Favela da rocinha? Capão redondo?) (Jairinho: Purgatório? Inferno? Amsterdã? -Q)**  
Bastou observá-lo consumir o jantar que me fez pensar sobre quais outras coisas ele poderia fazer com a boca.**(John: Provavelmente um boquete!)(Jairinho: Provavelmente invocar vários Demônios para levar sua alma!)** Eu não fui muito longe - devido ao meu conhecimento limitado de coisas **(Jairinho: ISSO É FALTA DE DEUS NO CORAÇÃO!)(John: Pelo menos ela admite que é uma retardada mental burra limitada acéfala bitolada pqp 666 from hell da ilha de lost.)**-, mas eu logo fiquei muito desconfortável **(Jairinho: Eu li "desconfiável"! #meeeedo)**e quente enquanto eu tentava terminar meu prato.**(Jairinho: Pensando bem... "desconfiável" se encaixaria melhor na frase.)(John: Encaixar? ADOOOOOORO.)**  
"Está tudo bem, Bella?" ele perguntou. Eu observei-o lamber um **(John: "...Pinto de borracha azul com duas cabeças...")(Jairinho: "...pentagrama invertido, cheio de sangue e com mensagens de louvor a satã.")** pouco do molho **(John: SÓ SE FOR MOLHO DE PICA!)**que estava fora do garfo**(Jairinho: Hmmmm, se está fora do garfo pode estar em qualquer lugar do mundo! Teste de Einstein paga pau pra isso.)** antes de espetar o frango e usar os lábios para deslizar para fora do garfo. Eu suspirei calmamente e corei com meus próprios pensamentos.**(Jairinho: PARA DE CORAR, CRIATURA! JÁ DEVE ESTAR VERMELHA IGUAL AO CAPETA, DE TANTO CORAR!)(John: EU VOU TE JOGAR NUM ENCINERADOR INDUSTRIAL PRA VOCÊ CORAR DE VEZ E VIRAR A VERA VERÃO!)** Como era possível que vê-lo comer pudesse me fazer sentir assim? Isso é ridículo!**(John: Isso aí! Aceitação é o primeiro passo.)(Jairinho: Ridículo é muito bom perto do que você está fazendo.)**  
"Sim, eu estou bem, Edward" eu respondi rapidamente.**(John:MENTE? MENTE? MENTE? #Invoca# ESPIRITOS DO MAL! CRIATURAS DA NOITE! DEMÔNIOS DA GAROA! ... FAILTALITY.)(Jairinho: MENTE? MENTE? MENTE? #invoca# "São os ursinhos carinhosos, estão aqui pra ajudar, se precisar é só chamar..."(8))**  
Logo, eu tinha terminado e tomei o resto de vinho do meu copo**(John:"... E soltei um demorado arroto")(Jairinho: "...E lembrei que estava faltando a hóstia!" OU "...E descobri que não era vinho, e sim, o sangue de uma virgem sacrificada durante um ritual demoníaco." Você Decide feelings.) **. Quando me levantei para colocar o meu prato sujo na pia, eu podia sentir a umidade entre minhas pernas.**(John: Bella tem tesão com a louça suja! FATO.)(Jairinho: ROMPEU A BOLSA! LEVA PRO HOSPITAL QUE VAI NASCER!)** No entanto, eu esperava que não fosse visível**(John: As cataratas do Nicarágua também não são.)(Jairinho: Acho que ta mais pro Tietê, John.)**. A última coisa que eu queria agora era uma mancha**(John: Eu li "maconha" EUHAUEHAUHEAUH)** molhada nas minhas calças de forma que parecesse que eu tinha algum problema na minha bexiga.**(John: #Aponta e ri# HAHAHA Incontinência urinária! Bella faz xixi na cama!)(Jairinho: UEHAUHEUAHEUHA.)** Mas, felizmente, meus jeans estavam secos.**(John: Só se você estiver vestindo uma roupa de astronauta por baixo.)(Jairinho: OU... uma armadura medieval.)**  
Edward me seguiu até a cozinha**(Jairinho: É UM INSTRUSPADÔ! CORRE, BELLA, É UMA CILADA #3)** e colocou o prato na pia enquanto eu deixei a água correr para enxaguá-los mais tarde.**(John: Preguiçosa!)(Jairinho: Porca!)** Sempre fui hiper consciente de que ele estava à minha volta**(John: À sua volta? Comofas?)**, mas agora eu senti a sua presença como uma corrente elétrica nos conectando**(#John joga nos dois um fio ligado no transformador do poste#)(Jairinho: Eu li "um fígado transmutado podre", hoje eu não to muito bem...) **. Enquanto eu estava na pia, preparando os pratos, eu senti dois braços muito fortes e quentes em volta da minha cintura, puxando-me contra um corpo musculoso**(John: Jô Soares? Ronaldo? ?)(Jairinho: Bussunda? Milton Neves? Bóris Casói?)**. Um tremor explodiu sobre minha pele**(#John imagina Bella explodindo e solta fogos de artifício!#)(Jairinho: UM TREMOR QUE EXPLODE? TIRA O LITRO DE PINGA DA BOCA PRA ESCREVER!)** e ela de repente se tornou quente aonde ele havia tocado.**(John: Bella istá on FÁIA!)**  
"Bella?" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, permitindo que seus lábios tocassem na minha orelha**(Jairinho: Não! Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido permitindo que os lábios tocassem no umbigo! EXU!)**. Mordi o lábio, incapaz de responder**(Jairinho: Morder o lábio é coisa de prostituta!)(John: Lei de Proust!)(Jairinho 2: FAILTALITY!)**. Seus dedos brincavam com a barra da minha blusa.**(John: "Meus dedinhos, meus dedinhos, onde estão?Aqui estão! Eles me masturbam! Eles me mastur..." (8))**"Você gostaria de vir comigo?"**(Jairinho: Para o inferno? Não, muito obrigado.)**  
Ele estava me dando a opção de voltar atrás, como se eu quisesse pular fora do nosso arranjo**(John: Isso soou tão "As treta aí, mano!")(Jairinho: Corre, Bella, é uma cilada.)**. Eu sabia que se isso acontecesse ele devolveria o dinheiro a Alice, mas não havia nenhuma chance disso acontecer**(John: Bipolaridade feelings.)(Jairinho: É que ela foi possuída por uma legião de demônios.)**. Eu queria ir com ele? Eu acho que eu nem deveria responder a isso, certamente a resposta era óbvia**(John: Então porque você ta perguntando? Bipolaridade feelings #2)**. Naquele momento eu iria até os confins da Terra com ele. Então eu o senti roçar os dedos sobre o meu estômago**(Jairinho: Tradução demoníaca e mal feita. FATO!)**, apenas sobre a barra da minha calça.**(John: Lincenegraninjamatrix!)(Jairinho: A barra da sua calça ta na barriga? Creio que não.)** Eu suspirei calmamente e foquei-me**(John: Isso me lembrou "Fuck me" hahahah)** em não hiperventilar.**(Jairinho: Imaginei a Bella com cabeça de ar condicionado.)(John: Imaginei várias Bellas amarradas à um ventilador gigante, e servindo de alvo para atiradores de faca cegos.)**  
"Sim" eu disse finalmente, respondendo a sua pergunta.**(Jairinho: Efeito retardado.)(John: Lerda!)**  
Seus lábios estavam suavemente pressionando contra meu pescoço, me beijando levemente **(John: Não deixa! Corre, Bella! É uma cilada!)(Jairinho: Suavemente... Sei, leia-se "Brutalmente".)**quando eu juntei meus pensamentos **(Jairinho: Imaginei a Bella vestida de gari catando merda de cachorro com uma pá de lixo.)**o suficiente para responder. Agora eu senti seus lábios transformar-se num sorriso**(Jairinho: Concordância mandou um abraço, um beijo e um pedaço de queijo.)**  
"Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso".**(Jairinho: Presunçoso!)(John: Tá trapando ela! Acho que eu to jogando LoL demais.)**  
Ele soltou minha cintura**(Jairinho: Eu li "Criatura" uehauehUEHAUHE)(John: Eu lí "cianureto" EAUHEUHAEUHA.)** de seus braços **(Jairinho: Cintura dos braços? Vai estudar anatomia, exu!)**e eu imediatamente senti falta do seu corpo contra o meu. Tomando minha mão na sua, sempre muito gentil**(John: Puta bicha passiva.)**, ele começou a me puxar para o quarto.  
Meu coração estava batendo tão alto em meus ouvidos que eu não podia ouvir mais nada.**(Jairinho: É cintura do braço, coração no ouvido... Mas o cérebro ninguém sabe onde foi parar.)(John: Seu coração agora é escola de samba?)** Sua mão estava quente**(Jairinho: Como assim? Eu achei que era o Edward, e não o Jacob.)** na minha e eu podia sentir minha palma começar a ficar úmida**(Jairinho: Palma? HMMM, sei... Senta lá, Bella.)(John: Puta que paril, até a palma da mão de Bella trash fica úmida. Só falta falar que a mão corou também.)**. Oh, meu Deus, agora não, por favor!**(Jairinho: RENEGANDO A DEUS! VOCÊ VAI QUEIMAR NO FOGO DO INFERNO ENQUANTO É ABUSADA SEXUALMENTE POR 47 CÃES DO INFERNO SIMULTÂNEAMENTE.)(John: Boa ideia! Vou falar essa com a Vovó, ela vai adorar.) **  
**EPOV (Jairinho: Eu Posso Ouvir Você? FAIL.)(John: Edward Parece Outro Viado?)**  
Ela estava nervosa - o que era óbvio. Isso era compreensível. Mas eu queria que essa noite fosse completamente sobre ela, me concentrar em apenas satisfazê-la. Os olhos de Bella estavam arregalados **(Jairinho: Os olhos? HMMM, sei... Senta lá, Edward.)(John: Leia-se: Pernas.)**enquanto eu a levava para o quarto. Eu tinha aprendido o quanto ela era inocente enquanto estávamos no supermercado,**(John: Supermercado é um lugar tão educativo.)(Jairinho: Leia-se: Sexshop.)** eu tinha rapidamente reorganizado todos os meus planos para esta noite. Agora eu ia levá-la lentamente. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era assustá-la. Eu pensei sobre o vibrador, mas isso poderia vir mais tarde.**(John: TÁ DE OLHO NO VIBRADOR DELA, NÉ, SEU DANADJÉNHO?)(Jairinho: Corre, vibrador! É uma cilada!)**  
"Não fique nervosa." Eu disse suavemente, levando-a para a cama. "Basta deitar e fechar os olhos. Eu não vou te machucar".**(John: Ah, para! Alguém por favor me diz que ele não disse isso... VAI ARREBENTAR O HÍMEN! VAI SAIR SANGUE! E NÃO VAI MACHUCAR? SE COMPARAR COM O ESTRAGO QUE EU VOU FAZER NA SUA CARA ISSO REALMENTE NÃO É MACHUCAR! #Amola machadinha com a língua#)(Jairinho: É sempre o mesmo papo furado "não vai doer... colocar só a cabecinha… bla... bla... bla.")**  
"Eu sei", ela murmurou, obedecendo a mim, deitando sobre a cama e fechando os olhos de chocolate escuro.**(John: Primeiro que a Bella não sabe de nada! Ela nem tem cérebro! E VAI VOCÊ E ESSE CHOCOLATE PRA PQP! CHOCOLATE É O MOTUMBO TE ESPERANDO NA CAMA!)(Jairinho: Imaginei o Edward dando uma mordida nos olhos da Bella, daí ela chora leite condensado.)**  
Sentei-me suavemente **(John: Deixa de ser veado!)(Jairinho: Mente! Mente! Mente!)**ao lado dela e a olhei. Bella era magra, com pele pálida**(John: DERCÍ!)(Jairinho: GASPARZINHO!)**. Sua blusa não lhe fazia nenhuma justiça, mas o seu jeans apertado em torno das pernas destacava sua figura minúscula**(John: euhaEUHAEU ACABOU COM VOCÊ, BELLA! MATA ELE! VAI, MATA! #Pega a pipoca#)(Jairinho: NÓÓÓ! Chamou de desnutrida na cara! E ainda disse que ela tem um micropênis.)**. Vestia-se como uma garota de quinze anos, em vez de uma mulher de vinte.**(John: AAAAH não! ESQUARTEJA ELE COM UM ALICATE DE UNHA!)(Jairinho: Pelo menos ele é sincero.)** Eu me movi desconfortavelmente**(John: Para com isso, PORRA! Vou enfiar uma bala de MENTA no seu cu!)(#Gareth surge do vácuo#: Qual é o nome do filme? DO-CU-MENTADO! UAHSUHASUHAHSU!)**, esperando que eu fizesse alguma coisa, e sua blusa apertada em torno de seus seios**(John: Seios? Que seios? Criatura das trevas! Os imaginários, né?)(Jairinho: Matrix me mata de raiva.)**. Achei que era cada vez mais difícil tirar os olhos dela.**(John: KKKKKKKKKKKK imagina o Edward arrancando os olhos da Bella!)** Havia alguma coisa sobre BellaSwan que me atraiu como um ímã**(Jairinho: Carniça atrai os urubus. FATAÇO.)(John: Urubu? Isso é morcegooooona, isso voa na br chupando sangue de viadooooo!)**. Era como se ela tivesse algo que era fundamental para minha sobrevivência**(Jairinho: Sangue e muito amô pá dá!)** e me puxava em sua direção.**(#John foi jogar xadrez com seu amigo imaginário, Teobaldo#)**  
Eu peguei sua mão e a beijei suavemente**(John: VTNC! FDP! PQP! PT! PSDB! BEIJA O PINTO DE TEOBALDO QUE ELE COLOCA NO SEU CU SUAVEMENTE!)(Jairinho: De onde você tira essas coisas, John?)(John2: Do tolassaum! -not)(John 3: Foi da perereca virada do avesso! #Internas)**, antes de pressionar os lábios**(Jairinho: Imaginei lábios com os dizeres "Pressione aqui")(John: Imaginei uma perereca virada do avesso batendo na parede! -q)** no meio da palma da mão**(John: Agora imaginei alguém dando tapas na perereca...)(#Jairinho amordaça John e joga no armário de cosplay da Iôlly#)**. Segui com esses beijos suaves pelo seu braço até seu **(Jairinho: "...Sovaco.")(John: "...Perereca virada do avesso.")**cotovelo**(Jairinho: Eu li "cotoco")(John: Eu lí "perereca virada do avesso... na cama!" #SUPERINTERNAS TEN HIT COMBO.)(Gareth surge: CHEGA DE INTERNAS, FIDAPUTA! CORNO! VIADO! BROCHA! PERERECA VIRADA DO AVESSO! #apanha de uma perereca virada do avesso#)(Munda surge: PUTA QUE OS PARIU, NINHUÉM MERECE! CHEGA DE INTERNAS! #joga raios nos ripadores# Cês me interromperam! Estava desvirando minha perereca! #leva chibatada#)**, em seguida, para a **(John: "...Perereca virada do avesso...")(#Munda dá um tiro em John... e acerta em sua perereca, virando-a do avesso#)**manga da sua blusa. Eu terminei esse processo em seu outro braço também. Percebi que ela estava mordendo os lábios, o vermelho do lábio estava escuro em resposta**(Jairinho: Morde os pulsos e morre!)(John: Morde a perereca e vira do avesso!)**. Lambi meus lábios e, de repente, eu quereria prová-los novamente.  
Eu me arrastei colocando minhas mãos e joelhos na horizontal sobre seu corpo**(Jairinho: Eles estão jogando Twister!)(John: Nem suruba de minhoca é tão confuso assim.)**. Eu inclinei minha cabeça para baixo e encostei meus lábios nos dela, desta vez usando mais pressão do que hoje de manhã**(John: "TCHUTCHUCA! Vem aqui pro seu tigrão! Vou te jogar na cama, e te dar muita pressão!"(8))**. Minha atração por ela foi crescendo, o que foi bom. Era difícil desfrutar do que eu fazia se fosse com uma mulher que eu achasse repugnante**(John: Nem é! Depois que a Vovó me contratou eu acostumei e… #É atingido por um rolo de macarrão#)(Jairinho: Repugnante é você, seu gigolô satânico sem escrúpulos homossexual enrustido!) **. Mas ela estava longe de ser repulsiva e isso era fácil.  
Ela respondeu rapidamente, inclinando a cabeça para dentro do beijo**(Jairinho: #Cospe a água benta# PRA ONDE? #Joga um crucifixo nos dois#)**. Enfiei minha língua em sua boca, acariciando a língua dela com a minha**(Jairinho: Descrição tosca desnecessária de um beijo.)(John: Nãããão, acariciou a língua dela com um CACTUS!)**. Ela me beijou de volta com mais força do que eu possivelmente esperava dela**(Jairinho: CHAMOU DE DESNUTRIDA NA FUÇA!)**. Chocado, eu fiquei quieto por um momento, mas depois sorri e aprofundei nosso contato**(Jairinho: Leia-se "pênis")**. Enquanto eu lambia e chupava seu lábio inferior**(Jairinho: Esse Edward é esquisito, gosta de chupar e lamber... parece o John.)(John: EU VOU DE DAR UMA COISA PRA LAMBER E CHUPAR! Ô, TEOBALDO! VEM AQUI!)**, ela gemia baixinho, com os braços envolvendo meu pescoço, instintivamente. **(Jairinho: Isso me fez imaginar a Bella dando um mata-leão no Edward.) (John: Ela já ta gemendo? Teobaldo, não foi pra isso que eu te chamei!)**  
"Bella" eu sussurrei, quebrando a distância**(Jairinho: QUEBRANDO A DISTÂNCIA? comofas?) (John: DISTÂNCIA? Você ta com a língua na garganta dela! A única distância que falta pra você quebrar é o hímen.) **. Ela arfou enquanto eu arrastava meus beijos no seu pescoço e ombros**(Jairinho: Arrastava os beijos? Matrix é tão difícil de entender.) **. Eu tive a certeza de ficar sobre sua camiseta e com beijos castos.**(Jairinho: VOCÊ SABE O SIGNIFICA DO DA PALAVRA "CASTO"? EXU!)** Eu não queria fazer mais nada até que ela me dissesse que queria. "Eu não vou tomá-la hoje à noite"**(#John imagina Bella num copo e morre de rir#) ** comecei, "mas eu quero que você me diga quando estiver pronta. Você tem que me dizer quando quiser que eu... a preencha".**(Jairinho: Isso soou como " encher linguiça")(John: Com esse micropênis aí fica difícil de preencher até cu de micróbio.)**  
Eu a vi gemer **(Jairinho: VOCÊ VIU O SOM? Sinestesia matrix fuderosa passempi.)**suavemente,**(Jairinho: MENTE MENTE MENTE!)** com as costas arqueadas ligeiramente.**(John: MENTE MENTE MENTE MENTE!)**  
**(John: "Adriano...")**"Você está me ouvindo?"  
Ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. Eu sorri suavemente**(Jairinho: MENTE MENTE MENTE MENTE!)(John: MENTE MENTE MENTE MENTE!)** e lambi em linha reta o seu decote ligeiramente acima do peito.**(Jairinho: Ed, querido, acho que você está gostando muito de lamber! O Teobaldo precisa de um companheiro.)(John: TOMA CUIDADO, MALUCO! SENÃO EU MANDO O TEOBALDO AVANÇAR EM VOCÊ! ELE É BRAVO, TEM RAIVA E É SOROPOSITIVO!)** Ela engasgou com suas mãos **(Jairinho: Imagem mental bizarra!)(John: FÉLADAPUTA E BULÍMICA!)**segurando firmemente os lençóis**(John: Eu juro que no próximo "MENTE" você vai se arrepender!) (Jairinho: Tá amarrado três vezes!)**. Eu sorri maliciosamente **(DEVIL JOHN: CÊ TÁ DE BRINCADEIRA COM A MINHA CARA, NÉ, SEU PROSTITUTO VEADO DE MERDA? #cospe ácido em Edward# DROZÓFILA FILAMOGASTA DO DEMÔNIO! #solta laser pelos olhos e queima o saco de Edward# HANAMACANTARAMAGA! #invoca Teobaldo Fire Wolf mode# PEGA, TEOBALDO! #Teobaldo ataca com suas garras da morte estraçalhando Edward e depois mija em cima dos seu restos mortais#) **- ela poderia estar se divertindo. Eu gosto de fazer com que ela reaja a mim**(Jairinho: Reação química... explosão... morte dos personagens... #Vovó feelings#) **. Talvez ela se torne mais corajosa**(Jairinho: Bella corajosa? Sei...)** e me provoque de volta algum dia. Eu não poderia esperar até lá.  
Eu beijei seu estômago a minha maneira**(Jairinho: A tradução mais mal feita de todos os tempos!)(John: A sua maneira como? Entrando pelo cu passando pelo intestino e dando um beijo no estômago pelo lado de dentro?)** - sobre sua blusa**(Jairinho: O estômago dela está sobre a blusa? Comofas?)(John: É só arrancar e colocar sobre a blusa! Simples, deixa comigo.)** - até que eu comecei a chegar na bainha**(Jairinho: Eu lí "banha" KKKKKKK)**. Muito lentamente, levantei o material branco**(John: Sugestivo, não?)** para expor a pele macia, pálida do seu estômago**(John: FAILTALITY PRA ESSA TRADUÇÃO! Já não agüento mais!)(Jairinho: Google tradutor fail!)**. Sua respiração aumentou ligeiramente. Eu pressionei meus lábios em seu umbigo, lambendo rapidamente antes de arrastar minha língua para cima.**(John: Tá correndo da xoxota dela que eu sei!)(Jairinho: Ta com nozinho!)**  
"Edward" ela ofegou.**(John: "Tradutora" eu repudiei.)(Jairinho: "John" eu exorcizei... mas não deu.)**  
"Sim, amor?"**(John: Já ta nesse mel todo! Vão casar?)(Jairinho: Eu vos declaro Prostituto & Catilanga.)**  
Mas ela não disse nada. O próximo gemido que eu obtive dela foi mais alto e mais longo. Eu tinha puxado sua blusa até seus seios e lambi a linha logo abaixo do seu sutiã, beliscando delicadamente.**(John: Pela vasta experiência que tenho, você fez merda! Essa parte é onde sua mais, fica salgado igual carne de sol.)(Jairinho: Pelo amor de deus John, não precisa nos contar sobre suas experiências estranhas.)** Minhas mãos tinham ficado massageando os lados, mas agora elas estavam puxando sua camisa sobre a cabeça. Seus olhos se abriram, aquelas largas órbitas marrons e brilhantes olhando profundamente nos meus seriamente.**(John: Você vai ver quando as "órbitas" de Teobaldo entrarem profundaMENTE em você!)(Jairinho: Isso me lembrou minority report euaheauheu)**  
"Você sempre pode voltar atrás, você sabe" eu disse, inclinando-se para me afastar**(Jairinho: Eu disse inclinando-se? É sério isso?)**. "Apenas me fale e eu vou parar".**(John: Esse iniciante é muito do filádaputah! Recebeu adiantado e ta fugindo do serviço.)**  
Ela balançou a cabeça e segurou meus ombros com as mãos. "Não, não pare. Por favor. Eu..."**(Jairinho: "...já fiz a Alice pagar, agora tenho que pelo menos usar.")(John: "... Por mais que você seja broxante, bicha passiva, fresco, tosco e burro.") **  
Cortei sua sentença**(John: Eu juro que li "cabeça" euaheuhauheUAHEUAHE me animei a toa.)**, descendo minha boca sobre ela de novo**(Jairinho: Imaginei uma boca gigante sendo içada por um guindaste.) **. Depois de um longo e profundo beijo, eu dei minha atenção total ao seu sutiã**(Jairinho: Nossa! Essa pegou mal!)(John: O cara ta mais interessado no sutiã! Edward adora mostrar que é uma bicha loka!)**. Eu segui o caminho do tecido encontrando sua pele, as pontas dos meus dedos correram**(Jairinho: Imaginei dedos correndo... o que está acontecendo comigo hoje?)(John: "Meus dedinhos, meus dedinhos, onde estão? Aqui estão! Eles me masturbam, eles me masturbam, e se vão."(8))** sobre a sua pele corada. Então eu coloquei um beijo diretamente sobre ambos os seios onde eu sabia que era seu mamilo**(Jairinho: COLOCOU UM BEIJO SOBRE DOIS SEIOS? Não quero, não posso, não devo, não vou comentar.)(John: Peraí!Quero atenção para um detalhe! Ela tem dois seios(normal até aí.) mas só tem um mamilo! E ele conseguiu beijar os dois seios simultaneamente[porque tem duas bocas?] VAI ESTUDAR ANATOMIA!) **. Ela engasgou, arqueando em minha boca.**(John: Ela engasgou e nem tava fazendo um ketchzinhoh? BROSHANTCHY.)(Jairinho: É claro. O cara enfiando a língua na garganta dela! E nem vou comentar a parte do "Arqueando em minha boca")**  
Minhas mãos foram para o seu jeans**(Jairinho: Até agora ele só se mostrou interessado na roupa dela.)**. Enquanto eu a beijava profundamente, desabotoei o seu jeans e abri o zíper. Corri minhas mãos sobre sua calcinha, sentindo sua umidade**(Jairinho: CHUAAAAAH!)**. Compreensivo, realmente.**(John: Edward acha que é o fodão, né? Sai das fraldas, mulek! Eu sou Go-Go boy desde a segunda guerra mundial, e nunca vi um cara tão noob!)**  
"Edward," ela gemeu, erguendo seus quadris na minha mão. "Eu não... não sei..."  
"Shh" eu sussurrei**(Jairinho: Achei que era "Shh" porque você tinha mijado nas calças.)**. "Apenas sinta. Eu sei o que fazer,Bella. Seu trabalho é simplesmente sentir minhas mãos e lábios em você. Eu prometo, você vai gostar disso".**(John: "Você vai gostar disso" Foi o que a Vovó disse quando me chamou pra ripar!)(Jairinho: Corre, Bella, é uma cilada!)**  
Puxei sua calça por suas pernas longas, revelando a vista de cada uma expostas para mim. Meus dedos se arrastaram por sua pele enquanto eu tirava o jeans. Ela tremeu, explodindo em sua pele**(Jairinho: HÃ?)(John: Comofas?)**. Jogando a maldita calça no chão**(Jairinho: Quanta violência!)(John imitando o Freddie Mercury Prateado:Tá nevozinho, é? tá?quémainão, uélitu? ô uélitu #internas.)(#Munda invocou o fogo do inferno em John pelas internas reveladoras#)**, eu respeitosamente beijei o interior de seus tornozelos,**(John: Cê só pode ta de zuera com a minha cara! Respeitosamente de cu é rola!)** levando meus lábios até suas pernas. Então agora, eu podia deixar minha língua sentir seu gosto e a cada vez ela ofegava e gemia.**(John: Cara, porque fic trash sempre tem que narrar a parte do sexo de uma forma tão cansativa? Eles poderiam resumir em "meteram"?)**  
"Oh Deus, Oh Deus,"**(John: Oh puta que pariu...)(Jairinho: NÃO COLOCA DEUS NO MEIO DESSA SAFADEZA!)** ela ofegou quando eu cheguei mais perto da sua feminilidade gotejante**(Jairinho: SÉRIO QUE ELE DISSE ISSO?)(John: EUHAUEHAUEHAE UHUEHAUEHAU EHAUEHAUEHAUE HAUEHAUHEA UHEAUEHAU HEAUEHAUEHA UEHAUEHAUEAU HEAUHAE UHAEUHAE UHAEUHAEUHA UEHAUEHAU EHAUE HAUEHAU EHAUAEUEH! IMAGINEI A BELLA VESTIDA DE ESTALACTITE PENDURADA NO TETO E PINGANDO! UEHAUEHAU HEUAHEUAH #Tem uma parada cardíaca, começa a babar, cai da cadeira, bate a cabeça e perde todas as funções vitais#) **. Eu estava agora em suas coxas.**(John: Minhas coxas? Sai fora, mano.)(Jairinho: "Estava agora" isso soou estranho apenas pra mim?)** Ela estava tão molhada que parte do seu líquido escorria por sua pernas**(Jairinho: CHUAAAAAH #2) (John: Cataratas da Nicarágua!)**. Eu lambia com gratidão até antes de dar uma lambida rápida diretamente sobre sua boceta**(John: EITA PUTA QUE PARIU(8))**, sua calcinha ligeiramente ficou entorpecida com a sensação.**(Jairinho: Eu preciso dizer que essa tradução é uma merda?)(John: É o cúmulo do felá-da-putismo, a garota não sabe nem português e inventa traduzir uma porra de fic trash.****)**Ela gritou, arqueando-se drasticamente.**(John: "Vamo lá! 320 joules! AFASTA!")(Jairinho: "SAI CORPO DESSE CAPETA QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE!")** Suas mãos seguravam meu cabelo por puro instinto. "Oooooh," **(John: "ôôÔÔôôÔÔôÔõÔ Câo ina bedi romency"(8))(Jairinho: "Beibyh beibyh beibyh OOOOOOOOH!") **ela gemeu, com a voz um pouco hesitante quando mergulhei um dedo em sua calcinha.**(John: Mergulhou! Sente o desespero da criança!)(Jairinho: Imaginei um dedo com toquinha de nadador!) **  
"Ainda não" eu falei humildemente, subindo o corpo dela para que eu pudesse libertar seus seios do sutiã. Eu tinha bastante experiência com essas engenhocas para tirá-las facilmente**(Jairinho: Realmente, não existe nada mais complexo que um sutiã.)(John: Pior é que se você não souber, é realmente complicado.)**, tirei o sutiã do seu corpo. Agora ela estava quase nua diante de mim.**(John: Isso aí, quase nua, só falta tirar a roupa de astronauta agora.)(Jairinho: E não esquece de tirar a fantasia de palhaço também!)** Eu percebi com a minha avaliação rápida do seu corpo que eu estava certo. Ela realmente tinha um corpo exuberante - curvas suaves e pele macia.**(Jairinho:Agora pouco tava aí falando mal de tudo, mas agora é exuberante? tsctsctsc)(John: Edward tem tesão com tábuas de passar roupa! FATO.)**  
Eu cuidei da parte inferior dos seios primeiro**(Jairinho: Acho que alguém incorporou o Ivo Pitangui!)(John: QUE SEIOS? PORRA!)**, lambendo a fenda abaixo do firme monte.**(John: Sacanagem ou Putaria feelings.)(Jairinho:Fenda?Monte?HÃ?)** Os gemidos fluíam livremente por sua boca como um mantra glorioso.**(John: HANAMACANTARAMAGA!)(Jairinho: HEBEBARACHURIBIBAAAA!)** Então eu girei minha língua em torno de seu peito antes de sugar o mamilo ereto em minha boca.**(John: Mamilo ereto me fez imaginar um pênis no lugar do mamilo AUEAUHEAUHEUA)(Jairinho: O Edward ia gostar mais se fosse um pênis mesmo.)**  
**BPOV(John: Babás Para Os Vovôs?)(Jairinho: Me recuso a passar pelo ridículo de tentar adivinhar o que é isso...-n!)(Jairinho2: Barbies Para Os Velhinhos?)**  
Oh meu Deus, eu estava virando mingau.**(Jairinho: Mingau de Bella, eca!) (John: Literalmente... QUE MERDA!)** A boca dele estava fazendo coisas em mim que nem eu mesma sabia que era possível!**(Jairinho: Tipo fazer um mamilo virar um pênis...)(John: E a sua vagina virar as Cataratas do Nicarágua.)** Eu estava derretendo e virando uma poça sob o seu toque experiente**(Jairinho: Tomara que você escorra pelo ralo e vá parar no Tietê.)(John: TOMARA QUE VOCÊ VÁ PRA PUTAQUELPAREL! E PARA COM ESSAS ANALOGIAS TOSCAS!)**. Sua boca quente estava fechada sobre o meu mamilo dolorido e eu quase desmaiei de prazer**(Jairinho: SADOMASOQUISTA!) (John: "Fái amor, fái mais forte, me faz pecar fôco!")**. O nome de Edward começou a deslizar pra fora da minha boca numa freqüência crescente**(Jairinho: Traduzindo: Vomitei.)**. Um rubor levemente aquecido em minhas bochechas**(Jairinho:Traduzindo: corei.)(John: Dessa vez eu deixo passar ...Você tem motivos para corar.)**, mas eu só conseguia me concentrar na forma como seus dentes estavam raspando suavemente contra a minha pele.  
"Deus, Edward"**(Jairinho: Para de dizer o nome de Deus em vão#é atingido por uma caixa de papelão em chamas#)(John: O que foi isso? Ta catequizando ele enquanto fazem sexo?)** eu gemia profundamente. "Por favor ... por favor".**(John: "...deixa eu fazer um fio terra em você... pra ver se anima essa coisa, ta um tédio aqui... Seu pinto não quer subir nem fudendo.")**  
"Por favor, o que?" ele exigiu, afastando-se do meu seio. O ar frio bateu em minha pele molhada e eu vacilei um pouco com a mudança drástica de temperatura. Minha pele estava tão quente que eu tinha certeza de que a minha temperatura não voltaria ao normal novamente "Diga-me".**(John: O que esse "Diga-me" ta fazendo aqui?)(Jairinho: Ele ficou tão traumatizado com a fic que ficou sem rumo.)**  
"Por favor" eu continuei ofegando. Ele tinha parado todas as ministrações no meu corpo**(Jairinho: Ministrações? Hmmm, sei... senta lá Bella.)(John: Ministração = Masturbação.)(Jairinho2: Ah ta! Agora sim.)**, o que era quase insuportável. Um peso quente tinha se estabelecido na boca do meu estômago e eu não sabia o que era**(Jairinho: Vômito!)(John: É um soco! Que eu vou te dar bem na boca do estômago!)**. Tudo o que eu sabia era que um prazer inacreditável havia roubado todo o meu corpo,**(John: Seu corpo, não, ele roubou só o cérebro!)(Jairinho: Não, John. Ela já nasceu sem um.)** tirando todo o meu pensamento racional. E ele estava construindo.**(John: Imaginei pedaços da Bella caindo! LEGAL!)(Jairinho: Essa frase[como tantas outras] não fez o menor sentido, e nem o seu comentário, John.)**  
Ele enganchou um dedo na minha calcinha e puxou por minhas pernas**(Jairinho: Imaginei um homem-das-cavernas versão2.0 que puxa a mulher pela calcinha.-q)** Eu podia sentir a umidade entre minhas pernas. Abri os olhos o suficiente para pegá-lo cheirando minha calcinha**(John: AAAAAH, esse cara ta de brincadeira com a minha cara...)(Jairinho:Vai lá, Vando! Passa o sabonete.)**. Eu vi uma grande mancha escura na calcinha molhada**(John: ELA MENSTRUOU NA CALCINHA E ELE TÁ CHEIRANDO! HAHAHAHAHA Vai fazer boca de palhaço! Quem entender ganha essa piada! Mandem nas reviews a resposta! Quem acertar ganha um pirulito de uva!)(Jairinho: Não só vai fazer boca de palhaço, como também vai olhar pra ela e dizer "Why so serious?")**. Era inútil desejar que eu tinha usado algo mais... sedutor.**(John: TINHA? TINHOSO, ISSO SIM! PQP!)** Eu não tinha nada além de roupas íntimas de algodão. Eu não precisava usar outra coisa**(John: "Outra coisa"= Cérebro.)**.  
"Mmmm, Bella." Seus dedos brincavam com os cabelos escuros entre as minhas pernas.**(John: EEEEEEEEEITA MACACA CHITA! PEGA A SERRA ELÉTRICA AÊ!) (Jairinho: uehauheuhUEHAUEHAUHEuh PEGA UM GZUIZ GILLETE MACH 3 PRA ELA!)**  
"Oh _Deus._" Eu estava respirando tão difícil que meus pulmões estavam queimando**(Jairinho: "Respirando tão difícil"... Tradução muuuuuuito mal feita!)(John: #Joga álcool em Bella# Agora vai ficar tudo queimando. #Joga palito de fósforo aceso# UHUL! BELLA ON FAIÁ!)**. Meu peito estava levantando descaradamente**(John: Por favor! Me faz entender o porque disso? Se não faz diferença, NÃO COLOCA! TA TOSCO PRA CARALHO!)** enquanto eu me esforçava para conseguir controlar meu coração fugitivo.**(Jairinho: Eu li "Figurativo" e imaginei um s2... Faz sentido pra mais alguém ou é só pra mim?)(John: ueahUEHUAHEAUH FAZ SIM!- N)**  
"Você é deliciosa" ele concluiu**(John: "...Depois de ter arrancado a minha jugular numa mordida.")(Jairinho: E lá vamos nós... Mais rituais satânicos do John.)**. Seus lábios cobriram os meus mais uma vez. Sua língua estava quente e úmida na minha boca e eu tentei beijá-lo de volta. Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava fazendo certo, mas eu não ia parar e perguntar.**(Jairinho: Perguntar o que?)(John: Se ele tem tesão com vômito, mijo e bos...#é atingido por uma cama de pregos#.)**  
Então senti algo deslizar dentro de mim.**(John: Não se preocupe, é só a minha britadeira, pode continuar o que você está fazendo.)(Jairinho: É só o camarão de matrix...-q)**  
Eu engasguei com sua boca ainda na minha. Ele comeu meus gemidos **(Jairinho: Nárquidito!) (John: Sério, crack faz mal pro cérebro.)** antes de se transformar em algum som. Eu percebi que era o seu dedo que estava dentro de mim, movendo-se lentamente, fazendo círculos em volta das minhas paredes.**(Jairinho: Quantas analogias escrotas!)(John:Vou chamar uma empresa de demolição pra derrubar essas paredes!)**  
"Edward!"  
Eu arqueei,**(John: Vamos dar ênfase ao fato de que ela não conhece nenhum sinônimo de arquear.) ** meus olhos estavam cerrados e outro espasmo de eletricidade atingiu meu sistema, imediatamente convertendo-se em prazer**(Jairinho: Legal que ela consegue dividir perfeitamente os estímulos elétricos do cérebro que se movem na velocidade da luz! Michael Scolfield paga pau pra ela!)(John: VOU TE JOGAR NA REDE ELÉTRICA PRA VOCÊ SENTIR OS ESTÍMULOS ELÉTRICOS!) **. Movendo os lábios para meu pescoço, ele tirou os dedos de mim. Ele passou o dedo indicador em minha abertura, fazendo três circuitos antes de deslizar sobre mim.**(John: Pra que esses detalhes dispensáveis? Isso por acaso é um manual a ser seguido piamente? NÃÃÃO!)(Jairinho: É manual de ritual satânico.)**  
"Lição dois" ele disse calmamente. "Há muita coisa por vir, Bella. Meus dedos estarão dentro de você mais de uma vez e você vai desfrutar cada vez mais que a anterior. Masturbação é apenas uma ínfima parte do que tenho planejado para você. O resto virá depois".**(Jairinho: Esse Edward ta igualzinho político! Promete muito e faz pouco.)(John: Aposto que ele é broxa, por isso só quer usar os dedos.)**  
Oh meu Deus, nada disso nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes**(John: Típica frase de um broxa!)**. Como poderia algo tão simples como um dedo dentro de mim criar... uma cegueira de êxtase dentro de mim?**(John: Só eu que achei "uma cegueira de êxtase dentro de mim" estranhíssimo?)(Jairinho: PÉLAMORDEDEUS! Porque repetiu "Dentro de mim"?)** Era impossível. E então suas mãos na minha pele**.(John: O que esse ponto final ta fazendo aqui?)(Jairinho: Não roube palavras! Deus castiga.)(John2: Por isso que eu só faço bagunça, robo não, e a bagunça que eu fiz foi roubar... #internas)**Como era possível que ele pudesse me deixar tão excitada antes mesmo de tocar lá?**(Jairinho: Lá? Onde? Quando? Porque? Quem?)(John: Lá no CU...DUMUNDISTÃO!)** Eu já tinha me levado assim antes tomando banho**(Jairinho:SE LEVADO? Isso só pode ser uma cilada...)**, mas era simples e totalmente ao contrário do que Edward havia feito em mim.**(John: éeeeerr... #baba no teclado#)(Jairinho: #dorme e cai da cadeira#)** Não fazia sentido. Mas tudo o que eu estava pensando foi apagado da minha mente quando ele colocou dois dedos dentro de mim.  
De repente, as cores explodiram por trás dos meus olhos e meus pés enrolaram intensamente,**(Jairinho: HÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ?)(John: hcvlyfgçhãpdbn ofcvhhuyDOOOOOOORGAS ViiiiiiiSH! Não é só Deus que mata não, Santo Daime também!)** um aviso abrasador do prazer bateu em mim**(John: Quem vai te bater sou eu!)(Jairinho: Imaginei um homem com um crachá escrito "Aviso do prazer", marcando a Bella igual gado.)**. Fui subindo para o céu**(Jairinho: O céu é o ultimo lugar para o qual você poderá ir.)(John: É sério, eu quero dessa parada que a Bella tomou!)**, minhas costas arqueando drasticamente. Eu sabia que eu estava fazendo algum tipo de som, mas eu não conseguia lembrar o que era**(Jairinho: Se você estava fazendo era no presente, então normalmente a gente tem que lembrar do passado, porque o presente ta acontecendo, então você recebe os estímulos e os processa, SIMPLES! MAAAAAAAAS a nossa querida Scolfield vê tudo em câmera lenta e analisa tudo, que um segundo pra ela já é um passado distante!)(John: Acho que alguém aqui andou mexendo no meu estoque pessoal de dorgas. # olha feio pra Jairinho#)(Jairinho2: #começa a babar e tenta sutilmente esconder o baseado de um metro e meio na gaveta#) **. Tudo o que meu cérebro era capaz de compreender era essa nova sensação no meu corpo**(Jairinho: Cérebro... Aham... senta lá, Bella.)(John: Corpo? Isso aí é no máximo um rascunho de chassi de frango.)**. Foi diferente de tudo que eu já tinha experimentado. Quando eu voltei do céu, eu senti que Edward ainda movia seus dedos dentro de mim.**(John: To falando! Essa dorgada ta viajando!)**  
Ele estava bombeando-me, agora com três dedos**(Jairinho: HAHAHAHAHAHA BOMBEANDO ME FEZ IMAGINAR EDWARD ENCHENDO BELLA COM UMA BOMBA DE PNEU DE BICICLETA!)(John: Imaginei o Ed jogando bombas na Bella. LEGAAAAAL!)**. Ele me beliscou suavemente e fui enviada para a borda do abismo mais uma vez**(Jairinho: Astronauta?)(John: Que abismo, criatura? Ah, não faz mal... CAIA DO ABISMO!)**. Desta vez eu estava consciente do grito que saiu da minha garganta.**(John: Massacre da serra elétrica feelings.)**  
Edward estava beijando minha boca, pescoço, ombro, peitos, barriga**(John: TUDO AO MESMO TEMPO? COMO? Edward ninja!)(Jairinho: Matrix!Tenho dito.) **. Mas ele nunca chegou a um ponto em particular. Ele estava evitando. Ele tinha parado de me bombear. Fiquei em silêncio aliviada**(John: Isso significa que você não estava gostando! Esse cara não vale vinte e dois mil... NUNCA!)** - eu não sabia se eu poderia lidar com outra sensação de prazer como a de antes. Meu corpo tinha virado uma gelatina, frágil e incapaz de qualquer tipo de força.**(Jairinho: Gelatina? Mas não era mingau?)(John: É merda, isso sim!)**  
"Bella?" ele perguntou. Eu mordi meu lábio quando a voz musical chegou aos meus ouvidos.**(Jairinho: Alguém, POR FAVOR, ME EXPLICA PORQUE ELA MORDEU A MERDA DO LÁBIO?)(John: MORDE ESSA PORRA DESSE BEIÇO E MORRE DE HEMORRAGIA, DIIIGRAÇAAA!)**  
"S-Sim...?"**(John: Prof. Quirrell feelings.)** Eu respirei.**(Jairinho: Achei que você tinha RESPONDIDO "s-sim" e não RESPIRADO "s-sim".)**  
"Abra os olhos".**(John: Abra as pernas!)(Jairinho: Abre-te, Sésamo.)**  
Eu obedeci e descobri que seu rosto estava apenas alguns centímetros do meu. Aqueles olhos grandes de esmeralda**(Jairinho: Harry Potter feelings.)(John: Quando não é a merda do chocolate, é a cuceta da esmeralda!)** olhavam para os meus com uma expressão que era triunfante. "Bem-vinda ao seu primeiro orgasmo" ele disse com voz rouca. "Ou eu deveria dizer segundo?" Ele sorriu.  
Corei um pouco, mas não foi suficiente pra corar escuro**(John: Quê?)(Jairinho: Hã?)**. Eu ainda estava flutuando em uma névoa de felicidade.**(John: Hã?)(Jairinho: Quê?)**  
"Você gostou?"**(John: Sinceramente? To detestando!)(Jairinho: Nãããão... é só um orgasmo, como alguém pode gostar disso?)**  
"Ah, sim!" Eu tinha deixado toda a vergonha e agora eu sorria muito**(John: Porque ela está descrevendo o comportamento de um bêbado?)(Jairinho: Porque esse comportamento é idêntico ao seu, John? AAAH já sei, é por... #é atingido por um tacape, um lança-chamas e uma frigideira#)**, erguendo-se em meu cotovelo**(Jairinho: NOSSSSS... ESSA DOEU!)(John: O QUÊ? NÃO... NÃO POSSO, NÃO DEVO, NÃO QUERO, NÃO VOU!)**. Seus olhos percorreram por meus seios antes de voltar ao meu rosto. Foi quando eu percebi que estava nua. Desta vez eu corei em um tom de vermelho**(John: Ainda bem que você disse, eu aqui pensando que você tinha corado em um tom de verde!)(Jairinho: Eu tava em dúvida entre o verde-shrek e o azul avatar.)**, cobrindo meu seio com o meu braço.**(John: VOCÊ SÓ TEM UM BRAÇO?)**  
Ele suspirou. "Eu queria que você não cobrisse seu lindo corpo" **(John: Eu queria que vocês fossem violentados por um bebê cavalo morto abusado sexualmente rodando câmera no calçadão da favela perto do tobogã de esgoto. [Piada interna])(Jairinho: Acho que não preciso dizer nada... o John já disse tudo...)**ele murmurou suavemente, segurando meus pulsos delicadamente**(Jairinho:MENTE MENTE!)**. "É uma vergonha ter que escondê-los."**(John: É uma vergonha traduzir uma fic trash, já não bastava ser ruim, tem que ser ruim em mais de uma língua?)** Não forçando meu braço pra muito longe, no qual eu fui grata.  
Edward passava os lábios por cima do meu ombro, fazendo com que meu estômago apertasse mais uma vez de antecipação**(Jairinho: "De antecipação"? Porque? Como? Onde? Quando?)(John: Vou pisar no seu estômago pra te dar motivo pra falar dele o tempo inteiro.)**. Ele mordeu suavemente meu peito. Eu gemi, fechando os olhos. Meu coração estava acelerando mais uma vez e totalmente fora de controle. Mas eu não estava me importando. Se ele parasse, eu tinha certeza de que eu iria me encolher e morrer**(John: MORRE! MORRE! MORRE!)(Jairinho: Se você morrer a fic acaba? Se for assim que quero... MORRE! MORRE! MORRE! #2)**. Sua língua passou de meus peitos para embaixo da minha barriga.  
Mais uma vez, eu estava ensopada pra ele**(John: Ensopado de Bella! Imaginei uma panela enorme com uma sopa esquisita e vários pedaços humanos boiando. #Pega um prato e vai se servir#)(Jairinho: Famoso sopão da igreja!)**. Minha mente ficou surpresa de como**(John: Eu li "corno" EUAEHUAUEHAUEHAUHEUAHEUHA)** ele foi capaz de me fazer ficar tão ansiosa para ele, tão pronta. Sua língua lambeu os sucos escorrendo por minhas coxas** (John: Suco de Bella! Mas essa fic ta parecendo o programa da Ana Maria Braga! Cada receita escrota!)**** (Jairinho: Suco de esgoto!)**. Eu arqueei meus quadris, inconscientemente, em direção a ele**(John: PUTA QUE PARIU, vai revisar essa merda!)(Jairinho: Essa fic ta igual travesti, uma hora tem coisa sobrando, outra tem coisa faltando... tsctsctsc.)**. Minhas próprias reações**(John: Eu li "ereções" euaheuhUEHAUHEAUH)** me deixaram atordoadas**(Jairinho: Substitua "reações" por "ereções" e leia de novo... kkkkkkk)(John: BOAAA! uehauehauhe e KDÊ A MERDA DA CONCORDÂNCIA?)**. Como eu sabia o que fazer em resposta a esse deus sobre a cama comigo?**(John: Eu acabei de assistir "Eram os Deuses Astronautas" e essa frase me proporcionou uma imagem mental no mínimo, incompreensível.)(Jairinho: Astronáuta? #baba em cima do teclado#)** Instinto era o meu único guia e eu esperava que eu não estivesse fazendo nada horrível.**(John: O pior que você pode fazer é um "fio terra" isso sim seria horrível.)**  
Em seguida, sua língua tocou minhas dobras quentes.  
Meus olhos se abriram e eu ofeguei. Ele não parou sua exploração pelos meus mais íntimos lugares. As palavras de Edward correram pela minha mente.**(#John imagina palavras correndo e tem uma parada cardiorrespiratória#)(#Jairinho imagina palavras correndo e batendo na cabeça de Bella... mas nada legal acontece#)**  
_Existem apenas três tipos de beijos... ... E o último é aquele em que eu vou lamber e chupar_**(John: "... aquele seu vizinho BOFE!")(Jairinho completa John: "Qual? Um tal de Jacob_!")_**_ seus lábios._  
O terceiro beijo.  
Então ele começou a me chupar. Suas mãos seguraram meus quadris com firmeza, mantendo-os na cama enquanto eu contorcia sob ele**(Jairinho: Controle-se, mulher! #pega camisa de força e 10mg de morfina#)(John: Tá rolando morfina? #começa a se contorcer#)**. Meus dedos aprofundaram em seus cabelos, agarrando-se pra minha sobrevivência**(John: QUÊ?)(Jairinho: HÃ?)**. Ele escavava sua língua em mim**(John: HÃ?)(Jairinho: QUÊ?)**, bebendo meus sucos**(John: Eu preciso dizer o quando isso foi escroto, mal feito, mal traduzido e desnecessário?)**. Seus dedos eram _nada _comparados a sua língua. Ele me chupava profundamente e eu gritava, erguendo meus quadris. Mas ele me segurou firmemente para baixo e eu era incapaz de fazer alguma coisa, a não ser jogar minha cabeça para trás e me entregar ao prazer.**(John: Eu imaginei a Bella jogando futebol americano com a própria cabeça! "1-33-azul! #Bella joga a cabeça para o quarterback e o time dos vampiros se joga contra o time dos lobos, e Bella fica rodando sem rumo [e sem cabeça] no meio do campo#")(Jariinho: KKKKKKK Eu não poderia ter imaginado nada melhor!)**  
Senti-me como uma selvagem, como se eu tivesse sido privada de pensamento lógico e racional**(John: E a novidade? KD?)**. Faíscas elétricas de prazer**(John: É porque ela foi atingida pelo raio de saudade.)(Jairinho: Quando caiu um meteoro da paixão na sua casa.)(John2: E ocorreu uma grande explosão de sentimento!)(Jairinho2: Mas os sinais ajudaram a encontrar os corpos.)** começaram a atacar meu corpo novamente, me causando uma masturbação suave**(Jairinho: Começaram? QUEM? DESDE QUANDO VIROU SEXO GRUPAL? #Coloca seus óculos para leitura#)(John: SURUBA? #Coloca óculos 3d#)**. Ele mordeu meu clitóris, raspando os dentes para cima.  
"Por favor" Gritei fracamente, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa.**(John: Gritar fracamente? Eu acho que é meio impossível...)(Jairinho: Tipo gritar baixo! -q)**  
"Por favor, o que? Você ainda tem que me dizer".  
"Apenas... _por favor._ Eu não... não sei..."**(John:** **Mal de Alzheimer?)**  
"Quer que eu faça você gozar?"  
"Ah, sim..."  
Então ele começou a me chupar, quase grosseiramente. Eu ofeguei, meus olhos reviraram e meu corpo começou a derreter em sua boca**(John: "Você que tem medo de chuva, você não é nem de papel, muito menos feito de açúcar, ou algo parecido com mel!"(8))(Jairinho: Para os que não conheciam a personalidade forrozeira do John!)**. Suas mãos massagearam o meu traseiro **(John: Isso foi escroto ao extremo!)(Jairinho: "Traseiro" sempre me lembra filme de comédia Norte-Americano.)**e ele me puxou para ainda mais dentro de sua boca**(Jairinho: Me recuso!)(John: Bella tem pito!\o/)**. Oh Deus, eu teria jurado que ele ia me chupar até me deixar seca**(John: "Até" a piada foi essa.)**, do quão duro ele estava trabalhando comigo!**(Jairinho: Ele ainda não está trabalhando o "duro", se é que você me entende.)(John: Não tá trabalhando duro porque é broxa!)**  
"Oooooh" eu gemi, e um prazer foi construído rapidamente dentro de mim.**(Jairinho: Um prazer foi construído? COMOFAS?)(John: Imaginei bonecos do constructor fazendo um prédio em forma de vibrador.)**  
Eu não poderia ter mais do que isso. Eu ia estourar, explodir, por causa dele**(John: Como dito anteriormente: Explosão de sentimento!)(Jairinho: Como dito anteriormente: Doooorgas, Manolo.)**. Ou talvez entrasse em combustão espontânea era a palavra certa**(John: Se não for espontânea, eu juro que te ajudo.)(Jairinho: "Combustão espontânea" era A palavra... acho que você não sabe contar.)**. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás no travesseiro com o meu corpo paralisado**(John: Eu nem vou tentar explicar o que eu imaginei dessa vez. Envolve ostras de Zelda: Ocarine of Time, travesseiros de pluma de flamingo, Mario World, Jason e jogadores de football americano.)**, subindo nessa cegueira, nesse êxtase abrasador. Minha visão ficou tudo menos normal e eu não tinha conhecimento do meu corpo, todo lugar estava consumido pelo êxtase.**(Jairinho: Bom, "todo lugar" nos reduz à km² de extensão... se considerarmos apenas as partes emersas da terra.)**  
"Bella" ele sussurrou contra a minha pele, movendo a boca de volta ao meu corpo. "Bella".  
Eu me esforcei para abrir os olhos, mas eu sentia-os como se estivessem sobrecarregados com chumbo.**(John: Ótima explicação! O Chumbo compete com o cálcio interferindo nos canais de cálcio que são responsáveis pela comunicação entre o cérebro e as terminações nervosas, e também nas ligações entre os neurônios, o que conseqüentemente interfere impulsos elétricos gerando alucinações. Diagnóstico perfeito para você, Bella.)** "Sim?" Eu consegui. Minha voz não soou como a minha. Era rouca e áspera do prazer**(Jairinho: Como uma voz pode ser áspera?)**.  
**EPOV(John: Escrevi Para O Vavá?)(Jairinho: Cansei de brincar disso...)**  
Eu não estava completamente com ela. Gostaria de fazer ela gozar, pelo menos, duas vezes ou mais antes que essa noite acabasse. Eu estava lutando contra o meu jeans, duro por essa feiticeira na cama**(John: Analogias desnecessárias.)(Jairinho: "Uma deusa, uma louca, uma feiticeira, ela é demais!"(8))**. Eu nunca havia sentido uma atração como essa. Claro que era físico, mas então parecia que tinha outra coisa por trás disso**(John: Tem coisa atrás aí, Ed? Hmmmm.)**. Um lado mais profundo, mais emocional. Tirei esse pensamento da minha cabeça. Eu não podia me apegar. Isso era contra as regras**(John: Garotinho obediente...)(Jairinho: Sei não, viu...) **.  
Então, me concentrei em agradar Bella, tirando todos os outros pensamentos da minha mente.**(John: "Mente" essa foi a piada.)(Jairinho: "Pensamentos" essa foi a piada.)**  
**BPOV(John: Bomba Paroxítona Oitavada Variável? -QQQQQ?)**  
"Tenho uma coisa prevista para amanhã também" ele disse sussurrando em meu ouvido quando eu comecei a cair no sono.**(John: Inconveniente!)(Jairinho: Estraga prazer.)**  
"O que é?"**(John: Sem educação!)**  
"Bella bobinha" ele advertiu de brincadeira**(John: Cê só pode ta de brincadeira com a minha cara.)(Jairinho: É zuêra, mano. [medo de mim])**. "É uma surpresa"**(Jairinho: Surpreso estou eu por ter conseguido chegar vivo ao fim dessa fic.)**.  
"Eu deveria saber".  
"Tem muito mais surpresas ainda por vir - vinte dias inteiros"**(John: O que significa "mais traduções mal feitas pra ripar.")(Jairinho: Se existirem mais vinte capítulos eu me aposento desde já.)**.  
O simples pensamento de uma surpresa todos os dias de Edward **(Jairinho: Isso me fez lembrar de "Hoje é dia de Maria".)**fez meu coração gaguejar fora de controle.**(#John imagina um coração gaguejando e é internado as pressas devido uma lesão cerebral grave#)**  
"Você precisa dormir, Bella," ele disse. "Amanhã você tem aula".**(Jairinho: Eu to de férias!)**  
E com isso, eu tive um sono muito agradável enquanto Edward me segurava no que ele dizia de posição de conchinha**(John: Eu prefiro a Posição do Canguru perneta.)**. Quando caí no sono, eu tinha certeza de que eu estava com um grande sorriso espalhado no rosto**(John: Sorriso espalhado?afsdghjklesrtaefggjw DOOOOOOOOORGAS.)**.

* * *

**Gostaraam**?(John: Você devia ter vergonha de perguntar isso.)(Jairinho: É claro que gostamos!-NNNNNNNNNNNN)  
**queroreviews **(John: "queroreviews" é uma marca Alemã de pula-pulas com foguetes supersônicos acoplados à sua estrutura.)**, até o proximo capítulo**(John:Me recuso a ripar o próximo!)(Jairinho:Me recuso a conceber a idéia de que pode haver mais um capítulo.)** , com** a _surpresa!_** mumaumau.**(John:CUCETA!)  
**bejos. **(John: Para com isso ou eu costuro sua boca, maldita!)  
**YOH **(Jairinho: Isso me lembrou Yoshi, do Mário.)

**John foi ao Stonehenge para tentar descobrir a origem e a utilidade do monumento, quando delicadamente se jogou contra uma das pedras e desencadeou um efeito dominó.**

**Jairinho ficou traumatizado com essa fic e foi se confessar com o papa, que, depois de ouvi-lo, acabou por excomungá-lo da igreja e encomendar sua alma a Satã. Jairinho foi visto pela última vez com Gareth em Amsterdã comendo brownies de maconha e tomando absinto para afogar suas mágoas.**


	4. Putaria no Chuveiro Mutante

**N/T:**_ A história é da Oriana de la Rose **[Loowshúria: Tenho inveja desse nick, FF é um poço de criatividade...](#Gareth sorri enquanto escreve animadamente no Death Note#)**, os personagens da Stephanie Meyer ,** [Loowshúria: A Meyer andou engordando? Deve ser por isso que tem um espaço antes da vírgula, está tão gorda que até o nome dela precisa de espaço extra.](#Gareth aproveita o Death Note e continua copiando#)** a mim só pertence a tradução para o português. **[Loowshúria: Essa frase sempre me dá medo, porque né D:](Gareth: E seu nome é...? #ainda com o Death Note#)**_

**Capítulo 4. Masturbação [Loowshúria: ... – distribui Engov para os ripadores. – Por precaução.](Gareth: Nussa, esse título anima qualquer um! –na1 #bebe o Engov com soda cáustica diluída#)**

**BPOV [Loowshúria: QUEM É ESSE POKEMON?](Gareth: Buda Pede O Violino? -uat)**

O zumbido chato do meu despertador me acordou.** (Gareth: Despertador de abelhinha? #fail)** Gemendo,**[Loowshúria: UAHSHUASHUASUHASHU o despertador dela fica na calcinha, tá ligado, e o zumbido foi o do objeto vibrando. ENTENDI O TÍTULO. E ela acordou quando teve um... Isso, bem isso.]** rolei e apertei o botão **[Loowshúria: "... na velocidade 6, não me contento com pouco!"] (Gareth: "... da felicidade para ter meu êxtase!" #Sacanagem ou Putaria)** sonolenta. Eu estava tão cansada **[Loowshúria: "... de transar com o despertador que quase desisti de realizar meu ritual matinal: um ursinho carinhoso (hihi), um pacotinho amostra grátis de KY (a noitada de ontem não rendeu muitus criéntch para comprar um pote) e um sabre de luz na cor rosa (é maior que um vibrador, hihihi), peguei tudo e enfiei na minha SEX MACHINE. – morre, deabo.] (#Gareth cagou risos com a Loow#)(Gareth 2: Cansada de quê, projeto de ser humano? De dar? Ná, disso você NUNCA cansa, nem com aqueles jumentos com camisinhas de arame farpado, né...)** que quase cai instantaneamente de voltar no sono**.[Loowshúria: Conjugação verbal, tem que ver isso aí.] (Gareth: Frase PEIDANDO coesão, hein?)** Eu rolei**(Gareth: "... por todo o Everest...")**, então congelei **[Loowshúria: Essa porra estava dormindo no freezer?] (Gareth: Com o meu comentário faz sentido. MUAHAHA)[Loowshúria(2): Bella quase uma Skol: GELAAAAAAAAAAADA! – leva choque do Pikachu e desmaia.]**. Por que eu sentia os lençóis contra a minha pele nua? **[Loowshúria: SERÁ QUE É PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PELADA? #SaraivaFeelings] (Gareth: Er... porque você tem NERVOS? Pense a respeito.)** Abrindo os olhos, vi um rosto masculino**(Gareth: Ou não. É do Edzinho que estamos falando.)** apenas a alguns centímetros do meu, dormindo pacificamente.** (Gareth: MENTE MENTE MENTE! #joga uma cabeça de criança tailandesa em Bella#)** Eu engasguei **[Loowshúria: KÉTCHI: YOU ARE DOING IT WRONG.] (Gareth: AUSHASHSAUHASUHAUSH ASUHAHSAUSHUAHSUHA) **e recuei em choque. **(Gareth: Vibrador deu pau? Seicumé, fia, seicumé. –q)**

Memórias da última noite inundaram minha mente **[Loowshúria: "... o Mãozinha (Vide Todo Mundo em Pânico 2) e eu cobertos de chantilly enquanto consumávamos nosso amor..."][Loowshúria(2): Não seriam dois pontos ali? But, anyway, fezes são fezes, não mudam só por causa de uma mera pontuação.] (Gareth: Memórias líquidas? Estamos em HP, agora? Tomara que você se afogue nelas, fdp!) **- a sensação de sua língua na minha pele, seus macios lábios quentes, a luz brincando em seus dedos sobre o meu corpo **[Loowshúria: TIP'AÇIN, o Edward brinca com a luz? CHUPA ESSA, NEO!] (Gareth: WHAT? Bella, tira saporra de cachimbo da boca ae!)**. Eu respirei profundamente, tentando resolver os meus sentimentos **[Loowshúria: "... se sexo é animal e amor é livro (8), s + a = Crepúsculo?" – foge para as colinas pela vergonha alheia desse comentário fail.] (Gareth: Hm, estou amando e odiando. Amor + ódio = bipolaridade. Hm.)**. Ontem à noite parecia um sonho **[Loowshúria: Se você dormiu, então era. RÁ!]**. Era perfeito demais. Eu tinha aceitado o fato de que Edward iria ficar comigo por quase três semanas **[Loowshúria: Vai ser FODA, né, Bella? #trocadilhoON] (Gareth: Maratona de xéxo!)**. Sim, eu estava nervosa sobre os próximos dias, mas isso não queria dizer que eu ia dizer-lhe para ir embora. **[Loowshúria: Repetição de palavras, tem que ver isso aí. (2)] (Gareth: #dormiu#)**

Nada como isso já tinha acontecido comigo **[Loowshúria: Primeira vez que a crientchi é você? –Q. Não gosto da Bella, mals aê!] (Gareth: ALGUÉM gosta? Fica a dúvida.). **Eu era a garota que nunca teve problemas **[Loowshúria: "... físicos, mas mentais eu tinha para dar e vender. Literalmente!"]**, sempre concluía as suas tarefas de casa antes **[Loowshúria: Bella vs. Gata Borralheira. Aposto 20 paus na Bella, porque só ela aguenta HEHEHE #morredeabo]**, e fazia anotações cuidadosas na aula. Eu não merecia ter esse homem comigo. Eu nem sabia nada sobre **[Loowshúria: "... ser inteligente, ter personalidade, quantos Pokemons existem, essas coisas básicas."] (Gareth: O John sabe quantos pokemons existem SHAUHSUAHSUA eu tenho medo dele.) **... você sabe. Ugh, eu precisava aprender a fala isso. Sexo. **[Loowshúria: FalaRRRRRRRR não sabe, mas fazer... ALOK. Mais pra ke istudá, né Bella? Ce vose tem uma rascha e uma pélvis rebolativa! -NÃOMESMO]** Corei simplesmente por pensar nisso. **[Loowshúria: Vulgo 'excitei-me'.] (Gareth: Bella garota propaganda da Suvinil, vai se pintar de vermelho na puta que... #esmagada por um elefante voador#)**

Me virei e **[Loowshúria: "... tirei o sabre de luz da (xo)²+ta e assassinei a Ênclise, aquela BITCH!"](Gareth: "... matei todos os integrantes da ABL com essa...")**olhei para seu rosto sereno.** (Gareth: Quero ver outra vez seus olhinhos de noite serena...(8))** A franja escura de cílios ventilou sobre as maçãs elevadas de seu rosto. **(Gareth: ...oi?)****[Loowshúria: HUASHUASHUASHUSAHUHA (...) USAUSHUASUHASUHASHU! É CROSSOVER COM MATRIX! Eu explico: quem está narrando é a Trinity. Eu também estava confusa, mas agora tudo está esclarecido.][Loowshúria(2): Eu imaginei uma coisa engraçada, mas está além da descrição. Vou deixar para a Gareth.] (Gareth: Já que pediu, Loow... imaginei Isaac Newton varrendo uma maçã com uma vassoura de piaçava enquanto eram todos sugados para uma hélice gigante. Pronto, falei.)** Sua cor de bronze brilhava um pouco mais forte na testa. **[Loowshúria: Imaginei a Bella dando aquela cuspida na testa do Edward e esfregando com o antebraço ASHHUASHUASQ] (Gareth: "Esse corpo delgado, da cor do pecado que me faz tão bem..." (8))** Ele estava deitado de costas,** (Gareth: Pera aí: se ele tava deitado de COSTAS, como você viu a testa dele? Visão de raio X?)** puxou os lençóis para que tudo ao sul de seu umbigo fosse coberto. **[Loowshúria: Eu conheço esse filme... Tudo acontece em Edwardtown, acertei?] (Gareth: Er... toba? Edward, a Bella te comprou, bee, tem que dar pra ela agora!)** Meus olhos passaram sobre seu torso. **[Loowshúria: UHASHUASHUASHUHSUA HUASHUHUAUHSHUASH UASHUASHUHUASHUASHU! BELLA SÓ NA MASSAGEM OCULAR!] (Gareth: Massagem anal eu conhecia (não pergunte), mas OCULAR?) **Meus olhos ávidos traçaram todos seus músculos, e derivaram mais pra baixo**.[Loowshúria: Olhos Famintos 3. MANDA MAIS UMA QUE EU MATO NO PEITO!] (Gareth: Até os olhos da Bella traçam o Edward UAHSUAUSAHUS ISSO É O QUE EU CHAMO DE MACHO DOMINANTE!)** Corei escura [**Loowshúria traduz: menstruei na própria cara. Quer mais alguma outra prova de que é a Trinity que está narrando?] (Gareth: #tentou imaginar Bella menstruando na cara. Morreu#) **quando eu percebi que eu estava olhando diretamente para onde seria o seu pênis. **[Loowshúria: "onde seria"? O morcego foi castrado, que coisa tristeee. Bella no sex anymore, que coisa tristeeee... (8) – Capitão Nascimento enfia a cabeça dela no plástico.] (Gareth: Eddie só na vadjéna tailandesa! Malandrinho!)**

Olhando pra longe, eu escorreguei lentamente para fora da cama **[Loowshúria: "... mas ao tentar ficar de pé, tropecei no bilau cortado do Edward, cai e bati a cabeça no criado-mudo, quebrando o pescoço." KBÔ!] (Gareth: Bella lesma.)**. Eu ainda estava nua, então a última coisa que eu queria era acordá-lo **[Loowshúria: E o que o cu tem a ver com as calças?] (Gareth: Se eu consigo tocar meus pés com minha língua, eu posso amar uma ostra viva sem usar as mãos! Até mesmo comer leite em pó sem pagar IPTU! –q)**. Eu também queria que ele descansasse, porque ele tinha me dado tanto na noite passada **[Loowshúria: OWWWWW Bella, you have a penis!] (Gareth: ENTREGOU O OURO, LOURIVAL!)**. Eu nunca tinha sonhado que _alguma coisa_ poderia me fazer me sentir assim. Meus dedos começaram a formigar pela simples memória. **[Loowshúria traduz(2): FIO-TERRA.] (Gareth: O koo do Ed era tão estreito assim? Pensei que as orgias com o Carlislão e o EmMete tinham acabado com ele! #Vide Tal Filho, Tal Pai)**

Saindo da cama, fui lentamente para o banheiro **[Loowshúria: Bella lesma, vive escorrendo muco. #baba] (Gareth: #vai buscar sal pra jogar na Bella#)**. Olhei para trás para me certificar de que ele ainda estava dormindo antes de fechar a porta **[Loowshúria: "... liguei a bomba que estava amarrada em um muçulmano e joguei dentro do quarto pela janela. Como sou muito burra, esqueci de sair de perto e fui explodida junto." KBÔ! (2)] (Gareth: Alguém aqui precisa parar de assistir Arcmed. E não sou eu.)**.

A água quente bateu nas minhas costas**(Gareth: "... largas que afagas enquanto durmo, enquanto durmo, enquanto durmo... (8)" Ouço Zélia Duncan mermo, aí!)**, relaxando todos os meus músculos tensos.** (Gareth: "... depois de ter feito aquela posição do Caranguejo Louco, delícia...")** Fechei os olhos e sorri levemente com a sensação reconfortante. **[Loowshúria: Você nem imagina o que ela faz com um chuveirinho... D:][Loowshúria(2): MÁ FALAÊ, puro tédio esses parágrafos! Só para constar.] (Gareth: Tédio? Meu PC criou teia de aranha depois dessa!)**

**EPOV [Loowshúria: Genérico de Engov? HEHEHE] (Gareth: Eletricistas Patinadores Ouvem Vozes? Ok, então.)**

Senti Bella sair **[Loowshúria: "... de dentro de mim. Estava exausto e ardido, dei muito pra ela hoje!" Mals aê, não resisti :B] (Gareth: Loow sem graça, roubou minha piada. #faz cara de emo#)**da cama. Eu abri meus olhos para ver sua pequena e arredondada bunda em movimento em direção ao banheiro. **[Loowshúria: Com algo pendurado no meio, né?] (Gareth: Visões do inferno.) **Seu cabelo castanho e longo pendia no meio das suas **[Loowshúria: "... pernas..."]** costas, ondulando ligeiramente nas extremidades.** (Gareth: Bem Mary Sue.)** A visão de seu corpo nu me fez endurecer**(Gareth: "... de pânico e nojo...")**. Eu rapidamente fechei meus olhos novamente **[Loowshúria: NÃO DÁ PRA RESISTIR, VÉI: MENTE MENTE MENTE! RRAUUUUUULLLLLL (pra quem não conhece o rugido, assista 300)] (Gareth: Katara Dumbledore e sua lavagem scerebráu, tsk tsk... MENTE MENTE MENTE! (2))**,quando ela olhou para mim.

Eu esperei até que ouvi o chuveiro correndo **[Loowshúria: Maratona de eletrodomésticos! Só aqui, nas Casas Bahia!] (Gareth: Ok, só eu estou sentindo cheiro de maconha aqui? Passa a bola ae, tradutora.)** antes de eu sair da cama. Eu ainda usava calças **[Loowshúria: Çéquisso com roupas? Oi Neo, beleza?] (Gareth: Sinal de que a noite ontem foi BOA.) **- Eu **[Loowshúria: Não deixo escapar nada, sou cruel (6). LETRA MINÚSCULA VOLTE JÁ AQUI, MOCINHA! NÃO TEM 'JÁ VOU' NÃO, É A-GO-RA! ENTENDEU?]** não tinha me incomodado de mudar na noite passada.** (Gareth: E que se foda, não quero saber. #stress#)**

Eu estava hiper **[Loowshúria: Eu li 'hippie' UASHUSAUH – imagina o Edward de sandália, sorriso amarelo e bandana na cabeça e sofre um AVC.] (Gareth: "... glicêmico depois daquele cu doce que a Bella fez..." UAHSUASHUASH naum)** consciente do som da água. Minha mente viajou facilmente à sarjeta quando eu imaginei como cada gota era canalizada em sua pele lisa **[Loowshúria: Apresento-te: Eduardo, o encanador.] [Loowshúria(2): NÃO SEI QUEM É PIOR, A AUTORA COM ESSAS IDÉIAS DE GIRICO OU A TRADUTORA FROM GOOGLE.] (Gareth: "... ao mesmo tempo em que picava batatas para violar minha melhor aluna, logo após lavar minha fantasia de Louro José com álcool gel..." -q)**. Memórias do jeito que ela tinha gemido quando eu a provei voltaram à minha mente. Havia ainda tanto que eu queria mostrar a ela,** (Gareth: "... tipo meu cu.")** para ensiná-la.

Eu sorri. **[Loowshúria: FALA RORSCHACH DEPOIS QUE EU ARRANCAR SEUS DENTES, AÍ EU QUE VOU SORRIR, BUXITA! – irritada por causa do tédio da fic.] (Gareth: "... ao lembrar da enoooorme pica da Bella e como ela tinha me comido noite passada... só de lembrar já molhava a calcinha!")** Poderíamos ter que tentar uma fantasia de professor/aluno algum tempo depois, quando ela estiver pronta. **[Loowshúria: Concordância verbal, tem que ver isso aí. (3) CÉREBRO, TEM QUE USAR O SEU PARA ESCREVER E NÃO O CU – vai matar Olifantes com o Legolas e tenta fugir com ele, mas um Nâzgul a trás de volta à mando de Munda.] (#Gareth chorou cloro concentrado ao notar que está amarrada à cadeira#)**

Então eu ouvi um gemido leve vindo do chuveiro e todos os meus **[Loowshúria: "... medos se concretizaram. Chuveiros falavam! Pelo seu gemido dava até para saber qual era a massa em gramas. Eu ia tentar fazer um contato amigável, mas um deles correu até mim e bateu na minha cabeça até eu morrer." KBÔ! (3)] (Gareth: Chuveiro que corre e que geme... já sabemos que Oxi pra autora é pouco.) **processos de pensamento pararam. Senti meu pau tremer **[Loowshúria: "... e o pior se confirmou: eu estava com Mal de Parkinson!"] (Gareth: Trash é tudo igual: começa com 'sexo' e termina com 'buceta', 'cu', 'piroca', 'mastro' e outros.)**, e eu tentei o meu melhor para ignorá-lo. Será que ela poderia eventualmente estar... **[Loowshúria: MORTA? YEP! KRATOS TEM PODER!] (Gareth: "... se vendendo na esquina mais próxima? Se eu bem conhecia Bella...")**?

Não, Bella não era assim. **[Loowshúria: Era assado! Piadinha infame, ainda farei muitas, muitas mais! ;D] (Gareth: OI, você a conheceu há dois dias atrás e não sabe nada sobre ela, abraço.)**

Eu acho.** (Gareth: Eu não. E tenho motivos pra isso. Até o fim do cap você há de concordar comigo, Edzita.)**

Eu ouvi o suave, mal-sonoro gemido novamente, e desta vez, foi evidente **[Loowshúria: Posicionamento de vírgulas, tem que ver isso aí. (ih, sei lá, conte você)](Gareth: Chuveiro safadinho, tava se masturbando! Entendi o título!)**. Ela estava... **[Loowshúria: "...Pelada? ECAAAAA!"] **se _masturbando_?** (Gareth: Não, era o chuveiro! Não percebeu que ele tava até CORRENDO de tanto TESÃO? –q)** Eu decidi que eu veria para ter certeza **[Loowshúria: AHAM MORENA TROPICANA, SENTA LÁ NA CANA CAIANA! (eu tiiiive que falar isso! SAUHUSAUHAS)] (Gareth: Edward voyeur, sem vergonha!)**. Não faria por simples especulação,** (Gareth: Eu li 'ejaculação'. Bella tava se masturbando. Bella é hômi.)** eu não sei ao certo **[Loowshúria: Bipolaridade está cada vez mais comum entre crianças de 13 anos que escrevem fanfics e vampiros boiolas. Vi no Fantástico, é tudo verídico!]**. Eu pensei sobre como seria o vapor escorrendo **[Loowshúria: VAPOR. ESCORRENDO. VAPOR! MANO, VOU TE XINGAR CANTANDO, SACA SÓ: TOM BOMBADIL, TOM BOMBADIL! TOM BOMBADIL QUER QUE VOCÊ VÁ PRA POOTA KE PARIL! (8) Seu lindo. *-*][Loowshúria(2): O Word sublinhou o "xingar" e quis substituir por "falar mal" ASUAHSUUS meu Word tem modos, ao contrário de mim.] (Gareth: VAPOR ESCORRENDO? Quase uma OVELHA-NUVEM. Q)(Gareth 2: Claro! Ontem mesmo eu enchi meus pulmões com chumbo sólido, mó loucura!) **em torno dela nua, quente,**[Loowshúria mastiga a vírgula e cospe na testa de bronze do Edward.] (Gareth: Edward é quase uma escultura de Rodin. –not)** e com o corpo molhado pingando.** [Loowshúria: Maliciei :$] (Gareth: Félha, se ela ta tomando um BANHO, é ÓBVIO que ela vai estar molhada e pingando, ô ser descerebrado! Estudar não mata!)** Eu já estava duro como granito, tanto que minha calça estava agora dolorosamente apertada.** (Gareth: Calça? Na minha terra isso era short de puta.)** **[Loowshúria: Integrante do Cine detected. (GarethFeelings) Autora na mira. Mato dois coelhos numa porrada só, 01! É CAVERA! Permissão para sentar o dedo nessa poha? PARAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA!] (#Gareth abraça Loow e paga uma batida de sangue de criança tailandesa com catuaba Sacudida pra ela no Munda's#)**

Pensei por alguns momentos,** [Loowshúria: Eu li 'monumentos' e pensei no órgão reprodutor masculino da Bellona. q] (#Gareth está se contorcendo em agonia depois da imagem mental da Loow#)** eu decidi que iria acompanhá-la. Se ela me quisesse, isso é. **[Loowshúria rola o scroll e começa a chorar veneno quando percebe que ainda está só no começo.] (#Gareth foi tocar fogo em Lindomar só pra passar o tempo#)**

Escorregando para fora da calça e de minha boxer** [Loowshúria: Nota-se que o Edward nunca brincou no escorrega quando era criança :/] (Gareth: Todos dessa fic são lesmas. Não quero nem imaginar na hora do lesco-lesco. #Trocadalho ON)**, eu lentamente abri a porta do banheiro.** (Gareth: Mente nas minhas bolas, sua biba gosmenta!)** Uma parede de vapor me bateu no rosto e eu pisquei **[Loowshúria: Previously on Narnia: uma parede de vapor bateu no rosto de Edmund.] (Gareth: Vapor se solidifica, escorre... daqui a pouco dança funk e fuma droga, -q)**. Felizmente a porta não tinha rangido e me mandado embora **[Loowshúria: Na União Soviética, as portas mandam você embora! PEDE PRA SAIR, SOCIALISTAZINHO DE MERDA!] (Gareth: Sinto-me no filme 'A Bela e a Fera', da Disney. #Loow a espanca até a morte com seu abajur#)**. Abrindo ainda mais, entrei no box de nevoeiro **[Loowshúria: AS BRUMAS DE AVALON! AHHHHH, RAPAZ! ADVINHO TUTON!] (Gareth: Leia-se 'chupei aquela balinha lok Bobi Márlei 666 from réol'.)**. A porta do chuveiro**(Gareth: Além do mais, o chuveiro tem porta. Não seria o BOX, caralho? Se vai traduzir, traduz direito!) ** era do tipo de vidro que era ondulado para que os objetos do outro lado parecessem um pouco distorcidos. **[Loowshúria: Por isso a Bella apareceu reta e com um rosto lindo!] (Gareth: Então não era a Bela, era a Nathália Dill! –q) **Mas isso não escondia a visão do corpo de Bella Swan de mim.** (Gareth: Lembra aquilo que disse sobre a visão de raio-x? Pois é.)** Seu cabelo estava ensaboado, a espuma branca sentada entre a escura, quase negra cerca. **[Loowshúria: CLARO QUE VOCÊS SABEM O QUE EU IMAGINEI! HEHEHE] (Gareth: ... hm, ovas de sapo (jogue no Google, ser urbanizado) em cima de uma espuma após lavar o cabelo com Seda Melanina sobre um cercadinho de bebê? Ok, vou parar com as injetáveis.) **Meus olhos percorreram seu corpo, tendo diante dos meus olhos seus seios pequenos, que eram grandes o suficiente para sentar perfeitamente em minhas mãos **(Gareth: Peito que senta? Autora, TRADUZIR é diferente de jogar no Google Tradutor, ouviu?)****[Loowshúria: Chuveiros gemem e correm, espumas e seios sentam, olhos viram massagistas, vapores viram paredes e batem na cara, portas mandam as pessoas embora... AUTORA, A-GO-RA, COSPE O COGUMELO DO MÁRIO! NÃO TEM AHH, NEM BÊ, NEM CÊ! COSPE, VAMOS! DEVOLVE O TOAD PRA ELE, NÃO ME FAÇA PEDIR DUAS VEZES!]**, a barriga magra**[Loowshúria: Pelo menos ela tem mais tanquinho que você, Ed, então FICA NA TUA.]**, o triângulo negro de cabelos entre suas pernas,**[Loowshúria pega a vírgula indevida e enfia no cu do Edward, só de raiva.] (Gareth: BUCETA, XOXOTA, PIRÇIGUIDA, BUÇA, XÉCA, ANYTHING! JUST SAY THE FUCKING NAME!) **e as pernas longas**[Loowshúria: Quase uma modelo –nope.] (Gareth: Tá.)**. Tudo o que eu vi só me animou ainda mais. Eu estava tão duro que eu estava receoso de que eu pudesse assustá-la.** (Gareth: Quanto a ela eu não sei, mas essa fic em geral me assusta.)** Eu não sabia se ela já tinha visto um homem nu**(Gareth: Só se for cega, porque NÉ.)** - Eu não havia perguntado antes - mas eu tinha a sensação de que ela não tinha. **[Loowshúria: Aiai, vamos lá. 1: Repetição em demasia da conjunção 'que'; 2: Uso indevido da letra maiúscula em 'Eu'; 3: A BELLA NUNCA TER VISTO UM HOMEM NU? PEQUENO MAFAGAFO, ELA É QUASE A EMANNUELE, RAINHA DAS PEEKAS DAS GALÁXIAS! (Vide Cine Privê na Band – Loowshúria, trazendo a cultura até você! ;D)] (Gareth: Cultura? Na minha época era 'putaria', mas né, sou velha, então não conta.)**

Então eu me concentrei no que suas mãos estavam fazendo. **[Loowshúria: FIO-TERRA! (2) Eu disse! Poutz, devia ter jogado na Sena hoje :/] (Gareth: Se a Bella está SE masturbando... PUNHETA! Porque... NÉ.)**

Eu assisti como uma mão lentamente percorria seu corpo,** [Loowshúria: Não se enganem, é o Mãozinha!] (Gareth: O Bandido da Luz Vermelha!)** experimentalmente. Eu tinha a sensação de que esta era sua primeira vez fazendo algo assim. **[Loowshúria: Temo que não, jovem Cullen, temo que não.] (Gareth: Claro, ela nunca precisou se masturbar, sempre tinha um homem, mulher ou jumento pra fazer isso por ela, mãs como você é uma bichola que não apaga o fogo dela...) **Ela beliscou seu mamilodireito**[Loowshúria: PEITINHO SELF SERVICE! (eu avisei sobre as piadinhas infames :B) E qual seria a diferença se fosse no esquerdo? Ele é quadrado? Esguicha vômito de Kraken?] (Gareth: Alguém aqui goxta de sadomasô...)** nos dedos suavemente antes de passar a outra mão para baixo em sua boceta.** [Loowshúria: Acho que alguém está ficando excitada por aqui... (dica: não sou eu.)] (Gareth: Antes era 'triângulo negro', agora já é 'boceta'... daqui a dois parágrafos é 'xota', e no fim é 'arregaçada'.)[Loowshúria(2): Prepare-se para a encrenca! (8) Só na fúria de Pokemon.]** Ela hesitou por um momento antes ela escorregar um dedo dentro dela.** [Loowshúria: O dedo e o 'de' junto. Aproveita e atocha esses 3405743475 'ela' também.] (Gareth: #tentando se matar com uma caixa de papelão#)** Ela gemeu de novo. **[Loowshúria: Eu li 'ela gemou um ovo' HUASHAHUASHUASHU... – enfia uma caneta na garganta.] (Gareth: AIHNAWUASHDAKJS AOSDIUWET NWKLEÇLDIFPOFI UUUUUUEEEEEEIIIII... –q)**

Eu não agüentava mais. **[Loowshúria: Nem eu, mas fazer o que? Eu disse que ia ripar.] (Gareth: #2 eterno na Loow.)**

Passando pela porta do banheiro, coloquei minha mão sobre a alça **[Loowshúria: Nani?] (Gareth: ?)**. Ela estava de frente para o chuveiro **[Loowshúria: Transando com ele também? U_U – baba ódio ácido.] (Gareth: Bem, se o chuveiro geme e corre, deve fazer sexo também.)**, muito ocupada com outras coisas para me notar. Eu sorri, de repente decidindo que eu queria que ela me mostrasse exatamente do que ela gostava.** [Loowshúria: Ela gosta que você pegue um canudinho do milkshake do Bob's e enfie no nariz até chegar no seu pâncreas. Concluída essa etapa, gire o objeto em 270° e faça um pequeno furo. Neste, enfie a Barbie Veterinária, o Cão Coragem, um prato, o urso do cachorro tarado da Bella (Vide Everybody is Gay), minha escova de dentes usada, uma katana, o buraco negro, um fusca prateado e seu cu dentro do orifício do órgão. Retire o canudo, rodopie três vezes e aguarde maiores informações. Obrigada!] (Gareth: Ela gosta que ela durma no colo dela para que ela a conte histórias sobre a vida dela enquanto ela vivia um romance intenso com ela sem que ela percebesse que ela era ela no fim das contas... -#cérebro explode#)** Com um sorriso perverso,** (Gareth: The Brother's Surubas feelings. Vou fugir.)** abri a porta do chuveiro,** (Gareth: ...)** permitindo que o ar fresco batesse em seu corpo**[Loowshúria: UI, VIOLENTO! O ar, não a fadinha que é o Ed.]**. Eu assisti quando a água fria explodia deliciosamente sobre sua pele nua.** [Loowshúria: ÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Bellinha fez KATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *-* #DeidaraFeelings] (Gareth: Porra, não era quente? Bella, ta FEA a cituasçaun nesse teu barraco, hein, fia?)**

Ela suspirou e se virou para mim, chocada **[Loowshúria: "... ao me ver..."] **com um blush rosa espalhando em **[Loowshúria: "... meu..."]**seu rosto**[Loowshúria: Edward Gueixa, euri.] (Gareth: Começou a escrotização de frases...)**. Eu não pude segurar aquele sorriso perverso do meu rosto.** [Loowshúria imagina o sorriso torto do Ed pulando do rosto dele, pegando uma muleta e saindo 'correndo' deste antro de horror. Lamenta por não poder segui-lo.]** Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela apertou-se**[Loowshúria: O OLHO, SEI! PREOCUPE-SE COM O APERTO EM VOCÊ-SABE-ONDE! #GêmeosWeasleyFeelings] (Gareth: ... apertou-se? Bella quase uma sardinha enlatada, vá se danar.) **contra a parede do chuveiro.** (Gareth: Agora o chuveiro tem até parede. Daqui a pouco vira trailler e leva o povo até o Arizona pós apocalíptico para repovoar o planeta! –oi)**

"Você se importaria se eu me juntasse a você?" Perguntei educadamente,** (Gareth: Edward, você é uma puta de uma bicha passiva. Já pensou na puçibilidatch da Bella GOSTAR DE UMA SACANAGEM VIOLENTA?) ** querendo isto para ficar bem com ela.** [Loowshúria traduz(3, eu acho): Ou seja, para comê-la. Além de ripar, ainda tenho que fazer o trabalho da tradutora? Eita, mininu.]**

Por um momento, ela simplesmente olhou para mim. Notei que sua mão ficou onde estava antes.**[Loowshúria: Na sua bunda.] **Seu peito arfava, seus pequenos seios se moviam fortemente para cima e para baixo. **[Loowshúria: PELATONA! UHUL!] (Gareth: Ela tinha mini bexigas amarradas neles, tipo a Hermione daquela ripagem com a NBRIP? Meodels.)**

"Eu prometo que não vou machucar você", acrescentei. **[Loowshúria: Então Bella responde: "Mas eu curto BDSM! :/"] (Gareth: "Awn, então pra quê eu comprei aquela coleira sadomasô com espinhos? E o chicote de sete pontas, então? Uma fortuna!") **

Ela concordou e então falou. "S-Sim, você pode f-icar". **[Loowshúria: S-sim, eu v-vou te m-matar :D – puxa a serra elétrica amarela do bolso e corre atrás de Bella.] (Gareth: Dublê do Gaguinho detected. Vai pra Warner, exu!)**

Eu adorava o jeito que ela gaguejava quando se encontrava em algum tipo de forma sexual.**[Loowshúria: Fantasias com o Gaguinho, Parte One.] (Gareth: ... MANO. QUEM TEM TESÃO COM GAGOS? A XUXA?)** Era simpático.** [Loowshúria: ASHUHUASUHSUHSH HUASUSUHSU SIMPÁTICO É MEU _|_ NO SEU KOO.] (#Gareth perdeu a fé na vida e foi beber cicuta#)** Mas eu não podia segurar, mas eu queria que ela me provocasse um pouco, como eu estava provocando ela.** [Loowshúria: Repetição de conjunção de oposição 'mas', do pronome 'ela', do verbo 'provocar', tem que ver iss... – cansada, aperta no botão vermelho que pediu de presente pros Padrinhos Mágicos e explode o mundo.] (Gareth: 100IMÇOAHLIZANTCH. –n)** Agora que ela aceitou, eu abri mais a porta do chuveiro**(Gareth: Lá vem o chuveiro mutante...)** e entrei,** [Loowshúria: ELE EMPALOU O CHUVEIRO! Cruzes.]** fechando-a atrás de mim. A água ainda estava quente.** [Loowshúria: Apresento-te: tecnologia. Talok esse Edward from tribo ungabunga.] (Gareth: Isso porque agora pouco 'a água fria explodia deliciosamente em sua pele nua'. Releia sua fic e encontre os 875397453 furos na narração, autora.)** Eu esperava que ela tivesse um aquecedor de água grande porque eu estava com medo de ter que ficar com ela aqui no chuveiro por um longo tempo.** (Gareth: Não precisa se fazer de bonzão, Ed, sabemos sobre a sua ejaculação prec... AH, É A BELLA QUE VAI COMER, SAQUEI.)**

Quando eu entrei no chuveiro, eu vi seus olhos indo direto para meu pau.** [Loowshúria: Por que você toma banho com um pedaço de madeira, Ed? oÕ TEM QUE VER ISSO AÍ, HEIM!] (Gareth: Edward das cavernas, usa o tacape pra dominar a fêmea.)** Aquelas bolas chocolate aumentaram**[Loowshúria: HÃ? SAUHASHUASHUSHUHS Suruba com o Willy Wonka? Cruuuuzes.] (Gareth: Não diz isso, Loow, acabei de assistir 'A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate'! #em pânico#)** e eu não pude segurar, mas sorri.** (Gareth: PUTA DE UMA BICHA PASSIVA. #2)** Eu já tinha escutado muitas vezes de várias mulheres que meu pau era maior do que a maioria.Não é tão absurdo,**[Loowshúria: Não é mesmo! Essa privada do Lúcifer chamada de fic que é absurda.] (Gareth: Claro, faz todo o sentido uma bibinha purpurinada como o Eddie ser discípulo de Motumbo. Filha, só negões têm esse privilégio, ok?)** mas apenas grande o suficiente para que a maioria das mulheres me elogiasse.** [Loowshúria: Eu li 'engolisse' AUHHASUHUASHUSHAHUSUHSAUSHUAH... – cai da cadeira do PC, derruba o monitor em cima de si e morre. Trágico.] (Gareth: Também li 'engolisse'. Devo procurar ajuda psiquiátrica?)** Eu não tinha percebido que eu estava preocupado com o que ela pensava de mim, até este minuto. Que bobagem.** [Loowshúria: Li 'boiolagem' UHSAHAUSHAUSHUAS ÓCULOS PRA QUE TE QUERO!] (Gareth: #quebra uma garrafa na testa de Loow e faz um monóculo pra ela com o fundo#)** Por que eu estaria preocupado com o que ela pensava sobre o meu corpo nu?** [Loowshúria: Você quer MESMO ouvir minha resposta? Eu afiei minha língua 30 vezes na pedra de molar hoje, de todos os lados.] (Gareth: Só porque você é feio, gordo, careca, banguela, cego de um olho, tem uma deformidade esquisita na perna esquerda e lábio leporino? Ok, then.)**

"Então, Bella," eu comecei,**[Loowshúria: "Não é do meu chicote que elas temem..."] **movendo-me lentamente em direção a ela.** (Gareth: MENTE MENTE MENTE AAAAAAAARGH!)** Eu fiz o propósito dos meus movimentos lentos e predatórios.** [Loowshúria: BOLÃO DO DIA: ALIEN VS. PREDATOR.] (Gareth: 'eu fiz o propósito'. Acho que se eu jogasse essa fic para o Fulano traduzir, sairia mais fiel.)** Eu sabia o que procurar quando uma mulher não estava pronta**[Loowshúria: "... um negão alto e musculoso, mas hoje eu estava carente de mel, por isso procurei um loiro de olhos azuis que recitasse Shakespeare e me cobrisse de pétalas de rosa! *-*"]** e eu estava assistindo Bella de perto.** [Loowshúria: Rede Bella – Só putaria, a gente vê por aqui! PLOIM PLOIM! Viu, Ed, assistir TV de perto prejudica a vista.] (Gareth: Assistir Bella = Emmanuelle? Ok, then. #2)** Se ela não estivesse pronta, eu saberia. Mas não havia mal nenhum em brincar com ela.** (Gareth: Loow esqueceu de dizer 'Jogos Mortais' nessa parte. AUSHUAHSUSHA)** Além disso, ela parecia estar se divertindo. "Você está perversa esta manhã**(Gareth: "... hoje e sempre, amém!" –qqq)**?"

Sua respiração acelerou **[Loowshúria: ... me deixou desigual! Chegou pra mim, me deu um daqueles sinais, depois desacelerou e eu fiquei muito mais. (8) Djavan fazendo escola, idai?]** descontroladamente com minha pergunta.** (#Gareth rouba o megafone da Munda e vai gritar 'MENTE MENTE MENTE' na porta do terreiro#)** Eu adorava as reações que eu criava nela.** (Gareth: Repulsa, nojo, alergia...?)** Eu esperava que ela fosse manter este nível de sensibilidade em toda a nossa exploração.** [Loowshúria: O destemido Edward e sua turminha do barulho vão explorar as profundezas do Grand Canyon arrumando altas confusões tamanho família CUllen num clima de muita azaração!]****(Gareth: SENSIBILIDADE? Cmofas/)**

"O que você quer dizer?"Sua voz estava incerta, mas animada. **[Loowshúria: Que você é lerda e um animal protostômio. (estude biologia)] (Gareth: Loow sempre tão sutil... Ela disse que você é uma lesma. Pronto, facilitei pra sua cabecinha subdesenvolvida.)**

"O que eu quero dizer é que..."**[Loowshúria: "... you look like Paris Hilton in the dark." #SupernaturalFeelings] (Gareth: "... não vai rolar. Você é mulher.") **Eu fui até ela. Me movi **[Loowshúria: MANO, EU VOU PEGAR O CAJADO DO GANDALF PRA DAR NA SUA CABEÇA ATÉ EU VER SUA CAIXA CRANIANA VAZIA ONDE DEVERIA EXISTIR UM CÉREBRO! PORRRRRRRRR QUE NENHUM ESPERMAS IN VITRO DE TRASHER SABE ÊNCLISE E PRÓCLISE (muito menos mesóclise)? E EU NEM MENCIONEI O VOCATIVO, O USO DA VÍRGULA OU AS IDEIAS RETARDADAS.] (Gareth: #prepara batida de folhas de coca com cola escolar para Loow se acalmar#) **para trás, mas fiquei preso contra a parede de azulejos. Eu sorri e coloquei as minhas mãos em cada lado de sua cabeça, prendendo-a. "Você está dando prazer a si mesma?"** [Loowshúria: NÃO, AO CHUVEIRO, DOWN.] (Gareth: Bem capaz, esse chuveiro mutante...)**

Debrucei-me lentamente.**[Loowshúria: FIO-TERRA! – aponta e ri uma galáxia.] (Gareth: MENTEMENTEMENTE... #vomita substâncias corrosivas#)** Eu vi os olhos dela ampliarem e ela arqueou**[Loowshúria: Bella virou um 'arco-e-flecha' RERERENÃO] (Gareth: Adivinhando o filme (Loowfeelings): O EXORCISTA.)**, apenas imaginando o que eu ia fazer para o seu corpo delicioso.** [Loowshúria: Temo que não, pequeno mafagafo.] (Gareth: Alguém aí viu os óculos do nosso querido (na1) Edzinho?)**

Era hora de despertar essa deusa adormecida.**[Loowshúria: OUVIU AÍ EM CIMA, ARTÊMIS? FICA LIGADA COM ESSE TRUTA.] (Gareth: HERESIA!)** Fazia tempo que esta divindade grega acordou de sua ingenuidade sexual.** (Gareth: PORRA, POR QUE TEM QUE SER GREGA? EXISTEM DEUSAS NA MITOLOGIA NÓRDICA, EGÍPCIA... PRECONCEITO, PÔ. –q)** Eu ficaria feliz em realizar este bocado de serviços à comunidade;**[Loowshúria: Então vire gari, bombeiro, enfermeiro, QUALQUER COISA, e não um... você! (não existe ofensa maior)] (Gareth: ... comer uma baranga encalhada feito a Bella? Ok then. #3)** deixaria de bom grado que ela descobrisse a mulher sexy dentro dela.**[Loowshúria: A BELLA É CANIBAL, ELA COMEU UMA MULHER SEXY! Porque ela... NÉ :D] (Gareth: Mulher sexy... na BELLA? Aquela COISA DESTRAMBELHADA E BROCHANTE? Senta lá, filhote, senta e pedala.)**

"Você não me respondeu, Bella",**[Loowshúria: "Eu vou perguntar só mais uma vez: QUAL É O FINAL DE CAVERNA DO DRAGÃO?"] (Gareth: "Você estava masturbando o chuveiro mutante?")** eu disse pacientemente. Movi uma mão ao seu quadril, movendo-a para cima e para baixo de sua pele lisa.**[Loowshúria: Mãozinha ataca novamente!] (Gareth: Pats...) ** Os quadris dela se moveram um pouco na minha mão e eu a parei em reprovação. "Você se masturbou?"** [Loowshúria: BAD... BAD... NO DONUTS FOR YOU :/ #OrkutFeelings] (Gareth: Falou, viu, Madre Teresa!)**

**BPOV ****[Loowshúria: Bundas Pelancosas Odeiam Voar? IH] (Gareth: Bananas de Pijamas Olhando as Velhas?)**

Como ele esperava que eu lhe respondesse com o que ele estava fazendo em mim?** [Loowshúria: Sei lá, Bella, seja original.] (Gareth: Desiste, Loow, é a Bella lesma de sempre.)** Era impossível pensar, falar e muito menos ser coerente.**[Loowshúria: Tell me something that I don't know.] (Gareth: Ok, then. #4) ** Se eu tinha me masturbado? O termo me fez corar.** (Gareth: As aways.)** Soava tão... _sujo_.** [Loowshúria pega sabão e um balde com água para Bella. Depois, pensa melhor e troca por pneus, álcool e fósforo #MicroondasDoTráficoFeelings] (Gareth: BELLA, LARGA A MÃO DE CORAR PRA TUDO NO MUNDO! SE CHOVE VOCÊ CORA, SE FAZ SOL VOCÊ CORA, SE CAI UM METEORO NA TUA MÃE ENQUANTO ELA É POSSUÍDA POR DEZ DEMÔNIOS OBESOS VOCÊ CORA... VAI SE DANAR, SUA ESCROTA! #apanha de Munda#)** Foi embaraçoso ser pega também.**[Loowshúria: Cuidado que o Ed ti pega, ti pega daki, ti pega dilá. (8) EUHEIN] (Gareth: No pain, no gain. –q) ** E foi a primeira vez que eu tentei mesmo isso! Eu tinha simplesmente desejado ver se eu tinha o poder de fazer o que Edward fazia.** [Loowshúria: OU SEJA, Edward tem uma vagina e siririca com gosto.] (Gareth: Ler mentes? Achei que todos eram humanos nessa fic. Devia ter desconfiado quando os olhos da Bella ficaram do tamanho do céu. #videcapítulo2)** Achei que se eu imaginasse que era Edward me tocando, meus movimentos realmente me causariam prazer - não tão intenso como o se toque habilidoso, mas ainda poderoso.** [Loowshúria: Faltou 'u', tem que ver isso aí.] (Gareth: Beta-reader morreu em cima do teclado. Já descobri de onde veio o mau-cheiro, pensei que era uma criança tailandesa estragada. q)**

Virei vermelho escuro agora que eu percebi que ele realmente queria que eu respondesse.** [Loowshúria: Apresento-te: Menstruação, sob o pseudônimo de Bella Swan.] (Gareth: Bella e seu QI negativo.)**

"Eu estava... eu estava tentando...** [Loowshúria: "Assobiar e chupar cana ao mesmo tempo! Mas não adianta, só sei cantar Xuxa e chupar..." Piada infame tocando o terror por aqui.] (Gareth: "... suicídio com uma faca de bolo Pullman!")** foi a minha primeira vez"**(Gareth: Alguém aqui andou assistindo American Pie... deixa só a mãe dela saber...)**, eu finalmente terminei pateticamente. Olhei em seus profundos**[Loowshúria: "... cus..."] (#Gareth chuta a vírgula indevida na fuça de Bella#)**, olhos verdes brilhantes, não conseguindo desviar o olhar nem se eu quisesse.** [Loowshúria: Repetição de palavra e vírgula inde... AHHHHHH, FUCK-SE! – pela primeira vez, vai pro Munda's beber e, depois de muitos firewhisky e José Cuervo, persegue MJ pelo terreiro, convencida de que ele é o frango dos dildos de ouro.] (Gareth: Edward ipnotizamd COMO UMA DEEEEUSAAAA... –qqq)**

"Eu sei **[Loowshúria: "... que eu sou bonita e gostosa e sei que você me olha e me que-er!" – sai cantando Frenéticas e pensa em mudar de profissão –NEM.] (Gareth: "... que os dias são pra seeempre! Guardei aqui no coraçãããão! (8)" Marina Elali, eu sei, podem jogar suas facas.)**", disse ele simplesmente. Ele apertou seus lábios suavemente na minha garganta. **[Loowshúria aperta suavemente uma Zanpakutou na garganta da Bella.] (Gareth: É a Zabimaru, né, Loow? Libera bankai aê, vai ser mó daora, vei. –q)** Eu me senti como se estivesse derretendo naquele beijo simples.** (Gareth: Sinto-me num capítulo de 'A Putona de Konoha'. Sexo drogado é o que há. –não)** Sua língua tocou a minha pele suavemente.** [Loowshúria: "... depois ele me fodeu suavemente e a Loowshúria me enfiou uma faca suavemente." U_U] (Gareth: EDWARD, SUA BICHA PASSIVA! #23643864)** Eu gemi e me apertei contra ele, descaradamente, de repente, inconsciente **[Loowshúria: RÁ, Pegadinha do Madara! Isso é um poema! –nóti] (Gareth: Poema do Mente, By Vinícius de Moraes. #morta pelos mestres da ABL#)**do que eu tinha tentado fazer apenas momentos antes. "Agora eu quero que você continue tocando a si mesma**(Gareth: "... isso mesmo, continue limpando essa orelha, mulher porca!" –oi) **", ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido. "Mostre-me o que você quer fazer ao seu corpo, o que você deseja **[Loowshúria: "... amo. Sijoga, Alladin, no seu mundo ideal."]**."

Confusa,** [Loowshúria traduz(4): LERDA. Viu? Simples.] (Gareth: LESA. Melhor, LESMA.)** eu observei quando ele se moveu um pouco pra longe para me ver. Mais uma vez, meus olhos foram atraídos para baixo em seu grande pênis.** [Loowshúria: SHAAUSHSHAUHASUHASHS AHAHSHUASHUSHUAUHSHUU SHUSAHUSAHUASHUASUHA SUHSHHUSAUHASUHAS... RIR É O MELHOR REMÉDIO! #infame][Loowshúria explica: Edward comprou um ímã no formato de um grande pênis. De nada.] (Gareth: Ah, para, né, grande é o de jumento, 'çuaí é palito de dente.) **Mais uma vez, fiquei chocada com o tamanho. Claro que eu tinha visto fotos em livros de medicina e tal,**[Loowshúria traduz(5): "e tal", ou seja, pornô, almanaque de aborígines australianos, Atrevidinha, Emetofilia: eu tenho?] (Gareth: BELLA SE ASSUMINDO PUTA POR GOSTO EM TRÊS, DOIS...)** mas nada poderia me preparar para o grande tremor de antecipação e medo quando eu olhei para ele. Antecipação porque eu só podia imaginar o prazer que ele me daria, medo, porque eu sabia que iria doer **[Loowshúria: "... eu sabia que Edward era virgem, então seria muito carinhosa e só colocaria a cabeça até ele se acostumar."] (Gareth: Loow me roubou a piada, mas é engraçado mesmo assim UAHSUAHSUAHS UAHSUAHSUASUHASUAHSUAS)**.

"Toque a si mesma, Bella"**[Loowshúria: Imagina se a Bella fosse o Cotoco e o Edward falasse isso pra ela SAUHHSAUUHASUH – JigSaw atira um quebra-cabeça nela.] (#Gareth riu até os dentes se desintegrarem com a Loow#)**, ele ordenou, olhando fixamente nos meus olhos. "Eu sei que você tem desejos. Basta ir com o instinto**(Gareth: Sex on Discovery Channel? Ok, Munda, já te devolvo o cachimbo.)** e me mostrar o que você gostaria que eu fizesse a seu corpo quente."** [Loowshúria: VIIIIU, tradutora, só porque a autora colocou "hot body" VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA REPETIR SE FICOU IDIOTA, BJS] (Gareth: É porque ela ta tomando banho na água quente, Loow. #tentando salvar a fic. Falha miseravelmente#)**

Mordi o lábio para manter um gemido dentro de mim.**[Loowshúria: Saf-djeeenha, não deixa barato nem pro gemido!] (Gareth: "... assim como aquele cone de trânsito da blitz ali da esquina, a placa de pare, um pão francês, sete cabras de corte, um calendário, meio poste e aquela criança tailandesa que encontrei abandonada na calçada, hihihi.") **Hesitante, eu fiz como me foi dito – Eu **[Loowshúria: Você não é Deus, ô criatura, portanto sem letra maiúscula se não for início de frase, DICONA GRÁTIS]** faria qualquer coisa que ele me dissesse. Eu toquei meus seios suavemente na ponta, e depois espremi grosseiramente **[Loowshúria: "... saiu leite e eu alimentei 7 crianças da África. *-*" Existem cowboys e cowBella, aprende a diferenciá-los.] (#Gareth morreu#)[Loowshúria(2): QUINZE CARALHOS ALADOS, VOCÊ NÃO SABE USAR A VÍRGULA, NÃO?].** Eu belisquei meus mamilos,**[Loowshúria: BDSM self service D: - se benze com 20 galhos de arruda.]** rolando-os em meus dedos e puxando**(Gareth: Quase um chiclete mascado!)**. Foi insano como a dor ligeira se transformou em prazer.** (Gareth: Safadinha masoquista, daqui a pouco pede pra levar um tabefe...)** Não deve ser possível. Talvez o meu cérebro estivesse funcionando incorretamente,** [Loowshúria: TEU CÉREBRO? Mas que cérebro, menina? AHHH, o Cérebro do Pink&Cérebro! 'Magina, Belinha, ele tá na maior nice, sempre planejando conquistar o mundo e tals.] (Gareth: Tentar fazer da Bella uma menininha virgem que não entende nada de sexo: você está fazendo errado.)** de modo que a dor estava no local do prazer. Seus olhos observavam atentamente cada movimento meu, como se sua sobrevivência dependesse de assistir e analisar os meus movimentos. Esse olhar era tão intenso que quase me fez gozar bem ali.** [Loowshúria ignora a fic e canta: ahhhh robaru meu carnero, iiiiiih cortaru os quatro pé, ahhhhh quero ele de vorta, iiiiiih quero ele de pé!] (Gareth: Gozar no OLHAR = gozada no olho? Ok, then. #5753267)**

Dando aos meus seios mais um aperto, me movi para baixo. **[Loowshúria: O que o Edward está fazendo aí mesmo?] (Gareth: Voyerismo, vá lá, mas o cara é CONTRATADO pra comê-la. Sentido desceu pelo esgoto, agora.) **Passando minhas mãos sobre o meu estômago liso,** (Gareth: BAR-RI-GA! É DIFÍCIL, TRADUTORA? PELAMOR...)** fui para baixo e me toquei em concha.**[Loowshúria****: Ariel Pornô Q] (#Gareth imagina Bella se masturbando com um caramujo e morre de falência múltipla dos órgãos#) **Quando passei o dedo sobre as minhas **[Loowshúria: "... saias de..."] **pregas **[Loowshúria: De nada, leitor :D]**, eu gemi, meus olhos fecharam apertados.**[Loowshúria: ASUHHSUAHUASHUASHUASHUASHU, pensamentos impuros, pois é.] (Gareth: Com KY, tudo se acerta. Q)**Debrucei-me fortemente contra a parede do chuveiro.** [Loowshúria: Eu li 'parede do ovário'... Relaxa, loucura não é contagioso, nénão, Mad Hatter? :D] (Gareth: Forever alone.)** A água quente ainda estava derramando sobre a minha pele.** (Gareth: ... SERÁ QUE É PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO DESLIGOU A PORRA DOIDA DO CHUVEIRO, MENINA LESA? É cada uma...)** De repente eu estava grata que meu apartamento tinha um aquecedor de água enorme - isso seria desagradável na água gelada.** [Loowshúria: F-U-C-K-S-E! – mastiga a língua.] (Gareth: Por que, Bella? Na água gelada seu pinto fica pequeno? Ok, then. #908530)**

"Me mostre**[Loowshúria: ÊNCLISEÊNCLISEÊNCLISEÊNCLISE _|_](Gareth: #vai beber da garrafa de vodka sem fundo de Jeremy#)** como você quer que eu te fôda"**[Loowshúria: Temo que não, jovem mafagafo. (2)] (Gareth: Com esse circunflexo on drugs, com certeza. TRADUTORA, VOCÊ É DE MARTE?)**, ele sussurrou, os olhos esmeralda me falavam de uma forma que fez um nó de prazer de sentar na boca do meu estômago.** [Loowshúria: OLHO DE ESMERALDA QUE FALA, NÓ DE PRAZER QUE SENTA NA... MANO, NA SUA BUCETA! SRGVKJDNJKGVRFUT IEEHYE5 H rrrrrrrrrrrr – começa a rosnar e é levada às pressas para uma salinha escura com incensos até se acalmar.] (Gareth: ...TRADUTORA, VOCÊ É DE MARTE? #2)** Eu derreti com essas palavras e empurrei um dedo dentro de mim. Vi que eu já estava ensopada...** [Loowshúria: No soup for you, NEXT!] (Gareth: Claro, jumenta, você ta no chuveiro. Mutante, mas ta.)** e não da água.** (Gareth: Então de mercúrio te intoxicando? DIZ QUE SIM!)** Eu comecei a bombear-me lentamente.** [Loowshúria: Nova bomba Bella: enche bexiga, bola, balão, buxita, seu sobrinho chato, qualquer coisa, tudo isso com 10x sem juros no cartão! Corra e aproveite mais essa promoção! #baba] (Gareth: #brocha#)** Mas não foi o suficiente, então eu adicionei outro dedo**[Loowshúria: "... subtraí uma orelha e multipliquei minha boca."] (Gareth: Anatomia + conta de adição = FRANKENSTEIN? Ok then. #nemsei)**.

De repente eu bate **[Loowshúria: HU, HU, EU JANE, VOCÊ TARZAN. NÃO NÃO NÃO, EEEEEU JANE, VOCÊ TARZAN. NÃONÃONÃO, EEEE... – é atingida por um jutsu desconhecido e fica uma semana sem poder falar (HEHEHEHE -NAO).] (Gareth: ... FORTE O TAMBÔ, QUE QUERO É TICTICTICTICTAC! (8))** em um ponto que era sido desconhecido para mim. Eu ofeguei, fazendo meus olhos abrirem em choque.**[Loowshúria****: Bella, sua mãe não te ensinou que não se enfia o dedo na tomada, menina? Oxi!] (Gareth: Falou, viu, Tempestade dos X-Men!) ** Minhas costas arquearam pra fora do azulejo.**[Loowshúria: NA FÚRIA DOS X-MEN.] (Gareth: Nem tinha lido, Loow AUHSUAHSU)** Eu estava com medo de que minhas pernas já não me segurassem.** (Gareth: É isso o que acontece quando se é cotoca, fia. Acostume-se, é sua nova realidade. #ergue uma motosserra ensanguentada enquanto ri loucamente#)**

"Está certo", ele incentivou, movendo-se ligeiramente mais perto de mim. "Toque seu ponto G**[Loowshúria: "...orila."] (Gareth: "... igolô.")**".

Agora, seus lábios **[Loowshúria: "... vaginais..."] **estavam na minha pele. Ele beijou meus seios suavemente antes de chupar o mamilo em sua boca, seus dentes rasparam **[Loowshúria: "... o cocô..."] **sobre ele.** [Loowshúria: 2Girls1CupFeelings. De nada, leitor :D] (Gareth: UUUUGH. #corre pra vomitar#)**

"Oh, Deus"**[Loowshúria: "Diga, Luciraldo." (Vide USQ)]**, eu ofeguei, apertando seu pescoço para me manter em pé**[Loowshúria: "... só que apertei muito forte o pescoço da beesha e ela morreu asfixiada!" KBÔ! (multiplique o infinito por 2 e terás o resultado, BJS)] (Gareth: TU É COTOCA AGORA, MININA, DESISTE!)**. Meus joelhos ficaram subitamente incapazes de me segurar.** [Loowshúria: Osteoporose nessa idade? Fódis, Bella... ou melhor, "fôda" HUSAHUASHUSUHAUSH] (Gareth: Porque estão separados do resto do seu corpo, agora! UAHSUAHS)**

"Não pare**(Gareth: "... continue me fodendo... assim... oh, Bella, me faz mulher!")**", ordenou, fixando-me para trás em meus pés.** [Loowshúria: BELLA ESPONJA! BELLA SÉSSIL! ASHHUASHS... – cai da cadeira ou é derrubada, ainda não se sabe ao certo.] (Gareth: Bella quase um pólipo mutante. E o chuveiro é o substrato.)** "Não pare de tocar a si mesma. **[Loowshúria: BELLA É UM PIANO, TÁ LIGADS ASUHUSAHUASUHAS] (Gareth: Esponja, lesma, piano... estou chegando à conclusão de que Bella é o Alfa e o Ômega. –não) **Eu quero que você goze pela sua própria mão. Desde que você goze sempre que eu te tocar, vou manter uma distância segura."** [Loowshúria: Tipo, gozodaBellaespirralitros.] (Gareth: Ejaculação? Eu sempre soube!) **

Ele moveu-se para trás de mim.** [Loowshúria: A triste história de Bellona, a criatura séssil que foi enrabada por uma moçoila.]** Eu solucei em desaprovação **[Loowshúria: SHORA MI LIGA EMPLORA MEU BEJU DE NOOOVUUU, PEDI PUFAVÔôÔôÔ (8) Não, podem guardar suas foices, eu mesma faço questão.] (Gareth: "... queria ser a ativa dessa vez!")**. Eu precisava dele comigo agora. Eu precisava dele mais do que eu jamais deveria.** [Loowshúria: "Sabem de quem eu estou falando? Da minha mochilinha do mestre Yoooooda, é claro! Aquele lindo *-*" #interninha] (Gareth: Começou a enxurrada de internas...) **Eu estava tão desconfortável, tão quente,** [Loowshúria: Flatulência.] (#Gareth empurra Bella num incinerador pra ela parar de drama e sentir um calor desconfortável de verdade#)(Gareth 2: TESÃO É DESCONFORTÁVEL? Bella, você é estranha.)** que era quase doloroso. Eu não tinha idéia de por que eu sentia prazer dessa maneira quando parou abruptamente, mas só havia uma maneira de fazê-la ir embora.** [Loowshúria: Soltando um pum da-queles!] (Gareth: ...gozando?)**

Mergulhei meus dedos de volta às minhas pregas quentes.** [Loowshúria: Apresento-te: Bella, o verdadeiro Piscinão de Ramos.] (Gareth: ISSO é uma descrição de siririca? Mano, ta mais parecendo expedição em uma caverna submersa!)** Eu quase chorei no sentimento.** [Loowshúria: SENTA NO MEU 'SENTIMENTO' E EU TE DOU UM MOTIVO PRA CHORAR, FELADAPOUTIS U_U GRRR – chuta um travesseiro.] (Gareth: OI, É TESÃO E NÃO TORTURA, BJS.)(Gareth 2: OI, É TESÃO E NÃO CÂNCER DE CÉREBRO, BJS.)(Gareth 3: OI, É TESÃO E NÃO PICAR CEBOLA, BJS.)(Gareth 4: OI, A ÁGUA SAI PELA BUCETA, NÃO PELAS GLÂNDULAS LACRIMAIS, BJS.)** Esse tijolo desconfortável no estômago dissolveu em ondas de êxtase fluindo por todo o meu corpo.** [Loowshúria: BELLA PEDREIRA, COMENDO CIMENTO HAHAHAHHAHÑ] (Gareth: Nem crucifixão dói tanto quanto o tesão da Bella, véi.)** Trabalhando meu peito com a mão esquerda,** [Loowshúria: Bella Cardiologista.]** eu bombeei-me com a minha direita.** [Loowshúria: Bella Muçulmana. (bomba, pegou? –n)] (#Gareth imagina Bella se masturbando com dinamite e morre#)** Eu senti o mesmo precipício desconhecido me sugando.** [Loowshúria: Bella Buraco Negro.] (Gareth: Sabe aquilo que eu disse sobre a caverna submersa? Pois é.)** Senti como se eu estivesse à beira de uma grande caverna **[Loowshúria: Bella Capitão Caverna.] (Gareth: FALEI DA CAVERNA! MÃE GARETH, TÔ DIZENDO.)**, oscilando ao longo da borda.** [Loowshúria: Bella na fúria da Mística :B PAREI] (Gareth traduzimd (Loowfeelings): Fumando dorga na minha banheira. Melhor, no chuveiro mutante.)**

"Foda-se com seus dedos, Bella"**[Loowshúria: "... porque meu bilau é muito pequeno! :/"]**, ele disse calmamente**(Gareth: MENTE MENTE MENTE!)** com uma voz que só me deixou mais molhada.** (Gareth: Que Deus que nada, quem provocou o dilúvio foi a Bella. #atingida por um crucifixo de prata#)** "Olhe nos meus olhos enquanto você sente prazer."** [Loowshúria: Isso me lembrou uma cena do 'Jogos Mortais' HEHEHE #morredeabo] (Gareth: "Hello, Bella, I want to play a game.")**

Eu me esforcei para abrir os olhos e olhar para ele. Mas foi tão difícil com a construção de prazer dentro de mim.** [Loowshúria: Bella Pedreira – Versão Pornô.] (Gareth: Ela ta MORENDO enquanto se masturba. Como diz a Dinga, na hora do sequisso o mundo arrasa.)** Eu comecei a gritar com cada expiração, arquejando como um homem sufocando.** [Loowshúria: Bella Náufraga.] (Gareth: Tom Hanks fazendo escola!)** Meus olhos estavam vidrados,** (Gareth: Bem 'morredeabofeelings'. –q)** eu poderia dizer, mas eu consegui segurar meu olhar com o dele.**[Loowshúria imagina um olho segurando o outro e quebra uma garrafa de Gim Tônico na cabeça.] (Gareth: BELLA, VOCÊ É ESTRANHA. #89329734)** De repente, eu bati esse ponto doce novamente e fui enviada ao longo da borda. Gritei alto, afundando no fundo da banheira.** [Loowshúria: ASHHASHUSAHUASHAHU POR ONDE COMEÇAR? "PONTO DOCE", SACANAGEM OU PUTARIA FEELINGS! "AO LONGO DA BORDA" BELLA, VOCÊ É UMA TIGELA? "AFUNDANDO NO FUNDO" VAI TITANIC, EU ESCOLHO VOCÊ AUHSAHHUASHUASHUHUAS... – desloca a mandíbula de rir da fic.] (Gareth: Ponto doce? Bacalhau é salgado, dik.) (Gareth 2: BANHEIRA? MAS NÃO ERA UM CHUVEIRO, CARALHOS ALADOS? AH, DESISTO.)**

Os braços de Edward ficaram fortemente em torno da minha cintura e ele me puxou de volta.** [Loowshúria: Edward Torno Mecânico.] (Gareth: Edward guincho, isso sim.)** "Boa garota, Bella"**[Loowshúria: "... senta, rola, muito bem! Agora shupa meo pal! Shupa ke eh de oço."] (#Gareth imagina Edward passando leite condensado no pau e dando pro cachorro gay da Bella chupar e é internada às pressas#)**, ele murmurou **[Loowshúria: Tire o "a"...] **aprovando **[Loowshúria: Insira "cera" aqui...] **no meu ouvido**[Loowshúria: E RIA RIARIARIARIA] (Gareth: Ria? Eu to é morrendo de nojo, Loow, sua porca! #espanca Loow#)**. Minha visão ainda era anormal**(Gareth: "...como eu...")** e que eu estava começando a entender que aquilo era normal**(Gareth: SE ERA ANORMAL, COMO PORRAS FLUORESCENTES PODIA SER NORMAL? Antítese ou burrice? Voto na segunda opção.)**, quando eu gozava.**[Loowshúria: Que escrita! Que primor! I mean, leia essa frase!] **Voltei-me lentamente**(Gareth: "... como a boa lesma viciada em 'mente' que era...")**. Edward estava ocupado lavando meu cabelo delicadamente, paternalmente,** (Gareth: MENTE A MÃO NO MEU CARALHO, SUA ANTA CAOLHA! BELLA, VÁ SER ESTRANHA ASSIM NO... #Munda arranca o CapsLock do teclado de Gareth e o enfia na garganta dela#)** e eu achei estranho e tranqüilizador.** [Loowshúria: PedoPai! Você por aqui?] (Gareth: Estranho E tranquilizador. Tipo, Bella olha pra bebês comendo carne humana, se enoja mas fica sussa.)**

"Então", ele começou **[Loowshúria: "Par ou Ímpar? Quem perder tem que limpar a casinha do Jacob e passar anti-pulgas nele."]**. "Isso foi prazeroso?** [Loowshúria: Não.] (Gareth: Nem...)**

Eu corei**(Gareth: #fica calada para não ser processada#)** e olhei para baixo. Mas isso foi um erro, porque eu fui cumprimentada com a vista da sua ereção muito dura.**[Loowshúria imagina uma ereção falando "oi, como vai você?" e arranca seus olhos com uma folha de papel.] (#Gareth teve a mesma visão do inferno que Loow e está se auto-sacrificando no topo do monte Sinai#)** Eu olhei o frasco de xampu sentado no canto do meu chuveiro **[Loowshúria sentada no divã: Doutor, estou me habituando ao fato de que seios, xampus e espumas sentam. Isso tem cura?] (Gareth: "... do lado do vapor escorrendo na porta do chuveiro que gemia em hebraico o nome do olho massagista..." –q) **em vez disso, decidi que ele era uma escolha mais segura. "Sim", eu disse**[Loowshúria: "... você pode usar meu batom, mas só dessa vez, ok?"]**, minha voz tão incoerente **[Loowshúria: "... quanto eu..."] (Gareth: "... quanto essa fic...")** que foi um milagre ele ainda me entendeu **[Loowshúria: Dedão negativo do papi (Vide Nova onda do Kronk) pra você em construções de orações.] (Gareth: Só ele entende, porque nós...)**. Ele terminou de enxaguar meu cabelo e focou em lavar o meu corpo com o sabonete de morango que eu possuía.** (Gareth: Sabonete de morango? Bella, você anda comendo sabão?)**

"Lição de três **[Loowshúria: "... já foi, agora vem a Lição de Quatro, a qual Jacob e eu vamos te dar um exemplo prático." (tadinho, meti o Jacob no meio, ui)]** - a masturbação é perfeitamente boa em quantidades moderadas.** [Loowshúria: "Uma vez antes de tomar café e outra antes de dormir, mas nunca depois de almoçar. Siga essas dicas e passe Hipoglós que sua assadura sarará rápido."] (Gareth: "Só não saia na rua com a mão na perseguida, é embaraçoso.")** É uma forma saudável de liberar frustrações sexuais e descobrir o que te excita mais.** (Gareth: No caso da Bella, uma vagina.)** Na verdade, acho que é extremamente sexy, Bella Swan. Ver você dar prazer a si mesma**[Loowshúria: Ferrou, Bella, até o Word sabe que você é homem! Ele está dizendo "prazer a si mesmO"] (Gareth: TODO MUNDO SABE. Só olhar essa cabecinha escapando do vestido, ew.)** é uma das coisas mais _eróticas_ que eu já vi."** [Loowshúria: Ler Pesca & Cia e ver sua avó lavar a dentadura são as coisas eróticas que ele viu antes da Bella. Sinceramente, fico com a vovó (dando a oportunidade do John fazer uma piadinha, riariaria)] (Gareth: Pobre Vovó...) **

Quando ele falou essa palavra**[Loowshúria: "... ele engasgou com a própria língua e morreu." KBÔ! (oi :D)]**, suas mãos se moveram para baixo das minhas costas **[Loowshúria: Embaixo das costas da Bella tem a parede... Ah, peraê, o chuveiro! Bulinando o chuveiro, seu danadinho?] (Gareth: Ele vai gemer! E sair correndo!)**, correndo para baixo e cobrindo minha retaguarda.** [Loowshúria: "Espartano número 153, cubra minha retaguarda!" – lambe o bico do MJ e morre intoxicada.] (Gareth: Leia-se 'toba'. Bella e suas frescuragens anormais.)** Eu engasguei quando ele apertou meu quadril ao dele.**[Loowshúria: A sua garganta fica no seu quadril? Sinistro.] (Gareth: Bella formada em Ioga erótica, só pode.)** Seu pênis foi pressionado no meu estômago mais em baixo,** (Gareth: UAT?)** provocando arrepios animados **[Loowshúria: Loney Tunes Feelings?] (Gareth: UAT? #2) **através do meu corpo já fraco. Eu gemi, mas a minha voz falhou no meio porque ele rapidamente bateu **(Gareth: "...asas e voou!" Q)**seus quadris suavemente em mim.** (Gareth: suavemente? Eddie, você é uma puta de uma bicha passiva. #897253975)** Agarrei-me ao seu pescoço, e ele trouxe seus lábios nos meus em um beijo surpreendente**[Loowshúria: "...mentementementementemente chato. Nós explodimos de tédio e morremos." KBÔ! (tá bom, agora eu vou contar quantos são... HAHA, pegadinha do Madara)] (Gareth: UIA QUI LINDU PAXÃOM COISA MAIS FOFA CUTICUTI não.)**. Sua boca era suave e urgente contra a minha, a sua língua deslizando em minha boca.** [Loowshúria: "... passando pela minha traquéia e todo o resto até escorregar pelo meu intestino delgado, brincar de amarelinha na minha coxa e fazer coceguinhas no meu pé!"] (Gareth: Autora, você SABE narrar bem um beijo, hein? Troféu Cachimbo de Ouro pra você!)**

Ele apertou-me contra o azulejo frio e continuou a me beijar sem sentido**[Loowshúria: Just like this.] (Gareth: Comofas se beijar com sentido?)**. Abruptamente, ele afastou-se e pegou o frasco de xampu na mão**[Loowshúria: E bateu em você até sangrar? DIZ QUE YES? *-*](Gareth: LUBRIFICANTE. Q)**. "Gostaria de me lavar?" ele perguntou. Sua voz tinha virado, uma vez mais, educada.** (Gareth: BICHA PASSIVA.)** "Afinal de contas, eu preciso de um banho também." **[Loowshúria: SABÃO CRÁ CRÁ, SABÃO CRÁ CRÁ, NÃO DEIXE OS CABELOS DA BUXITA DO ED ENROLAR! (8) Fúria dos Mamomas, aqueles lindos.] (Gareth: HÔMI PORCO! –q)**

Ela espantou-me**[Loowshúria: "... ô mocréia fea..."]** como ele poderia ir de quente, e sexy homem a calmo e cavalheiro **[Loowshúria: Não.] (Gareth: Eu chamo de 'bicha passiva'.)**. Hesitante, peguei o shampoo dele e esguichei**(Gareth: Leia-se 'ejaculei'.)** um pouco sobre o pano que ele me entregou. Minha freqüência cardíaca aumentou com a idéia de tocar o seu corpo.

**EPOV ****[Loowshúria: Edward Pretende Ovular Vermelho? riririq] (Gareth: Enigmas Para Olhos Viajantes? –oi)**

Eu tinha decidido deixar que ela me lavasse para que ela pudesse ficar um pouco mais ousada com o meu corpo. Eu poderia dizer que era difícil para ela olhar para mim. Eu entendia isso.** [Loowshúria: Eu ainda não descobri se é culpa da tradutora ou da escritora esse jeito de escrever tão maravilhoso.] (Gareth: Acho que a culpa é das duas, isso não pode ter sido fruto de uma única mente.)**

E eu não estava mentindo quando eu disse que vê-la se dar prazer tinha sido erótico.** [Loowshúria: Ainda fico com a vovó :B] (Gareth: "Mas tinha mentido quando disse que não tinha DSTs, que tinha tomado a pílula e que Luislílcio não era filho dela.")** Eu tinha endurecido tanto com isso que eu sabia que teria que fazer algo sobre isso mais tarde, quando ela tivesse ido pra faculdade**[Loowshúria: "... aí daria para chamar o Jacobinho, o Laurent, o Paul (hihi), o Ben e o Carlislão para fazer um 'Candelabro Italiano' HIHIHIHI"] (Gareth: Alguém aqui vai comprar uma G-Magazine...)**. Suas pequenas mãos corriam lentamente na toalhinha ensaboada por cima do meu peito. Ela segurou-a cuidadosamente olhando sobre esse pano azul pequeno, concentrando-se tão forte que sua testa enrugou de concentração. Eu sorri.** [Loowshúria está ignorando a fic e foi comer insetos com o Pumba enquanto entoa: borboletiinha, tá na coziinha, fazendo chocolatiii, para madrinha! Poti poti, perna de pau, olho de vidro, nariz de pica-pau, pau-pau! (8)] (#Gareth está tão morta de tédio que foi assistir Rede Vida com o Jairinho#)**

Se fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse, gostaria de trazer essa mulher para fora de seu escudo.**[Loowshúria: Bella Cavaleira da Távola Redonda qzão] (Gareth: Leia-se 'virar a perereca do avesso'. #Mundo Canibal)** Gostaria de trazê-la para fora de sua timidez. Ela queria ser menos introvertida, eu podia ver. Ela queria ser mais extrovertida.** (Gareth: VOCÊ JÁ DISSE ISSO, SER INDIGNO.)****[Loowshúria traduz(6?): DADA.]** E esse era meu objetivo**[Loowshúria: "Tentar conquistar o mundo." HEHE]**. Eu iria despertar a deusa dentro dela. Não importa o que isso custasse.** [Loowshúria: MANO, olha o naipe dessa Bella que sai comendo tudo que é tipo de mulher sexy e agora uma deusa.] (Gareth: Lesbianismo + antropofagia = complexo de Gerson? Bella, você tem pobrema.) **

Ela teve o cuidado com o meu asseio, certificando-se de buscar o meu torso inteiro antes de passar mais baixos**[Loowshúria: EU TINHA UMA GALINHA QUE SE CHAMAVA MARY-LU UM DIA DEI UM GOLE E FUI PARAR NO MEU CU (8) – tentando entrar no clima de dorgas da fic, mas teme que tal nível não seja alcançado apenas misturando Dalmadorm com o aparelho de medir pressão arterial diluído no recheio de Baba de Bruxa Chicles.] (Gareth: #olha desesperada para a oração e tenta colocar Fulano no cachimbo de crack da Munda#)**. Eu quase ri, percebendo que ela estava esperando para adiar o momento em que ela viria para meu pau.**[Santa Loowshúria tirando a dúvida dos leitores novamente: Não se desesperem, pequenos mafagafos, o 'pau' em questão é o Plank (Vide Du, Dudu e Edu)] (Gareth: Bella lenhadora.)** Ouvi-a respirar fundo antes que ela se moveu com cuidado e esfregou a roupa sobre o meu quadril **[Loowshúria: ESTOU VENDO QUE EU TAMBÉM VOU VIRAR TRADUTORA POR AQUI, PORQUE, POHA! QUE TRABALHO DE 2GIRLS1CUP QUE O GOOGLE TRADUTOR FEZ!] (Gareth: Nossa, que suplício, hein, Bella? Pegar no pau de um cara, que pecado!) **e, em seguida, as minhas pernas, ignorando completamente o meu pau.**[Loowshúria: Tadinho do Plank, Bella çen tolassaum T_T] (Gareth: Forever alone.)**

E agora ela estava se curvando em mim**[Loowshúria: Bella Trepadeira.] (Gareth: FUUUU-SÃO! HÁÁÁ!)**, o lado do seu rosto só a milímetros do meu membro.**[Loowshúria imagina a cena e foge pra Nova Zelândia com um ticket-alimentação.] (Gareth: Imagina o fedô de lula morta HSAUHSUAHSUAHSAHUS ASUHAUSHAUHSUAHSQ)** Cerrei os punhos.** [Loowshúria: "... E MORRI EMAMENTE." KBÔ! (lala)] (Gareth: "... e dei uma gozada violenta no rosto da Bella, que morreu afogada.")** Ela não percebeu que ela estava tão perto**[Loowshúria oferece uma lupa para Bella tentar enxergar o 'membro' em questão, depois de ter batido no Edward com ela.] (Gareth: E DEPOIS QUER COLOCAR O ED DE BEM-DOTADO! PARA, NÉ, AUTORA.)** - estava concentrada em lavar as minhas pernas.** (Gareth: "... trocar a fraldinha, passar talco, Hipogloss, dar de mamar..." Opa.)** Então eu senti ela**(Gareth: #mostra um dedo feio#)** mover as mãos para trás do meu corpo**(Gareth: UAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHS ASUHASHAUSHAUSHAUHS ASUHASUHAUSHAUSH AUSHAUHS VIXE, VAI FAZER UM FIO-TERRA! BELLA PROCTOLOGISTA, UASHAUHSUAHSUAHSUASH)** endurecido e eu fiquei surpreso com as reações que ela criou em mim**[Loowshúria: Bella na fúria de Deus, kê – o Papa bate nela com um 'botafumeiro'.] (Gareth: Turíbulo, não, Loow? ...Rede Vida me afetando, socorro!)**. Como era possível que esta incrivelmente inocente _virgem_ **[Loowshúria: AHAM MORENA TROP... – é atingida por um dildo de ouro com uma pena preta amarrada na ponta.] **pudesse criar sentimentos tão intensos dentro de mim?** (Gareth: Hm, Santa Maria com seus devotos? É, são sentimentos diferentes, mas no fim é tudo a mesma coisa. #Jairinho a esmaga com um exemplar GG do Antigo Testamento#)** Não era lógico.** [Loowshúria: Concordo, por um motivo diferente, mas concordo.]**

Finalmente, ela permaneceu no meu pau**[Loowshúria, depois de imaginar a Bella com casa própria do Carnê do Baú, carro 0 km e um cachorro em cima do pau do Ed, procura Jairinho para exorcizar a fic.] (#Gareth explodiu com a Loow#)**. Então senti que a toalhinha estava em cima de mim e eu tentei abafar o meu suspiro.** (Gareth: Ain...)[Loowshúria: A Bella foi deixada de lado porque, pelo que parece, é um Ménage à Troi com o Plank e a Toalinha.]**

Seus olhos agarraram acima para ver minha reação**[Loowshúria: O Google Tradutor está on drugs – vai assistir pornô.] (Gareth: O olho massagista agora virou strupadô? Cmofas, ele tinha profissão e reputação estáveis, coitado! Deve ser algum distúrbio... #apanha#)**. Incentivada por mim, ela começou a mover lentamente o pano sobre mim, para cima e para baixo. Minha respiração acelerou **[Loowshúria: Alguém aí sabe o nome de fetiches por objetos? Eu esqueci :/] (Gareth: Pansexualismo, Loow.)** e concentrei-me em me segurar totalmente ainda.** [Loowshúria: PARA DE PEGAR A BUSSETA AÇADA DA FRASE ORIGINAL E COLOCAR NO KU GIRATÓRIO DO GOOGLE TRADUTOR, POHA DE KINDER OVO!] (Gareth: MANOLO, MESTRE YODA FEELINGS.)(Gareth 2: Depois prazer senti ao a toalha esfregar. –q) **A última coisa que ela precisava era de eu assustá-la com minha super-excitação **[Loowshúria: UHAHUSAUHSAHUASUH EU LI SUPER-EREÇÃO, MAS DÁ NO MESMO. HAUSHUASHUSAHUSAHUHUSAHAS MANO, NEM SEI O QUE COMENTAR. SOCORRO? ASUHUSAHUHSUHASUHSUHAS] (Gareth: ...anhé?)**

Logo, ela abandonou a toalhinha e me tocou com a mão nua **[Loowshúria: O Mãozinha está NU? – vomita o Silvio Santos.] (Gareth: Ai que pecado! Não pode, Bella! É feio!)**. Fechei os olhos, tentando me focar em não gozar sobre ela.** (Gareth: Hm, vire para o lado? Tire a mão dela do seu pau? Corte a mão dela fora? Dê para os cães? Mude o nome da Bella para Elisa Samúdio? #revivendo casos puliçiaihns)**

Então ela começou a deslizar as unhas sobre a pele suave e eu ofeguei**[Loowshúria: "... quando dei por mim, suas unhas tinham rasgado meu abdômen e ela estava chupando meu fígado."] (Gareth: Mano, ela ta CRAVANDO AS UNHAS NA SUA PICA. Isso deve ser tudo, MENOS PRAZEROSO.)**. Sua mão apertou e ela foi um pouco rude. Antes que eu fosse mesmo capaz de pensar uma resposta lógica para isso**[Loowshúria: E existe resposta para "Oi, dei um aperto mais vigoroso no seu k7"?] (Gareth: Ah, existe, Loow. É o típico gemidinho de puta.)**, ela aumentou seu ritmo.** (Gareth: Bella sambando na Sapucaí. QQ)**

"Bella", eu ofeguei, tentando esconder a minha respiração irregular**[Loowshúria: 31 MEU, RÁÁÁ. TUA VEZ DE CONTAR, RESPIRAÇÃO IRREGULAR – mostra a língua.]**. "Eu vou gozar. **[Loowshúria: PufavôÔô...] **Pare** [Loowshúria: ... agora! Senhor juiiiiizzzzzz... (8) - aperta o litro de Tikira contra o corpo e sai pelas encruzilhadas da vida, cantando e trocando os pés. – OEEEEEEEE GARETH *-*](Gareth: OE AMEEEKA! #leva Loow para o Munda's, onde se encontram com os outros seguidores para fazerem um cover da Jovem Guarda#)**. Eu não vou ser capaz de parar se você continuar."

Ela não parou.** (Gareth: Bandida, malvada, do crime!)**

Este pequeno anjo perfeito**(Gareth: -N)** tinha se transformado em um demônio no espaço de poucos minutos**[Loowshúria: Voltamos ao jogo de qual é o filme? ANGELS AND DEMONS. Rá, nunca ganharás ;D] (Gareth: BIPOLARIDADE, Ed. Só pegar aqueles comprimidos ali no armário que tudo se resolve. Ou o trinta-e-oito, você que sabe. –q)**. Sua mão fechou sobre o meu eixo**[Loowshúria: Edward Planeta Terra.]**, apertando um pouco, experimentalmente**(Gareth: "... pra ver se gritava!")**. Ela olhou para o que estava fazendo, em seguida, olhou de volta para mim. Cerrei os olhos fechados quando eu gozei e tirei sua mão. Eu não queria gozar sobre ela.** (Gareth: Não pode, é feio!)** De alguma forma eu consegui jorrar no ângulo no ralo do chuveiro enquanto experimentava o prazer perfeito**[Loowshúria: "Pois o ângulo do ralo multiplicado pela circunferência do chuveiro é inversamente proporcional ao cateto da porra!" Minha Noça Ceñora do Pudor, esse mininu é quase um Albert Einstein!] (Gareth: Só consigo rir, mano AUSHUAHSUAHS)**. Eu gemi calmamente e liberei.** [Loowshúria: Lei Edward – Liberte as porras. D: Vergonha alheia em 3... 2... 1...] (Gareth: EXTRAVASA! LIBERA E JOGA TUDO PRO AR! (8))**

"Isso saiu do controle" **[Loowshúria: "Não, saiu do seu bilau." :D]**, eu murmurei poucos minutos depois,** (Gareth: MINUTOS? Tipo VENERAR O SILÊNCIO.)** quando já tinha recuperado a compostura**(Gareth: "...de pavão.")**. "Não acontecerá novamente".

Ela corou e olhou para baixo. "Eu... eu gostei." **[Loowshúria compra um arco e 12 flechas da marca SusanOfNarnia e treina sua mira na Bella: 10 pontos se acertar a barriga e 50 se fizer atravessar a cabeça. Consegue 50 pontos com louvor.] (Gareth: ... E BELLA SE ASSUME PUTA POR GOSTO! O ACONTECIMENTO DO ANO! PALMAS, SENHORAS E SENHORES!)**

Uma das minhas sobrancelhas se levantou. "Você têm aula também.** (Gareth: #decapita Edward com o circunflexo desnecessário#)** Tenho a sensação de que você vai chegar atrasada". **[Loowshúria compra tinta cor azul-geloko e passa no corpo todo, acrescentando gliter depois.]**

Ela balançou a cabeça,** (Gareth: "... como a boa cadelinha amestrada que era...")** mas eu notei que ela estava animada**(Gareth: "... por que ia ganhar um osso...")**, mais uma vez. Eu não esperava que ela continuasse a tocar-me quando eu lhe disse que iria gozar. Talvez trazer Bella Swan pra fora de sua timidez seria mais fácil do que eu pensava.** (Gareth: Born to bitch. #trocadalhos multilingues)**** [Loowshúria rouba a nave espacial da Emanuelle e voa para Pandora. Lá, se casa com o Barney e, quando seus filhos fazem 7 anos, manda-os para a Agogê.]**

Eu cuidadosamente a sequei antes de eu deixá-la ir se vestir.** (Gareth: Essa relação gogoboy/cliente tá mais parecida com uma relação mamãe/bebê, mano.)** Eu escorreguei em um novo par de boxers e uma calça jeans**[Loowshúria: ESCORREGA SEU BUMBUM NO MEU _|_](Gareth: Voltamos às lesmas? Devia ter presumido.)**, decidindo contra a camisa **[Loowshúria: Torço para a camisa, seja lá o que tenha acontecido.] (Gareth: oiq/)**. Saí do quarto deixando-a para se trocar em paz. Eu sentei no sofá surrado que estava na sala e liguei a televisão só para dissipar o silêncio. Eu não sabia que eu estava assistindo a um programa do canal da Disney**(Gareth: Loow dando a Loowca em três, dois, um...)****[Loowshúria: COMO VOCÊ OUSA MENCIONAR MINHA DISNEY? COMO OUSA? MAAAAAAAAAAAANO GSDFSFBFGLZESUR ETN ETAN IWAIRIIITFERT NTH... – pega um instrumento de tortura chamado 'pêra' e corre atrás da autora, gritando "RAUUUUULLLLLL".]**, até que vi o Mickey Mouse logo no canto inferior.** [Mickey Mouse processa a autora por danos morais.] (Gareth: Nunca é bom ver-se em uma fic trash. Nunca.)**

**[Loowshúria: Escrotizando uma frase – Lição Um:] **"Eu vou **[Loowshúria: "... vestir um tubinho vermelho e colocar aquela calcinha que esconde meu bilau para dentro do meu koo. Se tiver sorte, irei..."] **ficar **[Loowshúria: "... dorgada com Mojito misturado com o cérebro da BrunyUrie batido e LSD para leigos, provavelmente vou colocar tudo pra..."] **fora até **[Loowshúria: "... eu ver meu intestino grosso sair pela minha orelha. Vou pegá-lo do chão e enrolá-lo no pescoço como um cachecol. Pretendo ser empalada por..."] **2h**[Loowshúria: "... elicópteros vestidos de gorilas."]** Hoje **[Loowshúria: "... vai ser TUTON DI BON!] (Gareth: #morre de rir#)**," Bella disse sem jeito quando ela saiu do quarto. "Então, eu acho que você pode ficar aqui até então."** [Loowshúria: É ASSIM ENTÃO... ENTÃO ENTÃO ENTÃO ÃO ÃO ÃO ENTÃO ENTÃO ENTÃO (8) – ritmo de funk. Gaiola das Popozudas a convida para entrar na banda.] (Gareth: #foi comprar algumas pedras de Oxi#)**

Levantei-me do sofá e fui até ela. "Eu estarei bem, eu prometo, Bella. Eu sou um homem maduro."** [Loowshúria ri tanto da frase que todas as suas cordas vocais arrebentam e seu diafragma explode.] (Gareth: Ô!)**

Eu acho que ela murmurou: "Eu _sei_", sob sua respiração. Eu ri baixinho. **[Loowshúria: Eu li 'bixinha'. Pois é, tirem suas próprias conclusões.] (Gareth: BAIXINHUX E BAIXINHAX, ILARILARIÊ, Ô Ô Ô! –q)**

"Você**(Gareth: Você você você você você você quer? Você quer? (8) #trollface)** vai se atrasar demais. Já são 7h**[Loowshúria: ...elicópteros vestidos de gorilas? :D]**50", disse eu.** (Gareth: Seja eu, seja eu, deixa que eu seja eu, e aceeeita o que seja seu... (8))**

Ela balançou a cabeça e se virou para ir. Um som agudo soou batendo na porta. **[Loowshúria: NÃO É O SOM QUE BATE, SUA ABESTADA.] (Gareth: ONDAS DE SOM SÓLIDAS E QUE BATEM EM PORTAS. MANO, ESSA AUTORA JÁ CONHECIA OXI HÁ 927334 ANOS ATRÁS, MEDO.) [Loowshúria(2): Dean-Don! Abre a porta, Sam! #SupernaturalFeelings.]- **"Bella!" uma voz de mulher gritou do outro lado. Eu pensei que eu reconheceria a voz de Alice. Ou talvez tenha sido Rosalie.** (Gareth: OI, VOCÊ NÃO AS CONHECE, SÓ AS VIU UMA VEZ, FILHOTE DE SATÃ, BJS GREGOS. não)** Esperei até Bella chegar à porta antes que eu dissesse algo.** [Loowshúria se sente sufocada de tantos erros e vai assistir Two and a Half Men.] (Gareth: Ah, vai se danar, viu.)**

"Bella?" Eu disse calmamente.** [Loowshúria: Você DISSE? Então o que o ponto de interrogação está fazendo ali? SENDO ISTRUPADO PELA BELLA?] (Gareth: Mano, reclamar de pontuação errônea é bobagem numa fic onde peitos sentam, vapores escorrem e chuveiros gemem e correm.)**

Ela rapidamente se virou, como se ela estivesse esperando**(Gareth: "... um filho.")** que eu a parasse. "**[Loowshúria: "The..."]**Sim?" **[Loowshúria: Não, Second Life. (piadinha estranha)]**

"Não ganho pelo menos um beijo de despedida?"** [Loowshúria: Só ganha se "beijo" no idioma inca significar algo que o faça sofrer muito, muito, muito com ênfase 40 vezes.] (Gareth: Ain m dah 1 beixinhu d dspidiah pfavô/?/) **

Ela corou e voltou a mim.** [Loowshúria: Eu li "vomitou em mim" UASHHSUAUHASH Alguém aí é dono de Ótica para me fazer um desconto? :D]** "Bem, eu acho", disse ela hesitante.** (#Gareth está ignorando a fic enquanto faz um ritual para que as teclas do teclado da tradutora adquiram dentes#)**

Eu coloquei seu rosto em minhas mãos,**[Loowshúria: BIZARRO, NO MÍNINO.] (Gareth: DORGAS, MANO!)** trazendo-o suavemente aos meus lábios.** (#Gareth imagina Edward beijando o nariz de Bella ao estilo Top Gang 2 e dá a luz a uma criança tailandesa de tanto rir#)** Fechando minha boca suavemente sobre a dela, tomei um cuidado especial para mostrar que, apesar banho, eu podia ser gentil e suave.** [Loowshúria: Ontem, minha mãe, assim eu ganhei dois Leprechauns, mas custavam 0,75 centavos porque a noz caiu da, árvore e eu lati panda.]** Minha língua estendeu**[Loowshúria: Edward Lagarto.] (Gareth: Vosmecê sabia que, apesar das vasilhas aguadas da Faixa de Gaza, alguns dentes de alho conseguem atingir a maturidade? Verdade, assisti no Canal do Boi!)** a lambeu **[Loowshúria: "... seu pulmão direito..."] **seu lábio inferior, pedindo entrada**(Gareth: Abre pra mim, abre pra mim... (8))**. Ela prontamente abriu a boca, seus braços vieram ao redor do meu pescoço com força.**[Loowshúria: Bella Sucuri -kuê] (Gareth: #imagina um comentário maldoso para fazer depois de ler o que a Loow disse, mas prefere ficar calada para evitar possíveis... desavenças#)** Fundindo seu corpo ao meu,**[Loowshúria: BELLA E EDWARD FAZENDO UM METAMORU ESTILO GOKU + ALIENÍGENA.] (Gareth: Eu li 'fudendo' AUHSUAHSUAHSHU)** eu permiti que minha língua dançasse **[Loowshúria: Faleeeeeei que era Metamoru!] (Gareth: MACUMBA, SASPORRA AÊ!) **apaixonadamente com a dela.** (Gareth: #vomita uma peruca#)**

"Bella!" a mulher gritou do outro lado. "Eu _sei_ que ele está ai com você e se você não sair agora eu vou chamar a polícia!" **[Loowshúria, com raiva da fic, atiça o Susanoomon contra os personagens e todos morrem.]**

Eu separei nossos lábios.**[Loowshúria: Vaginais? D: - vai chamar o Hugo.] (Gareth: BRIGA DE ARANHA! P'RESSA MULÉ DEXÁ DI MANHA A MINHA COBRA QUÉ CUMÊ SUA ARANHA! (8))** Bella estava ofegante, seu peito arfante **[Loowshúria: "... seu coração amante, seu botão da felicidade gotejante, seu nariz respirante, seu olho olhante, seu cu cagante, uma ripadora brava..."]**. Ela havia colocado uma camisa azul escura e calça cáqui e tênis.**[Loowshúria: Fashion Week Feelings –NEMNENÉM.] (Gareth: Na fúria do Happy Rock.)** A camisa mostrava bem seu peito,** (Gareth: BELLA MONOTETA, AUHSUHASUASH AUSHUAHSUASHUAS AUSHUASHUAHS ASUHAUSHUAHSUAHS ASUHAUHSUAHSUHAS AUSHAUHSUHAS SOCORRO, VOU MORRER AUSHAUSHUASHHASHU #atingida por um frasco vazio de Rohydorm#)** ainda conseguindo ser modesta.** [Loowshúria: E o que o orifício pregal tem a ver com as calças do Restart?] (Gareth: Ah, cala a boca, narrador, e faz todo mundo feliz.)**

E eu tinha mais planos para hoje?** [Loowshúria: Tinha, se matar para a fic acabar e me fazer feliz.] (Gareth: "Claro, aqueles pograma zoófilo queu tinha pranejadu quas minina de Madâmi Sufia i as capivara beim dotada du seu Tião, dilicinha!")** Claro que eu tinha.**[Loowshúria: Ah, entendi, a Bella conversa com a mulher sexy que mora dentro da barriga dela. Ops, esqueci que era o Edward que estava narrando – dá uma risadinha alucinada e toma um gole do copo com Rohydorm e bolachas-do-mar.] **Eu não podia esperar para Bella chegar em casa para que pudéssemos retomá-los.** [Loowshúria: Eu também não podia trocar sicles de Pocahontas com o caixa torácica porque, afinal de contas, pegá-lo-ia para piscina nela desgnomizar.] (Gareth: Sem dúvida eu poderia dançar tomates em minha cerca, mas a chuva ácida poderia estar manobrando sua maçaneta no beco, logo teria de contratar um peixe-boi.)**

Relutante, Bella abriu a porta do apartamento. Eu vi duas meninas de fora, parecendo muito interessadas com o que estava dentro**[Loowshúria: Ou seja, elas eram lésbicas e estavam interessadas no que havia dentro da "porta" que a Bella abriu? – tentando achar sentido para esse piece of shit.] (Gareth: "... de mim, pois as meninas eram estudantes de anatomia e eu era, na verdade, um presunto num necrotério.")**. Eu estava certo. Era Alice e Rosalie.** (Gareth: #foge com o M para as Guianas#)** Elas riam loucamente**(Gareth: mentementementemente)** e puxaram Bella para fora, sem dúvida, iam enchê-la de perguntas **[Loowshúria realiza uma macumba com cera de ouvido de rinoceronte e bonsais na qual faz com que confunda o cérebro de plástico da Rosalie e Alice, fazendo com que achem que "perguntas" são, na verdade, "socos". Loowshúria fica rindo uma galáxia azul enquanto assiste Bella ser espancada.]**. Eu sorri para elas antes de fechar a porta e nos desconectarmos**[Loowshúria: SUPER GÊMEOS DESATIVAR –oi] (Gareth: FIO-TERRA!)**, os risos explodiram em pleno volume.** (Gareth: Risos = C4? Ok, then.)** Eu peguei um último olhar para o rosto lindo e corado de Bella**[Loowshúria: "... depois de ver o vapor escorrer no xampu que estava sentado junto com o seio e a espuma, todos tomando chá enquanto o chuveiro discursava sobre seu romance picante com o olho massagista." #ESSAFICfeelings]** Pisquei para ela antes de a porta fechar. **[Loowshúria: Tomara que tenha fechado o dedo na porta HEHEHE – sorriso do Coringa.]**

Lembrei-me do compromisso que eu tinha para uma sessão de **[Loowshúria: "... sexo selvagem com os 2 helicópteros vestidos de gorilas..." PAREI, JURO.] (Gareth: "... descarrego no rio Tietê.") **fotos hoje na Victória. Essa seria a prioridade na minha lista de coisas para fazer enquanto Bella tinha ido embora. Mas quando essa pequena virgem voltasse**[Loowshúria: AUSHAHUHUASHUAUUASHAUHS ASHASUHAHUSJDNFUAHSDA AUHAHASHUASCFNASUHAUHVN... – enfia um búfalo na garganta para não acordar todos do terreiro.] (Gareth: #acesso de tosse#)**, você pode ter certeza que eu estarei ocupado com coisas mais importantes do que fotos.** [Loowshúria: Pintar as unhas? Fazer as sobrancelhas? Depilar a virilha com cera de plástico? Passar corretivo nas acnes? Colocar cílio postiço? Meter um pau na sua bunda por ter pegado essa %!$!&*#* de fic e socado no Google Tradutor para depois fazer explodir o cérebro de uma ripadora iniciante que mal viveu ainda? HAAN – respira.] (Gareth: Tá, tá, next.)**

* * *

_Mil desculpas minhas leitoras amadas _**[Loowshúria: Olha só, John. Não é só você que tem amigos imaginários.] (Gareth: E os machos? #Soph)**_. Ta muito dificil pra mim_**[Loowshúria: "... aprender a escrever..."] (Gareth: "... assoviar e chupar cana...")**_, tou com vários problemas_**[Loowshúria: "... mentais e com gonorréia, mas isso é outra história, enfim... hihi"]**_... pessoais_**[Loowshúria: Desculpa :/ vou mostrar que eu tenho escrúpulos (eles estão guardados dentro de um jarro from Atlantis escrito "nunca usado") e te dar um conselho-amigo: por que não vai resolver seus problemas pessoais e se curar da gonorréia em vez de traduzir QUE NEM O CU DO PE LANZA fic-trashes desse mundão e deixar essas crias do Cérbero verem o link do FF? – faz cara de boa samaritana.] (Gareth: MORRO-DE-DÓ.)**_, e a faculdade também não ajuda !_** [Loowshúria: CÊ TÁ NA FACULDADE E ESCREVE ASSIM? ... Sociedade me dando desgosto since 1994 (eu nasci, a Iugoslávia e a Croácia fizeram as pazes, Playstation foi lançado pelo Japão... çascoisa.)] (Gareth: Aprovação automática é fodë, hein? Fulano é PhD em Psicologia, sabiam?)**

_peço paciência.. por que sempre que der eu irei postar, _**[Loowshúria: Peço letra maiúscula, reticências correta E QUE VOCÊ NUNCA TENHA ESSA IDEIA DEMONÍACA DE NOVO! D:] (Gareth: NÃÃÃÃÃ...)**

_Irenee obrigada voce é um amor _**[Loowshúria pega uma kunai e estoura os coraçõezinhos que estão flutuando em volta do nome da "Irenee".]**_, e tem me ajudado muito :)_** [Loowshúria: Ajudado no que (6)? Aprender português que não é...] (Gareth: #roncando#)**

_Tks._** [Loowshúria: Gmw. Jsd. Irk. Lvd. Hns. Alp... dorgas.] (Gareth: #se afoga na própria baba e acorda assustada#)**

_Acho que amanha tem o cap. 5.. aguardem ^^_**[Loowshúria: 1º: Tire o til, a letra maiúscula e o terceiro ponto da reticências do seu tímpano; 2º: Pegue os chapeuzinhos do vovô e rode 892° dentro da sua trompa de Falópio; 3º: Amanhã? Hm... – liga pra Samara (aquela linda!) e pergunta se ela tem como abrir uma exceção para 7 dias.] (Gareth: "... com seus trajes anti-radiação que eu já vou buscar aquele pedaço de urânio tóxico lá em Fukushima pra postar no FF (?) e contaminar toda a raça humana *-*")**

_Yohanna ,xx. _**[Loowshúria: xx = xisxis = xixi. Vai no banheiro, minin... – morre pisoteada por Orcs depois da piadinha fail.] (Gareth: #esconde seu livro "Invocações made in D&D"#)**

**Loowshúria MORREU pisoteada por Orcs, NÃO LEU NÃO, ABESTADO? Brinks s2 Hoje ela está muito louca, não sei se vocês perceberam. Coitado do marido dela.**

**Gareth foi comemorar seu aniversário no abrigo antinuclear do terreiro. A festa durou três dias, foi regada à dorgas ilícitas, gogo-boys, lingeries de vírgula, bebidas alcoólicas proibidas no território brasileiro e um bolo com cobertura de cogumelos.**


	5. Batendo ponto na Victória

**N/T:**_ A história é da Oriana de la Rose, os personagens da Stephanie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução para o português._**(Munda: Uma das melhores fics pra ripar, sai cada pérola... #prepara batida de balas Icekiss, Blue Stock, nitrogênio líquido e folhas de eucalipto#)**

**Capítulo 5. Victória**(Munda: Assim, os nomes estrangeiros supostamente não deveriam ter os acentos da NOSSA língua, não? #manda a batida goela abaixo e morre congelada#)

**BPOV **(Munda: Banha Povoando O Vesúvio? –q)

"Oh meu Deus, Bella, nos conte tudo _agora_!"**(Munda: "Ai, amica, conta que o babado é certo! O gogoboy pediu fio terra? Você usou seu CaribeanCock Chocolate 800 nele? Usou vaselina ou o cu dele já era frouxo?")** Rosalie ordenou logo que a porta estava fechada. Alice girou através de meu braço**(Vovó: Momento "eu curto exorcismo".) (Munda: Momento 'Fumei, fumo e fumarei!')** e puxou a mim e Rose pelo corredor.**(Vovó: 'Puxou a mim' foi uma das coisas mais lindas que eu li hoje. Tradução porca é essa maravilha mesmo.) (Munda: Puxou-me. Simples. Escrever direito não arranca pedaço... mas eu sim. #arranca o MAMEELO esquerdo de Bella usando um quebra-nozes#)**

"O que ele fez?" Alice me pressionou com impaciência.**(Vovó: Já que o Edward não coloca pressão, alguém tem que colocar.) (Munda: "Sexo. Ele é um gogoboy, vadia, queria o quê? Que ele rezasse a ladainha de Santa Clara comigo?" Ah, mas é o Brocheidward, então esquece.)**

**(Munda: Ah, ADIVINHA O QUÊ A BELLA VAI FAZER?)**Corei,**(Vovó: Isso já encheu o saco, valeu?) (Munda: Vagabunda que a gerou sobrevoando um campo minado, Bella, vá te catar.)** tentando descobrir como explicar o que aconteceu,** (Munda: Assim, existe uma palavrinha mágica no nosso dicionário chamada 'chupeta'. Conhece?)** ontem à noite e esta manhã. Foi quando eu percebi que um dia inteiro tinha se passado.** (Munda: Bella e seu raciocínio de toupeira.)** Eu só tinha dezenove dias pra ficar com esse homem incrível.** (Vovó: E este é o último capítulo postado até hoje. Que coisa boa!) (Munda: GLÓRIA, 3X GLÓRIA!)**

"Bella!"** (Vovó: Bellinha pros íntimos, beu abor!) (Munda: "Meretriz! Cadela! Como tem coragem de aparecer aqui depois daquela noite incrível que tivemos em Vegas?" q)**

Eu me concentrei em tentar explicar a minha incrível noite e manhã.** (Vovó: OU não. Vai da sua opinião, no caso.) (Munda: Noite e Manhã = dia. Encurte o meu sofrer.)** Não havia realmente nenhuma outra maneira de explicar isso sem ser como... excitante, incrível, maravilhoso.** (Vovó: Detesto te desapontar, mas eu achei meio broxante o capítulo anterior.) (Munda: "...nojento, repugnante, detestável... ah, mas foi gostoso! O Gerson me mostrou uma nova faceta do prazer!")**

"Oh meu Deus, Isabella **(Munda: ...Black...)**Swan"**(Munda: KASUAKSUAUS ASKUASKAUS ASKUASKAUS! Bella, eu sabia que você era doida e lésbica, mas não que fazia aulas de balé! KASAUSKASKAUSKASUAKUS #explode com a imagem de Bella tentando fazer os passos do Cisne Negro, passando mal de tanto girar e vomitando sobre a plateia#)(Vovó: Que coisa mais lésbica, to ficando com medo.)**, Rose começou, parecendo chocada. "Será que isso... um chupão?** (Vovó: Mano, que perigo! Muita calma nesta hora!) (Munda: Mano, ela tava em casa com um cara que é PAGO pra comê-la. Queria que eles ficassem fazendo tricô?) (Vovó 2: Eu não acredito que, nessa altura do campeonato, a Rosalie ainda não sabe distinguir um chupão.) (Munda 2: Não, Vovó, é que o chupão do Brocheidward deixa marca de batom.)**

"Honestamente, o que você esperava?"**(Vovó: Você passou a noite com um ser purpurinado, eu esperava que você acordasse com os cabelos penteados e as unhas feitas. Sei lá, essas coisas de noites de meninas.) (Munda: Olha a Bella colocando moral! Gostei!)** Eu finalmente**(#Vovó joga azeitonas no 'mente'#)(Munda: MENTE MENTE MENTE... #repete até os dentes caírem#)** disse, superando o meu primeiro constrangimento.** (Munda: stol mtoo komnstrageedah, m deishah.)** "Vocês o compraram como meu... brinquedo... e então você fica chocada que eu tenha um chupão?**(Vovó: Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas: BOA, BELLA!) (Munda: #2 ETERNO na Vovó. #enche uma vasilha com mindinhos de crianças tailandesas e coloca no microondas para crocar#)**

Apesar disso, minha mão foi para minha garganta**(Vovó: Hoje é a mão, amanhã será outra coisa... Ah não, esqueci que o 'bofe' dela é o Edward.) (Munda: "... e então eu arranquei minhas amígdalas, só pelo prazer sádico!" -q)**, procurando o chupão acima mencionado.** (Munda: Ai que brochante falar assim numa fic intitulada 'Brinquedo Sexual'. #vai polir seus dildos de ouro#)** Eu quase ri. Não era meu primeiro chupão,**(Vovó: Convenceu bem pouco, viu? A não ser que os rumores de sua vida passada na Augusta sejam verdadeiros...) (Munda: Falou a menina que estudou em colégio católico! #imagina Bella sendo possuída por um crucifixo GG segurado por freiras pervertidas. Assustada com seu cérebro, coloca a cabeça num esmeril#)** mas eu não poderia imaginar em que momento exato eu tinha conseguido isso.**(Vovó: "...teria sido quando eu levei o lixo lá fora ou quando os ETs sairiam debaixo da minha cama?") (Munda: #rola de rir da Vovó# "...acho que foi naquela casa de swing, mas é só um palpite bobo...")** Na noite passada, eu tinha ficado muito... preocupada**(Vovó: O eufemismo aqui tá lindo! –n) (Munda: Eufemismo pra 'molhada'? Bella, vai pro sertão fazer os pobres felizes! #imagina Bella fazendo chuver no Nordeste e tem convulsões#)** com outras coisas pra notar ele chupando meu pescoço em qualquer período de tempo.** (Munda: Dica: ele é um vampiro. Você teria notado.)** E, em algum doentio, e tipo estranho de forma, eu estava feliz, estava.** (Munda: Ok, Totó, agora balança o rabo! Fala! Finge de morto!)(Vovó: O tipo doentio que você está falando se chama 'bipolaridade em estado avançado'.)** Isso me fazia dele.**(Vovó: Creio que não. Acho que vou ter que dar um livrinho para a Bella. Daqueles que explicam como nascem os bebês.) (Munda: KAUSKAUSAKS AKSUASKUASKSUA AKSUAKUS virgens, tsk, tsk...)** Ele me marcou como dele,**(Vovó: Aow, Rei do Gado! #Velhos tempos) (Munda: ...com ferro em brasa? DIZ QUE SIM!)** embora tecnicamente ele me pertencesse.** (Munda: Cráro, você é o macho dele, Bella. Relaxa na bolacha. -q)**

"A mulher tem um ponto,"**(Vovó: "...G, mas acho que o Edward nunca vai chegar perto dele, já que se encontra na proximidade de uma rachadura...") (Munda: Google Tradutor marcando presença!)** Rose permitiu. "Mas você ainda não nos disse!"** (Munda: "Boca. Pescoço. Sucção. É difícil?")**

Nós estávamos fora do prédio agora. O dia estava ensolarado e bonito,**(Vovó: "...e eu gostava de sentir as bengalas de doce batendo em minha bunda enquanto me lambuzava de caramelo... #Momento Q) (Munda: "Perfeito pra cortar os pulsos ao som de My Chemical Romance!"–q)** o clima perfeito para sair e tomar sol,**(Vovó: "...e as girafas me veneravam quando eu dançava sobre o capô..." #Momento q) (Munda: Bella, sem mais delongas: o que você fumou?)** não que eu fizesse isso muito mais do que antes.**(Vovó: Essa frase fez um puta sentido para mim. –nnn) (Munda: Frase ao bom e velho estilo 'Bob Marley Extra Crocante'!)** Eu temia ter que assistir a minhas aulas hoje.**(Vovó: Não se preocupe, desejos homicidas em relação às aulas é bem normal.) (Munda: "Depois daquela transa falha com o Brocheidward, até o reitor deficiente da faculdade me excitava.")** Como eu poderia concentrar-me quando Edward estava esperando**(Munda: "...de quatro...")** por mim?**(Vovó: Você acha mesmo que aquela morcega louca vai ficar em casa enquanto você finge que está estudando? Aquela ali vai bater cabelo na calçada, rebolar na praia para os sarados e se fingir de indefesa para os flanelinhas!) (Munda: #se afoga no penico de tanto rir da Vovó#)**

"Vou ter que drogar você pra me dizer?" Alice exigiu severamente. "Deus, Bella, o suspense está me matando".**(Vovó: Mals aí, mas eu não ligo pro que a Bella vai dizer. #vai buscar chá mate com vodka#)(Munda: Mano, que suspense? Ela ficou um dia com um gogoboy e saiu de lá com um chupão. A situação deixa pouco para a imaginação, não acha, querida?)**

"Bem, um...**(Vovó: "...pinto bateu em minha porta e eu abri...")**" Comecei **(Vovó: "...a fazer a espanhola, sabia que iria agradar. Porém, ainda estava...")**incerta**(Vovó: "...a respeito do sabor da camisinha.")**. "Ele,**(Vovó: "...pegou o seu micropênis e colocou em...")** um**(Vovó: "... dos meu buracos...")**" Oh Deus, **(Vovó: "...como era pequeno, que decepção. Sabia que...")** eu tinha realmente que **(Vovó: "...apelar para a brincadeira de DJ, já que o gigolô não resolveu.") (Munda: #engasga de tanto rir#)**dizer isso, não era? Oh, me mate agora por favor. Então, eu sufoquei as únicas palavras**(Vovó: Porque 'palavra' é o mais novo plástico do mercado! Nem um travesseiro é tão bom para sufocar quanto ele! –q) (Munda: Comofas/)(Vovó 2: Putz, acabei de me lembrar que quase morri sufocada com Danoninho quando era criança... E imaginei a Bella engasgada com um pote de Danoninho atravessado na garganta. Eu ri!) (Munda: A pergunta que não quer calar é: HAVIA DANONINHO NA ÉPOCA DA MAFALDA? #Vovó a estrangula com uma meia-calça suja#)** que eu poderia pensar... como uma idiota.** (Vovó: Mas os idiotas pensam como idiotas e se comportam como idiotas. Como se sente, Bella? Um pouco idiota? Porque não seria nenhuma surpresa. #Veneno escorre pelo canto da boca#) ** "Sexo oral?"** (Vovó: AAAAIII, PAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAA! EUUUU QUEEEEEEROOO! -nnnn #Ai Para Feelings) (Munda: AI QUE PECAAADO, BELLA! COISA FEIA!)** Parecia uma pergunta.** (Vovó: Se tem interrogação é uma pergunta, sua anta.) (Munda: #2)**

É claro que ambas foram à loucura com isso.** (Vovó: LOUCURA É RIPAR DE GRAÇA.) (Munda: Vão dar, suas filhas de uma puta sem mãe! Queriam o quê, que os dois jogassem Banco Imobiliário?) ** Um casal de estudantes**(Vovó: Da escola do Rock, do Sexo ou do Crack? Fica a dúvida.)** que passava andando nos deu um olhar de nojo,** (Vovó: Não leve a mal, mas você é repulsiva, Bella. Até a cópula dos caramujos causa menos ânsias de vômito.) (Munda: Testemunhas de Jeová, OI? #Gareth) ** provavelmente por Rose e Alice serem tão escandalosas.** (Vovó: Nossa, essa daí recebeu o instinto do Sherlock. –n)** Corei vermelho escuro.**(Vovó: Por que não pode ser verde-limão? Por acaso é quebra de contrato do merchandising?) (Munda: Bella, a garota propaganda dos Vermelhos Capitais é a MARIANA XIMENES, caralho.) ** Então, novamente,** (Vovó: -mente é como uma flor que nasce no cume... #dança abraçada ao litro de vodka# E quando chove, a água no cume bate, o mato no cume cresce e a lama do cume escorre... #tropeça, cai de mal jeito e Munda lhe faz um curativo#) ** eles poderiam nos odiar porque eu disse "sexo oral" em voz alta.** (Vovó: Eles te odeiam porque você respira e cora, sejamos realistas, beu abor.) (Munda: Estamos no século IX, mano? Se foder, hein?)**

"Você está falando _sério_?"** (Vovó: "Não, só queria trollar você! Agora pega na minha e balança!" #Imagem mental macabra#)(Munda: "NÃO, É BRINKS, ABIGA, EU E ELE FICAMOS A NOITE TODA LENDO TURMA DA MÔNICA JOVEM, FAZENDO FRANCESINHA, FOFOCANDO, JOGANDO VERDADE OU CONSEQUÊNCIA E ASSISTINDO FILMES DO DICAPRIO! FOI MARA!1!11") **

Parecia que Rosalie ai desmaiar na calçada.** (Vovó: Que povo mais fresco, parece que nem sabe o que é uma chupetinha... Na dúvida, pergunte ao Google ou a Vanessão. A segunda opção é menos aconselhável (ou não).) (Munda: Mano, o que elas esperavam? Que o Edward brincasse de cirandinha com a Bella?)**

"Porra, o menino é bom",**(Vovó: I don't think so...) (Munda: Dude, are you serious?)** disse agradecida.** (Vovó: "Porra, até que enfim consegui achar alguém disposto a comer essa baranga por grana! Nunca pensei que encontraria um cara corajoso pra caralho!" #Rosalie cachorra do funk forever) ** "Eu não me importaria de ele fosse meu brinquedo por algumas horas." Ela sorriu e de repente o meu lado protetor e possessivo me chutou por dentro.** (Vovó: Para de se chutar, porra! #Clássica) (Munda: Ok, você ficou toda-toda por um cara que conheceu há alguns dias e que brincou um pouco com você. Bella, vá procurar ajuda psicológica, vai. Quando diagnosticada no começo, encefalopatia espongiforme bovina tem cura. -n)**

De repente, eu não gostei da idéia de Rose estar em qualquer lugar perto de Edward**(Vovó: Depende do que você encara como perto, Bella. Pode ser a 50m de distância ou a um centímetro da próstata. Não deixam de ser possibilidades.) (Munda: Sim, mamãe.) ** por qualquer período de tempo.**(Vovó: "Everyday and every week! I can be a freak, I can be a freak...(8)" #Apanha de Munda por cantar essa música que não sai da cabeça#)** Isso me surpreendeu.** (Vovó: Não me diga que uma pica voadora à la Edward Sai do Armário apareceu do nada e foi parar na boca da Rosalie?) **Por que eu estava ficando possessiva**(Vovó: UI, DOMITRATRIX! É NÓIS QUE MANDA, MORCEGA!) ** de repente?** (Munda: Porque você é uma filha da puta egoísta que não quer a felicidade alheia, acertei?)** Então eu percebi que eu realmente**(Vovó: "...não sabia escrever direito, por isso ficava mascarando a minha ignorância com sufixos –mente em todas as palavras...")** **(Munda: "...tinha um pau no lugar do grelo..." –q)**gostava dele. Bem, é claro, eu gostava de Edward. Honestamente,** (Vovó: Preciso repetir? Die, bitch, die!) **como você poderia não gostar?**(Vovó: É simples, ora, só odiando! Eu estou do lado 'Meu cu pra Twlight' #CéciFeelings. Dane-se, Edward! #apanha de fãs enlouquecidas#)(Munda: Acompanhe meu raciocínio: ele é pago pra comer alguém. Você acha que homens heterossexuais gostam dele?)** Não me surpreendia eu estar caída por ele**(Vovó: Caída...broxa...Viagra... Hum, as evidências são claras! A Bella queria que o gigolô completasse o siulviçu, só que ele broxou e fugiu na hora. Como diria a Laura Aboborelis: ESTÁ TUDO NAS ENTRELINHAS!) (Munda: Ok, dica eterna pra você: gogoboy é diferente de príncipe encantado. Vê se enfia isso na sua cabecinha, filhote de porca necrosada com lombriga aidética!)** - ele tinha me dado**(Munda: UI! Eddinha poderosa!)** pelo menos cinco ou seis orgasmos **(Vovó: PORRA, só com aquela ceninha de tortura para os leitores? Espere um pouco: No último capítulo você não sabia o que era essa tal de 'explosão de cores' e talz, e hoje já sabe que era um orgasmo? Tipo: "Woow, que coisa esquisita! Acho que deve ser um orgasmo!"? Sério, vá procurar um acompanhamento psicológico, Bella.) (Munda: Own, ela tá com vergonha de escrever 'gozada violenta', tadinha! Bella, todos sabemos qual é o seu verdadeiro sexo! Pode se assumir, está entre amigos! -n) **ontem à noite e esta manhã. Meus lábios enrolaram em um sorriso por simplesmente**(Vovó: Sorrisos que enrolam os lábios. Lábios que enrolam sorrisos. Enrolam sorrisos e lábios. Enrolam. Enrolam, DELZMEL! COMO ASSIM? #Explode a cabeça tentando entender este gesto#)(Munda: Os lábios em questão são os vaginais né? Só assim pra imaginá-los se enrolando, e já é difícil! #pega pó de chumbo, coloca num pote de talco e vai trocar a fralda de Lindomar#)** pensar nisso. Mas o que ele acharia se ele soubesse que eu já gostava dele tanto assim?**(Vovó: Sei lá, gigolô tem sentimentos? Fica a dúvida.) (Munda: Hm, cagaria e andaria pra você, bejos.) (Vovó 2: Depende, Bella. Se for um amor retardado e doentio como o que você sentia por ele na saga da Stephanie, acho que ele vai fugir para as colinas.) (Munda 2: Esse capítulo não era da Victoria, mano? Cadê ela? #procura dentro do guarda-roupa da Vovó, mas é devorada por uma das quimeras que moram lá#) ** Eu poderia estar certa de uma coisa**(Vovó: "Edward era um vampiro e, uma parte dele, que eu não sei quão forte era, queria o meu sangue..." #Odeio a minha memória) (Munda: "...aquele mendigo gostoso na porta do McDonalds tava me cantando.")** - ele não iria gostar.

Eu não sabia muito sobre as pessoas que estavam na profissão de Edward,** (Vovó: Vai lá no Munda's fazer uma entrevista, vai.) (Munda: "Só o que tinha vivido naqueles 32 anos de Augusta.")(Munda 2: "Só aquilo que estava naquele filme da Bruna Surfistinha que eu assisti escondido dos meus pais...")** mas eu sabia que o amor não era exatamente**(Vovó: "...um monte de sufixos idiotas espalhados em um texto...")** uma escolha quando eram vendidos a quem-sabe-quantas mulheres.** (Vovó: Isso vai muito do profissional e do patrão. A Munda, por exemplo, trata suas putas em regime de subescravidão.) (Munda: ...estou ouvindo reclamações? #conjura um chicote em brasa#)** Isso não estava tornando as coisas mais fáceis**(Vovó: Na dúvida, vaselina nela!)** **(Munda: Bella, tira os cacos de vidro daí, mulher! Vai pegar uma infecção! –q)**também. Então eu decidi manter meus sentimentos para mim mesma,** (Vovó: Não, que isso! Você vai colocar tudo na lata de Neston e doar pra caridade, enconha do Satã!) (Munda: Sentimentos = Eufemismo pra flatulência. Óbvio.) (Vovó 2: Amarre seus sentimentos em um bloco de concreto e os jogue no mar, é um favor que me faria.)** na esperança de esmagá-los em toda a sua fragilidade,** (Vovó: Lembra da pedra que eu falei? Pois é, pode esmagar antes de jogar na água!) (Munda: Bella, nada de injetáveis antes de escrever!) ** antes de eles crescerem muito em mim, simplesmente**(Vovó: "...Layla!" #Cleycianne Feelings) (Munda: ...mentementemente nojentos, pois, ao fodermos moedas, sentimos que as arraias lambiam nossas asas de cera e cuspe..." –q)(Vovó 2: Essas coisas crescendo, quelida, não são sentimentos, nem seios. São pelos pubianos, conforme-se.) ** extingui esse pensamento. Eu me encontrei pensando**(Vovó: "O pensar sobre quanto foi falha a penseira de pensamentos passados pensados dos pensantes..." –qqq) (Munda: Não é coisa que você faz todo dia, hein, champz?)** sobre a maneira como seus olhos brilhavam quando ele sorria feliz,**(Vovó: Se uma pessoa sorri é porque está feliz, criatura burra. #Vai tomar Alexanders com a Loow#)(Munda: Edward, a cadela carente.)** as ondulações leves que apareciam em seu rosto,**(Vovó: Oh meu Deus! Os sorrisos enrolam e ondulam! #berra coisas em mandarim e sai correndo desesperada em busca de arruda#)(Munda: RUGAS, conhece?)** e o toque suave que ele usava quando me acariciava.** (Vovó: A Bella gosta de toque suave? DUVIDO, ESSA DAÍ CURTE UMA MÃO CASCUDA DE PEDREIRO QUE EU SEI!) (Munda: Toque suave? Bella, e esses hematomas na sua cabeça aí, fia? Por que você está sem dois dedos? Cadê seu pé esquerdo? Isso tudo é do 'toque suave' do Ed? Imagina o toque pesado...)**

Eu tinha tanta sorte que Alice tinha decidido dar vinte e dois mil dólares**(Vovó: Se eu tivesse esse dinheiro, faria algo mais interessante do que comprar um go-go-boy defeituoso.) (Munda: MAAANO, a mulher teve que gastar ISSO TUDO pra arrumar um cara pra comer a Bellesma (percebam que a tradutora aprendeu a escrever 'dólares')! Gogoboy no Munda's cobra só dezão pra ficar com a cliente o dia todo! #Merchandising) ** para a minha felicidade atual. Deus, eu tinha amigas loucas e maravilhosas!** (Vovó: OU não.) (Munda: Smells like lesbianism. #se benze#)**

"Você _nunca_ vai nos responder de forma adequada?"** (Vovó: "Na forma padrão da linguagem, obedecendo a todas as normas cultas? Nunca na sua vida!") (Munda: "Fala logo, porra! Quem era o ativo na cama?")** Alice bufou, impaciente.** (Vovó: Mimosa, é você?) (Munda: Vai lá, Agumon! Bafo de pimenta!)** "O que exatamente**(Vovó: "...são essas porras de sufixo –mente aparecendo o tempo todo, você pode me explicar?") (Munda: "...mentementemente a sua mãe poderia cozinhar sem parecer uma pedra azul esverdeada que cospe plumas de ópio?" #dorgas)** ele fez para você? Você parece como se estivesse nas nuvens agora. Ele tem que ser fenomenal!"** (Vovó: OU ela é virgem e burra.) (Munda: Fia, tem volume no meio das pernas e tá morno, a Bella tá pegando!)**

"Oh, ele é"**(Vovó: "...uma porcaria! Nem sabe fazer oral e, ainda por cima, tem um pinto minúsculo! Ai, se eu soubesse disso antes já tinha te devolvido aquele encosto!") (Munda: "...uma maricooona! Isso roda na BR, chupando pinto de viado!") **, saiu da minha boca.** (Munda: Não, idiota, do toba do papa. Bella, você me cansa.)** Corei, mas continuei, sabendo que era apenas o direito delas de saber.** (Vovó: Frase linda, viu? Quase chorei aqui.) (Vovó 2: "Tu tem direito de sentar, tem direito de quicar, tem direito de sentar, de quicar, de rebolar! (8)") (Munda: O Direito de Saber, a nova novela da Record. Substituirá 'Ribeirão do Tempo'. –q) ** Afinal, sem elas, Edward não estaria na minha casa. "Na noite passada ele ... hum ... me provou**(Vovó: ARGH, deve ter gosto de bacalhau velho em feira!) (Munda: "...por isso estou sem uma perna, hihi!")** e, em seguida, esta manhã, ele me disse para eu mesma...** (Vovó: "...preparar minhas alcachofras recheadas! Olha que absurdo! Achei que os escravos não estavam tão abusados assim!") (Munda: "...coçar minha bunda! Veado de merda, preguiçoso de uma figa!") ** me tocar,** (Vovó: Bella, parece que você não entendeu a mensagem: Se tocar no sentido de desconfiar, tomar vergonha na cara.) (Munda: Repito meu comentário anterior.) ** para mostrar-lhe como eu gostava."** (Vovó: Gosta de chicote. Gosta de camisinha com espinho. Gosta de massagem com lixa. Acertei?) (Munda: Bastava dizer 'Pau na boceta'. Fácil. #apanha#)**

Elas cantaram e riram.** (Vovó: Hã, comofas? O que rir e cantar tem a ver com a história?) ****(Munda: WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE, YELLOW SUBMARINE, YELLOW SUBMARINE! ****(8) #dorgas) ** Era bom poder compartilhar isso com elas.** (Vovó: Mas compartilhar a morcega você não quer, né?) (Munda: E meu, é seu, é da cumunidatch. –q) ** Eu senti falta do meu tempo com as garotas e eu precisava ter sempre ele.** (Vovó: Isso porque ela passou 12 horas longes delas. LESBIANISMO AFLORANDO, CUIDADO, GENTE!) (Munda: TÊ-LO TÊ-LO TÊ-LO TÊ-LO CARALHO, APRENDE A ESCREVER, TRADUTORA GOOGLÍSTICA!) **

"Ele certamente**(Vovó: "...queria que eu usasse a lingerie com estampa de girafa fêmea, só que eu ainda estava com medo de apanhar dele por não saber usar a gramática direito...") (Munda: "...mentementemente conhecia outros modos de excitar um panda usando cabeças de alfinetes, pen drives, tomadas e garrafas de Gatorade." –q) ** parece delicioso sem camisa"**(Vovó: DELICIOSO? Reveja seus conceitos, beu abor!) (Munda: Alice assumindo-se antropófoga, gent!)**, Alice acrescentou, em seguida, caiu na gargalhada.** (Vovó: BWHAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHU! –n) (Munda: "BAHAHÃÃÃ, HÔMI GOTOSO BAHAHÃÃÃÃ HÔMI BÃO BAHAHÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ... #baba#")**

Lembrei-me de que Alice tinha dito que eu parecia que estava nas nuvens.** (Vovó: Dorgas, oi? #Gareth Feelings) (Munda: "...e tirei o cachimbo do canto da boca, poderia atrair suspeitas...")** Bem, eu estava nas nuvens!** (Vovó: Agora cai e quebra o pescoço. TODOS FICA FELIZ.)** Eu nunca soube que eu poderia sentir esse prazer.** (Vovó: GERSON, OI? Foi na base da sujeira, pelo que você falou. E o abajur envolto em lixas também entrou na brincadeira... –q) (Munda: Bella, a ninfeta se descobrindo lésbica.) ** E não foi só a partir de seu toque.** (Vovó: "...Também teve aquele vibrador verde-musgo de duas cabeças, o Melocoton de pelúcia, a minha coleção completa de bonecos de ação dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, aquela pedra pome... Sem falar nos potes de azeitona tamanho família..." -qqq) (Munda: "... foi aquela bundinha gostosa... Edward era uma ninfeta de primeira, boa de foder com força!" #Bella macho mode on) ** Foi do jeito**(Vovó: "Seu jeito felino machuca e dá prazer! (8)" #apanha de todos os macumbeiros por cantar outra música que não sai da cabeça#)(Munda: "...que você me olha, vai dar namoro! (8)" #atingida por facas envenenadas#)** que ele olhou para mim,**(Vovó: "...e eu olhei pra ele. Ai, nos olhamos. Foi uma olhada incrível!" –qqq) (Munda: É SÓ OLHADA É SÓ OLHADA É SÓ OLHADA VIOLENTA! (8))** a maneira como ele sorriu. Edward era quase um completo estranho para mim,** (Vovó: QUEM, EM SÃ CONSIÊNCIA VIRA A VADIA DE UM ESTRANHO POR VONTADE PRÓPRIA? PORRA, BELLA, VÁ SE TRATAR!) (Munda: Hum... eu. #vai pro Munda's testar os gogoboys#) ** mas eu sentia como se estivéssemos conectados em quase um caminho espiritual.**(Vovó: O caminho por qual você quer se comunicar com ele é mais conhecido como 'CANAL DO PARTO'.) (Munda: KAUSKUASKUAS AKSUASKAKUS ASKUASKUASAS AKSUAKSAKUS ASKUAKUASKAUS AKSUAKUSAKUSA AKSUAUSAUS AKSUASUKAUUSAKS ASKUASKUASUASKU AKSUAKUSKUA AUSUKASUKAKUSKAU BELLA, A ESPÍRITA DANADA AKSUAKUSAKS TÍTULO DE PORNOZÃO TRASH! #se afoga na própria saliva de tanto rir#)** Mas eu disse a mim mesma que eu estava sendo boba.**(Vovó: Não, que isso, impressão sua. Falar sozinho não é coisa de gente boba, e sim louca.) (Munda: #ainda rindo#)** Como no mundo**(Munda: TRADUÇÃO PORCA!)** poderia ser possível que depois de menos de vinte e quatro horas eu já estivesse começando a me apaixonar seriamente por este homem que eu nem conhecia?**(Vovó: Demência em estado avançado, já disse.) (Munda: Encefalopatia espongiforme bovina, filha!)** Eu não sabia, esse era o problema.**(Vovó: Agora você já sabe, vá buscar tratamento.) (Munda: #entediada, vai palitar os dentes com um espeto para churrasco#) ** Não era possível.**(Vovó: Tarja preta, conhece?) (Munda: Bella, já foi diagnosticada a sua loucura. Aceitação é o primeiro passo; no segundo você cai do abismo! #trollface)** Pelo menos, não era suposto ser possível.**(Vovó: Prozac, conhece? Macumba, conhece? Espiritismo, conhece? SOCO NA MOLEIRA, CONHECE?) (Munda: TRADUÇÃO PORCA! #2)**

Minha mente girava em círculos,**(Vovó: "Quando chega o frio, os pirilampos ficam dando volta em volta da lâmpada pra se esquentar! Eu sou a lâmpada e as mulheres são os pirilampos! (8)" #Fundo do baú) (Munda: "Vira vira virou, roda girou e você chegou na minha viiiidaaaaa! (8)" #soterrada por caca de Godzilla#)** sempre se questionando. Mas sempre voltava para Edward Cullen, o deus do sexo**(Vovó: Quanto a isso, ainda acho que você precisa ler um livrinho, Bella. #Dá um livro para ela que explica como nascem os bebês#)(Munda: Bellesma agora vai mudar o status do Orkut pra 'Casada' e ficar escrevendo correntes do tipo 'Repasse essa corrente a 782167843 pessoas em 3 segundos e você terá amor eterno, senão vai crescer cabelo no seu terceiro mamilo e você vai morrer carbonizada!" –qwhat)** no meu apartamento. Meu coração doía de saber mais sobre ele do que apenas seu nome e idade.**(Vovó: Essa daí não sabe o que é uma boa muvuca/orgia/loucura de carnaval... #Relembra os bons tempos#)(Munda: TRADUÇÃO PORCA #3. Bella, vai dar e me deixa em paz.)** Eu queria fazer as perguntas difíceis...**(Vovó: "Como calcular uma área sob a curva? Pra que serve essa reta imaginária? POR QUE TEM TANTOS NÚMEROS AÍ? #foge do cálculo#)(Munda: "Quem nasceu primeiro: o ovo ou a galinha?") (Vovó 2: Por que o corpo do Osama não foi encontrado? Por que eu tenho que usar roupas? Por que o Bilu quer que eu busque conhecimento? –qqq) (Munda 2: "Qual é a largura média do ânus de uma codorna adulta? O que acontece ao jogarmos papel sulfite banhado em mercúrio num gêiser? Quantos anos Átila, o Huno, tinha quando perdeu sua virgindade para um galho de visgo?" –q)** mas eu não sabia se ele ia gostar. Não era o meu papel perguntar sobre sua vida pessoal. **(Vovó: Quelida, o máximo que ele pode fazer é falar: "Me chama de Sheila, de Natasha! Me chama do que você quiser!". E por aí vai... #Munda Feelings) (Munda: Seu papel é FICAR CALADA, LEVAR A PIROCADA VIOLENTA E ACABAR COM ESSE PURGATÓRIO DE FIC. AGORA.) **Afinal, eu era simplesmente a sua cliente atual.**(Vovó: Que mal há em querer saber a procedência do produto, não é? Vai que ele tem um tipo raro de DST?)** Mas eu ainda queria saber.** (Munda: #louca, canta# A PORTA DO ÔNIBUS ABRE E FECHA, ABRE E FECHA, QUE NEM OS GRANDES LÁBIOS DA BELLA! –q)**

**EPOV**

Eu decidi fazer os pratos**(Vovó: Porque fazer a sua própria porcelana é muito mais interessante! –q) (Munda: Mano, comofas/) ** que ainda estavam imersos na pia.** (Munda: Você quis dizer: LAVAR OS PRATOS. TRADUÇÃO PORCA #4)** Eu percebi que não tinha que lavá-los.** (Vovó: LERERE QUENDA! OH QUENDAIÊ! (8)#Escravidão feelings) (Munda: Dobby é um elfo livre! #mastiga uma mina terrestre#) **Eu estava focado em coisas mais importantes como o prazer de Bella Swan.** (Vovó: E a fome na África que se dane, o importante é dar orgasmos à uma albina! -n) (Munda: Albina... NEAR, É VOCÊ? #morre misteriosamente de ataque cardíaco#)**

Eu tinha apreciado imensamente assistir ela dar prazer a si mesma.** (Vovó: Mano, isso é doentio. Gerson é menino perto do Edward. Aposto que 2 girl 1 cup foi ideia dele.) (Munda: MENTE MENTE MENTE porca ilusionista que amou um poste em cima do cateter feito de lágrimas... #drogas)** Ela queria ver o que parecia ser rude, porque ela ainda não sabia verdadeiramente.** (Vovó: Agora me explica essa frase. NÃO CONSEGUI ENTENDER PORRA NENHUMA E A CULPA É DA TRADUTORA.) (Munda: Mas é claro que adesivos poderiam pegar fogo ao entrar em contato com porcelanato e gotas de cobre líquido sem haver DE 3 HORAS uma luva ventilada por goblins de cachaça CABUM podia latir SEXO ANAL e luzes de Páscoa. –q #abraça seu cachimbo#)** Até agora, ela tinha gostado de tudo o que eu tinha feito com ela.** (Vovó: Vai ver porque ela é uma virgem retardada. Cá entre nós, se você bater com uma cenoura na cabeça dela a guria vai ter um orgasmo.) (Munda: Até daquela manobra ousada com os motores e rodelas de pepino? Choquei!)** Eu só esperava que eu fosse continuar a fazer tudo certo e dar prazer a ela da maneira correta.** (Munda: Mano, tanto drama pra algo tão simples! PAU NA BOCETA, BOCETA NO PAU, PAU NO OUVIDO, BOCETA NA MÃO, PAU NA COXA, BOCETA NO VENTO, PAU NA LUA E BOCETA NA BOCETA. #ainda drogada#)** Ela ainda era muito nova para isso,** (Vovó: OU uma velha encalhada, depende do ponto de vista o pesquisador.) (Munda: Meninas brasileiras perdem a virgindade aos 13. Disse algo?)** gostaria de ir devagar, não importava o quanto eu queria acelerar o processo.** (Vovó: Frase linda, frase luxo. Essa autora merece um prêmio e a tradutora também.) (Munda: O BARATO É LOUCO E O PROCESSO É LENTO NO MOMENTO, DEIXA EU CAMINHAR CONTRA O VENTO! (8) #Munda Mana Bolada) ** Bella merecia mais do que apenas uma rapidinha.** (Vovó: Estamos falando da Bella, Ed. Ela não merece nem um vibrador.) (Munda: Dedos, pra que te quero! Tô vendo que o Ed VAI DEIXAR A BELLONA NA MÃO, GEMT!)** Ela merecia mais do que eu.** (Vovó: Acho que um vibrador dá conta do serviço.) (Munda: Tá sugerindo que a Bellona devia dar pra um jegue com sífilis e seis cães com raiva? Olha, eu matava.)**

De repente, eu parei de lavar o prato que eu segurava. De onde veio isso?** (Vovó: China, como a maioria dos produtos vendidos no Brasil.) (Munda: Daquelas predas loks que você fumou ali no canto, Ed querido!)** Retornando aos pratos sujos, eu comecei a esfregar com um fervor que faria a minha avó com TOC* orgulhosa.** (Vovó: E ainda põe a avó no meio!) (Munda: Olha os detalhes dispensáveis aí geeeente!)** Lembrar de minha avó trouxe visões da minha família a minha mente. **(Vovó: "As visões de Raven... (8) #é atingida por um aparelho de DVD#")(Munda: Eddie pagando de Alice! Tenso.)**Elas eram dolorosas, as memórias,** (Vovó: Jura? Achei que eram as facas. #lança facas em Edward#) ** mas eu consegui mais uma vez reprimi-las.** (Vovó: "...do mesmo jeito que reprimi o vômito quando vi Bella sem roupas...")** Mas não antes de eu ter uma visão de mim,** (Vovó: Raven fez escola! DEUS DEU O DOM! -q)** meu pai e minha mãe no parque um dia, quando eu tinha doze anos. Eu vi sorriso encantado mãe quando eu batia a bola**(Vovó: OPS, monobola? Coitado...)** com o taco de beisebol. Papai me aplaudiu. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir porque já sabia que eu gostava de beisebol e eu era bom nisso.** (Munda: #ignorou o resto do parágrafo ao notar que O GOGOBOY TAVA DE MIMIMI POR CAUSA DA FAMÍLIA#)**

_TOC- Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo _**(Vovó: E essa nota linda? Não deveria estar no rodapé? Que coisa mais fofa! –n)**

Eu sibilei em uma respiração**(Vovó: Ofidioglossia, oi?) (Munda: Ssssem camisssssinha não rola! –q) ** e olhei para as minhas mãos. Eu tinha esmagado um desses pratos brancos delicados em minhas mãos.** (Vovó: Valeu, Hulk.) (Munda: Falou, viu, Fodão! Quebro um desses com uma contração anal e você aí pagando de cabra macho! Tománocu!) **Os fragmentos tinham cortado a palma da minha mão e eu estava sangrando,** (Vovó: Acho que estamos lidando com uma versão mais delicada do Hulk.)** o líquido vermelho escorria sobre a porcelana branca.** (Vovó: E a falta de assunto na fic me impressiona. –n) (Munda: Mano, essa fic é sobre UMA VIRGEM DANDO PRA UM GAROTO DE PROGRAMA, não uma sessão com o psicólogo! Vão se foder!)** Xinguei sob a minha respiração**(Vovó: Agora eu fiquei curiosa: COMO SE FAZ ISSO?) (Munda: Matrix: Reloaded.)** e apliquei pressão sobre a ferida, me movendo rapidamente**(#Vovó vai podar o jardim para desestressar#) ** para o banheiro.** (Munda: DRAMA QUEEN.)** Esperava que ela tivesse band-aids.** (Vovó: Pela quantidade de sangue que foi descrita achei que você tinha perdido um dedo e não feito um cortezinho. Ah, e band-aid é marca, o produto é curativo, viu?)**

Veja, o passado _era_ doloroso.** (Vovó: Doloroso é outra coisa...) (Munda: #bate em Edward com uma pá#)** Só que agora a agonia não era simplesmente emocional, ela era física.** (Vovó: Quem entender ganha uma paçoca.) (Munda: Cara, você se cortou com vidro e tá de mimimi. Drama Queen. #2)**

Limpei o máximo que pude antes de sair.** (Vovó: O neném fez caquinha?)** Eu tinha um encontro marcado as doze em ponto na Victória. Silenciosamente, eu gemi.** (Vovó: E COMO SE FAZ ISSO? Estamos falando de ventriloquismo ou exorcismo?) (Munda: Tó, Vovó, fuma isso aqui que a fic vai fazer mais sentido, garanto.)** Victoria era uma cliente difícil de servir de modelo. As roupas intimas masculinas que ela criava não eram sempre fáceis de vestir. **(Vovó: Aposto que ela não fazia roupas para tamanhos especiais –leia-se pequenos- como o seu.) (Munda: Lingeries de cabrita, OI? #Gareth) **Às vezes, eu simplesmente**(Vovó: "Queria receber o espírito da Pomba-gira, dar para um bar de motoqueiros inteiro! Ah, quero dar a louca, quero ser uma diva promíscua! Yah!") (Munda: "...mentementemente implorava ao deus dos mortos que me desse um leque de amor fraternal para iluminar os dentes de meu porco-espinho..." –qqqq)** olhava para ela e queria saber como eu devia ao menos pegar**(Vovó: "...na piroca.")** nelas. Esperava que desta vez as coisas fossem mais fáceis.** (Munda: Com vaselina, o mundo fica melhor. –q)** Eu tinha chegado atrasado da última vez.** (Munda: Mininu mau!)**

Finalmente, onze e meia rolei ao redor e era hora de sair.** (Vovó: ROLEI AO REDOR? Mano, eu imaginei um Edward com partes destacáveis rolando pelo carpete rosa-chiclete que nem o pião da casa própria. MEDO! #se esconde atrás da mesa#)(Munda: "...rolei pelado na cama, mascando os lençóis e desejando loucamente por Basílio, o negão do bile fãnk.")** Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu ficaria fora, então eu escrevi uma nota para Bella,** (Vovó: "Massagem- 3, serviço de quarto- 4, comida-0, localização-1, ...")** dizendo-lhe que tinha uma sessão de fotos para fazer.** (Vovó: "...Só não mencionei que teriam cavalos nos ensaios para não assustá-la.") (Munda: Do jeito que aquele projeto de ser humano é, nem vai notar que você saiu (afinal, seu pinto é pequeno mesmo KAUSKASUKAUS #limpa o veneno#) então fica de boa, djow.)** Eu disse que estaria de volta o mais rapidamente**(Vovó: "...com a bunda um pouco dolorida, mas voltaria.")** possível, e que ela não se preocupasse.

Me vesti**(Vovó: "Com um suéter feito com a próclise que estava errada...")** com uma simples camiseta branca e jeans, como era a regra não escrita.** (Vovó: Regra não escrita? Que isso? Por acaso morde?) (Munda: #sente-se afogando na loucura da fic e vai pro Munda's cobrar o faturamento diário#)** Eu mantive a chave de Bella**(Vovó: Imaginei um chaveiro com a cara da Bella pendurado em uma daquelas chaves de ferro antigas e, no meio das pernas da Bella, uma fechadura. #Vai procurar conhaque com pilhas#)(Munda: Bem, a chave que abre a Bella tá no meio das suas pernas. Ela é destacável? Medo.)** cuidadosamente**(Vovó: "-mente" é o teu rabo cheio de farpas e pegando fogo.) ** em volta do meu pescoço. Gostaria de colocá-la no bolso da calça jeans durante a sessão, embora.** (Vovó: Que frase linda! Ah, não é uma frase, me enganei, não tem sentido completo para isso. #trollei) (Munda: E porque não faz isso, jumento? É uma ação complexa demais para a sua cabecinha pobremente oxigenada?)** Tomar um táxi para a Victória não era a melhor coisa a fazer. Ela vivia fora da cidade e alguns motoristas de táxi não estavam dispostos a ir tão longe. Eu tive que desembolsar alguns dólares extras para o taxista cooperar.** (Vovó: DESNECESSÁRIO, CRIATURA ACÉFALA!) (Munda: MORRE, DIABO, ACABA LOGO, FIC DO INFERNO!)**

Quando eu saí do táxi, não fiquei surpreso ao ver que Victória tinha remodelado a casa dela novamente.** (Vovó: Com tanta coisa pra reparar o puto vai olhar a casa... Que coisa mais esquisita. E nem é arquiteto. Por acaso ta querendo fazer uma igual no The Sims?)** Bem, eu não estava certo se "casa" era o termo certo.** (Munda: Barraco, falei!)** Era mais como uma mansão. Victoria era um nome muito famoso de roupas íntimas femininas e masculinas. O rótulo SexVictory era uma das marcas de maior prestígio em todo o mundo,** (Vovó: Tão famosos que nunca ouvi falar.) (Munda: Vitória Sexual. Achei o nome meio machista, mas deixa.)** rivalizando com a Victoria's Secret.** (Munda: FALTA DE CRIATIVIDADE É MATO!)** Achei irônico que sua maior concorrente tinha o mesmo nome dela.** (Munda: Achei burrice da parte da autora, conta?)** Seu condomínio extra-grande,** (Munda: GG delícia sedussaom.)(Vovó riu) ** pelo menos, deve ter custado mais do que renda a minha vida inteira.** (Munda: Indigente.)B**

SexVictory era especialmente para os homens e mulheres com mais... gostos aventureiros.** (Vovó: A cueca preferida do Indiana Jones, aposto!) (Munda: O que eu imaginei é tão inexplicável que vou até guardar para mim mesma.)** As roupas íntimas que ela criava eram provocantes, inovadoras, e nem sempre confortáveis.** (Vovó: Chamou a roupa dela de trapo na cara! Se fosse modelo meu, arrancava-lhe os dentes!) (Munda: Victoria's Secret te coloca no chinelo, beijos.)**

Agora, enquanto eu andava a subir os degraus até a porta da frente, eu esperava que ela estivesse de bom humor. Victoria de mau humor não era algo que ninguém deveria ter de suportar.** (Munda: #entrega um comprimido de Atroveran Extra Forte 200 para a dita cuja#)** Emmett sempre fez questão de me seguir nestes ramos; na ultima vez na Lillian ela tinha sido um pouco grossa.** (Vovó: Edward, todos sabem que você curte uma grossura.) (Munda: Pergunta: se o Edward é modelo, POR QUE PORRAS FLAMEJANTES ele tinha de se prostituir? Gosto por dar? Bruna Surfistinha feelings.)** Eu tinha acidentalmente**(Vovó: "...tropeçado e quebrado o pescoço enquanto a Vovó Mafalda me perseguia com uma motosserra...") ** rasgado uma das peças de vestuário que eu estava tentando vestir, e ela tinha quase arranhado meus olhos por isso. **(Vovó: ARRANHADO OS OLHOS? Não seria 'arrancado'? Seria mais coerente.) (Munda: Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de imaginar. #fumando pó de café#) **Lillian e Victoria eram muito parecidas no fato de que elas eram normalmente mal-humoradas.** (Munda: DESNECESSÁÁÁÁÁRIO.)**

Atravessando a porta como sempre fiz,** (Vovó: Bem ao estilo Matrix de ser! –q) (Munda: Lince Negra, quanto tempo!)** segui o meu caminho para a sala que ela tinha criado para os modelos masculinos se trocarem.** (Munda: Então o que você está fazendo aí? #limpa o veneno#)** Lá eu encontrei a minha cadeira com um pequeno cartão nela.** (Munda: "E no cartão dizia: 30000Kw de potência.")** Afirmando o que eu iria usar e os números dos cabides que estavam. Fui para o rack que se estendia de uma parede a outra,** (Vovó: Rack com roupas. TRADUÇÃO TOTOSA.)** cobrindo toda a parede oeste.** (Vovó: "...e, na parede sul, havia pandas copulando com flamingos... –q")** Eu rapidamente**(Vovó: "...levei uma machadada por abusar dos sufixos...") ** digitalizei os cabides **(Vovó: Baixou o Trojan Horse na fic! #pega dentes de alho para fazer uma mandinga#)(Munda: WOW, SUSSA NAS DORGAS, HEIN?)**numerados para encontrar o número**(Munda: 69.) (Munda 2: 24.)(Munda 3: 3246234786. -q) ** 34.

Puxando-o para fora, eu quase corei. Se eu fosse Bella, eu certamente teria.** (Vovó: Convenhamos, a Bella respira e cora. MAIS NADA ESSA ENCONHA SABE FAZER DA VIDA.) (Munda: Maaaaano, a tosqueira aqui é mato, hein? VOCÊ NÃO É AQUELA LOBA PRENHA, ENTÃO CALA A PORRA DA BOCA, BROCHEIDWARD.)** Parecia exatamente como uma minúscula Speedo preta, feita de couro e com um buraco bastante grande para o pênis do homem**(Vovó: Não, que isso. É para o pseudopênis de alguma mulher.) (Munda: Confortável até não poder mais!)** encaixar. Eu teria que usar este modelo? Assim eu poderia modelar logo nu!** (Munda: Poor Eddie, sente-se violada! Coitada da donzela!)** Normalmente eu não era modesto sobre o meu corpo nu - já que muitas pessoas já o tinham visto**(Munda: Puta.)** - mas o pensamento de usar isto em uma revista me chocou.** (Munda: Imaginei Edward saindo de um ovo de codorna, e, mano, não foi legal.)** Mas eu deveria saber. Talvez eles, de alguma forma, me deixassem cobrir meu pau,** (Vovó: Começaram os termos chulos OU a tradução aqui foi bem porca.) (Munda: Tradutora começando a se excitar em três, dois...)** mas ainda mostrariam como a roupa íntima me deixava totalmente exposto.** (Vovó: "Ain, me çintu taum ixposta! Taum disprotejidah!") (Munda: Edward é quase um pedaço de carne num açougue, coitado!)**

Eu não contava com isso.** (Munda: Não contavam com a minha astúcia! #leva uma marretada#)**

"Edward!" Eu ouvi uma voz familiar. Me virei para**(Vovó: "...ver que a Samara estava atrás de mim, carregando uma próclise e um facão em suas mãos...") ** ver o rosto brilhante de Emmett andando na minha direção.** (Munda: O rosto... brilhante... tava andando... em sua direção. Eu teria um ataque cardíaco.)** Ele tinha construído uma forte fábrica e poderia ser modelo pra ele mesmo, se quisesse.** (Vovó: FÁBRICA DE QUÊ? DE CRIANÇAS TAILANDESAS TRASNGÊNICAS?) (Munda: ...fábrica. É.)** Mas ele preferia estar na margem, para dar apoio moral se eu adivinhasse.** (Munda: #entorpecida pelo cheiro de maconha que a fic exala#)**

"Ei, Em, como vai?" Eu disse iniciando a conversa.** (Vovó: A tradução é de altíssimo nível.) (Munda: Apelidos fail.)** Eu comecei a tirar a roupa, puxando a camisa sobre a minha cabeça.** (Vovó: Agora começam as descrições de movimentos ninjas ou desnecessários. OU ambos.) (Munda: Vai rebolar pro cafetão, Eddie? Pensei que você era mais profissa, tals...)**

"Maggie ainda se recusa a assinar os papéis do divórcio." Ele suspirou profundamente e descansou em uma cadeira.** (Munda: Tentando nos introduzir à vida de seus personagens, autorinha linda? Nem tente, só nos trará desgosto.)** Os modelos masculinos andavam e passavam por nós, em todos os graus de pelados.** (Vovó: Quais são os graus de pelado? 'Bundinha branca à vista' e 'pamonha balançando'?) (Munda: "...enquanto íamos à loucuuuura! Alok!1")** Tirei a calça e então minha boxer.** (Vovó: Só eu imagino uma cueca com a cara da menina de ouro?) (#Munda explodiu com a Vovó#)**"Ainda?" Eu olhei para o meu gerente e melhor amigo.** (Vovó: Faltou só o amante... OU não.) (Munda: Gerente. É. #2)** "Ela saiu a cerca de um ano, não é? Se ela realmente não queria um divórcio ela deveria ter dito a você."** (Vovó: Ela é importante para o enredo? Não? ENTÃO IGNORE-A!) (Munda: Mano, a puta saiu da casa do marido há um ano e não quer o divórcio. 'Suaí tudo é cu doce?)**

"Eu sei. Mas agora ela está dizendo que ela quer, pelo menos, dez mil por danos emocionais".**(Vovó: Danos emocionais? Isso só é pago para quem ripa sem direitos a férias!) (Munda: #vai buscar uma focinheira para calar Vovó#)**

"Danos emocionais?"** (Vovó: "...DE CU É ROLA!")** Eu cheirei em desgosto**(Vovó: Cocaína para afogar as mágoas? Então ta, né...) (Munda: TRADUÇÃO PORCA #875875) ** e puxei a sunga obscena**(Munda: dumau 666 satã kpeta preto q)**. Ela se encaixaria melhor em um filme pornô hardcore.** (Vovó: Daqueles que a Gareth adora...) (Munda: Nem me fale, Vovó... outro dia, achei um debaixo da cama daquela vadia que MELDELS... #atingida por galhos afiados#)** "Você nunca nem gritou com ela," eu indiquei.** (Vovó: Mas aposto que ele mandou ela ficar caladinha e depois, a coitada saiu com o cu pegando fogo... #Filosofia de funk) (Munda: CARAI, que mulé chata! Dois pipocos nessa piranha resolvem o assunto!)**

"Eu sei", disse ele novamente.** (Vovó: MENTE, CARALHO! MENTE! #arranca seus rins com uma réplica da Estátua da Liberdade#)(Munda: #fura seus olhos com um pincel de esmalte#)** "Mas essa é Maggie."** (Vovó: Isso aí é nome de sopa e tempero QUE EU SEI!) (Munda: Mano, a Maggie de Crepúsculo não era quase uma menininha? Depois quando eu falo que tenho medo de Twilighters...)**

Emmett e sua esposa Maggie tinham tido problemas conjugais nos últimos três anos.** (Vovó: Pergunto de novo: ISSO É RELEVANTE PARA O ENREDO?) (Munda: Vovó, a própria fic não é relevante, o que você queria?)** Maggie teve um caso com um homem que não era importante o suficiente para me lembrar o nome dele.** (Munda: ACORDA, ESSA HISTORINHA IDIOTA TAMBÉM NÃO É, BJS.)** Eu tinha estado**(Vovó: "...em processo de andamento, me encarregando de estar entregando as informações..." –q #Telemarketing)** em seu casamento e eu sabia desde quando eu a vi pela primeira vez que isso não iria funcionar.** (Munda: Ê, pai-de-santo! Olhou nos búzios, foi? #olhaquemfala)** Ela era arrogante e exigia ser tratada como uma rainha em todos os momentos.** (Vovó: QUE COISA MAIS DESNECESSÁRIA. #vai dormir na rede da Dinga#)(Munda: CALABOK, BICHINHA CHATA!)** Emmett pensava que ela era sua princesa e queria se casar com ela, logo que possível.** (Munda: PedoEmmett.)** Ela tinha aceitado principalmente porque ele estava ganhando uma renda maior quando os meses foram passando e ela queria ser parte desse dinheiro.** (Vovó: Ser parte dinheiro? Difícil de associar... #chuta Fulano para se distrair#)(#Munda foi pro Munda's rebolar pelada no balcão#)**

"Talvez ela volte em breve", disse eu, ajustando a roupa intima.** (Vovó: Só dá pra ajustar se existe pano entrando na bunda. Como não tem pano nessa coisa que você está vestido, só se pode concluir que você está com coceira no toba. #Revelei) (Munda: Agora eu me pergunto: PRA QUÊ UMA CUECA QUE DEIXA O PINTO PRA FORA?) ** Senti-me como algo de um sonho erótico esquisito.** (Vovó: Nem olha pra mim, não costumo sonhar com este tipo de baixaria.)** Enquanto eu esperava minha vez na frente da câmera, eu coloquei minha camisa por cima do meu colo, assim Emmett não tinha que ver meu pau nu.** (Vovó: Ninguém é obrigado, é claro. Se bem que precisariam de lupa para fazer tal coisa.)**

"Duvido", ele murmurou irremediavelmente.** (#Vovó foi comprar aveia e lã de aço para fazer um drink#)(Munda: #ainda rebolando no Munda's#)**

"Cullen", uma afiada voz feminina gritou,** (Vovó: Podia ser uma faca para cortar os teus tímpanos! #sonha#)(Munda: Comofas voz afiada? Santas Dorgas, essa fic me enlouquece!)** abrindo a porta do vestiário dos homens.** (Vovó: "UI, sou gostosa e poderosa, tô regaçando! Eu vejo os homi pelado e mando na bagaça aqui!") **Os homens nus não pareciam dar a mínima ao fato de que ela estava os observando. **(Vovó: Quer que eu repita o que disse? #Vai buscar saquê#)(Munda: Imagina o tanto que a cria deve ser brochante, então!)**"Você está pronto**(Munda: ...para masturbar um pônei...)**, Cullen?" ela disse finalmente,** (#Vovó arranca seu joelho com uma garrafa pet#)(Munda: MENTE A TESTA NOS MEUS BAGOS, CARNIÇA!) ** voltando-se para mim.** (Munda: Não, anta, pra um coqueiro.)**

"Te vejo mais tarde, Em," eu respondi, de pé.

"Até mais tarde".**(Munda: Ai, bi, xauzim s2 não)**

Ele era mais meu melhor amigo do que meu chefe, e eu confiava nele completamente.** (#Vovó ignorou os 'mente's e a fic#)(Munda: ISSO – NÃO- ME – INTERESSA.) **E irritou-me que Maggie estivesse se recusando a assinar os papéis do divórcio depois que ela já tinha combinado com ele.** (Munda: A GENTE PERCEBEU, FALOU?)** As memórias me atacaram novamente **(Vovó: MEMÓRIAS QUE ATACAM! Elas mordem ou dão tiros?) (Munda: Tacapes, Vovó. Tacapes. –q)**- desta vez do pior período da minha vida, antes de ter conhecido Emmett.** (Munda: Nossa, mel até no rabo, hein?)**

Eu não tinha comido nada durante quatro dias**(Vovó: No sentido literal OU no figurado? #finge preocupação#)(Munda: Não, eu não vou sentir pena.)** e fui viver em uma caixa úmida que outrora carregava uma geladeira.** (Vovó: Não estava tentando reentrar na atmosfera, né? #Trovão Tropical Feelings) (Munda: Não, eu não vou sentir pena #2)** Era em meados de Janeiro e Los Angeles estava experimentando os invernos mais frios já registrados,** (Vovó: Inverno rigoroso em Los Angeles, tá bom. ALGUÉM PODE TRAZER UM MAPA PARA A AUTORA?)** fazendo até dezenove graus.** (Vovó: Putz, que frio terrível, hein?) (Munda: Isso só é frio se estiver em Fahrenheit, abraço.) ** Eu tinha procurado e vasculhando o lixo, na esperança de encontrar algum alimento rejeitado. Mas a sorte não estava comigo, porque ninguém tinha jogado nada.** (Vovó: Oh, que dó! –nn) (Munda: Não, filho, não estou com pena de você. Pereça.)**

Sacudindo esse pensamento longe,** (Munda: ...oi? #Gareth)** eu segui as mulheres para a sala principal.** (Vovó: Onde a vaca vai... O veado vai atrás! -q)** Eu vi Victoria em pé ao lado, analisando**(Vovó: Eu li 'alisando' e fiquei apavorada!) ** o fotógrafo e os movimentos do modelo masculino.** (Vovó: Movimentos de loucura, na fúria da Matrix!) (Munda: KLAUSKALSJLAS ASLKJFDLKS DOOOORGAS.)** Eu percebi que o modelo era Jasper,** (Vovó: "...aquele lindo, tesudo..." –n) (Munda: "...loirão delícia de pinto grande, adoooro..." n)** um homem que eu tinha encontrado algumas vezes antes durante sessões de fotos como esta.** (Munda: E aí? Qual é a utilidade dessa informação?)** Ele tinha cabelos cor de mel **(Vovó: GAY! Homens não reparam tanto assim em OUTROS HOMENS.) (Munda: Fato!) **e elétricos olhos azuis**(Vovó: O QUE AZUL TEM A VER COM ELETRICIDADE?) (Munda: MANO, CALA A BOCA, A GENTE LEU A SAGA!) **que razoavelmente**(#Vovó rebola em cima do túmulo de Michael Jackson#) ** crepitavam com a vida.** (Munda: AKSUAKSUKAUS ASKUASASU ASKUASKUAS ASKAUSKUASKUA AKSUAKSUKAS QUE EXPRESSÃO MAIS... KASUAUSAS AKSUASKUAS MORRE DEABO! AKSUAKUSAKSUA AKUSAKSU)** Acenei pra ele uma vez em reconhecimento e ele inclinou a cabeça dourada para mim em resposta.** (Vovó: Momentos de tensão por aqui! –nn) (Munda: Cacete, e aí? #2 Que diferença faz isso pro enredo? O fato de que os Cullen em peso viraram putas? Tenso.)**

"Ok, Whitlock, que bom que terminamos por hoje"**(Munda: Nass, eu morria com uma dessa.)**, disse o fotógrafo murmurando, endireitando-se de sua posição anterior agachada. Eu poderia dizer pelo seu tom de voz que esta não tinha sido a sessão de maior sucesso de Jasper.** (Vovó: E que diferença isso faz para o meu dia? Mano, quero uma bebida. #vai procurar vodka com caramelo#)(Munda: DEU PRA NOTAR, NÉ, FILHOTE? #irritada, vai fazer um trabalho na encruzilhada pra Ed#)**

Ele simplesmente**(Vovó: "...estava pensando em suicídio como forma de alívio imediato...") (Munda: "...mentementemente amou um cavalo amarrado a uma âncora sem umbigo, que, por sua vez, estava muito confortável apalpando sete cães cor-de-ouro..." #vomita Oxi#)** voltou para a sala para se vestir, não impressionado com o tom cansado, e decepcionado do fotógrafo.** (Vovó: QUEM SE IMPORTA COM ISSO? EU NÃO!) (Munda: CHEGA! VIADO DE MERDA!)**

"Ah, Edward, amor," **(Vovó: IH, QUE CHATICE! ****#vai dormir#) **Victoria arrulhou,** (Vovó: Como é? Perdão, não conheço essa palavra.) (Munda: ELA É UMA POMBA, POR ACASO? SERES HUMANOS ****FALAM****, POMBAS ****ARRULHAM****! MORRE, DIABO!)** movendo-se para mim com os braços abertos como se quisesse um abraço.** (Munda: #Barney feelings)** Sua chama de cabelos coloridos**(Vovó: Foguentinha? Tocha-humana? Bem 10? Caipora Ou mula sem-cabeça?) (Munda: Papel crepom.) ** se pendurava em seus ombros como ondas de fogo,** (Vovó: Cabelos que se penduram! OH MY GOD, LEDO ENGANO AGAIN! NOOOOO... #Foge para o abrigo anti – trash – nuclear -show do calypso - armagedon do Terreiro#)(#Munda MORREU#) ** aqueles olhos verdes sorriam**(Vovó: AGORA OS OLHOS FICAM SORRINDO! DEUSDOCÉU! #sacrifica 3 bodes e entoa cantos à Exu#)(Munda: Olho com boca? Sai, encosto!) ** para mim como um gato.** (Vovó: OS GATOS SORRIEM COM OS OLHOS! SOCORRO! #sai correndo#)(Munda: OLHO/GATO/BOCA/DORGA... É DEMAIS PRA MIM! #se mata com um desodorante rollon#) ** Eu prontamente abracei-a, não querendo perturbá-la**(Munda: ...mais.)**. Afinal, era ela quem pagaria por esta sessão.**(Vovó: Bajulação é tudo! #Dá uma flor para Munda e leva um chute em seguida#)**

"Estou feliz por você estar de volta", ela murmurou em meu pescoço.**(Vovó: Não querendo ser chata, mas o canal auditivo é um pouco mais acima.) (Munda: O Eddie é mutantch, Vovó, nunca se sabe.)** Era impossível não notar que ela se inclinou de frente,**(Vovó: Belíssima construção de frase. -n) (Munda: "...fazendo a dança da lombriga...")** de modo que meu pau nu prensou entre suas pernas.** (Vovó: Valeu pela imagem mental. –n)** **(Munda: #vomita suco gástrico#)**Bem onde estava a sua boceta levemente-coberta.**(Vovó: Ela estava vestida de dançarina de funk, por acaso?) (Munda: E esse hífen é pra ilustrar o pingulin do Ed? Tenso.)** Ela usava um vestido verde puro**(Vovó: Hã? Não sei que cor é essa, nunca ouvi falar.) (Munda: ?)** que levantava seus seios e enfatizava sua cintura fina.**(Vovó: Isso aí parece aquelas cintas da Polishop...) (Munda: Edward, a consultora de moda.)**

Victoria era bonita, eu suponho.**(Vovó: E como se faz isso?) (Munda: CALABOK.)** Mas ela não despertava qualquer atração em mim.** (Vovó: Hum, boiola.) (Munda: Isso é maricoooona!)** Eu sabia o que estava por baixo daquele exterior**(Vovó: Estamos falando de um pinto oculto? MEDO!) (Munda: Hm, carne?)** e eu estava bastante certo que eu preferia estar agarrado a um cacto.** (Munda: Santa Viadagem, Batman!)**

"Eu senti sua falta, querido", ela ronronou,** (Vovó: Agora a mulher virou um gato! Fujam dela, essa mulher é muito esquisita!) (Munda: Pomba/Gato/Tocha Humana/Femme Fatalle... se foder.)** afastando-se e dando uma olhada para mim. Seus olhos corriam apreciativos sobre o meu corpo,** (Vovó: OLHOS QUE PERCORREM. Bacana, beleza, assim que eu gosto de ver.) (Munda: Claro, olhos maratonistas que já ganharam até as olimpíadas de Atenas, sabia não?)** demorando-se no meu pau.** (Vovó: Não que ela demore muito tempo no comprimento, né...)** "Eu tenho que dizer, isto parece absolutamente pecaminoso em você."** (Vovó: MAS A INTENÇÃO DA LINHA DE ROUPAS NÃO ERA ESSA?) (Munda: MANO, VOCÊ MANDOU O ED VESTIR UMA CUECA FURADA E TÁ PAGANDO DE ESTILISTA FODONA! VÁ CAGAR!)** ela piscou para mim e afastando a mão descuidadamente passando sobre a cabeça do meu membro,** (Vovó: Logo, foram nos dedos. A não ser que você seja deficiente e só possua um membro em vez de cinco.) (Munda: Blog da Victoria: Putaporgosto . com.)** ela se virou para sair.

Eu pulei na surpresa.** (Vovó: "...aproveitei e bati na alegria, abracei a ternura e viajei com a putaria!" –qqq)** E, caramba, meu pau começou a endurecer.** (Vovó: Nossa, obrigado por dividir isso comigo.) (Munda: Nossa, descoberta incrível: o toque de uma mulher excita um homem. Nem sabia.)** Deus, era a melhor coisa do mundo.** (Vovó: Sei lá, eu NÃO TENHO UM PINTO PARA SABER.) (Munda: Bem, eu não tenho um pinto, mas sei disso. #conjura um Go-go-boy e se tranca no quarto#)** Um pensamento ou toque errante e eu estava ereto e pronto para foder.** (Vovó: Pare de dividir este tipo de coisa comigo, tá?) (Munda: Eddie, o moleque punheteiro de 12 anos.)**

"Tudo bem, amor", disse Victoria, assim que ela foi atrás do fotógrafo.** (Vovó: Olha a passivinha!) (Munda: Fotógrafo curte uns dedos grandes, tome nota!)** "Nós usaremos o mestre severo. Sua escrava foi desobediente e você precisa puni-la."** (Vovó: Q) (#Munda vai procurar o porco voador que cagou LSD e a drogou#)**

Sempre fui bom em entrar no personagem.** (Vovó: Tem certeza?) (Munda: BICHA LINDA, BICHA LUXO!)** Era necessário para mostrar a roupa como ficaria. Havia uma razão pela qual eu era tão bem pago.** (Vovó: Pelo serviço de manicure, é óbvio!) (Munda: Porque dava pro dono, não é óbvio? #2)** Eu simplesmente**(Vovó: Como a autora gosta dessa palavra, hein?) (Munda: "...mentementemente chupei um pé-de-mesa que estava ordenhando os olhos de seis lápis enquanto lavava os rins de freiras..." –q)** deixava para trás os meus pensamentos e focava em me tornar o que fosse pedido a mim.** (Vovó: Até dar o cu de cabeça pra baixo?) (Munda: Porra, porque o Edward tem que ser perfeito em tudo? Isso cansa, falou? #vai pentear Fulano#)**

Foi quando eu notei a minha platéia. Estávamos em uma sala especialmente**(#Vovó mastiga parafusos#)(Munda: Cansei.)** extravagante. Tinha sido feita para parecer como uma espécie de salão de festas, um distorcido salão de bailes/calabouço.** (Vovó: DROGAS FALANDO ALTO(Q) AQUI.) (Munda: INIMAGINÁVEL, ABRAÇÃO.)** As paredes eram escuras com cortinas de ébano penduradas no teto.** (Vovó: Cortinas penduradas no teto? Matrix mandou um salve.) (Munda: Cirque Du Soleil feelings.)** A parede que eu estava parado em frente tinha uma mesa**(Vovó: A PAREDE TINHA UMA MESA! PORRA, QUE VIAGEM É ESSA?) (Munda: Mesas na parede: clássico em trashs.)** de mogno em madeira escura com pés de garras.** (Vovó: Comofas/?/)(Munda: Daqui a pouco a mesa sai voando.)** Na mesa tinha vasos gêmeos**(Vovó: Como assim?) (Munda: Droga, pensei que eram de Sagitário! #fail)** pretos cheios de dúzias de rosas vermelhas. A cor brilhante deixava as pretas muito bonitas.** (Vovó:O que eu disse sobre 'machos não observam tantos detalhes'?) (Munda: Ok, cheirei pó e fiz uma descrição trash mode on. Autora, eu tenho medo de você.)**

"Duro"**(Vovó: "Catuaba, amendoim, gemada, pinga, Viagra! Pela união dos seus poderes eu sou a EREÇÃO!" –qqqq) (Munda: #riu até o maxilar cair com a Vovó#)**, o fotógrafo requisitou.

Ah, merda. Não desta vez. Fechei os olhos e me foquei em deixar meu pau duro como granito.** (Vovó: Que comparação mais clichê, mano...) (Munda: #vai vomitar#)** Visões de forma bela da Bella**(Vovó: AGORA ME EXPLICA O QUE É ISSO.) (Munda: CÉUS! #dá uma voadora no PC#)** - nua e se contorcendo debaixo de mim - dançavam sedutoramente diante de meus olhos.** (Vovó: Isso não é sedução, pode ter certeza...) (Munda: Apresento-te: EXORCIZMO.)**

"Bom", ele murmurou.** (Munda: Veado.)**

Era um pouco embaraçoso,** (Vovó: Não, que isso, impressão sua.) (Munda: Um garoto de programa com vergonha de ficar pelado. Ah, me chupa, Edward.)** ficar duro diante desse composto de homens e mulheres, mas eu tinha feito isso tantas vezes que a ansiedade logo desapareceu.** (Vovó: Então porque menciona?) (Munda: VAI DAR, BIPOLAR INDIGNO!)**

Logo, a sessão foi durante e após ficar em diferentes formas e posições,** (#Vovó foi escovar os dentes de Fulano#)(Munda: G-Magazine? MAGÉNA.)** muitas delas melhor adaptadas para uma revista pornô do que uma revista de cuecas, me virei para voltar para o camarim.** (Munda: DEEVA. –q)**

"Edward, espere!" Victoria disse rapidamente.** (Vovó: Outra palavra que alguém por aqui adora...) (Munda: Lá vem...)** Relutante eu parei - Eu estava pronto para me livrar desta peça obscena. Victoria acenou para o fotógrafo sair da sala.** (Vovó: Vai começar a baixaria! #foge#)(Munda: Ela ta que ta! Tá doidinha pra HUM! Tá doidinha pra HANN! (8))** Assim que ele fechou a porta atrás dele, deixando-nos em paz, ela se moveu até mim.** (Vovó: "Então, ela começou a rebolar e cantar como uma puta louca: 'eu já disse uma vez, e vou dizer de novo, ai ai, negão, tô com o cu pegando fogo!' Então, eu saí correndo, já que sou uma bicha enrustida.") (Munda: "Veim, meol txigrãom! Grassinah! Smack!")**

"Eu queria ver o quão efetivamente essa sunga com essa pequena-forquilha funciona"**(Vovó: Sente o nível do argumento... Tsk tsk tsk, que vergonha.) (Munda: Que idiota, ele ta semipelado! Deixa de ser tapada, fédaputa!)**, ela ronronou no meu ouvido, **(Vovó: "Sai fora, mocréia!") (Munda: Zoofilia.)** arrastando sua mão no meu peito nu para a roupa íntima que ela havia acabado de descrever**(Vovó: Ih, deixe de descrever as coisas desnecessárias!) (Munda: CU!)**.

Eu gentilmente acalmei suas mãos. "Nada é de graça"**(Vovó: Ui, chamou pra chincha e cobrou o serviço! UI!) (Munda: Putinha!)**, disse incisivamente**(Munda: Mentementemente.)**. Eu seria um idiota se eu lhe desse algo de graça. Além disso, de repente, eu não queria que ela me tocasse.** (Vovó: "Ai, tô com nojinho!")**

**BPOV ****(Munda: Bocetas Peludas Oleosas Viradas do avesso? –Q)**

As aulas passaram lentamente.** (Vovó: Essa fic também, parece que nunca vai acabar.) (Munda: #2)** Minhas anotações desse dia consistiam em rabiscos sobre Edward.** (Vovó: Que jeito bacana de desperdiçar o seu tempo.) (Munda: Tá explicado porque a Bella é essa coisa inteligente.)** Assim, descobri que eu estava distraída desenhando algo que parecia suspeitosamente como um pênis.** (Vovó: SUPOSTAMENTE? Sei! Ahan, senta na caneta Bic e rebola!) (Munda: AUKSAKSUASUKASUKASU! Parece aquelas menininhas virgens e tapadas de colegial... epa, é uma menininha virgem tapada de colegial.)** Corei mais escuro do que um motor de fogo**(Vovó: HÃ?) (Munda: MANO, ESSA BELLA É UMA BOCA-DE-FUMO VIVA.)** e apaguei com o meu lápis.** (Munda: Você quis dizer: com minha borracha.)** Mas você ainda podia ver o contorno, porque eu tinha pressionado muito. Eu acabei rabiscando tanto sobre o mesmo lugar que eu quase fiz um buraco no papel.** (Vovó: Como eu vi há uns dias atrás: Uma grota do buraco.) (Munda: Nossa, que interessante esse parágrafo! Nem dormi! –n #esconde o cachimbo e o café extra-forte#)**

Eu tinha esquecido meu laptop em casa naquele dia então eu tive que tomar notas com o meu fiel caderno e lápis.** (#Vovó dormiu#)(Munda: GRANDES. BOSTA.)** Não que eu escrevesse algo importante de qualquer maneira...** (Vovó: Então cale a boca e acabe logo com a fic.) (Munda: Bella, você é um poço de chatice. E tenho dito.)**

Ainda bem que Rose e Alice tinham as mesmas aulas que eu tinha.** (Vovó: Geral fazendo jornalismo... CADÊ A CRIATIVIDADE?)** Talvez elas me deixassem copiar algumas das suas anotações.** (Vovó: E quem se importa?) (Munda: #ignorando a fic#)**

Finalmente, minha última aula do dia terminou.** (Vovó: Dane-se. #vai beber conhaque com creme dental#)** Eu fui com minhas amigas até a construção Campbell, querendo apenas que**(Vovó: "...um dos pedreiros aumentasse a minha autoestima...") (Munda: "...um tijolo caísse em minha xota arregaçada...")** o dia passasse rápido para que eu pudesse voltar ao meu apartamento e ver o milagre que me esperava lá dentro.** (Vovó: Milagre? Mano, isso é doentio!) (Munda: Essa fic faz meu PC criar teia de aranha, mano.)**

"Então o que aconteceu esta manhã?"** (Vovó: Achei que já tivéssemos definido isso no começo da fic.) (Munda: Repetições, OI? #Gareth)** Alice de repente, perguntou. Eu tinha quase acidentalmente tropeçado em meus próprios pés,** (Vovó: BURRA!) (Munda: TOUPEIRA!)** enquanto caminhávamos pela calçada. Meu rubor foi desvanecendo.** (Munda: Deus é maior.)**

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei.** (Vovó: "Mim Tarzan, não entender o que você dizer.") (Munda: QUÃO BURRA A BELLA É, VELHO? TÁ DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER, DEBILÓIDE? #mata Bella usando um galhinho de arruda e um estilingue#)**

"Bem, nada aconteceu a não ser ele lhe pedir para você tocar a si mesma?" Ela riu e me cutucou na lateral.** (Vovó: Ineficiente esse puto, viu. Se fosse eu, pediria o dinheiro de volta.) (Munda: Cutucou na lateral? Hm, indícios de lesbianismo...)**

Meu rosto esquentou mais uma vez. "Não. Eu estava atrasada... e tive que me vestir rapidamente."** (Vovó: Ih, vai tomar no cu! CANSEI DISSO. #Vai beber tequila com noz moscada e capim-cidreira#)(Munda: MENTE MENTE MENTE! #chuta Fulano de tanta raiva e é arranhada#)**

"Você estava atrasada mesmo, não estava?" Rosalie disse incisivamente, piscando para mim.** (Vovó: Ih, já encheu o saco, essa fic não tem mais fim? #vai tomar um chá de camomila#)**

Por que minhas amigas tinham que me torturar?** (Vovó: Você leu o título da ripagem? Você sabe ler? SEM MAIS PERGUNTAS.)**

"Eu acho que estamos atrasadas agora!" Eu disse quando era a hora de minha última aula começar.** (Vovó: Achei que as aulas já tinham acabado... FUCK. #vai tomar catuaba#)(Munda: Ah, nem...)** Entramos na sala e todos notaram uma pessoa já sentada.** (Munda: Q.)** O professor olhou para nós e eu corri para meu assento usual no meio, enquanto Alice e Rose se juntavam a mim**(Vovó: "...em uma dança lésbica e caliente ao som de Ragatanga...") (Munda: "... em uma fusão mutante, e logo viramos um só ser..." –q)**. Elas não tiveram a oportunidade de me fazer mais alguma pergunta, por isso eu estava agradecida. Eu já tinha sido forçada a dizer a elas sobre o quão grande era o pênis de Edward.** (Vovó: Mentiras tem limites, Bella.) (Munda: Quem vê, pensa!)** Eu tinha quase morrido de vergonha.** (Vovó: Então morra, desgraça.) (Munda: #vai dormir na rede de Dinga#)**

**EPOV ****(Munda: Esqueletos Poderosos Olharam Vegetais?)**

Eu tinha finalmente saído das garras de Victoria.** (#Vovó olha para a barra de rolagem e respira fundo#)(#Munda começa a chorar cachaça ao reparar que ainda tem mais pra ripar#)** Ela estava especialmente determinada hoje, mas eu consegui convencê-la de que eu não estava me sentindo bem e que eu pensava que estava com uma gripe ou algum tipo de doença tropical.** (Vovó: Então tá... Vai ver é uma malária sexualmente transmissível. #Piada interna) (Munda: #joga MJ em Vovó#)** A última coisa que ela queria agora era uma doença. Ela era sempre cuidadosa de certificar se seus "companheiros" estavam saudáveis e fortes.** (Munda: Não, anta, ela dava pra mendigos soropositivos e cafetões com sífilis.)**

Eu tinha dado prazer a ela inúmeras vezes - por um preço, claro**(Munda: Vagaba.)** - mas agora eu não estava no clima para isso ou para o seu temperamento explosivo.** (#Vovó foi dançar quadrilha#)(Munda: Brocha.)** Victoria nunca foi uma amante gentil.** (Munda: Rihanna. –q)** Eu quase sempre tive arranhões sangrentos nas minhas costas e na minha bunda, às vezes no meu pau.** (Munda: DLÇ.)** O último doeu como o inferno,** (Munda: Mano, essa fic foi traduzida no Google, FATO.)** mas eu aprendi a suportar.** (Vovó: Aposto que ela metia três dedos na hora de examinar a sua próstata.)**

"Que tal ir a algum lugar para comer?"** (Vovó: Sabe o quanto essa frase é esquisita nessa fic? Sinto até calafrios.)** Emmett propôs depois de eu ter finalmente mudado de roupaenquanto eu tinha abandonado aquela roupa.** (Vovó: Falando assim parece que a roupa é uma criança ou um cachorro.) (Munda: Lá vem o cafetão sensível... eu não digo que sou desumana com minhas meninas, mas não é assim também, não... #prostitutas do Munda's esquartejam Munda e comem os pedaços#)**Minha boxer era muito mais confortável do que o couro preto que se esfregava em torno da base do meu pau,** (Vovó: Ah, poupe-me dos detalhes.) (Munda: #vomita#)** irritando a pele sensível. "Você sabe, o reencontro para um casal de amigos", explicou.** (Vovó: Ih, que coisa interminável. #vai pegar café# Está parecendo com um dos shows da Globo no réveillon.) (Munda: Que gay, mano! Esses dois aê, sempre soube...)**

"Eu acho que não, Em", Eu discordei com relutância. Eu gostava de sair com ele, mas eu queria voltar pra Bella antes que ela voltasse para casa.** (Vovó: "Volta o cão arrependido...") (Munda: "...queria dar para ela usando aquela lingerie de zebrinha, com os mamilos que piscam! Loosho!")** Eu sabia que eu tinha deixado aquela nota, mas eu queria estar lá quando ela chegasse em casa.** (Munda: #reza um rosário para que a fic acabe#)**

"Oh". Seu rosto caiu drasticamente, fazendo com que o meu coração apertasse.** (Vovó: OU um local mais embaixo, interprete os sinais como quiser.) (Munda: I DON'T CARE, DUMBASS.)** Maggie estava, provavelmente, fazendo de sua casa um inferno.** (Munda: Três-oitão ta aí pra isso.)(Munda 2: Hotel ta aí pra isso.) (Munda 3: Zona ta aí pra isso.) (Munda 4: Bile fãnk ta aí pra isso.)** Eu não iria culpá-lo se ele queria sair por algumas horas, inferno, eu também ia querer.** (Vovó: OU não, sadismo é isso aí mesmo.) (Munda: A autora tem tesão pela palavra 'inferno', fato comprovado!)**

"É que eu tenho que voltar para o apartamento antes de Bella chegar em casa", expliquei rapidamente.** (Vovó: EU ODEIO ESSA PALAVRA A PARTIR DE HOJE.)(Munda: MORTE AO SULFIXO –MENTE! #acende tocha e pega ancinho#)**

Ele balançou a cabeça, compreendendo. "Bem, me ligue se você mudar de idéia. Mag está sendo uma cadela e eu não posso ficar mais perto dela. Ela continua gritando sobre como eu não a trato direito. E ela é a única que teve um caso com outra pessoa!"** (#Vovó ignora a fic e boceja#)(Munda: #vai ouvir Amado Batista pra se desestressar#)**

"Eu vou ter a certeza de ligar para você se algo mudar**(Munda: Adoro a construção de frases dessa autora! Simplesmente fascinante!)**", eu prometi. Coloquei minha camisa branca para que ela cobrisse corretamente o meu corpo antes de eu sair. Eu me sentia mal por ter abandonado Emmett por Bella,** (Vovó: Olha o homossexualismo se mostrando.) (Munda: Véi, emprego antes da diversão, achei que o seu chefe saberia disso.)** mas ela era a minha prioridade agora. Eu não poderia apenas a deixar e passar o resto do dia com meu melhor amigo. Eu tinha sido pago para ser dela por quase três semanas e eu cumpriria essa exigência.** (Vovó: Um puta sacrifício, por sinal.) (Munda: Nossa, comer alguém, que doloroso.)** Ela iria conhecer o valor do seu dinheiro - Queria ter certeza do que isso.** (Vovó: Ui, provocou. –n) (Munda: Construção de ideias MÁGICA. –n)**

O táxi de volta para seu apartamento estava em silêncio,** (Munda: Queria que ele falasse, cria do inferno?)** dando-me tempo para pensar sobre meus planos para esta noite. Hoje à noite seria tudo sobre dar prazer a Bella.** (Vovó: E A FIC ACABA! EEEEEEBBBAAA! #abre uma garrafa de vinho#)(Munda: DEUS DEU O DOM! RAVE LÁ NO MUNDA'S! #corre pro seu bordel#)**

Hey até a proxima pessoas =}**(Vovó: ATÉ NUNCA MAIS, DESGRAÇA!) (Munda: OOOOOOOOOOU não.)**

e não esqueçam de comentar !** (Vovó: Quero esquecer dessa fic assim que puder.) (Munda: Dá uma lida na ripagem, fia.)**

Mais uma vez obrigado Irene :)** (Vovó: Porque vírgula não existe.) (Munda: Gróradeuz.)**

Pervas amo voces**(Vovó: Morra.) (Munda: HMM...)**

**Vovó virou dançarina de axé depois do trauma dessa fic.**

**Munda foi detida pelas puliça pela rave do Munda's, por causa das drogas, barulho, prostitutas, maus tratos a menores (as puliça descobriram sobre o churrasco de crianças tailandesas), quebra de 7823628347 direitos humanos, entre outras. Explodiu o camburão onde foi detida e continuou com a festa.**


	6. Rompendo o Muro da Depressão, AKA Hímen

**NOTA DO SeMu: A tradutora mudou, mas a fic continua uma merda. É isso aí.**

**Nota:** A partir deste capítulo, todas as traduções são feitas por mim!**(Gareth: E isso lá é coisa boa, filhote de Belzebu? Ah, nem...)**

**Capítulo 6 – Estourando a Cereja**(#Vovó está pensando seriamente em fingir que não recebeu este e-mail de Munda#)(Gareth: AKJHSDWI8URWHN WER8728RBNWFN DOOOOOOOOORGAS.)(Gareth 2: Cereja = hímen na tua linguagem dorgas? MAAAANO...)

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_**(Gareth: Sente o drama!)**

**Bella POV(Gareth: Pulou Onde Vomitou? MUIÉ PORCA!)**

Alice e Rose insistiram em caminhar de volta comigo ao meu apartamento.**(Vovó: Daqui a pouco elas insistem para cheirar suas calcinhas. Tá na hora de aprender a falar não, coleuga.)**** (Gareth: Leia-se 'rodar bolsa comigo pá pagá as conta du kfôfo'.)** Tentei fazê-las desistir para que eu estivesse livre para escapar meu caminho**(Vovó: 007 essa daí. Faltou só o smoking.)**** (Gareth: "...mas aí uma pia me chamou para flutuar sobre as conchas azuladas da terra dos pintos e gritar pelo nome do cachorro da vizinha..." #dorgas)** até a minha porta sem nenhuma distração. Eu provavelmente teria corrido até a minha porta**(Vovó: Essa porta deve ser importante pra caralho para ser mencionada desse jeito.)**** (Gareth: #entediada, vai experimentar suas novas lingeries gramaticais#)** se elas não tivessem ido comigo, no entanto. Eu estava ansiosa para vê-lo novamente.**(Vovó: Será que ela ainda fala da porta? #vai buscar whisky com polpa de abacaxi#)****(Gareth: E quicar no calcanhar, claramente. Bellona nunca me enganou.)** É claro que eu estava nervosa,** (Gareth: "Era a primeira vez que eu comia Edzita, tinha que ir devagar quando rompesse o hímem!")** isso era inevitável, mas a minha expectativa sobrepunha a ansiedade.** (Gareth: AKA: Ela tá que tá! Ela tá que tá! Tá doidinha pra HUM! Tá doidinha pra AHHH! (8))** Eu não tinha idéia do que faríamos hoje à noite**(Vovó: Eu vou te dar uma pista: COM CERTEZA NÃO É SEXO. Ele é gay, abica, desiste.)**** (Gareth: Campeonato de xadrez, sessão de filmes de comédia, comer uma miojada...)**, mas eu sabia que eu gostaria. Edward não faria nada com o qual eu não estivesse pronta**(Vovó: Ele já te pediu pra fazer um fio terra. Pra isso ninguém nunca está preparado.)**,** (Gareth: #imagina Edward batendo na cara de Bella com uma berinjela e morre de rir#)** disso eu estava bastante certa. Consegui fazê-las me deixarem para que eu pudesse abrir a porta sozinha.**(Vovó: Tá bom, o plot gira em torno da porta, já percebemos.)**** (Gareth: ABRE A PORRRRRRRRRTA, MARIQUINHA! (8))**

Meu coração batia erraticamente enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor até o meu apartamento.** (Gareth: E eu com isso?)**

Parei um pouco antes da porta**(Vovó: ...)**** (Gareth: Porta é o OC mais presente do mundo, notem.)** do meu apartamento e respirei fundo.** (Gareth: Essa é a porta do guarda-roupa mágico de Nárnia ou o quê? Santo Drama, Batman!)** Olhei para a superfície granulada de madeira**(Vovó: ... #vai procurar jujubas e gim#)****(Gareth: Informação inútil enche-linguiça detected. #quebra seu PC com os galhos das costas#)** e sabia que o que quer que estivesse do outro lado afetaria os padrões do meu coração**(Vovó: ... #vai brincar com suas Barbies#)****(Gareth: "... Gareth, empunhando um desfibrilador e com um sorriso maldoso...")**. Eu só podia imaginar o que aconteceria esta noite.** (Gareth: FESTA DA PAULA! PAULA DENTRO, PAULA FORA, PAULA DENTRO, PAULA FORA! (8)** Meu coração tremeu simplesmente de pensar nisso**(Vovó: O coração de Bella é anormal: ele treme. Só falta dizer que ele bate ritmicamente!)**** (Gareth: Eu realmente não poderia cagar e andar mais para a porra do seu coração, abraço.)**.

Finalmente, eu usei minha chave para destrancá-la.** (Vovó: O que eu disse sobre a tara insana com a porta?)**** (Gareth: Esqueceu da tara com o –mente, Vovó. #pega o megafone da Munda e vai gritar MENTE MENTE MENTE na casa da autora#)** Ouvi o tambor**(Vovó: ? Tambor na porta? Isso aí é macumba das bravas!) ** cair no lugar quando virei a chave.** (Gareth: Tradução PORCA AS HELL.)** Cada momento que eu pausava aumentava o nível de expectativa dentro de mim.** (Vovó: Isso tudo pra abrir uma porta, meu Deus. #vai procurar azeite de oliva e Martini#)****(#Gareth, morrendo de tédio, vai fumar crack e ouvir Pink Floyd#)**

Abri a porta hesitantemente.** (Vovó: MENTE MENTE MENTE, CARALHO! #Chuta o PC#)****(#Gareth viajando#)**

Mas ele não estava lá.** (Vovó: Chupa, Bella, chupa!)**** (#Gareth se afoga na própria baba#)**

Meu coração caiu em desilusão**(Vovó: Você tem que ir ao cardiologista, filha, seu coração é mais do que anormal.)**** (Gareth: Ledo Engano.)**. Então eu me castiguei**(Vovó: "Toma, sua vadia! #chicotada nas costas# Toma, piranha! #chicotada nas coxas# Agora ajoelha no milho!" –qq)**** (Gareth: NANANA COME ON! COME ON! NANANA COME ON! (8))**. É claro que ele não tinha que ficar no meu apartamento o dia todo.** (Gareth: Meus gogoboys esperavam pacientemente na cama (acorrentados à cabeceira, mas é detalhe), fia. O seu fugiu porque não conseguiu comer esse teu cu doce chato da porra.)** Ele era um homem adulto e ele podia fazer o que quisesse. Fui estúpida de pensar que ele ficaria feliz em me ver quando eu voltasse**(Vovó: Bella, já é de se esperar coisas estúpidas vindas de você.)**** (Gareth: Ah, cala a boca aí e deixa de drama, Bella.)**. Talvez ele estivesse fora com um de seus amigos. Foi quando eu percebi que eu não conhecia nenhum dos amigos de Edward**(Vovó: Sua anta, você nem sabe se o nome verdadeiro dele é Edward, segura sua onda.)**** (Gareth: OI, ele é seu GOGOBOY, o trabalho dele é te FODER, você NÃO É A ESPOSA DELE e PARA COM ESSA VIADAGEM, abraço.)**. Quem eu estava enganando, eu não sabia nada sobre ele, exceto alguns fatos simples.** (Gareth: Que tinha pinto pequeno, EP, vício em dorgas pesadas, sífilis, gozo sabor tutti-fruti...)** Mas, eu queria saber muito mais.** (Vovó: Fala com meu dedo, vai.)**** (Gareth: E aquela vírgula escrota ali, mano? Eu me pergunto: POR QUE ALGUÉM TRADUZ UMA FIC SE NÃO SABE TRADUZIR? #irritada, vai pedir um aumento à Munda#)**

Gritei de pavor quando dois braços fortes deslizaram ao redor da minha cintura, apertando-me de volta em seu corpo**(Vovó: Isso não são braços, criatura burra! Isso aí é uma sucuri! Por acaso você já viu braços deslizarem? #atira CDs do Calypso em Bella#)****(Gareth: #volta sem braços e começa a digitar com a língua# bel a eU AChooo qeu ´e 1 aliiiiiEN igena.) **.

"Você teve um bom dia na faculdade?" Ele murmurou, lambendo a concha da minha orelha**(Gareth: #braços novos crescem# Concha da orelha? Bella molusco, vixe.)** antes de morder o lóbulo suavemente.** (Gareth: Isso é séquissi no seu mundo? Negos lambendo a cera do seu ouvido enquanto te mordem? É sério isso, produção?)** Eu mordi de volta um gemido**(Vovó: MORDEU UM GEMIDO. Comofas aqui, minha gente.)**** (Gareth: "...como a boa puta que sou...")**, capaz apenas de fechar os olhos e inclinar-me contra ele.** (Gareth: Putona ixperiencth.)**

Suas mãos corriam pelo meu corpo até o topo dos meus quadris**(Vovó: "... e depois seguiram para a depressão que eu chamava de bunda...")(Gareth: "...deu um tapinha no meu rabo e me chamou de vadia... quase gozei!") **. Seus dedos cintilaram sobre o meu núcleo**(Vovó: Quem entende essa porcaria de tradução, Deus? Que bosta é essa de núcleo?)**** (Gareth: Dedos que cintilam = ok, ele é um CUllen, compreensível. Núcleo = porra, duas tradutoras e nenhuma soube escrever sexo, boceta, xana, perseguida e afins? É foda. #vai beber Cantina da Serra para afogar as mágoas#)** suavemente antes de se afastarem.** (Gareth: Sente o nojo da biba UAHUAHUAH)(Gareth 2: MENTE MENTE MENTE! #Fulano a arranha por perturbar seu sono#)** Ele estava me provocando novamente,** (Gareth: MENTE MENTE MENTE! #Michael Jackson a queima com seus lasers por interromper seu canto da madrugada#)** esperando pela minha resposta. Mas minha boca não parecia estar ligada ao meu cérebro**(Gareth: Bella, você é humana?)** e eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras**(Vovó: Isso se chama BURRICE.)**. Eu estava temporariamente**(Gareth: MENTE MENTE MENTE BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIIIL! #oldbutgold)** muda pelas suas ministrações.** (Vovó: Arrepiando no vocabulário! Duvido que a tradutora pelo menos sonhe em saber o que significa ministrar.) ****(Gareth: Só posso sentir pena. E olhe lá!)**

"Eu disse, você teve um bom dia na faculdade?"** (Vovó: "Já disse que sim, porra? E você fez a janta, tô morrendo de fome, mulher!")**** (#Gareth vai rebolar no balcão do Munda's ao som de 'Casa dos Machos'#)** Ele repetiu, parando.

Eu choraminguei com a perda de seus lábios contra a minha pele**(Vovó: ? Até hoje eu não consigo entender os movimentos dessa fic, sério mesmo. Fico na dúvida se é culpa da autora ou da tradutora.)**** (Gareth: Ocorreu uma cirurgia de separação de gêmeos siameses nessa frase ou sou eu bêbada de novo?)**. "Sim." Eu finalmente respondi, minha voz soprosa**(Vovó: Então ta, né...)**** (Gareth: Ataque de asma? MORRE, DIABO!)**. Ele riu.

"E quanto a você?" Eu perguntei. "O que você fez hoje?"** (Vovó: "Ah, nada demais. De manhã eu passei pasta de amendoim no meu pinto para que o seu cachorro ficasse me lambendo, depois fui bater em umas velhinhas. À tarde eu estava entediado e fui assistir uns pornôs. Agora você chegou e eu vou ter que voltar a fingir que sou hétero!")**** (Gareth: "Fiquei assistindo Telletubies enquanto você não chegava para trocar minha fraldinha, mamãe!")(Jairinho: "Rezei o rosário de Nossa Senhora de Fátima a tarde toda!" Só assim para salvar sua alma, fornicador homossexual!)(Gareth: #enxota Jairinho jogando dildos nele#)**

Seu corpo congelou contra o meu e eu sabia que tinha cruzado alguma linha desconhecida**(Vovó: A linha entre as pregas do cu, na certa.)**** (Gareth: Capaz de ser mesmo, Vovó, essa Bella traveca.)**. Mas ele rapidamente relaxou**(Vovó: Relaxa senão são entra!)**** (Gareth: Com KY, tudo se resolve.)**. No entanto, ainda havia aquela tensão em seu corpo que me pôs na borda.** (Vovó: Borda de quê, caralho?)**** (Gareth: Na borda da vasilha cheia de alucinógenos que essa autora usou.)** "Eu tinha uma sessão de fotos hoje na Victoria." Ele murmurou.** (Gareth: "Usei uma camisa da Ralph Lauren que era um loosho, amica! Fiquei mara!")**

"Foi tudo bem?"** (Vovó: Olha pro meu olho roxo e tire suas próprias conclusões.)**

"Sim. Bem, pela maior parte".**(Gareth: Ok, começou a sessão gogoboy/menino de rua sofredô. É foda.)**

Eu ouvi o tom de desgosto em sua voz.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei suavemente.** (Gareth: TRADUTORAS DO FF, QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS COM O SULFIXO –MENTE, CARAY? Puta merda, tá difícil de ripar... #mistura Bacardi com gelatina de framboesa e manda goela abaixo#)**

"Nada." Ele disse muito rapidamente.** (Vovó: MEEEEEEEEEENNNTE! FILHA DA PUTA, NÃO SABE ESCREVER SEM ABUSAR DO SUFIXO?)**** (Gareth: ... #mastiga agulhas#)**

Tentei virar-me para enfrentá-lo**(Vovó: Round 1, fight!)**** (Gareth: Mudou a posição, agora é papai-mamãe!)**, mas seus braços estavam em um aperto de ferro ao meu redor, trancando-me no lugar. "Por favor, conte-me." Eu pressionei delicadamente.** (Gareth: Ah, mas puta que o pariu.)** "Eu gostaria de saber".

"Não, você não gostaria, Bella. Acredite em mim, você não gostaria"**(Vovó: Chupa!)**** (Gareth: Tenha tato, Bella, e cala esse bico!)**.

"Se é sobre você, eu quero saber".**(Gareth: Pergunta: QUANDO É QUE A PUTARIA DIRTY MAHLISSIOZA CATUCADÃO PENTADA VIOLENTA vai começar? Sério que esses dois entendem as bases da relação garoto de programa/cliente? Ah, nem...)**

Ele bufou raivosamente**(Vovó: ... essa tradutora está de brincadeira comigo.)**** (Gareth: "Bufou com raiva" Simples, não?)** e soltou-me rapidamente,** (Gareth: #come a própria língua de tanto ódio#)** como se a minha pele o queimasse como ferro em brasa**(Vovó: Isso se chama 'efeito baranga'.)**** (Gareth: Xotafobia vem à tona.)**. "Bella, nossos mundos são duas esferas que não se tocam**(Vovó: "...diferente de minhas bolas, quando olho para uma coisa repugnante como você..")**** (Gareth: Você gosta de pica, ele também. Simples.)**. Nunca. Eu não quero que você saiba sobre meus trabalhos, nenhum deles."** (Gareth: Edward mixtehriôzu gataum loosho dárqui 666 não.)** Seus olhos estavam duros quando ele olhou para mim.** (Gareth: Diferente do pinto dele...)** Eu reconheci aquela parede ao redor dele que tinha estado ao redor da minha mãe antes dela morrer.** (Gareth: Parede? HÃ? Bella, é sério que você quer dar uma de psicóloga pro seu gogoboy? E AINDA PÕE A MÃE NO MEIO? #tenta suicídio com um prestobarba#)** A parede que não permitia ninguém entrar e mantinha as emoções para dentro.** (Vovó: Entendi tudo. #vai comprar uma lingerie no Munda's#)****(Gareth: Quão LIXO é essa fic?)**

Eu sabia, por experiência, que aquela parede poderia matar alguém**(Vovó: Se você der uma de esperta e bater em alta velocidade contra ela isso pode acontecer.)**** (Gareth: A parede é o OC novo, bandidona do funk.)**. Trancar emoções e dores era a forma mais efetiva de suicídio,** (Gareth: Não tanto quanto um bom e velho corte na garganta, garanto.)** o que levava alguém a fazer qualquer coisa. Depois que meu pai tinha morrido quando eu tinha oito anos, minha mãe passou para trás daquele muro e se recusou a falar sobre qualquer coisa.** (Gareth: Muro de Berlim? Grande Muralha da China? Muro das Lamentações? A pica do Motumbo?)** Ela lentamente secou, desperdiçada em uma criatura magra**(Vovó: Não fale mal das pessoas magras, elas também tem sentimentos.)**** (Gareth: Acabou conosco, Vovó. #vai afogar as mágoas numa garrafa de Melfort#)**. Ela não comia muito**(Gareth: A gente notou pelo 'criatura magra', falou?)** e quase não dormia. Perder meu pai tinha tirado tudo dela**(Vovó: E a Bella não vale porra nenhuma, já deu pra perceber.)**** (Gareth: Beleza, amiga, sua mãe morreu, entendi, agora VAI FODER COM O HOMEM LOGO, JUMENTA!)**, tinha tomado a sua vida, embora seu corpo estivesse determinado a viver. Aprendi a cuidar dela e de mim mesma muito cedo na vida.** (Gareth: Bella já era do mundo desde muito cedo, notem.)** Eu a tinha pegado várias vezes segurando a arma nas mãos, que outrora pertenceu ao meu pai, simplesmente olhando para ela.** (Gareth: Prozac resolve.)** Não importava quantas vezes eu a escondia, ela sempre achava. Eu a joguei fora, no entanto, na primeira chance que tive, não mais confortável com ela em casa.** (Gareth: A puta nem pra vender a desgraça da arma. Burra, traz pra cá que eu compro (pra te matar, mas é detalhe).)** Minha mãe ainda estava respirando, mas ela não estava viva**(Vovó: ?)**** (Gareth: Bactéria anaeróbia.)**. Não havia nada nela que pudesse ser chamado de vida**(Vovó: Respirar não conta?)**** (Gareth: Isso é falta.)**. Ela tinha uma enfermeira o tempo inteiro vivendo com ela agora em casa, que cuidava dela.** (Gareth: OK, NEXT! VAMO PRA FULEDANÇA LOGO!)** A enfermeira, Rebecca, que tinha estado com ela durante quatro anos, nunca a tinha ouvido falar o tempo todo que esteve com a minha mãe.** (Gareth: Mano, uma fic chamada Sex Toy tratando desses assuntos, que brochante.)**

Agora, quando olhei para a expressão cautelosa de Edward, meu coração se partiu por ele.** (Gareth: Ele ganhou vinte e um mil dólares só pra te comer, Bella. Eu sinto pena é de você.)** Ele virou-se para ir para a cozinha**(Gareth: "... ficou de quatro no balcão e pediu que eu batesse em sua bunda com uma colher de pau...")**. O último vislumbre que eu vi em seu rosto foi daquelas lindas feições enrugada em derrota.** (Gareth: Ah, mano, me chupa aqui, ó.)** Ele desapareceu na esquina.** (Vovó: Foi rodar bolsa, é claro.)**** (Gareth: Tem esquina até na casa da Bella. Sente o nível de putice.)**

Respirei fundo e esperei, desejando que ele voltasse**(Vovó: Senta e espera, bee.)**. Mas ele não voltou.** (Gareth: Daqui a pouco o gogoboy deprimido cortou os pulsos com uma faca de pão.)** Então eu fui para a cozinha. Quando eu dobrava a esquina, eu o vi descansando as mãos na borda do balcão e inclinando-se pesadamente sobre ele.** (Gareth: 1) Tempos verbais: usar direito não mata. 2) Vai ficar de quatro, como eu predisse? Veeesh. 3) MENTE. MENTE. MENTE.)** Suas costas estavam curvadas e a cabeça pendurada.** (Gareth: Boneco de voodoo.)** Por que eu havia sido tão estúpida por continuar perguntando?** (Vovó: Porque você é tão esperta quanto uma alface, Bella.)**** (Gareth: Bella e seu QI negativo.)**

Obviamente, se ele era um garoto de programa, algo tinha que ter ido mal em sua vida**(Vovó: Não, que isso. Ele é puta por gosto.)**** (Gareth: I coudn't care less, bitch.)**. Eu não acho que alguém estaria disposto a ir para a prostituição,** (Gareth: Bruna Surfistinha, conhece?)(Gareth 2: VOCÊ, naquela fic 'Família de Aluguel', conhece?)** a menos que tivesse outra escolha. Nenhuma criança queria ser uma prostituta quando crescesse, algo tinha que obrigá-las a isso**(Vovó: Fale isso pra Bruna Surfistinha...)**** (Gareth: Dar e ainda ganhar dinheiro? As meninas do Munda's A-DO-RAM! #prostitutas do Munda's atiram DIUs usados em Gareth#)**. Normalmente,** (Gareth: ...mentementemente... #começa a vomitar sangue#)** essa era a única maneira que a pessoa poderia sobreviver, a única maneira que poderia ganhar dinheiro para viver.** (Gareth: OUTRAS PROFISSÕES, conhece? Mas é muito burra mesmo...)** Entristece-me que alguém teria que viver esse estilo de vida,** (Gareth: Má na hora de fudê com o Eddie cê num sente pena não, né, hipócrita?)** que alguém teria que vender seu corpo para viver. Eu me odiava por analisá-lo.** (Gareth: Eu te odeio por analisa-lo também. Encheu mais cinco páginas de fic pra NADA.)** Ele era um ser humano com esperanças e medos e dores**(Vovó: Li 'odores', mas anyway...)**** (Gareth: EU. NÃO. LIGO. Mano, que fic brochante do cacete inchado!)**. Ele não era um artigo que eu estava escrevendo para a aula de jornalismo**(Vovó: HÃ?)**** (Gareth: #desiste de entender e parte seu PC ao meio com a corrente de Andrômeda do Shun#)**. Ele era Edward.

"Desculpe." Ele finalmente**(Vovó: ...)**** (Gareth: Maaaano...)** disse. "Isso foi totalmente**(Vovó: VAI TOMAR NO CU E PARA DE USAR ESTE SUFIXO!)**** (Gareth: BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIIIIIL!)** desnecessário. Vou responder a qualquer pergunta que você fizer, por favor, me perdoe."**(Gareth: Deixa para o sexo detected. Eddie menininha malvada is about to be spanked.)** Ele não se moveu da sua posição.** (Gareth: Quicando na diagonal?)** Observei suas costas que estavam diante de mim,** (Gareth: Que posição é essa, meia-nove invertido?)** vendo aquela tensão de volta e odiando tudo o que o levou a isso.** (Gareth: Tá, tá, next.)**

"Eu... eu não quis dizer que você tinha que me responder."** (Gareth: BIPOLAR DA PORRA! Então por que pergunta?)** Eu disse suavemente**(#Vovó respira fundo#)****(Gareth: #vai preparar um drink com Blue Label e Tintol#)**, movendo-me para parar atrás dele**(Vovó: "Tá na hora de levar uma encoxada, neném!")**. "Você não precisa fazer nada que você não queira. Eu não deveria ter continuado perguntando".**(Gareth: Booooooooooring.)**

"Bella, sobre o que você está falando? A culpa foi minha, não sua." Ele respondeu.** (Vovó: Dá pra parar com este cu doce?)**** (Gareth: Mano, é sério que essa é uma fic ratedM, chamada BRINQUEDO SEXUAL? Tá mais pra Divã Trash.)**

Descansei minha mão em seu**(Vovó: "...micropênis")**** (Gareth: "...cuzinho apertado...")** ombro, sentindo o calor da sua pele através do tecido de sua camisa branca. "Não, a culpa foi minha." Eu discordei. Ele virou-se para mim, finalmente**(#Vovó sente uma de suas veias estourar#)**.**(Gareth: "Famo trocá di poziscãom, amô!")**

"Que tal nós falarmos sobre outra coisa?"** (Gareth: "Qual foi o formato de suas fezes hoje?" #Duduardo)** Ele sugeriu. Seu rosto estava despreocupado e leve. E isso só fez o sentimento de culpa dentro de mim muito pior.** (Gareth: Ó a emo.)** Ele era tão bom em mudar o seu humor, como eu poderia alguma vez ter certeza do que ele estava realmente sentindo?** (Vovó: Oh, minha filha, ele é um gigolô, isso não faz diferença nenhuma! Vai ficar de conversinha com ele e desperdiçar dinheiro?)**** (Gareth: O especial de natal da Xuxa tem mais insinuações sexuais que essa fic. BEM mais.)**

Eu não queria falar sobre outra coisa, eu queria falar sobre _isso_**(Vovó: Ah, Bella, vai ser chata assim lá no inferno. #vai buscar catuaba com diesel#)****(Gareth: Inconveniente, nem é. Vai foder com o rapaz e deixa disso, cadela!)**. Eu queria saber como era sua vida antes de ele se tornar um garoto de programa e por que ele tinha ido para o negócio**(Vovó: ... DAR VOCÊ NÃO QUER, PELO VISTO.)**** (Gareth: LÊ O DOCE VENENO DO ESCORPIÃO, MENINA BURRA DA PORRA!)**. Que tragédia o fez vender seu corpo**(Vovó: Por falar em tragédias, e esta porra de fic gigante? Não vai terminar o capítulo não? Já tá bom, né?)**** (Gareth: Mó tragédia, foder até cansar e ainda ganhar 21 mil dólares. Praticamente o purgatório.)**. Mas eu não perguntaria. Ele só iria atrás do muro de novo e me expulsaria**(Vovó: Chupa!)**** (Gareth: MANO, SOCA ESSE MURO NO RABO E CALA A BOCA, DEMÔNIO!)**. Eu podia ver agora que ele não me deixaria entrar Ele**(Vovó: Oh, tradutora linda, a gente só usa letra maiúscula neste caso quando se trata de Deus, falou? Maneira no Caps Lock aí.)**** (Gareth: Eli, Eli, laba sabactani! #Jairinho abraça Gareth, pensando que finalmente a converteu# Nem vem, beato! Ainda sou Seguidora da Mãe Munda! #atinge Jairinho com uma placa de 'Pare' roubada#)** não me diria nada importante. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com essa revelação**(Vovó: Eu só consegui pensar naquele grupo de pagode, malz aí.)**** (Gareth: Mano, eu não quero acreditar que isso é sério, ela tá com dó do gogoboy. #bate a cabeça na quina da mesa#)**. Eu estava cheia de uma necessidade imperiosa para ajudá-lo e a única maneira que eu poderia fazer isso era se ele me deixasse entrar**(Vovó: "Abre essa porta que eu quero entrar! Calma, amor! Abre essa porta que eu quero entrar! Eu vou gemer, eu vou gritar, eu vou gemer... (8)"#é atingida por um ovo da páscoa#)**** (Gareth: #começa a quicar no calcanhar. L.A. e Iôlly atiram-na num incinerador#)**

Mas talvez se eu falasse mais sobre meu passado, ele ficaria mais confortável ao meu redor**(Vovó: Pare com essa lenga lenga e deixa o menino em paz, sua chata!)**** (Gareth: FODER NINGUÉM QUER NÃO, NÉ?)**. Meu passado não tinha sido exatamente o mais feliz do mundo, mas não foi ruim**(Vovó: É... #dormiu#)**** (Gareth: Quando começar a putaria, me chame, Vovó. #faz uma batida de Dramin, Rivotril, Prozac e antialérgicos de R$3.50, bebe e desmaia#)**. Exceto quando minha mãe tinha quase cortado sua própria garganta uma vez**(Vovó: Parece a história de vida da Phoebe! Bella, faça como ela e não fique choramingando pelos cantos, mas fature muffins usando sua trágica história! #FriendsFeelings)**** (Gareth: Por quê não cortou a sua no lugar? O mundo seria um lugar melhor, garanto. #vai atender um cliente no Terreiro#) **. Eu estremeci, lembrando daquele momento. Eu nunca tinha contado para ninguém o grau de depressão da minha mãe, nunca contei a ninguém sobre os tempos em que eu mesma queria morrer. Nunca.** (Vovó: Então continue assim.)**** (Gareth: Quer que eu te empreste o chumbinho, amô?)**

Seria possível que eu tivesse um muro em volta de _mim_?** (Vovó: Tá, foda-se.)**** (Gareth: Nossa, vou dormir legal ali na rede da Dinga, abraço.)** Seria possível que eu também mantinha as pessoas do lado de fora?** (Vovó: Se você é virgem até hoje, eu creio que sim.)**** (Gareth: NÉ.)** Eu rapidamente sacudi esse pensamento.** (Gareth: Levante as mãos! Entre no clima! Batendo palmas! Na levada do axééééé... #das antigas)** Claro que não. Isso não queria dizer que eu tinha criado uma parede apenas porque eu não tinha contado a ninguém**(Vovó: Pelo que você ficou pensado todo esse tempo, você criou uma maldita parede também.)**** (Gareth: Só eu que estou farta dessas paredes drogadas e entediantes, mano? Se foder.)**. Eu simplesmente**(Vovó: ... #vai buscar crack#)****(Gareth: MENTE MENTE MENTE! #Lindomar a devora#)** achava que meus demônios pessoais eram meus próprios problemas**(Vovó: Amor, chame os irmãos Winchester e problema resolvido. #tem delírios com o Dean#)****(Gareth: #joga Vovó numa bacia cheia de cal viva#)**. Ninguém deveria ser sobrecarregado com eles**(#Vovó fumou uma pedra muito grande e desmaiou#)****(Gareth: Concordo. Pare de escrever essa fic e não me sobrecarregue com seus problemas mentais.)**. Além disso, meus ombros haviam se acostumado com o peso das memórias do passado.** (Gareth: Ai que tédio, menéna.)**

"Bella, você está bem?" Ele perguntou, preocupação cruzando seu rosto**(Vovó: Essa frase ficou TÃO bem construída, assim que eu gosto de ver!)**** (Gareth: Comofas pra preocupação cruzando o rosto? É igual a uma velhinha cruzando a rua?)**.

Eu rapidamente enxotei todos aqueles pensamentos horríveis e foquei em alguém que precisava muito mais da minha atenção**(Vovó: "O meu pênis, que eu havia escondido de todo mundo por ser vergonha de ser hermafrodita...")**** (Gareth: "...a bocetinha virgem de Eduarda, que eu foderia com amor e ternura...")**. Os olhos verdes de Edward estavam cheios de preocupação. "Sim, estou bem." Eu murmurei. Ele passou a mão nas minhas costas, mergulhando**(Vovó: ? Então tá, né...)**** (Gareth: Ó a cocaína aí geeeeeente!)** um pouco na parte de trás do meu jeans.** (Gareth: SPLASH!)** Minha mente ficou em branco e eu não conseguia lembrar o que eu estava pensando antes de ele ter feito isso. Ele era bom em mudar de assunto, não era?** (Vovó: Ah, não.)**** (Gareth: E você posa de pura e santa mas gosta duma pentada, hein, fia?)**

"Agora é a minha vez de fazer as perguntas." Edward disse com um sorriso. "Você está pronta para o meu momento agora?"** (Vovó: MOMENTO DE GAROTAS! S2 –n)**** (Gareth: Momento Gay? Vai brilhar, bee?)**

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu deveria ter sabido, no entanto. Afinal, foi para isso que ele tinha sido contratado**(Vovó: Tá vendo, agora você vai ter que aproveitar[ou não] o seu investimento.)**** (Gareth: Depois de sete páginas sobre muros e depressão, vai rolar alguma putaria? Depois dessa climão BROXANTE? No creo.)**. Concentrei-me em não agir como uma inocente de cinco anos de idade.** (Gareth: No seu mundo crianças de cinco anos fodem com gogoboys? #foge para a Tazmânia num pégaso#)** "Talvez." Respondi com um sorriso astuto.** (Gareth: Sorriso astuto = BÃHÃHÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ TAUVEIZ BÃHÃHÃÃÃÃ!. #Munda rala a cara de Gareth no asfalto#)** Pelo menos eu esperava que fosse astúcia.** (Gareth: Burrice, maybe?)** Mas quem sabe, talvez eu apenas parecesse como se eu tivesse uma contração muscular.** (Gareth: Aplicou botox, bem?)** "Isso depende do que você está planejando." **(Vovó: "Estou planejando te cortar ao meio com uma serra, qtáu?")**** (Gareth: "Anal de costas prensada na parede da cozinha, podsê?")** Eu acrescentei.

Seu sorriso se espalhou mais sobre seu rosto.** (Gareth: #cérebro explode#)** "Então, dona Bella**(Vovó: EU só consigo ler Benta, mas fazer o quê?)** me provoca por último." Sua voz era puro mel e acariciava minha pele.** (Gareth: Olha a sinestesia estranha rolando SOLTA! Fia, se não sabe usar recursos linguísticos além da tua porca quinta série, não use.)** Eu tremi e corei ao mesmo tempo. **(Gareth: Infarto, portanto.)**"E eu não posso mentir, eu gosto disso. Você quer saber do que mais eu gosto?"** (Vovó: "Adoro bacon! #pega a serra e corre atrás de Edward# MWHAHUAUHAHUA!")**** (Gareth: "PICAAAAAAAA!")**

Havia uma centena de lugares que poderia ir. Minha mente foi de imediato para a sarjeta**(Vovó: Boa, garota. Vamos ao lugar mais elegante de todo.)**** (Gareth: Claro, rodar bolsa está no seu sangue, meretriz!)**. Obviamente ele estava falando de algo sexual, algo sensual.** (Gareth: NÃO, BOBA, O GIGOLÔ VAI RECITAR SHAKESPEARE PRA TU, LEITOA! É cada uma...)** Com medo de dar uma resposta errada e parecer uma idiota, eu simplesmente**(Gareth: #vira uma dose de uísque, Red Bull e graxa#)** disse, "O quê?"

"Isto." Ele ronronou e colocou suas mãos suavemente**(#Vovó está xingando enquanto vai buscar mais whisky#)****(Gareth: #destrói seu PC usando uma broca#)** sobre minha cintura, correndo-as para cima do meu corpo até descansá-las nos meu seios.** (Vovó: Que seios?)**** (Gareth: AKA: Peitinhos de azeitona mamãe-quero-um-sutiã. Poupe-me.)** Chupei uma respiração**(Vovó: Falou, viu? Tá chupando outra coisa, que eu sei.)**** (Gareth: Ninja.)**, determinada a não gemer tão facilmente**(Gareth: ...mentementemente... #vai dar banho em MJ para se desestressar#)**. Ele cobriu meus seios,** (Vovó: "Veado de merda!")** então eles estavam descansando em suas mãos.** (Gareth: Não, anta, cobriu seus seios com a bunda! Moleca estúpida...)** Ele roçou seus polegares para frente e para trás sobre os mamilos cobertos**(Vovó: Chegamos a um assunto muito polêmico!)**** (Gareth: SCÉQUISSI. -N)**. Meu sutiã e camisa entorpeciam a sensação**(Vovó: Eles tem vida própria, meu Deus!)**** (Gareth: Ok, ele TE toca e a SUA ROUPA sente tesão. Encontre o erro.)**, mas não o suficiente para que eu não conseguisse senti-lo. Se qualquer coisa, meu corpo estava passando por uma overdose**(Vovó: Como será que se passeia por isso? Será assim: "wooow, to doidão! #começa a tremer# uhhuuuu, tá ficando tudo escuro! #acorda# Tô bem, tô bem." ?)**** (Gareth: Amiga, dica: quando se tem uma overdose, a ÚLTIMA coisa que você sente é prazer, senão a gente não morria, né? Beijos, linda. –n)**. Meus nervos estavam hipercientes**(Vovó: Se você está dizendo...)**** (Gareth: #foi fumar dedos de crianças tailandesas#)** de tudo ao meu redor. Senti seu toque quente como um raio elétrico**(Gareth: RAIO ELÉTRICO! RAIO ELÉTRICO! RAIO ELÉTRICO! #bate a cabeça no teclado# jkh9087S90U9IQ394 ioua9r78 jky789U67YDM, ASFD piosoyuhd)** percorrendo o meu corpo**(Vovó: Minha filha, isso aí é um vampiro e não o Super Choque!)**.

"E, especialmente isto." Ele deu ao meu peito um aperto rápido**(Vovó: Peitinho!)**** (Gareth: DA-NA-DA!)**, quase me dando um ataque cardíaco de prazer**(Vovó: ?)**** (Gareth: Nú, mó prazeroso sentir as válvulas do coração fechando, mano, gostoso pra caralho!)** antes de correr suas mãos para baixo. Uma cobriu minha bunda suavemente e a outra cobriu meu núcleo**(Vovó: Até agora não entendo este tal de 'núcleo'.)**** (Gareth: Mais um motivo para eu acreditar que essa Bella é um robô. Das duas, uma: ou ela ou a tradutora.)**. Minha calcinha estava agora muito, muito molhada.** (Gareth: INÇOPHADA.)** Eu me inclinei pesadamente contra o balcão, mordendo meu lábio**(Vovó: Agora morre, vai. #vai buscar oxi para refletir melhor#)****(Gareth: Mó promíscua do caralho, essa Bella! Brasileirinhas tá contratando!)**.

Oh meu Deus, ele era bom.** (Gareth: "Que boceta apertadinha, sem pelo, boa de chupar...")** Como ele pode fazer isso comigo?** (Vovó: Tá na hora de levar uma machadada, Bella, a diversão acabou.)**** (Gareth: Oh, Carlos Daniel!)** Era quase ridículo!** (Gareth: Como assim, QUASE?)** Por que de repente eu sinto como se meus ossos estivessem ficando mole**(Vovó: Concordância é pros fracos.)**** (Gareth: REVISAR NINGUÉM QUER NÃO, NÉ?)**? Eu teria que trocar minha calcinha logo se ele continuasse assim.** (Vovó: Calcinha pra quê? Joga isso fora!)**** (Gareth: Então desde que ele chegou você não troca de calcinha, mulé porca? Bella ARASANDO na higiene, tô gostando de ver...)**

Ele passou sua mão para frente e para trás,** (Gareth: PUNHETA! Bella macho!)** fazendo com que o calor fosse direto para o meu núcleo**(Vovó: ?)**** (Gareth: Vai superaquecer! Afastem-se de Bella Chernobyl!)**. Eu estava feliz por ter o forte balcão atrás de mim para que eu pudesse me encostar.** (Gareth: Enrabamd o baocãom, cmofës/)**

Ele moveu sua boca para o meu pescoço, sugando e beliscando minha pele super sensível. Desta vez, eu gemi. Ele riu.** (Gareth: Cafetão.)** "Isso é o que eu estive esperando ouvir." Ele murmurou. "Seus lindos gemidos".**(#Vovó está de saco cheio desta fic e foi beber#)****(Gareth: Afinada feito uma seriema, diliça!)**

Eu não acho que ele queria que eu respondesse, então eu simplesmente fiquei em silêncio.** (Gareth: "Também tem direito de ficar caladinha! Fica caladinha, fica fica caladinha..." #desce até o chão e John joga um rato morto nela#)** Mas eu queria vê-lo. Ver aquele corpo esculpido que esteve brincando na minha cabeça o dia todo. Senti-me suja por querer uma coisa dessas.** (Gareth: Muié porca.)** Corei e cerrei meus punhos. Ele afastou sua boca de mim para que pudesse me olhar nos olhos.** (Gareth: Ai q romahntikoo hihihi não.)** O rosto de Edward era tão bonito. Eu podia ver por que as mulheres pagariam dinheiro a ele para ficar com ele. Quem não gostaria?** (Gareth: Eu. E o resto do Terreiro.)** Seus olhos estavam um pouco confusos enquanto ele tentava decifrar o meu corpo agora duro quando eu estive derretendo em seus braços apenas meros momentos antes.** (#Vovó ficou de saco cheio e foi dançar "Loca, loca, loca" em uma esquina com os seus mendigos bailarinos#)****(Gareth: #pega uma pá e vai tentar roubar a garrafa de vodka sem fundo do Jeremy#)**

"Bella, o que está errado?" Ele perguntou suavemente**(Vovó: ... #pega o abajur da Loow#)****(Gareth: MENTE AQUI NO MEU P... #Muna ateia fogo em Gareth#)**. Sua voz era suave**(Vovó: Já disse isso, caralho!)**** (Gareth: Não brinca!)**, mostrando-me que eu poderia dizer-lhe qualquer coisa.** (Vovó: As vozes costumam fazer isso, meu bem! #estressada#)****(Gareth: #gorfa na lixeira#)**

Deus, isso era embaraçoso.** (Gareth: Bella, você me enoja.)** Como eu diria a ele que eu não apenas queria vê-lo, mas que eu queria tocá-lo?** (Vovó: Com a boca, tá ligada? Joga o papo reto na cachorra! –qq)**** (Gareth: Gente, é só falar, mano! Qual o B.O.? #Favelad truta 666 dumaol)** Eu não podia. Era muito humilhante.** (Gareth: Humilhante é dar o cu numa fic escrota dessa, o resto ainda vai. Não, pera...)** Eu tinha finalmente cruzado a linha de garota normal para puta.** (Vovó: Que linha? #Olha pra trás e percebe que nem consegue ver a tal linha# Acho que eu nasci sem isso.)**** (Gareth: Putas são pagas pra dar. Você teve de pagar. Encontre a diferença.)**

"Por favor, me diga." Ele implorou suavemente,** (Gareth: MENTE! MENTE! MEN... #tem a cabeça decepada por um carrinho de supermercado voador#)** pegando minha mão e beijando cada nó dos dedos enquanto seus olhos olhavam nos meus.** (Gareth: Brochante. DEMAIS.) ** Eu praticamente**(Vovó: AH, TOMAR NO CU, VIU?)**** (Gareth: Ah, nem...)** podia sentir a minha força de vontade se desintegrando em pó. "Por favor, Bella, amor"**(Vovó: HÃ?)**** (Gareth: DAFAQ)**.

Sim, eu estava perdida. "Bem." Eu comecei, hesitantemente.**(Gareth: QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?)** "É só que... eu quero..."** (Vovó: "DAR! Quero te dar, dá, dá, dá, dá, dá, dá, dáda (8)! " #apanha de Munda#)****(Gareth: "...tchu! Eu quero tcha! Eu quero TCHU TCHA TCHA TCHUGUJUGUDJHA! TCHUGUJU TCHA TCHA TCHUGUJUGUDJHA!" (8) #Carnaval do inferno)(Gareth: Véi, cês não sabem o quão difícil foi pra digitar aquela merda, nem eu entendi direito!)**

Esforcei-me, esperando que eu não soasse completamente antiética**(Vovó: Vamos gemer com ética, minha gente!)**** (Gareth: ?)**. Oh Deus, eu esperava que ele não me visse como apenas mais uma de suas clientes**(Vovó: Não, que isso! Você é especial! –n)**** (Gareth: Mas você é só mais uma cliente, afetada! Bella, você precisa de tratamento!) ** - querendo seu corpo e nada mais.** (Gareth: Então, né...)** Eu não era assim.** (Gareth: ENTÃO, NÉ...)** Eu _o_ queria, não apenas o seu corpo, mas sua mente e coração também.** (Gareth: ELA QUER CASAR COM O GIGOLÔ! Tá me zuando, mano, só pode...)** Era muito louco sentir essas emoções tão cedo.** (Vovó: Louca, burra, entenda como quiser.)**

"Quer o quê, Bella?" Ele solicitou.** (Gareth: "Pica, pau, mastro, piroca, pinto, piu-piu, bingulin, pênis... você decide!")**

**Edward POV(Gareth: Patologicamente Outro Viado? Sempre soube.)**

Eu sabia o que ela queria.** (Gareth: XULEPA!)** Eu vi seu rosto enquanto ela travava sua batalha interna sobre se devia ou não me dizer. Era perfeitamente normal que ela quisesse me tocar.** (Vovó: Falou viu, gostosão.)**** (Gareth: Booooooring.)** Eu ficaria preocupado se ela não quisesse. Ela estava despertando sexualmente**(Vovó: Morre, desgraça!)** e esses desejos eram naturais. Havia também um lado de mim que _queria_ que ela me tocasse.** (Gareth: NÉ, chama-se LIBIDO.)** Eu queria tanto sentir suas mãos no meu corpo, sentir suas unhas arranhando a minha pele em reação ao prazer que eu dava a ela, sentir seus lábios contra a minha pele.** (Gareth: Ok, NEXT! Quando é que a putaria começa, produção?)** Isso era novo. Eu nunca _quis_ ninguém me tocando quando alguém me comprava.** (Gareth: Ed ninfeta sçol phria e ynsceinssíveo, naom mi einvolvo phaçio, poupe-me.)** Eu simplesmente**(#Vovó bate a cabeça na parede#)****(Gareth: #toma uma overdose de Tylenol#)** passava com o que quer que fosse que a mulher precisava, não pensando nisso, apenas fazendo.** (Gareth: Muito hétero da sua parte. N)**

Isso era _muito_ novo.** (Gareth: MYXTIKOOO S2 S2 *-* não)**

Observei o rosto de Bella.** (Gareth: "Taquipariu, que coisa feia.")** Um milhão de emoções diferentes correu seus bonitos traços**(Vovó: Eu não diria que foram tantos, ela não tem capacidade mental para armazenar tudo isso.)**** (Gareth: Apresento-te: Bipolaridade.)**. Confusão, vergonha, excitação - tantos em tão pouco tempo.** (Gareth: LOUCURA, maybe?)**

"Eu quero... tocar v-você."** (Gareth: "...na próstata, bêibe!")** Ela finalmente conseguiu, apenas gaguejando um pouco.** (Vovó: Gaguinho é menino perto dela!)**

Pressionei meus lábios nos dela em um beijo apaixonado**(Vovó: "Foi um sonho de verão, numa praia: quatro semanas de amor! (8)" #Vai cantar com Gareth na esquina, porém levaram tijoladas#)**. Por que eu estava entrando em tudo isso?** (Gareth: "Por que eu estava comendo esse tribufu, deus?")** Normalmente, eu ia para aquele lugar dentro de mim**(Vovó: Estamos falando da vagina.)**** (Gareth: E-M-O.)** que me deixava desligado, aquele lugar que estava cheio de vazio e emoção em branco.** (Gareth: **~E~*M*~O**. Sem mais.)** Agora eu descobri que eu estava focando nela de uma maneira que não era simplesmente**(#Vovó está dançando sobre o teclado#: dhsufwlpN SNWFSBV aqaoeif89yvn saew9t0na n[´Quwyu7E4bs )**** (Gareth: Ah, mas tá de brinks, mano.)** normal, mas também insalubre.** (Gareth: FALOU que uma pessoa que não sabe escrever 'xeca' vai saber o que é 'insalubre'! Tá enganando quem, amiga?)**

"Então me toque."** (Vovó: "Tire este dedo daí, mocinha! Lugar onde mamãe passou talquinho só o urologista pode pegar!")****(Gareth: "Can't touch this! TANANANA NANA NANA Can't toutch this! ****(8)")** Eu sussurrei quando me afastei só um pouco**(Vovó: Ser sexy: Você está fazendo errado.)**** (Gareth: Xotafobia ON.)**. Meus lábios roçaram os dela quando falei e nossas testas estavam descansando uma contra a outra**(Vovó: Não, isto não foi romântico.)**** (Gareth: Vocês se AFASTARAM e as testas se TOCARAM. Cmofas/)**. "Toque-me de qualquer maneira que você quiser."** (Vovó: OOOOPPPAAA! #Vai buscar tequila#)****(Gareth: #tomando Caipiroska#)** Eu acrescentei. Ela já estava respirando pesadamente,** (Gareth: #cansada de tudo isso, vai rebolar ao som de 'Mama Eu' no balcão do Munda's, cai e quebra o pescoço#)** seus seios cobertos escovando sobre o meu peito**(Vovó: Não consigo imaginar peitos segurando uma escova. Ou será que a Bella é um Lambizãme?)**** (Gareth: Traduzir uma fic feito tua bunda: você está fazendo certo.)**. Senti como se meu corpo estivesse chorando por seu toque.** (Vovó: Ejaculação precoce: Triste fim pra você, Edward, que molhou o jardim antes de aparar a grama. –q)**** (Gareth: Ser um gogoboy: você está fazendo isso errado as fuck. Só pra saber.)**

Seus grandes e inocentes**(Gareth: Heh.)** olhos castanhos olharam uma vez para os meus, como se pedissem permissão antes de ela olhar para o meu peito**(Vovó: Mas pra pegar no cu você não pede permissão, né? #apanha de Munda#)****(Gareth: Velho, não põe 'inocência' no meio de uma NC, soa tão... pedófilo. UUUGH. #corre pra vomitar#)**. Seus dedos se enroscaram lentamente**(#Vovó está tentando se enforcar com um donut#)****(Gareth: #se enrola em drogas e vai à Crackolândia#)** na barra da minha camiseta branca, puxando o material macio até meu peito**(Vovó: É seda, neném. Puro luxo francês! –n)**. Levantei meus braços para que ela pudesse tirá-la de mim.** (Gareth: Edward boneca da Cotiplás feelings.)** Vi quando ela mordeu o lábio no jogo dos meus músculos**(Vovó: Tipo jogo de chá e de jantar? Falou, viu? #imagina Edward com pires no lugar dos músculos e tem convulsões#)****(Gareth: Ê traduçãozinha porca!)** em movimento quando levantei meus braços. Sorri um pouco, feliz que ela me achava atraente.** (Vovó: Tadinho, tem baixa autoestima. Vai tomar uns remedinhos pra dormir, vai.)**** (Gareth: Nem os gogoboys do Munda's são afetados assim, mano. Ed deve ter fugido da rehab. E tenho dito.)**

Quando a camiseta estava longe de mim, ela hesitantemente**(Vovó: #chuta a cadeira# JÁ DEU DISSO, PORRA!)**** (Gareth: #pula no córrego com um dildo ligado na mão#)** deixou-a cair no chão e parou, sem saber o que fazer. Seus olhos estavam trancados no meu peito**(Vovó: Sério mesmo, nem minha imaginação é capaz de criar tais movimentos esquisistranhos. Como se tranca um olhar, meu Deus? #vai comprar Blue Stock e serpentina#)****(Gareth: Tradutora, você ao menos LÊ a tua fic? Sério?) **, os olhos de um coelho ferido**(Vovó: Quem está drogada, eu ou a autora? #esconde a carreirinha de sabão em pó#)****(Gareth: ASLUCINÊITIONS. Q)** como se eles olhassem para o lobo que o consumiria em meros segundos**(Vovó: Bella versão miojo sabor coelho: AAARGH!)**** (Gareth: Metáforas porcas ou dorgas pesadas? Eis a questão.)**. Na esperança de acalmar seu medo, peguei suas mãos fechadas em punhos e as relaxei, colocando meus lábios na pele do dorso de suas mãos antes de colocá-las no meu torso nu**(Vovó: NOOOOFFFA, QUE ROMÂNTICO! –nnn Morre, diabo, e acaba logo com esta fic!)**** (Gareth: Isso é tudo no mundo, menos foder. Eu garanto.)**. Ela suspirou baixinho e aqueles olhos chocolate arregalaram**(Vovó: O que eu disse? MORRE, DIABO!)**.

"Por favor, me toque." Eu disse suavemente**(#Vovó foi buscar o taco de golfe#)****(Gareth: Edward, para de falar tudo 'suavemente', você não é um pedaço de veludo, abração.)**.

Lentamente**(#Vovó está brincando de múmia#)****(Gareth: #pega o arsênio da Mary e coloca em seu drink#)**, ela começou a mover seus dedos em cima de mim.** (Gareth: CÉKSSI.)** Ela traçou meus músculos, enviando tiros de calor em meu corpo**(Vovó: Chega de balas de efeito moral, ta na hora do chumbo comer! #vai buscar a p-30#)****(Gareth: Anhé?)**. Mordi meu lábio**(Gareth: Promíscua.)** e controlei o gemido que tinha ameaçado sair da minha garganta**(Vovó: Ela estava contendo vômito, que eu sei! Claro, com essa lombriga pálida pedindo para ser tocada, ela tem motivos.)**** (Gareth: Eddie moçoila virgem nunca-fui-tocada, poupe-me.)**. Como pode uma _virgem_ ser tão hábil com as mãos?** (Vovó: Ela cresceu em uma fazenda tirando leite das tetas das vacas.)**** (Gareth: Virgem? Cê ainda acredita nessa? Bella saiu do útero da mãe dela sem hímen, filho.)** Bella passou as mãos pelo meu abdômen, traçando-o com as unhas.** (Vovó: Agora arranca o estômago, vai.)**** (Gareth: Quem tirar o intestino delgado primeiro ganha!)**

Percebendo para onde estes músculos levavam, ela parou um pouco antes do cós da minha calça. Sua respiração parou.** (Vovó: Vamos brincar de ficar roxinha? Vamos ver quem aguenta mais?)**** (Gareth: Olha a interna gratuita, Vovó! #vai debater sociologia com Teobaldo#)**

"Não pare."** (Gareth: "Não para, não para, não para, não! Não para, não para, não para, não para, não para... até o chão, chão! Na paradinha, paradinha, paradinha! Ah, quê isso, elas estão descontroladas! (8)" #Funkdasantigas)** Eu murmurei. Seus olhos olharam de volta para mim e eu falei de novo. "Hoje eu vou tomar você, Bella."** (Vovó: No lugar dela eu estaria correndo.)**** (Gareth: Ela sobe, ela desce, ela dá uma rodada! Elas tão descontroladas! (8))** Eu disse. "Pode haver uma pequena quantidade de dor para você, mas isso vai passar, eu lhe garanto.** (Gareth: AHAN, FALOU, PRIMEIRA VEZ É UM MAR DE ROSAS, MENÉÉÉÉNA!)** Após o pior ter passado, haverá prazer que você nem pode imaginar".**(Gareth: Não é você que vai ter uma cobra cega furando tuas pregas, infeliz, cala a boquinha aê.)**

Ela soltou um leve gemido.** (Vovó: GRWAAAAAUUUU!)**** (Gareth: "Dor? DLÇ")**

"Mas isso só acontecerá se você me tocar... em toda parte".**(Gareth: Para, velho, tá muito fácil de dizer 'cu' UAHUAHUAHUAH)**

Ela congelou e eu quase podia ouvir seu coração acelerando de forma irregular.** (Gareth: Bella não precisa de um gogoboy, mas de um bom cardiologista.)** Eu queria que ela se acostumasse com o meu corpo**(Vovó: NÉVAR.)**. Ela era uma mulher**(Vovó: Are you sure?)**** (Gareth: Vanessão também diz que é, mas nem por isso...)** com desejos e vontades - meu trabalho era fazer com que esses desejos fossem liberados**(Vovó: Não faça isso, a caixa de Pandora tem que ficar trancada, meu bem.)**** (Gareth: LIBERA GERAL! LIBERA GERAL! LIBERA GERAL! ENTÃO LIBERA! (8) #na fúria da Xuxa e seu duplo sentido pedófilo#)**. O mundo seria um lugar melhor se eu fizesse isso com Bella.** (Vovó: ALGUÉM ME EXPLICA A CONEXÃO! CHAMEM O MEL!)**** (Gareth: MANO, NEM SEI O QUE COMENTAR DEPOIS DESSA. MEU MUNDO CAIU.)** Eu a levei de volta para o quarto, sentindo que este seria o lugar mais lógico e prático para fazer isso**(Vovó: Q.I. de 180 o desse daí.)**** (Gareth: ORLY?)**. A palma da sua mão estava úmida na minha de nervosismo.** (Vovó: Ela queria lubrificante natural, não é óbvio?)**** (Gareth: Frases bem construídas: é pedir demais?)**

Deixei a porta aberta e me virei para a morena de olhos arregalados diante de mim. Eu lentamente**(Vovó: VAI. TOMAR. NO. CU.)**** (Gareth: #rola em material alcalino#)** a despi, tendo especial cuidado com sua roupa interior**(Vovó: ESTAMOS FALANDO DE PELE, MANOLO! Fala calcinha, fala ceroula, fala QUALQUER COISA! Não só saber usar o Google tradutor para traduzir uma fic, fica a dica.)**** (Gareth: Underwear = roupa interior? É pedir pra ser ripada, pelamordedeus.)**. Eu desenganchei seu sutiã facilmente**(Gareth: Falou, fodão! Homens têm um defeito de fábrica a respeito disso, nem vem dar uma de gostoso!)** e deslizei-o para fora dela antes de passar para a calcinha**(Vovó: Sente as rugas de concentração do Manolo.)**** (Gareth: Santo Drama, Batman!)**. Esta seria uma noite monumental para nós**(Vovó: Parece uma fala do Cérebro. Assim eu fico assustada.)**** (Gareth: #cansada dessa fic, mistura gasolina com uísque e vai se embebedar#)**. Se isso fosse bem, então tudo seria simplesmente**(#Vovó esta se nocauteando com um extintor de incêndio#)** ascendente a partir daqui.** (Gareth: Google Tradutor, OI?)** Mas se eu fosse muito rápido**(Vovó: Boston Medical Group pra você.)**** (Gareth: EP tem cura, bee.)**, ou a assustasse, poderia ser desastroso e eu poderia fazê-la odiar sexo para sempre**(Vovó: Essa aí é muleka piranha nascida pro abate, nunca cansa de levar pirú na cara! #Vovó Mana Bolada)**** (Gareth: Bella? Cansada se sexo? HÁ, boa a piada, ri pra caralho!)**. Essa era a última coisa que eu queria fazer, a coisa que eu mais temia**(Vovó: Tema por sua vida do meio desta selva entre as pernas da Bella.)**** (Gareth: Você é tão ruim de cama que faz as mulheres odiarem sexo pra sempre? Gogoboy lv: -9000.)**. Agora que ela estava completamente**(#Vovó está fazendo pretzels com maconha e piche#)****(Gareth: Vagina. Vagina. Vagina. República Federativa do Brasil.)** nua, eu não podia evitar deixar meus olhos vagarem sobre ela. Claro, havia mulheres que eu tinha visto que eram mais bonitas do que ela**(Vovó: Mas isto aí é óbvio, agora prossiga.)**** (Gareth: XIU! Toooma, piriguete!)**, mas havia algo sobre Bella Swan que chamava a atenção**(Vovó: Tá na hora de dissecar, meu bem!)**** (Gareth: Talvez aquele pintinho balançando ali, maybe?)**. Uma luz interior escondida dentro de um exterior tímido e introvertido**(Vovó: LUZ INTERIOR? Tem uma mulher pelada na sua frente e você só enxerga a luz, seu veado?)**** (Gareth: VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR ME ALUGANDO.)**. E a luz estava morrendo de vontade de sair**(Vovó: Ah, agora eu entendi! A luz é o hímen! #vai buscar conhaque#)****(Gareth: É nada, é um cagão!)**.

"Tire minha roupa, Bella." Eu disse, não comandando**(Vovó: Vai, Madonna, comanda a situação!)**** (Gareth: NANANA COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! NANANANANA! (8))**. Eu podia vê-la tentando se concentrar em sua nova tarefa em vez de sua nudez**(Vovó: Tão esperta quanto um pé de alface.)**** (Gareth: QI de um cristal de quartzo, o seu.)**. Ainda era difícil para ela estar despida ao meu redor, isso era compreensível.**(Vovó: "...afinal ela tinhas uns tentáculos saindo das axilas. Coisa horrorosa.")**** (Gareth: Sério? O cara te fez uma lap dance, te chupou, você tocou uma pra ele e você ainda tá nessa frescuragem? Eu matava.)** Tinha sido apenas dois dias desde que eu a tinha conhecido.** (Gareth: E seis capítulos de pura merda comprensada.)** Sua testa franziu enquanto ela se concentrava**(Vovó: O pé de alface ganha de virada da Bella.)**** (Gareth: Tentando tirar as calças do caboclo com o poder da mente, bem?)**. Seus pequenos dedos lentamente**(#Vovó está tentando enfiar uma estaca em sua orelha#)****(Gareth: Saudade da Mestra, ela que me dava saquê numa hora triste dessas. #Gareth, bêbada, vai fazer ligações 'amo todo mundo'#)** desabotoaram o botão do meu jeans, puxando para baixo o zíper. Os nós de seus dedos atingiram de raspão**(Vovó: Tradução fail da porra!)** a frente da minha boxer e cerrei minhas mãos atrás das minhas costas em punhos apertados. Oh Deus, isso era tão bom.** (Vovó: Caralho, vai ser virgem assim lá no inferno.)**** (Gareth: Moleques de 13 anos pagam pau pra essa tua virgindade, Ed, sério mesmo.)**

Ajudei-a puxando meu jeans para baixo do meu corpo e saindo dele. Eu já tinha descartado**(Vovó: ? Que tradução divina. -n)**** (Gareth: Chorei Kolene depois dessa.)** meus sapatos e meias quando entrei no quarto.** (Gareth: SHOORA?)** Agora eu estava só com minha boxer. E, maldito seja se eu não estava duro.** (Gareth: Furou os olhos da moça! Calma aí, Eddie, seu virgem!)** Seus olhos focaram em minha ereção, arregalando. Ela tinha me visto nu antes enquanto estava no chuveiro naquela manhã, mas ela sabia agora que sentiria meu pau dentro dela**(Vovó: Isso, vamos abaixar mais ainda o nível da fic. Nomes bonitinhos e eufemismo pra quê?)**** (Gareth: "É pau, é pedra, é o fim do caminho... (8)" #apedrejada por Munda#)**.

"Boxer também."** (Vovó: "Gorila quer peitinho.")**** (Gareth: Artigo 'A' manda abraços e pede que você pague a pensão alimentícia em dia.)** Eu solicitei**(Vovó: Agora pegue a senha: Seu número de atendimento é 7327624538743879. Você poderá estar aguardando que será encaminhada a um de nossos atendentes. Aguarde na linha.")**.

Ela corou, mas fincou seus dedos por dentro da minha boxer**(Vovó: Com essa suavidade toda era preferível que você batesse com uma pá na cabeça dele.)**** (Gareth: Furou o bingulim do rapaz! Coisa feia, Bella!)**. Seus dedos quentes contra a minha pele quase me enviaram em um frenesi**(Vovó: Ah, deixa de ser boiola, vai. Nem parece que é gigolô. #xingando, vai buscar vodka com abacaxi#)****(Gareth: Tô em dúvida: quem é a virgem aqui, Edward ou Bella?)**. Ela respirou fundo antes de puxá-la.** (Gareth: "Aidels, agora vai.")** Eu estava com medo que eu poderia assustá-la com o quanto eu estava duro, mas, ao invés de medo, ela ficou fascinada.** (Gareth: *P~U~T~O~N~A*.)** Eu quase bufei. Meu pau nunca tinha sido fascinante para qualquer mulher antes.** (Vovó: Então tá, né... Vamos evitar comentários e processos.)**** (Gareth: #2 na Vovó.)**

Isso foi quando eu soube que Bella seria o começo de uma série de primeira vez para mim**(Vovó: Quem entender a frase ganha uma cocada.)**** (Gareth: Awn, eu queria a cocada.)**. A primeira mulher que queria mais do que sexo, a primeira mulher que eu queria foder tão duramente**(Vovó: AH, puta merda!)**** (Gareth: Hard = duramente. Um chipanzé morto traduziria essa fic melhor do que a tradutora (ou devo dizer Google Tradutor?).)**, e a primeira mulher que queria saber mais sobre mim do que apenas quantas vezes eu poderia fazê-la chegar ao orgasmo.** (#Vovó dormiu#)****(Gareth: Ok, a novinha quer romance e você quer o lance. Beleza, amigo, já entendi.)**

Ela não fez um movimento**(Vovó: MORREU, CARALHO! #comemora#)**, apenas ficou olhando para mim.** (Gareth: "E aí, vai meter ou vai brochar?")** Eu estava nu, ela estava nua.

"Toque-me".**(Vovó: "Give to me, now!(8)" #chama a L.A. pra dançar com ela#)****(Gareth: "...disse Edward, empinando a bunda para seu urologista.")**

Ela deu um passo em minha direção**(Vovó: Eles não estavam deitados na cama? Não entendi os movimentos à La Matrix.)**** (Gareth: #dá descarga em si mesma#)** e pressionou seus lábios contra a minha clavícula suavemente**(#Vovó esmagou o 'mente' com uma sapatada#)****(Gareth: Clavícula? Sério, Bella?)**. Fechei meus olhos e coloquei minhas mãos na sua delicada cintura. Deus, sua pele era como seda sob meus dedos.** (Gareth: Edward é virgem e ninguém, NINGUÉM me faz mudar de ideia!)** No entanto, os ossos dentro das minhas mãos de repente doíam para tocá-la, para beijar e abraçar cada parte do seu corpo.** (Gareth: Abraçar, mano? Sério? Esse povo SABE foder?)** Ela arrastou seus lábios pelo meu peito, hesitantemente**(Vovó: PUTA MERDA.)**** (Gareth: Ô PUTA QUE PARIU.)** lambendo meus mamilos. **(Vovó: Que coisa mais idiota. Com certeza a autora é uma virgem que pensa que sabe tudo. Neném, deixa eu te dizer uma coisa: SEXO NÃO FUNCIONA ASSIM.)**** (Gareth: Troca de papeis na cama: você está fazendo isso certo.)**

Eu gemi alto.** (Gareth: Com uma vagabunda lambendo teu mamilo? Primeiro que homens nem sentem estímulos sexuais ali; segundo, vai ser viado assim no cu da mãe, Edward.)** Meu pau contraiu quando seu quadril pastou**(Vovó: PASTOU? Isso é sério? Pode isso, Munda?)**** (Gareth: DAFAQ/)** contra ele. Porra, isso era mais difícil para mim do que eu poderia imaginar. Maldição, eu nunca tinha sentido nada tão forte, tão poderoso.** (Vovó: Poderózah, kalznatch, istontiantch, dizlumbrântch, magnífykáh! –qqq)**** (Gareth: VIRGEM ALERT VIRGEM ALERT VIRGEM ALERT VIRGEM ALERT VIRGEM ALERT VIRGEM ALERT VIRGEM... #leva um tiro na testa#)**

Bella trouxe seus lábios de volta aos meus em um beijo alucinante**(Vovó: Olha o LSD aí, gente.)**** (Gareth: Isso porque era 'pura e inocente' há dois parágrafos atrás. Nunca me enganou, essa Bella. Rainha do adultério!)**. Sua língua pastava a minha hesitantemente**(Vovó: Ai, vai tomar no cu, tradutora! Não saber escrever de outro jeito?)**** (Gareth: Línguas que pastam. Sinto-me em Chernobyl após o desastre nuclear.)**. Fiquei chocado com o quão descarada ela estava**(Vovó: "Tá tarada, tá tarada, tá tarada, tá tarada, rebola, pisca o olho e faz cara de safada! (8)")**** (Gareth: AKA VAGABUNDA.)**. Embora ela ainda estivesse hesitante, ainda cuidadosa, ela estava deixando-se simplesmente**(#Vovó enfia um palito de picolé no cérebro#)****(#Gareth tira o palito do cérebro de Vovó, pois é um palito premiado da Kibom, e, com ele, vai comprar um Frutaire#)** tocar e me beijar. Talvez isto seria mais fácil do que eu pensava.** (Gareth: Depois da meia-noite a Bella fica louca! #Jeremy joga adagas em Gareth, tentando reaver sua garrafa de vodka sem fundo#)**

Meu pau estava pressionando na parte inferior do seu estômago**(Vovó: Ué, já? Apressado, hein?)**** (Gareth: Tomara que seja corroído, seu escroto!) (Gareth 2: Tradução FAIL.)**. Toda vez que ela se movia era como se ela estivesse me acariciando. Então ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés para envolver seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e sua boceta roçou a cabeça do meu pau.** (Vovó: Isto não foi erótico. Está mais pra dança da lombriga.)**** (Gareth: E ele tá de olho! Cuidado com a cabeça do Pimpolho! (8) #Carnaval do inferno)**

Eu me perdi**(Vovó: São as dorgas, sabia.)****(Gareth: I'M CRAZY BUT YOU LIKE IT! ****LOCA, LOCA, LOCA! (8) #High Terreiro Musical)**.

Eu sabia que não poderia machucá-la, mas uma necessidade de repente explodiu dentro de mim que consumiu todo o pensamento em um inferno ardente de desejo.** (Gareth: Broxei.)** Meus braços envolveram ao redor dela enquanto eu a pressionava contra a parede, atacando seus lábios com os meus**(Vovó: GRWAAAAAAUUU. SEUVÁGI! –q)**** (Gareth: Será que AGORA teremos alguma ação, meu povo? #vai pro Bingo para idosos Paranormais#)**. Ela gemeu profundamente**(#Vovó ignorou a fic e foi dançar Macarena com a Dinga#)****(Gareth: Tá, dormi.)**, apertando seus braços em volta de mim. Minhas mãos agarraram sua bunda,** (Gareth: E o nível da fic vai ao chão depois dessa!)** massageando as perfeitas bochechas redondas em minhas mãos**(Vovó: Nossa, que melação. Sexo de verdade não é assim, sua virgem pervertida!)**** (Gareth: Madre Teresa escreveria um conto erótico melhor que essa autora, sem dúvida. #Jairinho a estrangula com um terço#)**. Minha língua dominava a dela, minhas mãos se moveram para a frente do seu corpo para que eu pudesse brincar com sua boceta.** (Gareth: Nível: -100.)** Esfreguei seu clitóris rudemente**(Vovó: Vai, gorila, passa o sabonete!)**** (Gareth: "...até sair sangue...")** e mergulhei um dedo experimentalmente dentro dela. Ela estava absolutamente**(Vovó: Alguém pode explicar como se usa o 'mente' para a autora?)** encharcada.** (Vovó: Filha, vou te contar um segredo: NA VIDA REAL NÃO É BEM ASSIM.)**** (Gareth: Foz do Iguaçu: a gente vê por aqui!)**

"Oh Deus." Ela gritou**(Gareth: E a exclamação, conhece? É pra isso que ela serve.)** quando eu coloquei dois dedos dentro dela,** (Gareth: Bella é a própria Rita Cadilac, o cara enfia até a mão logo na primeira vez!)** movendo-os em um movimento circular**(Vovó: ESSA DAÍ ESCREVE COM CATEGORIA, VIU?)**** (Gareth: MÁ VAI RODANDO, HIHI! #Silvio Santos)** para causar-lhe mais prazer. Então eu comecei a bombeá-la**(Vovó: Tá bom, né. Trash é trash!)**** (Gareth: EXPLODE, DEMÔNIO!)**, lentamente no início, depois aumentando o ritmo.** (Gareth: Passa logo uma lixa na vagina da criança, ela aguenta!)** Ela se encostou na parede, inclinando a cabeça para trás contra o papel de parede florido.** (Gareth: Que é de TOTAL IMPORTÂNCIA PARA O ENREDO, notem.)** Suas mãos agarraram meus braços para manter-se na vertical**(Vovó: Movimento de yoga a La Matrix.)**** (Gareth: Kama Sutra pagando pau!)**. "Oh Deus, Edward." Ela gemeu.** (Gareth: SHOORA? #2)**

Adicionei um terceiro dedo**(Vovó: Daqui a pouco vai a mão inteira. #vai beber rum para esquecer a imagem mental#)****(Gareth: Lembrei-me de um vídeo que vi na internet, e... #L.A. joga uma lança em Gareth#)**, esticando-a um pouco, e continuando a bombeá-la. Meus olhos estavam fechados em seu rosto**(Vovó: ?)**** (Gareth: Os SEUS olhos estão no rosto DELA? Nunca mais vou dormir, de boa.)**. Eu queria lembrar o modo como suas feições se contorciam com o prazer,** (Gareth: Tá mais pra agonia e tortura.)** a forma como ela ofegava por respirar, aqueles gloriosos**(Vovó: Faustão, é você?)** seios arfando.** (Gareth: Balão de oxigênio. –q)**

"Eu posso tê-la perdoado pela escapada desta vez," respirei em sua orelha,** (Gareth: ?)** "mas da próxima vez você vai me tocar, Isabella Swan. Você vai se familiarizar com o modo como o meu pau é, o gosto e a sensação no momento que eu tiver acabado com você"**(Vovó: Então tá, né. Vamos fingir que este Edward hétero-macho-alpha convenceu alguém.)**** (Gareth: NÉ.)**.

Chupei seu mamilo,** (Gareth: ELA SÓ TEM UM PEITO? Era só o que faltava...)** agitando minha língua ao redor do monte ereto**(Vovó: NINGUÉM MERECE OS EUFEMISMOS.)**** (Gareth: Monte ereto pra mim é pênis, mas deixa quieto...)** enquanto meus dedos se moviam dentro dela. Ela estava tão molhada, pingando, que escorria um pouco pela minha mão**(Vovó: Exagero pouco é bobagem!)**** (Gareth: Desidratação.)**. Oh, Deus, meu pau estava simplesmente morrendo de vontade de estar dentro dela**(Vovó: No seu lugar eu fugia!)**** (Gareth: Pênis com vontade própria. Bizarro? MAGINA!)**. Eu teria um caso grave de bolas azuis**(Vovó: ?)**** (Gareth: Imaginei Smurfs para adultos e mano, não foi legal.)** se eu não fizesse algo sobre isso logo. Mas eu faria seu clímax chegar primeiro.** (Vovó: Nossa, que parágrafo esquisito. Acho que vou precisar de dorgas para continuar. #vai buscar o cachimbo de Munda#)****(Gareth: #aspira uma carreirinha de camomila amassada#)**

Sua respiração foi ficando ainda mais pesada e eu sabia que ela estava perto**(Vovó: "The Zombies are coming...")**** (Gareth: MORRE! MORRE! MORRE!)**. Seus olhos estavam cerrados e seu aperto sobre mim era quase doloroso**(Vovó: É Vale-tudo, minha gente!)**** (Gareth: Mas não é VOCÊ que está por cima, filho? Esse sexo trash hoje em dia, tsk, tsk...)**. Suas pernas tremiam com a força que levava para sustentá-la**(Gareth: Quê?)** e ela ficava repetindo "oh Deus" mais e mais.** (Gareth: Pedindo para que Deus leve sua alma, pra não ter que te aguentar, amor.)** Decidido a fazer isso rápido, curvei meus dedos dentro dela**(Vovó: Só de pensar que o pior ainda estar por vir eu tenho ânsias de vômito.)**** (Gareth: Imagina as unhas rasgando a buça da menina! Sofrimento!)**, sentindo as paredes lisas de sua boceta apertarem quando ela atingiu o orgasmo**(Vovó: A classe passou longe desta fic!)**** (Gareth: E o Edward é PhD em ser DJ de banheiro, né?)**. Ela gritou fracamente,** (Gareth: Puts...)** suas pernas desistindo finalmente**(Vovó: Como uma perna pode desistir?)**** (Gareth: Se eu ganhasse um real pra cada –mente dessa fic...)**. Eu a peguei, imediatamente**(#Vovó está se enrolando em um fio desencapado#)****(Gareth: #engole a própria língua#)** movendo-a para a cama.** (Gareth: Cês já não tavam lá? Transaram de pé na rede? Então, né...)**

Beijei aqueles carnudos lábios vermelhos**(Gareth: Bella negão.)** profundamente**(Gareth: GAAAAAAAAH!)** antes de mudar minha boca para o sul**(Vovó: "...me dirigindo para os vales próximos ao cu...")**** (Gareth: Edward bússola.)**. Cuidei de seus seios, sugando e lambendo cada um até os mamilos ficaram vermelhos e duros**(Vovó: Poupe-me dos detalhes, por favor.)**** (Gareth: Ou seja: chupou até sangrar.)**. Ela não tinha terminado a descida do seu orgasmo**(Vovó: O orgasmo virou piranha do funk? Desce, sobe, quica...)**** (Gareth: Orgasmo desce? É igual chico? Não o meu, mas tudo bem, estamos falando da Bella, um ser mutante...)** ainda e isso só aumentou um dos próximos que viriam. Beijei descendo pela sua barriga, mergulhando minha língua dentro de seu umbigo**(Vovó: Cadê a sensualidade, cadê?)**** (Gareth: Isso é sexy no teu mundo, amiga? Sério mesmo? #se benze com sal grosso, arruda e penas de galinha d' Angola#)**. Corri minha língua sobre seus quadris. Ela se contorcia embaixo de mim**(Vovó: Isso parece exorcismo! Jogue a água benta!)**** (Gareth: #Vai atender um cliente no Terreiro#)**. Segurei seus quadris para baixo na cama, olhando para ela uma vez antes de me concentrar no banquete diante de mim**(Vovó: Esse daí passou muita fome pra considerar Bella como um banquete. Sopão da Igreja serve pra isso, Edward. Bandejão, conhece?)**** (Gareth: Sanduíche de boceta, OI? #YouTubeTraumatizante)**. Sua boceta estava molhada e mais uma vez dolorida por mim**(Vovó: A dita cuja é dela e você é quem sente? Muito curioso!)**** (Gareth: Usou a lixa, como eu te falei? Bom menino!)**. A visão dela me fez mais duro do que nunca.** (Vovó: Run, bitch, run!)**** (Gareth: Puberdade mandado abraço, viu, Edward? Punheta resolve.)**

Minhas bolas estavam gritando**(Vovó: Pavarotti mandou um salve dos países baixos.)**** (Gareth: Professor Xavier tem uma escola pra gente como você, filho.)** para que eu simplesmente a fodesse**(Vovó: Classe pra quê? Isso é pros fracos!)**** (Gareth: Bolas que gritam 'FODE SAPORRA!' me assustam. Creio que não sou a única.)**. Era quase doloroso quão duro eu estava.** (Gareth: Come a moça logo, rapaz!)** Peguei a camisinha do meu bolso**(Gareth: Cê não tava sem roupa? Então, deixemos os detalhes de lado...)** e rapidamente coloquei-a no meu membro rígido.** (Gareth: Se furar, eu vou rir tanto!)** Eu sempre usava. As mulheres geralmente não querem ser impregnadas por um prostituto.** (Vovó: Porque, né? Deve ser ácido, você pega o pênis do cara e a sua mão derrete!)**** (Gareth: Os do Munda's até que são limpinhos (exceção clara do Pedrão Delícia, que se veste de pedreiro), sujas mesmo são as clientes. #apanha#)**

Eu me mudei para que eu estivesse pairando sobre ela**(Vovó: É um PANTASMA, socorro!)**** (Gareth: Mais internas, Vovó? A Munda vai te deitar na BR-102 de novo se você não parar com isso!)**, posicionando-me em sua entrada**(Vovó: "Chegou na entrada da grande área, pode cruzar para dois companheiros desimpedidos, mas resolveu encarar a marcação! Passou o primeiro, passou o segundo, enganou o goleiro!" -qqq)**** (Gareth: "Como diz o angolano: eu meto só a cabecinha, só a-só a cabecinha, só-só-só a cabecinha! (8)")**. Seus olhos fitaram-me seriamente**(#Vovó foi se enforcar com a iluminação erótica do Munda's#)****(Gareth: "BOTA COM RAIVA! (8)")**, ela estava pronta. Beijei seus lábios antes de colocar a cabeça do meu pau dentro dela**(Vovó: "Como diz o angolano...(8)" #é atingida por um abajur#)****(Gareth: Já cantei essa, Vovó boba! #espanca#)(Gareth 2: Classe pra quê, né, tradutora? Garanto que já tem gente colocando os dedinhos pra funcionar... e não é pra digitar. #atingida por um coco#)**.

Oh meu Deus do caralho**(Vovó: NÃO PÕE DEUS NO MEIO, SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA!)**** (Gareth: UHAUHAUHAUHAUH UAHUAHUAHUHA AUHAUAHUAH UAHUAHUAH AUHUAHAUHAUH AUHAUHUAHUAH AUHAUHAUHA JAIRINHO, SENTE A BLASFÊMIA! ESSA HISTÓRA SE PASSA ONDE, EM SODOMA E GOMORRA?)**, isso era tão bom.

Eu quase gozei imediatamente**(Vovó: Boston Medical Group, digo e repito.)**** (Gareth: Isso é que é gogoboy bom, goza na primeira metida! Moleque púbere!)**. Mas eu segurei. Bella era virgem. Eu poderia ser o Edward fodedor-duro**(Vovó: Não me convenceu, malz aí.)**** (Gareth: Tradução porca ataca novamente.)** e excitado mais tarde. Agora ela precisava do Edward gentil e atencioso**(Vovó: E gay.)**** (Gareth: Vai foder a menina com o quê, plumas de ganso? O chifre de um unicórnio? Um Ursinho Carinhoso?)**. Esta era a sua primeira vez e eu gostaria de torná-la o melhor possível para ela**(Vovó: Acorda, idiota, vai doer de qualquer jeito. Imagina uma berinjela passando no seu cu. É mais ou menos parecido.)**** (Gareth: "... e então Edward trespassou Bella com uma lança, só de sacanagem.")**. Eu lentamente**(#Vovó está devorando seu próprio fígado#)****(Gareth: ... #para evitar processos, vai comprar algemas e chicotes no Munda's#)** deslizei dentro dela, concentrando-me em controlar este desejo em fúria dentro de mim**(Vovó: Fúria 100% mexicana. –q)**** (Gareth: Meter: você está fazendo errado. Essa autora tem que dar muuuuuito pra escrever um bom NC, sério.)**.

Mas, porra, ela era tão fodidamente _apertada_.** (Vovó: Oh tradução LINDA! Deixa eu explicar: 'so fucking tight' foi traduzido pelo Google tradutor. Em português seria 'apertada pra caralho'. Mas a tradutora é muito esperta, como você pode perceber. 'fodidamente' non ecsiste!)**** (Gareth: #2 eterno na Vovó. Eu me abstenho depois dessa demonstração épica de analfabetismo.)**

Quebrei sua barreira então**(Vovó: Hímen de tijolo. Bacana. -n)**** (Gareth: Ihh, hemorragia em três, dois... #sai de perto#)**. Bella não era mais virgem.** (Gareth: OOOOOH! Nem a queda do Muro de Berlim teve tanta repercussão quanto esse fato! Mudou o mundo como o conhecemos! Historiadores contarão essa história através dos séculos! Nada será igu... #Munda dá uma bofetada em Gareth, só pra parar com o drama#)** Assisti quando uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.** (Gareth: Mimimi. Tá na chuva para se molhar, capeta.)** Isso me entristeceu.** (Gareth: MIMIMI FODI A MENINA MIMIMI COITADA MIMIMI NÃO ERA PRA ELA SENTIR DOR NA PRIMEIRA VEZ MIMIMI. Poupe-me.)** Eu havia causado dor a essa adorável criatura**(Vovó: Agora pega o machado, vai.)**** (Gareth: Quer que eu te ajude? #brandindo um mangual#)** - alguém deveria atirar na minha perna e me deixar sangrar até a morte.** (Gareth: Opa! Tamo aí pra isso! #recarrega a P-50# Precisa ser na perna? Não pode ser na cabeça, não?)** Não havia nenhuma desculpa por machucá-la.** (Gareth: Filho, é a primeira vez dela, TEM que doer. Agora cala a tua boca que tá me dando pena.)** Eu beijei enxugando suas lágrimas, provando o sal, e fiquei absolutamente imóvel.** (Vovó: Ih, deixa de viadagem, filho. Agora sim, estamos falando de um Edward parecido com o descrito pela Meyer.)**** (Gareth: 'Xa a tia Gareth esclarecer isso pra você: ELA. QUIS. DAR. Sem mais delongas.)**

Ela se moveu de modo que meus lábios estavam pressionados contra os dela, dizendo-me silenciosamente**(Vovó: Como é que se faz isso, Deus? Libras no meio do sexo?)**** (Gareth: Além da porra louca do –mente, qual foi essa de dizer calada? Bella telepata, veesh.)** para continuar.

Eu me mudei para fora dela novamente**(Vovó: Puta merda, essa é uma das narrativas sexuais mais exaustivas e escrotas de todos os tempos! ARGH!)**** (Gareth: #veste-se de funkeira e foge para o show do MR Catra#)**, cerrando meus dentes porque, maldição, eu nunca tinha sentido nenhum prazer tão forte**(Vovó: Vai ser fresco assim lá na frutaria, Edward! Ah, puta que pariu o poste, to de saco cheio deste sexo chato e cheio de frescurite. #vai buscar conhaque e dois go-go-boys de verdade#)****(Gareth: Quem é virgem aqui, o Edward ou Bella? Caralho, você já deve ter comido uma centena de mulheres e fica nessa viadagem! Tenha dó!)**. Incapaz de me conter, enfiei rapidamente**(Vovó: VAI. TOMAR. NO. UMBIGO. DO. SEU. CU. DESGRAÇA. -Q)**** (Gareth: #vai buscar os calmantes e dorgas pesadas da Vovó#)** dentro dela. Ela arqueou e gemeu, seus braços envolvendo em torno das minhas costas.** (Gareth: Esses aí transam de pé na rede!)**

"Por favor." Ela murmurou, quase inaudível.** (Gareth: Não furaram o hímen da Bella, e sim as cordas vocais.)** "Por favor, vá... mais rápido. Isso está me matando".**(Vovó: MORRE, FILHA DA PUTA! MORRE!)**** (Gareth: MAIS RÁPIDO MAIS FORTCH ME BAT ME COSP ME XAMA DE KCHORRA! –qqq)**

Eu sorri um pouco e obedeci**(Vovó: Literalmente, PAU MANDADO.)**. Afinal, eu era dela para obedecer as ordens ao redor.** (Gareth: Construção de frases pra quê? Jogue as palavras de qualquer maneira na sentença e é isso aí mesmo! #vai jogar Jogo da Vida com a Loow e o John#)** Quem eu estava enganando, eu queria isso tanto quando ela queria, se não mais. Aumentei o ritmo, entrando e saindo dela**(Vovó: Em ritmo de funk! "Agora, quica, danada, quica na diagonal!" -q)**** (Gareth: OI, a gente sabe o que é uma foda, ao contrário de você, abraço forte.)**. Continuei a maravilhar-me e amaldiçoar sobre quão apertada sua pequena boceta molhada era**(Vovó: Traduziu BONITO agora. Acho que vou chorar de tanta emoção. #vai buscar absinto e parafina#)****(Gareth: O QUE FOI QUE O GOOGLE TRADUTOR ANDOU BEBENDO, GENTE?)**. Ah, porra, os homens deste mundo estavam perdendo quando deixaram Bella ficar virgem**(Vovó: Vai tomar no meio deste seu cu fresco. #Vovó está de saco cheio da fic e foi ajudar Gareth a decorar o Munda's com carinhas de Dercy, pintos dourados e testículos natalinos#)****(#Gareth se cansou da fic e foi lustrar as penas do MJ com Tintol#)**.

Suas pernas instintivamente envolveram em torno da minha cintura**(Vovó: Piranhice mode on.)**** (Gareth: Isso aí gosta dum peru que é uma beleza!)**. Eu gemi e apertei meus olhos.** (Vovó: Vai ser fresco assim lá no quintal da Mãe Alquina.)**** (Gareth: Apertar olhos... hã?)**

"Porra, Bella, você é tão boa."** (Vovó: Eu não diria isso se fosse você.)**** (Gareth: FAKE.)** Eu assobiei,** (Gareth: Sua definição de assobio me intriga.)** inclinando-me para morder seu pescoço e lamber sua pele**(Vovó: Poupe-me dos detalhes. EU não quero imaginar isso.)**** (Gareth: 100çuahlizamtch.)**. Seus quadris encontravam cada um dos meus impulsos.** (Vovó: Quadril com vida própria. Falou, viu?)**** (Gareth: MEDO.)**

Suas paredes cerraram em torno do meu membro**(Vovó: Bella só na pedreragem!)**** (Gareth: Matrix, é você?)**, ordenhando meu pau**(Vovó: Simple life por aqui, gente.)**** (Gareth: #horrorizada, abre seu crânio com o bico do MJ e joga álcool gel no cérebro#)**. Eu mergulhei mais fundo dentro dela e ela foi até a borda**(Vovó: Lá vem esta história de borda... Quem entender ganha um pirulito de uva.)**** (Gareth: Bella, você é uma tigela? #Loow)**, apertando com força no meu pau.** (Gareth: A borda apertou seu pau? Tomara que o esmague.)** Ela teve um orgasmo forte, gritando no quarto.** (Gareth: "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUR!" #Bonde do Tigrão)** Aquele belo som encheu meus ouvidos**(Gareth: Um grito é bonito? Já sei o que encontrar no iPod de estupradores. #nothing to do here)** quando lancei minha semente dentro da camisinha**(Vovó: Semente. Semente. Acabamos de receber mais uma pista de que a autora é uma virgem de 28 anos.)**** (Gareth: "Semente, semente, semente, semente, semente, se não mente, fale a verdade, de que árvore você nasceu?" (8) #Vergonha alheia lv 32984798324)**. Minhas bolas apertaram com a força do meu clímax e meu pau pulsando acalmou dentro dela**(Vovó: Descrição linda. Isso tudo pra falar que o saco fica enrugado depois do orgasmo. Morram, todos vocês, morram.)**** (Gareth: Essas descrições fodidas são REALMENTE necessárias? #gorfa#)**. Tudo que eu poderia fazer era manter meus braços retos e não esmagá-la com o meu peso**(Vovó: ESMAGA, ESMAGA, ESMAGA! #Pega a pipoca#)****(Gareth: Obesidade mórbida.)**.

Eu **(Gareth: "...coloquei minha arrastão de caveirinha, meu top de croco rasgado, minhas botas de couro que comprei lá em Arraial D'Ajuda e...") **saí **(Gareth: "...para causar no esquinão. Notei que minha amiga, Bella, estava dormindo, então surrupiei o KingKock 200 Evolution Gorilla...")**dela e esperei**(Gareth: "...meu cliente, Jacobisha, para me buscar em sua leenda Kombi. A noite PROMETE!")**. Eu queria tanto mergulhar de volta para o céu da sua boceta**(Vovó: Não curti este comentário.)**** (Gareth: E o nível, cadê?)(Gareth 2: E o sentido, cadê?)**. Mas ela estaria dolorida de manhã e eu não queria causar a ela mais nenhuma dor**(Vovó: AH, eu deixo, vai lá. #entrega a motosserra para ele#)****(Gareth: Hipogloss resolve.)**. Seria absolutamente**(Vovó: ABSOLUT. –Q)**** (Gareth: BALALAIKA! SMIRNOFF! BANHAUS! SKYY! #vodkaFTW)** egoísta da minha parte cuidar do meu próprio prazer e não pensar nela.** (Gareth: Tá, next.)**

O rosto de Bella com o orgasmo era lindo**(Vovó: Eu creio que é sem expressão assim como a Bella sem orgasmo.)**** (Gareth: Morrendo de dor depois de perder o selinho, maybe?)**. Muitas outras mulheres pareciam irritadas**(Gareth: ?)** ou assustadas**(Gareth: ?)** quando chegavam ao clímax devido à forma que seus rostos se contorciam.** (Vovó: Muitas mulheres parecem o capeta, mas deixemos isso de lado.)**** (Gareth: Metade do SEMU fica com cara de morredeabo, mas deixemos isso de lado... #2)**

Mas ela ainda parecia um anjo - um anjo completamente fodidorável**(Vovó: INVENTAR PALAVRA NÃO PODE, GOOGLE. Tradutora, comporte-se.)**** (Gareth: UAHUAHUAHUAHAUH AUAHUAHUAHUAH AUHAUHAUHAUHUA AUHAUHAUHAUHA AUHAUAHUAHUHA AUHAUAHUAUHA AUHAUAUAHUHAUAH! MAAAAAAAANO, O GOOGLE TÁ COM A CRIATIVIDADE A TODO VAPOR, HEIN? AUHAUHAUHAUH FODIDORÁVEL AUHUAHUAHAUH AUHAUAHUAHAU #John a chuta na mandíbula para ficar quieta#)**.

Oh Deus, eu iria para o inferno por isso.** (Gareth: #ainda rindo, vai injetar óleo de mamona e rum nas veias pra se acalmar#)**

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então, o que acharam dessa primeira vez da Bella?_** (Gareth: Fodidorável UAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAH AUHAUAHUAH)**_ Com o Edward, não tinha como não ser perfeita, não é?_** (Vovó: AH, VAI TOMAR NO CU DO TOMATE. –q)**** (Gareth: FODIDORAUHAUHAUH AUHAUAHUHAUHA)**

_Agora só voltarei a postar na semana do dia 03/01_**(Vovó: Infelizmente, tem mais. Sofram, leitores, sofram comigo.)**** (Gareth: FODIUAHUHAU AUHAUHAUHA AUHA #ainda não consegue comentar nada#)**_._

_Deixem reviews!_** (Vovó: Ná. #vai buscar conhaque com pitanga#)****(Gareth: #passa mal de tanto rir#)**

_Feliz Natal e ótimo Ano Novo a todas!_** (Vovó: E os leitores gays?) **

_Bjs,_** (Gareth: UHAUAHUAHAUH AUHAUHAHU MANO, VOU MORRER! AUHAUHAUHAUAH)**

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.:**__ Leiam o aviso no meu perfil_**(Vovó: FODA-SE.)**** (Gareth: #recupera o fôlego# ... UAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAH #Munda a atira num calabouço#)**

_Hoje também teve posts em: __**Healing through Love**__ (2 caps.), __**La Canzone della Bella Cigna**__, __**Geek Love: Edward's Story**__, __**Officer Goodbody**__,_(#Munda surge só para dar um tiro na própria cabeça depois dessa#)_** Let Your Mercy Fall on Me**__, __**Where There's Smoke **__e __**Company Loves Misery **__(fic nova, da mesma autora de Wide Awake!),_** (Vovó: FAZER PROPAGANDA DE OUTRAS FICS: sintomas de escritor ruim.)**

_Leiam e deixem reviews!_

**Gareth foi tatuar 'Fodidorável' na bunda.**

**Vovó foi comprar mais pintos dourados para enfeitar o Munda's.**


	7. Filé de Bucetinha q

**Capítulo 7 - Diversão Debaixo da Mesa (Vovó: Oh, meu Deus, descobriram o segredo das mechas coloridas da Polly! –q) (L.A.: Dança das cadeiras. Quando o relógio bate... *se joga da cadeira*)**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_**(L.A:Trabalha na casa de Madame Sofia. –q) **

**Bella POV**

Em meus sonhos, Edward me tocava**(Vovó: "...e nos sonhos dele, eu lhe fazia exame de próstata...")(L.A.: "...com certo nojo. Eu nunca tinha visto ele ter tanta repulsa pela minha vagina...")**. Eu tinha adormecido em seus braços, nua e sem perceber pela primeira vez na minha vida**(Vovó: Falou, viu. Virgem inocente. Ahan. Segundo a Meyer isso foi causado por falta de candidato e não por falta de vontade da Bella. Vontade ela tinha, e muita por sinal.)(L.A.: Dormir nua pra você é normal. Também, nesse fogo na periquita que anda tendo, Bella, eu não me surpreendo. Culpa do seu novo vibrador max 2.0 com uma tekpix integrada.)**. Era difícil acreditar que eu, BellaSwan, poderia ter perdido minha virgindade com alguém como ele**(Vovó: Antes ele do que um polvo.)(L.A.: Antes ele do que a língua de um idoso de 80 anos.)**. Em meus sonhos, eu estava tentando escrever um artigo para a aula de jornalismo**(Vovó: Essa aí é n00b até no mundo dos sonhos...)(L.A.: Te imaginei no lugar da Fátima Bernardes e NÃO GOSTEI. Vai se matar.)**. Eu estava estressada porque era para o dia seguinte. Senti duas mãos correndo lentamente**(#Vovó está tentado enfiar uma bola de tênis na boca#)(L.A.: Já que a mão corre, a perna dá voadora e o cu tem dentes.)** pelas minhas costas, escorregando um pouco na parte de trás do meu jeans**(Vovó: Legal, o que importa é o jeans, dane-se a bunda. Ele tá de olho na Patogè que ela esta vestindo.)(L.A.: Custa falar bunda, colega? Lembrete: você está no Brasil! Pode falar isso a vontade e ainda ganha um macaco.) **. Dei um salto, assustada, e me virei para ver um Edward sem camisa**(Vovó: Aquelas tetinhas balançando... #explode em uma nuvem de arruda#)(L.A. riu com a Vovó.)**. Ele me levou para a cama, mas eu não podia esperar tanto tempo**(Vovó: Esses jovens de hoje em dia...) (L.A.: Esse fogo no rabo... vai arrumar uma casa que passa, peste dos infernos!)**. Pressionei seu corpo nu de volta para o sofá e montei nele**(Vovó: Vai lá, Barbie, seja a puta que você quiser.)**. De repente, eu estava completamente**(#Vovó chutou o PC#)** nua.**(L.A.: De repente? PAU NO SEU CU.) ** Eu me afundei em seu pênis, empalando-me em cima dele. Eu choraminguei com o prazer e ele gemeu profundamente**(Vovó: Gente, a autora é virgem. Digo e repito.)(L.A.: Claro, e eu sou a Madonna e namoro com a Rihanna. Enfia um pau no cu e rebola, desalmada dos infernos.)**. Suas mãos seguravam meus quadris, me puxando mais profundamente**(Vovó: Mocréia, você já disse isso.)(L.A.: Vai profundamente pro INFERNO e aprende a escrever com o capeta! Porra.)** para ele. "Porra." Ele rosnou. "Cavalgue-me."**(L.A.: Eu broxava na hora depois dessa. Edward pocotó versão 2.666 da ilha de Lost, engole purpurina e morre.)** Eu obedeci e comecei a me mover em cima dele. Eu gemia, minha cabeça caindo para trás de prazer enquanto eu o cavalgava forte.** (Vovó: Cena escrota ao máximo. Acho que nem se a Bella estivesse cavalgando em um poste ela teria expressões faciais.)(L.A. ainda imaginando um cavalo em cima do Edward.) **

"Bella?" Uma voz divertida e distante disse. Imediatamente**(Vovó: VAI TOMAR NO CU DE QUEM VOCÊ ACHAR MAIS FÁCIL. AH, É, NO SEU TÁ BOM.)(L.A.: Tomar no cu vocês não querem não, né?)**, fui puxada para fora do meu sonho erótico. Meus olhos se abriram para ver o rosto de Edward tão perto do meu**(Vovó: Agora joga o spray de pimenta na cara dele, vai.)(L.A. completa: " – Acorda, vadia. Acabou o leite. Vai comprar mais.")**. Meus braços estavam ao redor do seu pescoço e eu estava deitada no meu lado com uma perna atrelada ao seu quadril enquanto eu me esfregava contra ele**(Vovó: "Tá tarada, tá tarada, tá tarada, tá tarada...(8)")(L.A.: (8) Que isso, novinha, que isso?(8)) **.

Oh meu Deus, eu queria morrer**(Vovó: Realize todos os seus sonhos, bitch.)(L.A.: Liga pra globo e fala que é o Ratinho. É quase a mesma coisa. –n)**.

Seus belos lábios estavam se transformando em um sorriso diabólico**(Vovó: Zeca Urubu, é você?)(L.A.: Leona, é você? –q)**. Ele sabia o que eu estava fazendo**(Vovó: Você sonhou que era um cachorrinho safado.)(L.A.: Tinha esquecido o vibrador ligado, e agora não conseguia ficar parada.)**.

"Oh Deus." Eu gemi de vergonha, rolando de volta para que ficasse longe dele. Puxei um travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça**(Vovó: Agora, vamos brincar de ficar roxinha, Bella?) **.

"Sonhos perversos, Bella?" Ele ronronou. Senti que ele me puxava para o seu corpo e tirava o travesseiro da minha cara**(Vovó: Não faça isso, coleuga, irá se arrepender.)**. Seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente**(#Vovó está enfiando um rabanete na orelha#)(L.A.: Uma serra elétrica se encaixaria melhor.)** contra mim. Seus lábios corriam descendo pelo canto do meu queixo, na minha garganta e ao meu ombro. Recusei-me a olhar para ele, mas eu não conseguia controlar os tremores que passavam por mim**(Vovó: Segura a língua dela Edward, isso aí são convulsões. Aproveita e dá o Gardenal pra ela.)(L.A.: Ou a Bella está tendo um ataque epilético ou esqueceu o vibrador ligado. Façam suas apostas.)**. "Por que você não me conta sobre ele?" Ele incentivou.** (Vovó: Não faça isso, coleuga. #2)(L.A. completa: "- Você se vestiu de Madonna e me comeu. Foi tão romântico...")**

Suas mãos corriam pelo meu corpo, por cima do meu peito, no meu estômago e descansou no ápice de minhas pernas**(Vovó: No ápice seria os pés. Ou no cóccix.)**. Minha respiração engatou**(Vovó: Põe 3ª, Bella! Solta essa embreagem, menina!)** e eu mordi meu lábio, tentando não choramingar, ou gemer.** (Vovó: Ninguém se importa com você. MORRA.)(L.A.: Morde o lábio e... #apanha de Vovó#)**

Ele pressionou seus quadris em mim. Sua ereção endurecida**(Vovó: ... Autora virgem, digo e repito.)(L.A.: BUCETA BUCETA BRASIL! Se a ereção é endurecida, a vagina é um manjar? –q) ** contra a minha bunda fez o meu núcleo**(Vovó: Núcleo. Núcleo, sua coisa asquerosa e idiota. O que diabos você pensa que é núcleo?)(L.A.: Bella, você é um átomo? Se não é, SE EXPLODE, PORRA!)** começar a umedecer com a minha excitação.**(L.A.: PUTA QUE PARIU. Produção, ela acabou de chamar uma vagina de núcleo? PAU NO CU DESSA GENTE, PRODUÇÃO.)**

"Conte-me, Bella."** (Vovó: "1, b, 3, 4, V, seis, g...") ** Ele disse, desta vez sua voz ligeiramente**(#Vovó está seduzindo uma rena#)** mais firme.**(L.A.: Se ela não contar perde os descontos do Clube do Assinante. PAU NO CU DESSA GENTE #2)**

"Bem." Eu comecei hesitantemente**(#Vovó não hesitou em matar a autora e a tradutora com uma bengala doce#)(L.A.: shaushgaiudgasidwsiudgsafia DORGAS. LARGUEI. AGORA EU RIPO FIC DE UMA AUTORA VIRGEM.)**, tentando ignorá-lo enquanto sua mão direita brincava com a minha entrada**(Vovó: Olha o congestionamento aí.)(L.A.: Entrada? Não era núcleo?)**. "Eu estava escrevendo um artigo no computador quando senti duas mãos correrem descendo pelas minhas costas. Eu me viro e vejo que é você. Você me leva para o quarto, mas eu o empurro para o sofá e...** (Vovó: "...peguei meu machado e cortei sua cabeça fora...")(L.A.: "... e comi seus olhos como se fossem jujubas, tirando fotos e postando no Facebook...")**" Corei mais escuro.**(L.A.: Menstruação na cara. –MASOQ)** Eu não poderia dizer isso a ele! Amaldiçoei meus sonhos com veemência**(Vovó: Morra, desgraça, morra. Que o sangue todo vá para essas bochechas de buldogue velho, fique parado e você morra por falta de oxigenação no cérebro[?].)(L.A.: Aproveita e vende a sua alma no leilão de gado.)**. Por que meus hormônios tinham de estar tão soltos na noite passada? Quando eu senti Edward dentro de mim, era como se todos os meus hormônios em ascensão estivessem à solta.** (Vovó: A menopausa não tem cura, não viaja não, Bella.)(L.A.: Não tem, Vovó? FUDEU. Se minha mãe ficar daquele jeito pra sempre, chumbinho vira farinha de mandioca. -q) **

"Sim?" Ele solicitou. "O que você fez?"** (Vovó: Comecei a dançar 'Bad Romance')(L.A.: Não provoque meu ódio, Vovó.) **

"Eu... montei você." É isso aí, eu _ia_ morrer de vergonha**(Vovó: No sentido literal, meu bem, morra de verdade.)(L.A. completa: "... e me senti a égua que eu realmente sou.")**. "Oh, não!" Eu rapidamente**(#Vovó está comendo cacos de vidro#)**coloquei o travesseiro de volta sobre a minha cabeça.** (Vovó: Sufoque, criança. #risada diabólica#)(L.A.: Alguém mata essa menina, POR FAVOR? Onde estás, Archmed? Preciso de um serviço.)**

Ele riu lentamente**(Vovó: Tradutora, aprenda a escrever direito pelo amor de Deus. #vai buscar vodka com querosene#)(L.A.: E eu amaldiçoei sua alma.)**. "Bella bobinha." Ele puxou o travesseiro de mim mais uma vez e me virou em direção a ele para que pudesse olhar para mim. Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto estava vermelho. "Isso é perfeitamente**(#Vovó está batendo a cabeça em um poste#)** natural. Não há nada de errado com sonhos molhados.**(L.A.: Então está tudo bem sonhar com tsunamis?)** Eles são muito comuns tanto em homens como em mulheres." Ele piscou para mim. "Conte isso como a lição quatro".**(Vovó: Li 'lição de quatro'. Anyway...)(L.A.: Não me faça lembrar aquela música do inferno, Vovó.)**

Ele estava tão calmo. Eu estava, mais uma vez, lembrando de quão experiente ele era e quão dolorosamente ignorante _eu_ era**(Vovó: Doloroso é ler essa desgraça de fic ruim traduzida por uma porca.)(L.A.: Comece com uma cenoura no cu e aprenda algo, sua anta jamaicana.) .**.

Seus olhos esmeralda olharam profundamente**(Vovó: Vai gostar dessa palavra assim lá no inferno da sua casa.)(L.A.: Essa fic é patrocinada pelos lenços de papel 'Mente'. Limpa, lustra e deixa ripadoras nervosas! Garanta já os seus!) ** nos meus. Eu de repente achei difícil respirar, como se meus pulmões estivessem se contraindo**(Vovó: Quem faz isso é o coração e os músculos do trato digestório/canais de condução. Anatomia humana passou longe da fic.)(L.A.: Abra o seu peito e descubra como você respira antes de escrever merda em .)**. Ele respirou fundo e falou. "O que você diria sobre ir a um encontro comigo?"** (Vovó: "Eu prefiro lamber a bunda do Osama.")(L.A.: "Eu prefiro morrer do que perder a vida.")**

"O quê?" Ok, então isso foi inesperado.

Ele sorriu. "Eu estava apenas pensando que esta relação precisa ser o mais normal possível**(Vovó: O épico encontro entre uma ameba vermelha e a gazela brilhante.)(L.A.: "... sem mais ménages envolvendo animais em extinção...")**. E eu não gostaria de privá-la de alguma comida maravilhosa**(Vovó: Entenda como quiser, leitor.)**. O que você acha do Olive Garden?"** (Vovó: The Big BangTheory feelings. AH, ele fede.)**

"Eu acho que é maravilhoso".

"Além disso, eu estava pensando que o meu amigo Emmett poderia vir Ele está tendo alguns problemas com a esposa - eles estão se divorciando**(Vovó: Olha a fofoca das abicas. #vai buscar conhaque#)(L.A.: Então esse doido ai precisa comemorar. Divórcio hoje em dia é festa, e pau em cu dessa gente é normal. E fim. –q)**. Talvez sua amiga Rosalie poderia vir também. Emmett gosta de loiras." Ele riu levemente.** (Vovó: Que história é essa de rir 'levemente'? vai ser fresco assim na bunda da morcega de lantejoulas que te pariu.)(L.A.: Saia de perto da Lady Gaga, Emmett! Ela é italiana, não loira! –MASOQ)**

Rose me mataria se soubesse que eu arrumei para ela um encontro às cegas. "Como é Emmett?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que se eu tentaria que Rosalie concordasse com isso, então era melhor eu dizer a ela coisas boas.**(L.A.: "É um macaco prego viciado em sexo selvagem envolvendo correntes e fantasmas. Normal hoje em dia.")(L.A. dormiu.)**

**Edward POV**

Eu teria levado Bella para jantar sem a companhia, mas Emmett estava ficando muito deprimido no momento. Maggie o estava perseguindo, às vezes concordando em assinar os papéis do divórcio e em outras vezes, recusando-se a chegar perto deles. Ele precisava de algum tempo fora de casa. E já que eles obteriam o divórcio de qualquer maneira, eu não via mal em apresentá-lo a uma linda loira. Eu estava quase certo de que ele gostaria de Rosalie.** (Vovó: Nem li, ó! #ApoloFeelings)**

Eu disse aBella um pouco sobre Emmett, então sugeri que talvez Alice poderia vir também. Jasper veio à minha mente quando eu estava me perguntando quem deveria ser seu par. Eu nunca tinha brincado de casamenteiro**(Vovó: Padre pedófilo! Salvem suas quianças!)**antes, mas parecia fácil até agora. Eu só podia esperar que todos gostassem um do outro.**(L.A.: Tranque-os em uma casa por 3 meses com câmeras em todos os cômodos e descubra! –n)**

E, maldição, o corpo de Bella era uma sereia chamando por mim**(Vovó: Cada um tem seu gosto, né?)(L.A.: Deixa eu esclarecer: Sereias, pra que não sabe, são mulheres que gostam de bacalhau(entenda como quiser), e não de vampiros que brilham do sol.)**. Meus dedos coçavam**(Vovó: Epa, coceirinha de prostituto? Run, Bella, run!)(L.A.: Olha a gonorréia.) **para tocar sua pele em todos os lugares. Mas a porra do seu despertador explodiu**(Vovó: ? Que bosta de tradução.)(L.A.: Não fiz questão de entender. Vou fazer um espetinho de rato e comer junto com o Fulano.)**. Era hora de ela ficar pronta. Eu mantive meu grunhido**(Vovó: Gorila é só o Rony. Menos, Edward, bem menos.)** de aborrecimento para mim, não querendo que ela se sentisse desconfortável.

Mas eu estaria ferrado se eu a tivesse hoje. Sorri um pouco pensando em todas as coisas que poderiam acontecer em um restaurante como Olive Garden.** (Vovó: Comer. Entenda como quiser, leitor. #2)(L.A.: Abrirei um puteiro com o nome desse restaurante e mandarem a autora e a tradutora darem o cu pra um macaco. Tô nem ai.) **

Pensei em me juntar a ela quando ela foi tomar um banho, mas decidi contra isso. Eu não queria que ela se atrasasse. Eu simplesmente**(#Vovó está rebolando para um duende#)(*L.A. tira a fantasia de duende e sai correndo*)(#Vovó espanca L.A.#)** tomaria um banho quando ela saísse para a faculdade. Quando ela estava saindo do quarto, vestida em um vestido verde escuro com sandálias de tiras, seus cabelos puxados para cima em um coque elegante**(Vovó: Edward voltou a reparar nas roupas, agora voltamos a falar do personagem gay de verdade.)(L.A.: Rouba o guarda roupa dela logo, bitch!)**, uma batida forte soou na porta. Ela era linda**(Vovó: Conexão perfeita entre as frases.)**. Sorri para ela e beijei-a profundamente**(Vovó: VAI PRA PUTA QUE TE PARIU, SUA ENCONHA!)(L.A.: TENDI TUDO, VIU, SUA FDP.)** nos lábios, amando como ela parecia se derreter em meus braços. "Você está linda." Eu murmurei.

"Obrigada." Ela respondeu timidamente.** (Vovó: TIMIDAMENTE ENFIE UMA BERINJELA NO SEU CU!)(L.A.: Tomar no cu que é bom essas merdas não querem, né?)**

"Isabella Swan!" Uma garota gritou através da porta. "Nós vamos nos atrasar. De novo!"**(#Vovó está procurando pelo cachimbo de Munda#)(*L.A. esconde o cachimbo na Munda, só pra ver a Vovó se matar de procurar.*)**

Eu não olhei para longe dela até que ela fechou a porta. Eu a ouvi começar a explicar os nossos planos para hoje a elas**(#Vovó não dá a mínima#)**.

Eu já tinha dito a Emmett dos meus planos na noite passada enquanto Bella estava dormindo, dizendo que eu ligaria para ele novamente se estivesse tudo bem com ela**(L.A.: Caso contrário você a mandava pra puta que pariu? Eu faço isso... *lixa as unhas do pé*)**. Eu tinha incluído Jasper e Alice nesses planos. Olhei ao redor do apartamento de Bella, ao espaço imaculadamente**(#Vovó está dando banho em Fulano#)** limpo.**(L.A.: Quer saber, mano? Não preciso disso. Meu pai tem dois empregos!)**

Seria uma longa espera.

Liguei de volta para Emmett e disse a ele que tudo estava certo. Eu contava os segundos até que ela chegasse em casa. Tentei consertar algumas coisas na cozinha, como a porta estridente do seu armário e a porta da geladeira, que só abria pela metade.**(L.A.: Típico hobby americano –n)** Eu estava entediado quase fora da minha mente. Então eu quase cantei o coro de aleluia**(Vovó: ... Isso foi muito, muito gay.)** quando ouvi Bella entrar pela porta novamente**(#Vovó está sapateando sobre minas terrestres#)**.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso comigo!" Ouvi Rosalie bufar impacientemente**(#Vovó está dançando a Macarena#)(*L.A. dança com a Vovó.*)**. "O que eu vou _vestir_?"

"Eu acho que isso ficará bem." Alice disse confiante. "O meu encontro é um _modelo masculino_"**(Vovó: De cuecas de uma marca desconhecida, esqueceu de acrescentar.)(L.A.: Masculino. Tai algo que não combina com vampiros purpurinados. *apanha de fãs*)**.

Eu sorri e fui para a sala de onde eu podia ver a porta da frente. Bella estava radiante quando sorriu para mim**(Vovó: A identidade secreta do Bozo é o Edward. Só pode.)**. Ela era tão linda que eu estava certo de que ela era um anjo do céu**(Vovó: ... #foi buscar mais querosene e crack#)(L.A.: Pra mim tá mais como oferenda pra espírito obsessor. Jesus cura. Orai-vos, irmãos e irmãs...)**. Somente um anjo poderia ter um rosto tão puro e bonito, somente um anjo poderia ter um sorriso que brilhava**(Vovó: Agora sim começou a boiolagem de Twilight.)(L.A.: Haja glitter. PQP.)** de alegria.

"Encontrem-nos no Olive Garden em torno da esquina**(Vovó: Tava demorando... E a Munda ainda tem a cara de pau de me pedir para parar com as piadinhas pervas...)(L.A.: Guaicurus mudou de nome? Eita, não fiquei sabendo.)** às cinco, senhoras." Eu disse educadamente**(#Vovó está grampeando suas pálpebras#)** para Alice e Rosalie. "Tenho certeza que todos nós teremos um tempo maravilhoso"**(Vovó: Mais uma prova de que foi o Google quem traduziu a fic #vai buscar conhaque com fluído de freio#)**.

Eu rapidamente**(#Vovó está arrancando margaridas#) ** fechei a porta e puxei Bella em um beijo profundo**(Vovó: Tara com essa palavra, sem dúvida nem uma.)(L.A.: Queria desentupir uma pia ou beijar a Bella? Se bem que não tem tanta diferença...)**. Suas mãos cerraram no meu cabelo com força, sua língua deslizando na minha boca. Eu brinquei com a sua língua com a minha própria, minhas mãos correndo pelo seu corpo para brincar com a bainha do seu curto vestido. Ela engasgou, então gemeu na minha boca.**(L.A.: Gemer com isso é o cumulo, viu. Vai descascar manga, infeliz.)** Eu prendi sua perna para cima em torno dos meus quadris, segurando-a lá enquanto eu a pressionava contra a parede. Seus quadris empurraram nos meus, esfregando-se sobre meu pau endurecido. Porra, ela era tão deliciosa.** (#Vovó estava tentando fugir da ripagem e foi nocauteada pela Munda#)(*L.A. aproveitou a chance e tentou fugir, mas a Munda a perseguiu com um machado. Resultado: muito sangue e cabelo no chão.*)**

Eu _iria_ tê-la hoje. Abri meus olhos rapidamente**(#Vovó está engolindo espadas#)(L.A.: MENTE MENTEMENTE NO SEU CU, TRADUTORA E AUTORA DE MERDA! QUE O RAIO TE PARTA!)** para olhar para o relógio. Porra, já era quatro e meia**(Vovó: Dane-se.)**. Tínhamos apenas meia hora. O que eu tinha em mente para ela levaria duas horas, pelo menos.**(L.A.: Viagra.)** Mas eu jurei que eu a provaria enquanto ela tentasse comer ao lado de nossos amigos. Eu iria comê-la enquanto os outros comiam o jantar a alguns centímetros de distância de nós**(Vovó: Plano de mestre esse seu. Tá desperdiçando o talento, filho. –n)(L.A.: Que sono. *dorme sobre o teclado*)**. Seria arriscado, eles podem descobrir o que estávamos fazendo, mas eu esperava que não.** (Vovó: Senta e espera. #vai buscar vinho e essência de eucalipto#)**

Eu quebrei o beijo e me afastei. Seus lábios estavam um pouco inchados da força dos nossos beijos e seus olhos estavam arregalados. Balancei minha cabeça para limpar todos os pensamentos sujos que de repente a encheram.** (#Vovó foi rebolar no Munda's#)(L.A.: Outra coisa que apaga pensamento sujo: VANISH PODER O2 INTELIGENTE. *leva uma paulada*)**

"Devemos sair em breve." Eu disse com relutância.

Ela suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu suponho".**(L.A.: E eu tenho certeza de que sua hora vai chegar, vadia do inferno.)**

**Bella POV**

Meu estômago estava roncando**(L.A.: Leia 'Minha vagina estava louca pra dar' que fica mais engraçado. –n)** quando chegamos ao Olive Garden. Alice e Rosalie já estavam paradas do lado de fora das portas, só a pouca distância de dois homens muito bonitos. As garotas se mantinnham**(Vovó: Manhattan. –q)** espreitando olhares para eles do canto dos seus olhos. Os dois homens eram altos, mas com diferenças. Um deles era loiro e musculoso de maneira flexível, mantendo-se elegantemente**(Vovó: Mantendo-se com a gravidade, como todo mundo, sua criatura burra.)(L.A.: Mando um machado nele que verá o elecante se tornar uma bicha louca.)**. O outro era construído como**(Vovó: "...tijolos, ferragem e cimento, o terceiro porquinho era o mais precavido (q)...")(L.A.: "açúcar, tempero e todo o que há de bom.")** um sério corpo esculpido com cabelos escuros. Eles estavam vestidos de jeans, mas com camisas de botão. Obviamente, eles não conheciam uns aos outros. Edward e eu os apresentaríamos.** (#Vovó foi ensaiar 'O lago dos cisnes' com os seus mendigos bailarinos#)(L.A. foi procurar unicórnios na Augusta.)**

"Alice, Rosalie?" Eu chamei, sorrindo. Alice correu para mim.

"Poderia aquele _deus_ ali ser o meu encontro?" Ela perguntou sem fôlego, olhando para o loiro.**(L.A.: Afoga, Alice, e leva a autora com você.)**

"Se você está falando sobre o loiro, então sim." Eu respondi com entusiasmo. "E o de cabelo escuro é Emmett, o encontro de Rose".

"Oh, merda." Rosalie disse apreciativamente**(Vovó: Quem entender ganha um pirulito de uva.)(L.A.: Isso me lembra leite. Copos e copos de leite. Bastante leite. Hm.)**, olhando para o seu encontro. "Sua mãe deve ganhar um milhão de dólares por fazer algo tão sexy. _Maldição_ quente**(Vovó: Google tradutor dando mancada novamente.)(L.A.: Maldição é aturar essa porra sóbria. Cadê meu drink de chips, Vovó?)**, ele é perfeito. Eu muito fodidamente**(#Vovó está pensando seriamente em atropelar a tradutora com o fusca da Munda#)(L.A.:FODIDAMENTE DE CU É ROLA, E METRALHADORA DE POBRE É TAMANCO!PUTAQUEPARIU)** amo você, Bella!" Ela me abraçou rapidamente**(#Vovó foi engolir moedas#)** e com firmeza.

Edward apresentou Rose e Alice para Emmett e Jasper. Todos eles se deram muito bem. Nós estávamos sentados em uma mesa grande o suficiente para doze.** (Vovó: Danem-se os detalhes.)(L.A.: 12 taças de leite...)** Edward sentou ao meu lado e piscou**(Vovó: "A gente só invade depois que a gata pisca! Bumbum não se pede, bumbum se conquista! (8)")(L.A. bate na Vovó com um prego e penas de galinha.)**. Meu coração estalou fora de controle.** (Vovó: ... #respira fundo e vai atrás de whisky com cerejas#)(L.A.: Isso se chama princípio de infarto. Obrigada, meu Deus! Meu Death Note funciona!)** Eu não podia mentir, eu estava feliz que eu tinha saído em um encontro real com ele. Isso fazia as coisas parecerem mais normais, mais relaxadas.** (Vovó: Mais relaxadas do que suas pernas? Impossível.)(L.A.: E o que não seria normal? Ele ser um vampiro que brilha no sol que faz meninas pré-adolescentes virgens gritarem enquanto faz uma cara de 'minha hemorroida está dolorida'? Isso é normal, migs. O anormal é aturar essa porra sóbria. CADÊ MEU DRINK, MUNDA?)**

"Então, Jasper." Alice começou depois que fizemos o pedido. "Modelar é o seu trabalho principal?** (Vovó: Só consigo pensar na massinha, malz aí.)** Ou você tem um segundo?"**(L.A.: Puta não vale. Nem barman. Nem gigolô. Nem massagista. Nem manicure. Nem playboy.)**

Ele sorriu e riu. "Modelar é a minha carreira".**(L.A.: E a minha é ripar. Nada é perfeito nessa porra de mundo. Mas ainda mantenho a esperança de casar com o dono da Parmalat e vivar mamífera.)**

Nossa comida chegou e eu não pude deixar de notar que a garçonete piscou para Edward**(Vovó: Acho que eu vou ter que cantar aquele funk liiiiindo de novo! #é esfaqueada por Gareth#)(*L.A. ajuda a Gareth.*)**. Senti os mesmos sentimentos intensos**(Vovó: ...#vai buscar o cachimbo para entender a frase# Sentir os sentimentos... Sentir... sentimentos... #baba#)(L.A.: Mocreia, você está tendo um infarto e acha que é por causa da moça ai? PAU NO OUVIDO!)** como quando Rosalie disse que achava Edward bonito. Ciúme? Olhei para a garçonete e peguei a mão esquerda de Edward na minha para mostrar o ponto**(Vovó: Expressão em inglês traduzida do jeito mais tosco. Que lindo. –n)(L.A.: Isso me lembrou um funk. Sem nexo e tosco demais. Vovó, acho que eu estou ficando doente...)** de que ele estava comigo. Sem sequer olhar para mim, ela se afastou.

Ele sorriu para mim e piscou**(Vovó: Esse povo tá pedindo... #Gareth volta com o seu facão Jedi#)**. Eu corei. Ele sabia que eu não gostava dela olhando para ele daquele jeito. Senti sua mão escorregar para fora da minha e mergulhar sob a barra do meu vestido**(Vovó: Splash!)(L.A.: Que fogo no rabo. ISSO É FALTA DE CASA PRA ARRUMAR. Bando de atoa fdp.)**. Engoli em seco**(Vovó: Glup!)**, meus olhos arregalaram e a minha respiração acelerou.

"Coma."** (#Vovó está sonhando que todos os personagens estão em coma#)(L.A.: Que povo apressado. ISSO É FALTA DE SERVIÇO. VAI VENDER FRANGO NO MERCADO CENTRAL.)** Ele murmurou para mim. "Isso não vai funcionar a menos que os outros pensem que está tudo normal".

Ele passou um dedo na frente da minha calcinha. Eu tomei uma mordida hesitante da minha massa, tentando agir de maneira normal.**(L.A: Li duas vezes e não entendi. Vou tricotar.)** Eu não sabia o que ele planejava fazer e isso fez a antecipação muito pior**(Vovó: Pare de fingir que é inocente, este papo não tá colando.)**. Olhei para ver que os outros estavam absortos em suas próprias conversas. Alice estava conversando animadamente**(#Vovó engoliu um guardachuva aberto#)(L.A.: Esse mente está precisando de ter uma conversa com a minha metralhadora.)** com Jasper enquanto Emmett estava dizendo a Rose sobre seu hobby de mexer com carros. Eles não estavam prestando a menor atenção em mim ou Edward.** (Vovó: Como todos os que só estão lendo a ripagem.)(L.A.: Exatamente, Vovó.)**

Edward sentou à minha direita. Sua mão escorregou dentro da minha calcinha, correndo sobra as pontas das minhas dobras.** (Vovó: ... #foi buscar conhaque e vinagre para esquecer a imagem mental#)(L.A.: Escorregou de cu é rola.)** Eu gemi, enrijecendo.** (Vovó: Bella tá de pau duro, fujam quianças!)(L.A.:PUTAQUEPARIUMINHAEXSOGRA Agora é Isabella Cabo de Enxada.)**

"Coma." Ele pediu novamente**(#Vovó está batendo na Munda com uma árvore de natal#)**, traçando a minha abertura**(Vovó: "... quando encontrou a placa com os seguintes dizeres: 'Estamos em obras. Desculpe pelo transtorno, estamos trabalhando para você!'...")(L.A.: PelamordeJeová preciso mesmo continuar? *olha para uma faca de maneira esperançosa*)**.

Eu me esforçava para abrir meus olhos corretamente**(#Vovó foi cantar 'Borbulhas de Amor' no karaokê com a Dinga#)(L.A.: Fecha o olho e geme logo, vadia do inferno! Ai eu posso te chamar de puta e te mandar pra casa do caralho. De boa, já deu essa porra toda.)** e continuar comendo. Ele provocava os meus lábios, beliscando-os entre seus dedos e correndo suas unhas sobre eles.** (Vovó: Tigresa!)(L.A. manda mil unhas em forma de facas na vagina da autora virgem.)**

"Oh, meu Deus." Eu ofeguei. Mordi meu lábio para manter meu gemido de escapar da minha boca. Os outros estavam do lado oposto da mesa de modo que não podiam ver os dedos dele brincando com o meu núcleo**(#Vovó está de saco cheio dessa história de 'núcleo'#)(L.A.: Bella é um átomo que, em contato com o ar, libera uma coloração vermelha. Tirando isso, não serve pra PORRA NENHUMA. Fim.)**.

"Se alguém perguntar," ele ronronou no meu ouvido, "eu fui para o banheiro dos homens".

E ele abaixou-se sob o pano da mesa, fora da vista.** (Vovó: NINGUÉM VIU ISSO. Falou, viu.)(L.A.: Os outros da mesa devem estar fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa. Tirem as crianças da sala.)**

Eu parei de respirar. Meu coração, porém, estava correndo fora de controle**(Vovó: We have a problem here.)(L.A.: Corre pro Canadá e se afoga.)**. Algo tocou minha perna nua e eu gritei de susto.** (Vovó: Foi o Pé Grande.)(L.A.: Foi a Samara.)**

"Shhh, Bella." Ele murmurou, puxando a toalha da mesa para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. Ele estava posicionado entre as minhas pernas, sua cabeça só a centímetros do meu núcleo molhado. "Isso é muito importante - você deve ficar quieta e continuar comendo. Você não quer que os outros saibam que você está sendo comida do outro lado da mesa deles, quer? E o que o gerente do Olive Garden diria sobre isso?"** (#Vovó está fazendo panetones ao rum e não quer comentar#)(L.A. pegou uma garrafa de Skol e quebrou na cabeça.)**

Eu agarrei a borda**(Vovó: Vai gostar de borda assim lá no inferno.)** da mesa com força, meus dedos brancos. Ele empurrou a barra do meu vestido até minha cintura, tendo certeza que nossas atividades estavam escondidas dos olhos dos outros. Ele agarrou o tecido da minha calcinha na mão e rasgou-o do meu corpo.** (Vovó: GRWAAAUUU.)(L.A.: "Bicha, que calcinha de vovó. Se livra disso, vadia, e joga um fio dental nesse cu!")**

Meus olhos se abriram e eu arqueei minhas costas, incapaz de esconder isso. O tecido rasgando ao longo da minha pele foi talvez a coisa mais erótica que eu alguma vez tinha experimentado**(Vovó: Tem que ver isso aí, Bella.)(L.A.: E NINGUÉM ESTÁ VENDO. Apenas o casal da mesa 4, o alce do outro lado da rua, as câmeras de segurança e o gerente desse puteiro em forma de restaurante. Além das pessoas da mesa 5, que estão filmando a cena com sua tekpix.)**. Olhei para baixo bem a tempo de vê-lo pressionar o tecido em seu rosto e respirar profundamente**(Vovó: Isso não foi sexy. Não mesmo.)**.

"Mmmm, delicioso." Ele murmurou.

Ele empurrou minhas coxas separadas**(Vovó: E voou coxinha de galinha para todos os lados!)(L.A.: Me lembrou uma coisa muito horrível. Vou golfar ali no canto. Com licença.) **, espalhando o meu núcleo**(Vovó: ... #está cheirando sabão em pó pra tentar entende a frase#)** quente e dolorido diante dele. Ele beijou o interior da minha perna, parando no meu joelho. Ele chupou ao longo da pele antes de se mover para o norte**(Vovó: Vamos precisar de uma bússola por aqui.)(L.A.: GPS para localizar o núcleo do átomo Bella, por favor.)**. Eu me senti como se ele tivesse transformado meus ossos em mingau. Mordendo de volta meus gemidos, eu lutava para permanecer em silêncio, nem sequer me preocupando em comer. Eu mal poderia respirar, quanto mais consumir qualquer tipo de alimento.** (#Vovó foi comer jabuticabas e não dá a mínima para a fic#)(L.A.: Compre um vibrador, autora, e vá pra casa do caralho.)**

As mãos de Edward cobriram em concha a minha bunda, puxando-a para ele para que ele pudesse me alcançar facilmente**(#Vovó está brincando de saci#)(L.A.: Que bunda?)**.

"Uma menina tão travessa." Ele repreendeu. "Primeiro você tem sonhos molhados, agora você está tão úmida que você está vazando para o banco**(Vovó: Autora virgem, isso não acontece na vida real.)(L.A.: A autora acha que quando a garota fica molhada é igual a quando você liga o chuveiro. Compra um vibrador ou vai pra esquina, vadia dos infernos.)**. O que eu vou fazer com você?" Ele riu baixinho, fazendo com que o ar quente soprasse através de mim. Eu gemi baixinho, apertando meu aperto**(Vovó: Te convido a pensar no que você acabou de escrever, tradutora/autora.)(L.A.: Depois falam que mulher é burra e as mulheres não sabem por que. Olha a merda que você escreveu, porra!)** na borda da mesa.

Então ele enterrou seu rosto na minha boceta.**(L.A. tentou se matar depois dessa.)**

Eu fiquei sem ar, meu corpo enrijeceu de prazer**(Vovó: Pau duro.)(L.A.: Bella cabo de enxada.)**. Ele segurou meus quadris com firmeza para ele, mordendo minha protuberância**(Vovó: Olha essa saliência aí! #Piada interna)(L.A.: Edward, corre meu filho. Ela acabou de engolir a sua cabeça com a vagina. AUTORA SE MATA POR FAVOR.)** e agitando sua língua em torno dela. Ele sugou profundamente**(#Vovó foi se vestir de Inspetor Bugiganga#)(L.A.: Quer um canudinho?)** em mim.

"Oh Deus." Eu gemi.

Alice se virou para mim em preocupação. "Bella, você está bem? E onde está Edward?"** (Vovó: "... acho que ele foi na esquina, garantir o dinheiro para pagar a conta...")(L.A.: "... ele foi fazer um teste de DNA em mim. Achou estranho a minha vagina ter a capacidade de engolir as coisas. Mas não se preocupem, ele volta pra sobremesa!")**

Concentrei-me em responder, tentando lembrar como formar palavras. "Ele, uh," eu comecei, a minha voz tremendo. Edward não desistiu de mim, continuando a lamber-me, esfregando-se em mim. "Ele foi ao banheiro"**(#Vovó foi visitar o Garibaldo#)(L.A.: E eu estou indo procurar os iraquianos.) **.

Alice olhou para mim por um longo momento, eu tentei pegar o garfo para comer um pedaço da minha massa, mas minha mão tremeu.** (#Vovó se recusa a ripar#)(L.A.: Vovó, sei que não somos pagas pra isso, mas não me deixe aqui sozinha! *desespera*)**

"Você tem certeza que não quer ir para casa?" Ela perguntou preocupada. Eu estava tão aliviada que ela não pareceu suspeitar**(Vovó: Anyway...)**.

"Eu estou bem." Eu tentei fazer a minha voz tranqüilizadora, mas Edward substituiu sua língua por seus dedos e começou a bombear-me rudemente**(#Vovó está arrancando seus cabelos#)(L.A.: Bombeia. Martela. Casa do caralho. Pau no ouvido. Buceta brasil no Canadá... *fica confusa e cai da cadeira*)**. A palavra "bem" soou como se eu a tivesse gritado, minha voz subindo duas oitavas.

"Tudo bem..." Ela não parecia convencida, mas voltou para a sua conversa com Jasper, imediatamente**(#Vovó foi dar comida para Fulano#)** imersa no que eles estavam falando.

Edward deliberadamente**(#Vovó foi fazer um bolo#)** fez seus movimentos rudes e rígidos de modo que a construção do prazer**(Vovó: Bella só na pedreragem! Essa aí sabe construir prazer como ninguém! –q)(L.A.: Construção do prazer pra quem não sabe é a empresa que construía puteiros na rua Augusta e na Guaicurus. Foi fechada em 1969 por Geraldin Que Morreu.)** dentro de mim estava tão apertada e espessa**(Vovó: Gente, alguém me explica essa fic pelo amor de Deus.)(L.A.: A buceta da Bella é uma lixa de unha. –q)** que eu queria gritar com a força de tudo isso. Meus sucos**(Vovó: Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo.)** derramaram de mim e estava muito difícil me concentrar em ser silenciosa.**(L.A.: Se a Bella abrir uma empresa de sucos, eu faço questão de fechar com os meus punhos. Não estou brincando.)**

"Isso mesmo." Ele murmurou, removendo os dedos de mim quando eu estava prestes a gozar. Eu olhei para ele em frustração bem a tempo de vê-lo lamber os dedos, apreciando o gosto da minha excitação**(Vovó: Mulheres não tem orgasmos assim, coleuga. Pense a respeito.)**. "Isso mesmo, eu vou te comer no meio de um restaurante lotado. Rebole tudo que você gosta, mas você não vai fugir de mim"**(Vovó: Essa foi a metáfora mais TOSCA de todos os tempos. E essa tradução tá linda. –n)(L.A.: Liguem para o FBI e digam que a mesa onde esses fdp estão sentados contem maconha argentina e uma bomba nuclear.)**.

Ele abriu minhas pernas mais afastadas e começou a me foder com a língua de maneiras que eu nunca poderia ter imaginado. Só ele poderia ser tão hábil com isso; só Edward tinha esse tipo de poder sobre mim**(Vovó: Olha, ele é bom assim porque já fez isso com muitas pessoas. Pense a respeito na língua que está passando em você, Bella.)(L.A. foi vomitar depois de pensar a respeito, como a Vovó sugeriu.)**.

Seus dentes rasparam sobre mim quando eu me fundi a ele**(Vovó: ... #está refletindo sobre a frase#)(L.A.: Super Gêmeos – ATIVAR! –q)**. Ele bebeu-me como um homem sedento, lambendo-me rudemente**(Vovó: ... Essa fic ultrapassa todos os níveis de escrtotisse que eu já vi. Duduardo e Oriana La Rose estão pau-a-pau.)(L.A.: Quando essa porra acabar, irei conversar com a Munda sobre a minha aposentadoria.)**. Empurrei meus quadris em sua boca, meus dedos atando firmemente**(#Vovó está procurando zonzóbulos#)** em seus sedosos cabelos bronze.

**Edward POV**

Merda, ela era linda**(Vovó: Como ele é coerente.)**. E o gosto dela era surpreendente**(#Vovó está pendurando seus calcanhares no telhado do Munda's#)** – doce e grosso, como mel**(Vovó: Autora, sua virgem. Nenhum fluído corporal pode ser doce, seria desperdício de fonte de energia. São todos salgados para liberar o excesso de sódio. Contenha essa sua periquita e comece a escrever coisas com sentido prático.)**. Seu peito arfava e ela lutava para manter os olhos abertos para que ninguém pudesse adivinhar o que estávamos fazendo. Agradeci silenciosamente**(#Vovó está perseguindo uma ratazana#) ** a minha estrela da sorte que os outros estavam tão absortos em suas conversas. Caso contrário, eles saberiam imediatamente**(#Vovó está podando as plantas do jardim do Munda's em formatos eróticos#)**.

Uma parte de mim queria que as pessoas soubessem que eu a estava fodendo com a minha língua, soubessem que ela era minha para saborear e foder e dar prazer.** (Vovó: Manter a classe pra quê se você pode ser um gigolô boca suja?)(L.A.: Se todos ficarem sabendo, você vai ser preso por atentado ao pudor. A questão é: vai querer faixas coloridas e um outdoor?)**

Segurei-a no meu rosto com força**(Vovó: ?)**, não permitindo que ela escapasse. Mergulhando minha língua dentro dela, eu tive a certeza de movê-la em movimentos**(Vovó: Tem uma coisa muito errada com essa fic. #tenta fugir, mas MJ a atinge com seus lasers#)(L.A.: Assim... quero dorgas.)** circulares para que desse a ela mais prazer. Senti suas paredes apertarem em torno da minha língua levemente**(#Vovó foi caçar o Bambi#)** e eu sorri.

Ela estava perto de gozar.

Eu estava tão duro que eu tinha medo que minha ereção rasgaria minha calça.** (Vovó: AUTORA VIRGEM, ISSO NÃO ACONTECE NA VIDA REAL.)(L.A.: VAI DAR, VADIA, E PARA DE ESCREVER MERDA!)** Eu tinha que tê-la. Eu iria tê-la. Pensei sobre o banheiro e perguntei-me se eu deveria levá-la lá. O pensamento do paraíso perfeito da sua boceta apertada e gemi**(Vovó: Cada um com seus problemas...)(L.A.: "Como você é apertada!" Essa frase é de outra fic do mesmo nível que essa. É, preciso me aposentar.)**. Mas era muito arriscado depois do que estávamos fazendo agora. Os outros certamente**(#Vovó foi praticar Bang-jump#)** saberiam.** (L.A.: Só agora a pintosa ali pensou no que os outros pensariam. PENSASSE ANTES DE METER A CABEÇA NA VAGINA DA MENINA, NÉ, FILHO DUMA ÉGUA!)**

Chupando profundamente**(#Vovó está tricotando#)** sobre ela mais uma vez, eu senti o seu clímax. Seu corpo enrijeceu e ela cerrou os olhos fechados, incapaz de segurar mais. Ela mordia o lábio inferior tão forte que eu me preocupei que ela o cortaria e começaria a sangrar.** (Vovó: Alguém pode explicar para a autora que as mulheres não tem orgasmos como os homens?)(L.A.: #2 na Vovó.)**

E, porra, ela gozou forte.

O doce líquido**(Vovó: Quer que eu repita a explicação sobre os fluídos corporais? Espero que não.)** derramava da sua boceta e eu avidamente**(#Vovó foi empurrar Dinga da rede#)**bebi até a última gota**(Vovó: ... Autora, as mulheres não funcionam do mesmo jeito que os homens, abraço.)**. Incapaz de me fazer evitar, eu mordiscava suas dobras. Ela engasgou e chegou ao orgasmo pela segunda vez.** (Vovó: ... #não consegue encontrar algo realista na fic e vai buscar mais crack#)(L.A. foi dormir.)**

Desta vez eu esperei. Se eu continuasse lá havia uma grande oportunidade de que fôssemos pegos. Esperei até que ela voltasse a si mesma antes de me mover. Enfiando a calcinha no meu bolso, eu puxei o vestido para baixo para que ele não estivesse mais atrelado aos seus quadris. Eu rapidamente**(#Vovó foi limpar a sua P-30#)** me arrastei para fora de debaixo da mesa**(Vovó: Frase linda e bem traduzida. -n)**, me sentindo como um vilão que acabou de tomar a virtude de uma jovem**(#Vovó pulou da janela#)**.

Felizmente,** (#Vovó foi atropelada por um ônibus de freiras#)** os outros não estavam prestando atenção quando eu voltei ao meu assento. Minha comida estava fria, mas eu mal podia me levar a me importar com o banquete que eu tinha devorado apenas momentos antes**(Vovó: Ainda insiste com a idéia de Bella ser um banquete. Oh, Deus, que castigo que a Munda me mandou.)(L.A.: Eca.)**. Bella parecia confusa, mas feliz. Eu tinha certeza de que devia haver um sinal ao redor do pescoço dela dizendo "acabei de ser fodida com a língua". Ela era tão bonita e tão absolutamente**(#Vovó está apanhando das freiras#)** sexy.**(L.A.: Se a Bella é a sua definição de bonita e sexy, Rebecca Blackout é deusa do sexo, né?)**

Eu não podia esperar para chegar em sua casa.** (Vovó: Você quis dizer 'chegar à sua casa'.)(L.A.: Você quis dizer 'chegar em casa e tomar um banho que gasolina com um fogão'.)**

Felizmente,** (#Vovó quebrou a mandíbula de uma das freiras#)** Emmett foi quem primeiro disse que deveríamos ir embora. Dei um pulo e peguei a mão da minha Bella, agradecido por ficar sozinho com ela.

**Bella POV**

Eu tinha dificuldade para andar. Minhas pernas ainda eram de borracha pelos efeitos depois da "diversão debaixo da mesa" de Edward, como ele gostava de chamá-la. Emmett queria falar com Edward, então fomos apenas nós, garotas, deixadas para irmos para casa**(Vovó: Aí apareceu um ladrão/estuprador/assassino e acabou com elas. DE ENDI.)(L.A.: Que suas preces sejam ouvidas pelo nosso bem. Amém.)**. Alice e Rosalie irromperam em gritos e risos animados logo que a porta do táxi se fechou.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella, ele desceu em você no meio do _Olive Garden_?" Alice gritou. O taxista olhou para nós através do espelho retrovisor.**(L.A.: Finalmente! Agora acusem ela de piranha e a queimem viva!)**

"O quê? Como você sabia?"** (Vovó: Como os pássaros voam?)** Um rubor explodiu em meu rosto.

"Como eu poderia _não_ saber!"**(L.A.: Como alguém não poderia saber? *bebe água sanitária*)** Alice riu e cutucou-me do lado. "Você estava gemendo e se contorcendo. Se eu não amasse tanto você eu teria falado para vocês pararem de foder o outro em público"**(Vovó: Conecte essas frases pra mim. Quem sabe depois disso elas façam sentido.)(L.A.: Duvido muito, Vovó. Estamos falando de uma autora virgem escrevendo cenas de sexo. Quer mesmo que faça sentido?)**.

"Você deveria ter visto a sua cara." Rosalie sorriu. "Ele deve ter um inferno de uma boca."**(Vovó: Tradução diva! –n)(L.A.: Podia levá-la pro inferno e queimá-la viva...)** Ela balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.** (#Vovó foi visitar o túmulo do Zacarias#)**

Corei e tentei ignorá-las. Logo elas estavam desabafando sobre Emmett e Jasper. Rose continuou chamando alguém chamada Maggie de cadela e amaldiçoando-a por ferrar Emmett como ela fez.** (#Vovó ligou o 'foda-se' para a fic#)(L.A. foi vender churros.) **

"Adeus!" Elas gritaram quando eu estava em meu apartamento. "Conte-nos tudo o que acontecer!"** (Vovó: Não repita o castigo que eu acabei de ler, por favor.)(L.A. foi no Facebook cutucar o cu da galinha –q)**

"Eu vou." Garanti a elas. Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava mentindo ou não. Eu provavelmente**(#Vovó foi colher batatas amaldiçoadas#)** acabaria dando a elas os fatos nus.**(L.A.: Ou um vídeo no redtube. Nunca se sabe.)**

Virei-me e entrei no meu prédio subindo as escadas, já que o prédio não tinha elevador**(Vovó: POBRE.)(L.A.: Pensão da Dona Diná.)**. Meu estômago estava apertado em antecipação**(Vovó: Porque a vagina não consegue contrair mais, já que as paredes internas estão tão distantes... #limpa o veneno no canto da boca#)(L.A.: E sua vagina estava como o lago Ness. Filha, coisas óbvias não precisa dizer. Nos diga algo novo, como por exemplo os seus planos pra suicídio desse final de semana.)**. Eu já tinha visto o olhar ardente que Edward tinha me dado após o incidente sob a mesa. Eu sabia que ele estava duro e sabia o que aconteceria quando ele chegasse em casa**(Vovó: Ele vai bater o pirú na sua cara, sua danada.)**. Eu não podia esperar.**(L.A.: Coisas óbvias demais me dão enjoo. Onde você deixou a bacia, Vovó? E o umidificador de ar?)**

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, que diversão... o que vc´s acharam?_** (Vovó: Uma tortura. O título condiz com a fic.)(L.A.: Uma puta falta de sacanagem com chili. Pronto, falei.) **

_Deixem reviews e o próximo vem na quinta-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

**Vovó foi assaltar Papais Noel desavisados.**  
**L.A. foi plantar milho na casa do caralho. **


End file.
